¡Maldito Veela! by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela. Advertencias: Mpreg Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con
1. Prologo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACION:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen:**

Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias:**

Mpreg=Embarazao Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA:**

laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

¡Maldito Veela!

Prologo

Lo único que recordaba era haber ido en el carruaje con sus padres y Pansy. A una fiesta, ¿verdad? Al menos eso le indicaban sus desgarradas ropas, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, buscó su varita, recordaba traerla en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala, hizo un gesto de impotencia al no encontrarla. Estaba tan oscuro. ¿Dónde se encontraban los demás? Trató de ordenar sus ideas y enfocar su borrosa mirada. A pocos pasos de él se encontraba el coche volcado y los hermosos caballos yacían muertos, no veía sangre.

Así que no le quedó duda alguna, había sido cosa de magia, trató de incorporarse otra vez, esta vez lo logró, tambaleándose y controlando a duras penas el mareo que lo invadía caminó hacia el coche, se encaramó a él y miró dentro, lo encontró vacío. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, así que afirmándose de los restos del coche volvió a bajar y lo rodeó.

Tres figuras yacían en el duro suelo, las piernas le fallaron así que se dejó caer de rodillas y se arrastró hasta ellas, la primera era su padre. Lucius presentaba varios cortes en su piel, pero definitivamente había muerto por un Avada Kedavra, tras ser torturado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mezclándose con el polvo y la sangre que cubría su rostro., se dirigió lentamente hacia la otra figura que yacía en el suelo, su madre, tan hermosa, tan dulce para él yacía muerta y por la expresión de su cara había muerto tras ser torturada hasta que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, no habían heridas ni sangre, seguramente la Cruciatas había sido la causa.

Ya no tenía fuerzas, ni valor para continuar, pero debía ver, debía saber, se acercó al cuerpo más alejado de los otros, indudablemente el de Pansy. Tuvo un sobresalto al ver como el pecho su compañera y amiga subía y bajaba y unos débiles gemidos llegaron a través del zumbido que sentía en los oídos. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, estaba llena de cortes y sangraba profusamente, tenía golpes y por el estado en que se encontraban sus ropas había sido violada.

- ¿Pansy?

- ¡Mi Dragón!

La chica levantó su mano débilmente y le alargó su varita que sacó de entre su largo y rubio cabello.

Draco tomó la varita y lanzó el hechizo de alerta de ataque que debía llegar directamente al Cuartel de Aurores, al instantes convocó su Patronus y lo envió al mismo sitio, rogando que aunque fueran ellos quienes eran, acudieran igualmente a la señal. Pansy se moría y a él no le importaba tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda

- ¡Pansy! Resiste, ya envié por ayuda.

- ¡Debes cuidar a Scorpius, Draco!

- Lo cuidaremos los dos, Pansy, como lo prometimos –puso su mano sobre el vientre de la chica –Y al que viene también.

- No resistiré, Dragón…

- Sí, Pansy…

- No, Draco… Pero escúchame… Ahora es tu oportunidad de ser feliz, Dragón mío, olvídate del nombre de los Malfoy, olvídate de todo y se feliz.

- Estaremos juntos, Pansy, ya lo verás.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa que solo le había visto esbozar para él, luego respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor que la arremetía.

Al mismo tiempo los crack de apariciones, empezaron a escucharse por todo su alrededor, Draco instintivamente dejó caer la varita de la chica y la abrazó contra su pecho, no sabía si eran los Aurores o habían regresado sus atacantes.

- ¡Cuida a Scorpius…!

- ¡Pansy!

- Se feliz… Dragón…

Draco sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba entre sus brazos y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro caía hacia atrás.

- ¿Pansy? Pansy, despierta… Pansy, por favor –gritó Draco, aferrando la cabeza de la chica y apretándola contra su pecho -¡Pansy!

Sintió como unas fuertes manos se apretaban sobre sus hombros y otra figura tomaba el cuerpo de la chica de sus brazos, trataba de llevárselo.

- No… Pansy, despierta… ¡Háblame, Pansy!

Una voz en su oído le hizo estremecer, aquella voz que recordaba cada día de su vida, cada instante. No podía ser… ¿Por qué él?

- Suéltala, Malfoy… La llevarán al hospital San Mungo.

- ¿Pansy? –llamó él, ahogado de dolor, pero ella no le respondía, así que aflojó su abrazo y dejó que la otra figura se la llevara y él dejó caer sus brazos, luego arremetió a golpes contra el frío suelo, donde minutos antes había estado el cuerpo de su compañera -¡Malditos cabrones, hijos de puta! ¡Me las pagarán! ¡Juro que me las pagarán!

Un pensamiento invadió su mente. ¡Scorpius! ¿Y si habían logrado llegar hasta Scorpius? Empezó a respirar con dificultad, ahogándose de dolor, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, sus pensamientos, pero no podía, intentó levantarse, escuchaba gritos, murmullos y preguntas dirigidas hacia él, pero no podía responder, porque no lograba apaciguar la tormenta en su cabeza, logró haciendo un esfuerzo tomar la varita de Pansy entre sus manos y levantarse, el mareo lo invadió y se sintió tambalear como si estuviera borracho, estiró su brazo izquierdo buscando instintivamente un punto del cual apoyarse y sintió que alguien tomaba ese brazo y luego aferraba su cintura.

- ¡Scorpius!

- ¿De qué habla? –preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Weasley.

- De su hijo… ¡Es su hijo, Ron!

- Demonios, ¿estaba con ustedes, Malfoy?

- Scorpius…

- Malfoy, ¿estaba aquí? –preguntó la voz de Ron Weasley y sonaba un poco desesperada.

- Fidelio, un Fidelio… -dijo con voz desfallecida, levantó su brazo y agarró la cabeza de Potter atrayéndola hacia él y le murmuró en el oído –Malfoy Manior, Wilcheir, al entrar "Corazón de Dragón". Scorpius está con los elfos… "Corazón de Dragón"… Fidelio, Potter… Fidelio…

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ser arrastrado hasta el suelo, cuando el muchacho rubio se desvaneció, lo aferró más contra su cuerpo y logró estabilizarse, tomó a Draco entre sus brazos, mientras esperaba a los medimagos que ya llegaban, dos de ellos se acercaron, agarraron el cuerpo del Slytherin y se desaparecieron con él. Harry respiró con dificultad.

- ¿Los demás? –preguntó hacia sus hombres.

- ¡Muertos!

- ¿La chica?

- Parkinson estaba ya muerta cuando la sacaron de los brazos del hurón –dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? ¿Mortífagos?

- Tal vez, Harry… O pueden ser los que están cazando a los Mortífagos que están libres.

- Mmm… Tienes razón.

- ¿Y su hijo? –preguntó Ron.

- En la Mansión Malfoy, voy a buscarlo, Ron.

- Te acompaño.

- No puedes, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo?

- ¡Fidelio!

- Por lo que entendí la mansión esta bajo un Fidelio y supongo que Malfoy es el guardián secreto… Solo podré entrar yo…

- No puedes ir allí solo… -se espantó Ron –Es la casa de ex Mortífagos, puede ser una trampa.

- No seas idiota, Ron, ¿crees que Malfoy pudiera tenderme una trampa a costa de la muerte de sus padres, de su esposa y de su hijo?

- Yo…

- Parece que el niño está solo con los elfos… podría encontrarse seguro allí, o bien puede que no, recuerda que los elfos con su magia, pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse aún con el Fidelio… Ve a San Mungo a verificar cómo sigue Malfoy.

- ¿Qué harás después de encontrar al crío?

- Mmm… Nos veremos en la Madriguera, no creo que Molly se moleste, ¿verdad?

- Sabes cómo es ella, Harry, estará encantada de recibir problemas –rió Ron. Harry también esbozó una sonrisa.

- Dawlish, encárgate de todo, debo verificar algo –dijo, volviéndose hacia uno de sus hombres –Y haced todo rápido –fijó su mirada en la varita que el rubio había dejado caer en el suelo y murmuró -¡Accio varita de Malfoy! –Para su sorpresa una varita acudió a sus manos desde el otro lado del coche y se posó en su mano, la reconoció en seguida, miró la otra y comprendió que debía ser la de Pansy -¡Accio varita de Parkinson! –la varita que estaba en el suelo saltó a su mano -¿Por qué la varita de Malfoy estaba al otro lado del coche? –se dirigió allí -¡Lumus! –vio sangre a unos metros del coche y trozos de la túnica del rubio.

Tal vez eso explicaba que estuviera con vida y no presentara señales evidentes de haber sido torturado.

- Me voy ahora, Ron… Esto es extraño.

- Por favor, ten cuidado, Harry.

- No te preocupes lo tendré.

Se desapareció, había estado ahí antes, así que con la revelación del Fidelio por parte del rubio de slytherin, no le fue para nada difícil llegar. Se encontraba ante la reja del amplio y hermoso antejardín de los Malfoy, estaba atento y antes de dirigirse a ella, se volvió hacia el oscuro bosque que se encontraba frente a la mansión y lanzó un Revelio, pero ningún ser humano se encontraba en los alrededores.

Se volvió suavemente y se situó ante el enorme portón enrejado, donde destacaba orgulloso el escudo de la familia Malfoy, empujó, pero este no se abrió. Recordó lo que le había dicho el rubio y murmuró.

- ¡Corazón de Dragón! -las verjas se abrieron solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para dejarle pasar y se cerraron inmediatamente tras él con un ruido sordo.

Harry, varita en mano, comenzó a avanzar por el amplio sendero que conducía hacia la casa. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio cuando llegó a la puerta que conducía al amplio vestíbulo, volvió a murmurar "corazón de Dragón. Las amplias puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejarle pasar.

A su derecha se encontraba la sala donde había sido llevado cinco años atrás junto a Ron y Hermione, tragó saliva, no quiso pensar en eso así que se dirigió hacia la hermosa escalera de mármol que conducía hacia los dormitorios, según recordaba. La habitación del rubio se encontraba a la derecha, al final del pasillo, se dirigió allí con paso firme.

Aún recordaba, cuando cuatro años atrás había ido allí a revisar la Mansión Malfoy en busca de Draco Malfoy, junto a otros Aurores, siendo él apenas un estúpido estudiante, se detuvo frente a la puerta y los recuerdos lo golpearon con fuerza


	2. Cap 1: Cinco años antes

**NOTA DE PUBLICACION:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazao Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo I**  
**Cinco años antes**

- Harry… Harry… -la conocida voz de Hermione, le llegaba a sus oídos como un eco lejano, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, pero la insistencia de la chica lo perseguía en su inconciencia, aunque con un esfuerzo se obligó a abrir los ojos y centrar su atención en ella.

- Lo siento, Harry…

- ¿Qué decías sobre Malfoy?

- Por eso te he despertado, Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Has venido los Aurores a llevarse a los Mortífagos, pero Draco Malfoy se ha encerrado en una sala y tiene como rehén a Luna.

- ¿Qué?

- Dice que debe hablar contigo, que es urgente, que…

Harry ya se estaba poniendo sus zapatillas.

- ¿Por qué no lo han detenido?

- Amenazó con matar a Luna. En la Torre de Astronomía.

- Vamos…

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Realmente lo vi alterado… ¿podrías escuchar lo que tiene que decir?

- ¡Es Malfoy, Hermione!

- Ya lo sé, pero… es una intuición, Harry, por favor…

El moreno suspiró profundamente.

- Está bien.

**oooOooo**

Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de Astronomía, fuera de ella se encontraba un grupo de Aurores, los Weasley y McGonagall.

- Harry… -empezó McGonagall.

- Hablaré con él… ¡Malfoy!

- ¡Potter! –escuchó la voz del rubio al otro lado –Necesito hablar contigo.

- Abre…

- Promete que entrarás solo.

- Harry, puede ser una trampa…

- Ya lo sé no se preocupen –se volvió de nuevo a la puerta –Te lo prometo, Malfoy.

- Ya quité los hechizos, puedes entrar.

Harry giró el pomo de la puerta y aferró con fuerza su varita.

Vio al rubio con Luna aferrada contra su cuerpo. Al ver entrar a Harry y como éste cerraba tras él, soltó a Luna lentamente.

- ¿Me escucharás?

- Sí, Malfoy, sólo…

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí, te lo prometo –vio como el rubio se volvía hacía Luna.

- Lo siento, Loveggod, de verdad, toma, antes de salir entrégale mi varita a Potter

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de asombro, observó como Draco le entregaba la varita a Luna, y como ésta se acercaba lentamente hacia él, con la misma expresión inocente y despistada de siempre, le tendió la varita que le había entregado el chico y luego salía silenciosamente por la puerta, Harry levantó la suya y echó un Fermaportus.

- ¿Potter? –escuchó que le llamaba McGonagall al otro lado de la ya cerrada puerta.

- Hablaré con él, profesora McGonagall, todo está bien –se fue acercando al Slytherin lentamente y éste levantó las manos.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de revisarme?

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que te cerciores que no es una trampa.

- No es necesario –dijo tras unos segundos –Confiaré en ti, ¿qué es lo que  
quieres decirme?

- Ya sé que no tengo pruebas y no hay nadie que pueda confirmártelo, pero Severus Snape no los traicionó… él… él sigue siendo fiel a ustedes… y tiene algo muy importante que decirte… Me pidió que te buscara, que te encontrara y te llevara con él, a como diera lugar.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- No lo sé, Potter, solo me dijo que era importante que hablara contigo, que era algo sobre el Señor Oscuro y tú.

- Pero Voldemort ya está muerto.

- Ya lo sé, pero Severus dijo que si no te decía lo que sabía, el Señor Oscuro… podría regresar, es importante que hables con Severus.

- ¿Por qué Severus Snape confiaría en ti?

- Porque es mi padrino, Potter.

- ¿Por qué le ayudas?

- Porque le quiero y porque no quiero que ese monstruo vuelva.

- Ven conmigo.

- No… sólo tenía que decirte eso, es importante que hables con Severus… ya puedes entregarme a los Aurores –dijo el rubio con resignación.

- Todavía no, Malfoy, sígueme.

Harry salió de la habitación y lo Aurores se abalanzaron sobre el rubio.

- Él irá con ustedes más tarde., voluntariamente, ahora debe venir conmigo. Sígueme, Malfoy… Ehh… Por favor no nos sigan…

Harry lo condujo a través de los distintos pasillos del colegio, se situó a la entrada del despacho de Albus Dumbledore y le indicó al Slytherin que subiera, Draco obedeció en silencio. Harry giró el pomo de la puerta, se fue hasta el armario y puso un recipiente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

- Un pensadero.

- Espérame aquí un minuto.

Harry se sumergió en los recuerdos de Severus, rebuscando en ellos, tenía que haber alguno, creía haber visto uno pequeño de Malfoy y haberlo apartado sin más, si lo que decía el rubio era verdad, Severus no podía haber cometido el error de no entregarlo, aunque pudo haberlos eliminado antes para no delatar a su supuesto ahijado con Voldemort. Ahí estaba… Harry lo detuvo y entró en él.

"- Draco, debes salir del castillo ahora.

- No puedo, padrino, quiero ayudar, juro que no lo podré resistir esta vez, sino le ayudo, jamás me lo perdonaré…

- No tiene sentido discutir contigo, ¿verdad?

El recuerdo se cubrió de neblina y luego la voz de Draco un tanto alterada, sonó tras él, aunque no pudo ver al rubio.

- Juro que no fallaré esta vez, padrino"

El recuerdo se desvaneció.

Salió del pensadero y tomó su varita, comenzó a guardar los recuerdos en la botellita de cristal que aún estaba sobre el escritorio. Draco la vio acariciarla con cariño y luego guardársela en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se volvió hacia él.

- Necesito que me entregues el recuerdo de tu conversación con Snape.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Si no me lo entregas, esto termina aquí.

Draco lo vio morderse el labio y pasar su mano por la frente perlada de sudor, lo vio dudar y dar un paso atrás. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y luego asintió débilmente. Harry le alargó la varita y Draco se apuntó a la sien y un delgado hilo de plata comenzó a enrollarse en la varita hasta desprenderse. Draco se acercó al pensadero y le dejó caer adentro. Harry lo vio tambalearse y supo que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Nada, nada! –Draco le alargó la varita.

- Me la darás después, ven –el Gryffindor le abrazó por la cintura y antes de dejarse caer en el pensadero le dijo -¡Más te vale que no esté alterado, Malfoy, porque si es así lo sabré!

Cuando tocó piso firme otra vez, Harry soltó al rubio.

"Se encontraban en el despacho de Snape, éste estaba en él, caminando como león enjaulado. De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe y un alterado Draco se presentó ante Severus Snape.

- Está aquí en el castillo, han enviado la señal al monstruo ese.

- Ya lo sé, maldita sea.

- ¿Por qué viene a meterse justo a la boca del lobo?

- Tiene que hacerlo, Draco, ¿no lo entiendes? No hay vuelta atrás.

- Pero morirá…

- Tiene que morir es su destino –le dijo Severus en un susurro.

- ¡No! –el Draco del recuerdo, dejó correr unas lágrimas, Harry se volteó hacia el Draco parado a su lado, lo vio con la cabeza gacha, ocultando la mirada.

- Acéptalo, Draco.

- No morirá… No puede morirse, el puto Gryffindor tiene que seguir vivo.

- Draco, debes salir del castillo ahora.

- No puedo, padrino, quiero ayudar, juro que no lo podré resistir esta vez, sino le ayudo jamás me lo perdonaré.

- No tiene sentido discutir contigo, ¿verdad?

- No, padrino

Harry vio suspirar a Severus.

- Cuando Potter dé el aviso que el Señor Oscuro viene hacia aquí, tendré que salir del castillo, si quieres ayudar, harás lo que te pediré.

Harry lo vio asentir.

- Necesito que busques a Potter por todo el castillo, Draco. Cuando lo encuentres lo traerás a mí. Pero él no confía en mí… es más me odia.

- Atúrdelo si es necesario, pero tráemelo. Llévate a los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle contigo.

- Pero…

- Sólo repite sin césar que quieres llevárselo vivo al señor Oscuro.

- Pero pueden intentar matarlo.

- Confío en que lo evites sin delatarte.

- Sí, padrino.

- Draco esto es de suma importancia, sino hablo con Potter, él no sabrá algo muy importante y aunque mate al maldito, éste regresará.

- ¡No!

- Sí, Draco, ¿te das cuenta de la importancia de esto?

- ¿Padrino?... Él vivirá, ¿cierto?

- Sí, Draco… vivirá –Harry pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de aquel hombre al mentirle al chico que tenía en frente –Ahora vete, ahijado y recuerda que siempre te he amado.

- Lo sé.

Harry vio como el rubio del recuerdo abría la puerta.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí, padrino?

- Estás consciente de que aunque el Gryffindor viva… jamás lograrás de él lo que deseas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, padrino.

- ¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida entonces?

- Sí, padrino… Te juro que vale la pena… -Harry vio correr a Malfoy y abrazarse a Severus besándolo en la mejilla –Te amo. padrino.

- Yo también…

Malfoy antes de salir, agregó.

- ¡Juro que no fallaré esta vez, padrino!"

El recuerdo se desvanecía, así que Harry cogió de la cintura al Slytherin y salió con él del pensadero. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Draco se separó rápidamente del Gryffindor y desvió la mirada de él, había enrojecido y temblaba perceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, Malfoy?

- Nada.

- No es cierto, no mientas ahora… porque todo depende de que no te pille mintiéndome en nada.

- Es algo muy personal, Potter, ¿de verdad es necesario que te lo diga?

- No.

- Gracias…

- No entiendo algunas cosas, la verdad… Pero ya no importa –Harry tomó el recuerdo y lo guardó en un frasco de cristal que guardó en su túnica –No te molestes, pero me lo quedaré un tiempo, se lo mostraré al Wizengamont… Ven conmigo.

Harry se giró hacia la puerta y salieron de allí, volvió a guiarlo por los largos pasillos y abrió una puerta, echó una mirada dentro y como vio que estaba vacío y entró y jaló a Draco para que entrara.

- Lo que voy a mostrarte de seguro te causará mucho dolor… Lo siento… De verdad lo siento…

Draco le vio alzar la varita y la habitación se iluminó, sobre una mesa de mármoles se hallaba recostado el cuerpo de Severus Snape que estaba pálido, tenía unas feas marcas en el cuello, pero por lo demás parecía dormir.

Harry vio como Draco corría hacia él y le abrazaba, pero al sentir ese frío tan extraño, se echó atrás de golpe, temblando.

- ¿Padrino? Severus… -le llamó –Severus…

El rubio se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Snape y lloró descontroladamente.

- ¿Qué son esas marcas en su cuello, Potter?

Harry se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya no importa, Malfoy, mejor recuérdalo como siempre lo has visto, tú tendrás montones de recuerdos hermosos de él, ¿no?

- Sí… -Draco volvió a sollozar con más fuerza, acariciando la cara de su padrino -¿Potter?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes conseguirme un permiso para ir al funeral?

- Lo prometo. Iremos juntos.

- Él nunca los traicionó.

- Ya lo sé.

- Él dijo que Dumbledore le había ordenado matarle.

- Lo sé.

- Él no quería que yo fuera un asesino.

- Y no lo eres, ¿verdad Malfoy?

- ¡No!

- Entonces, ¿él estaría orgulloso de ti?

- Sí… ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no pude conseguir encontrarte y llevarte con él, como me pidió.

- Pero si logró entregarme sus recuerdos y supe qué hacer… gracias a él. Es un héroe, Malfoy, y estoy seguro que está más que orgulloso de ti, porque lo intentaste, porque me trajiste con él, ¿no lo ves?

El rubio comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Harry en un impulso lo dio vuelta hacia él y lo apretó contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Gracias… -murmuró el Slytherin, Harry no dijo nada, sólo siguió allí abrazándolo hasta que el chico poco a poco fue calmando su llanto.

- No me odies, Potter…

- Nunca te he odiado, Malfoy. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

- Sí…

- ¿Crees que puedes salir ahora conmigo?

- No me importa que me vean llorar por él, que sepan que alguien lo quería de verdad, no me avergüenzo de haberlo amado como un padre.

Harry asintió. Por primera vez, comenzaba a admirar a ese rubio que durante siete años había sido su enemigo.

- Ven conmigo, entonces.

Draco se dio vuelta una vez más hacia su padrino, besó su frente y acarició su mejilla.

- Te extrañaré mucho, padrino.

Harry lo esperaba ya en la puerta, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y ordenó un poco su revuelto cabello y empezó a caminar siguiendo a Harry.

**oooOooo**

Se encontró en el Gran Comedor con la vista de todos clavada en él, tragó saliva, los Aurores se acercaban, apuntándolo con sus varitas y recién cayó en la cuenta que llevaba la suya en la mano.

- Potter –le llamó en un susurro –Me van a freír a hechizos, olvidé guardar mi varita.

Harry se volvió en seguida hacia él y luego hacia los Aurores y los detuvo con un gesto.

- Profesora McGonagall, Malfoy se quedará al funeral de su padrino, yo mismo le custodiaré, dormirá esta noche en la Torre Gryffindor –se volvió hacia los Aurores –Malfoy les acompañará mañana. Ven, Malfoy.

El muchacho le siguió en silencio. Volvieron a caminar por los pasillos destruidos y Harry le hizo entrar en la Torre Gryffindor. Ron, Ginny y Hermione, junto a los demás Gryffindor le miraron con asombro y hostilidad.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Las explicaciones después.

George Weasley se levantó enfurecido y le clavó su varita en el cuello al Slytherin.

- George, comprendo tu dolor, pero él no ha matado a nadie. Por aquí, Malfoy.

Draco no se movió, se quedó allí mirando a George con estupefacción, recorriendo la sala con la mirada.

- ¿Tu gemelo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Sí…

- Sé que no me creerás, pero de verdad lo siento –George dejó salir un sollozo y bajó su varita –Siento todas las muertes, lo juro. No debió haber pasado nunca.

- ¿Ahora te haces la víctima? –recriminó Ron, también llorando.

- Su padrino murió hoy luchando por nosotros, Ron –dijo Harry en voz baja.

- ¿Su padrino?

- Sí, mi padrino… Severus Snape…

- Malfoy luchó a nuestro lado, después les contaré todo –dijo el Gryffindor –Por aquí, Malfoy –Draco les echó una última mirada y le siguió en el mismo silencio que lo había hecho hasta ahora –Hermione, ¿puedes decirle a Kreacher que mande una bandeja con comida a mi cuarto?

- Sí, Harry, enseguida.

Desapareció por la escalera, seguido del cabizbajo Slytherin.

- ¿Alguien sabía que el hurón era ahijado de Snape?

- Yo –dijo Hermione –Lo escuché un par de veces llamarlo padrino.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

- No sé, no le di importancia.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Malfoy luchó de nuestro lado? –preguntó Ginny, confundida.

- Tendremos que esperar a que Harry nos lo explique, pero si él dice que fue así, es porque así fue –dijo Hermione.

**oooOooo**

- ¿Quieres ducharte, Malfoy?

- Sí… Me agradaría…

Harry le dio una toalla limpia y buscó en su baúl un pijama limpió y le indicó dónde estaba el baño. Al rato Malfoy salió del cuarto de baño, traía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y supo que debía haber llorado todo ese largo rato.

- Come algo, Malfoy.

Draco asintió, tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se lo tomó pausadamente.

- ¿Dónde dormiré?

Harry le indicó una cama.

- Esa es la mía… Acuéstate en ella, pero come algo más.

- No podría tragar nada.

- Lo entiendo. Te dejaré solo un rato.

Draco asintió.

- Vas a darles las explicaciones a tus gatitos.

- Sí… -sonrió –Pero no lo hago por ellos… Lo hago por Severus y por ti.

Salió cerrando tras él.

Draco se acostó en la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada y se dio cuenta que ella estaba impregnada del aroma natural del gryffindor, aspiró con fuerza y se dejó abrazar por el cansancio y el sueño que lo invadían. Después de mucho tiempo tuvo un sueño tranquilo, donde su padrino estaba orgulloso y un chico de ojos verdes le sonreía.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Alex y Susigabi por sus comentarios :) se los hare llegar a Mine lo mas pronto posible.**


	3. Cap 2: El funeral y una extraña petición

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazao Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capítulo II**  
**El funeral y una extraña petición**

Cuando Draco despertó no supo bien dónde se encontraba, se sintió abrazado y una respiración acariciaba su nuca, jadeó con miedo y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, el miedo era tal que no podía moverse, quería gritar y no podía, dejó deslizar las lágrimas por sus mejillas y se le escapó un sollozo.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Por favor, no…

- Malfoy, despierta.

Sintió que alguien se incorporaba en la cama y lo remecía con firmeza.

- ¡Malfoy!

Harry lo giró hacia él y vio el miedo en las orbes plateadas y Harry entornó los ojos. Malfoy no venía recién despertando, se puso así porque él sin querer lo había abrazado mientras dormía.

- ¿Quién te hizo daño?

- ¿Daño?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿quién fue?

- Nadie… Nadie…

- No mientas.

- No fue tan grave, y ahora lo que pasó es que no sabía dónde estaba y jamás he… dormido con nadie… Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

- Me cuesta olvidar cosas así… ¿Te parece que me duche primero mientras te tranquilizas?

- Sí…

- No quise… abrazarte y molestarte, fue que sin querer me dormí…

- No tiene importancia –dijo el Slytherin, cerrando los ojos y acomodando su rubia cabeza en la almohada, mientras que con la manga del pijama limpió sus lágrimas –Si hubiese sabido de inmediato que eras tú, no me hubiese asustado.

- ¿De verdad nadie te hizo daño?

- No… como tú crees, te dije que no fue tan grave… De hecho todavía soy virgen.

- Estaba hablándote en serio –dijo Harry, molesto.

Draco abrió los ojos confundido y los clavó en los verdes del moreno.

- Yo también, soy virgen…

- ¿Y todo lo que se dice de ti?

- No hay que creer todo lo que te dice la gente. Han dicho que me follado a medio colegio, sencillamente no me dio la gana desmentirlo.

- ¿De verdad me hablas en serio?

- Supongo que no contarás esto a otra persona, ¿verdad?

- No…

- Soy absolutamente virgen, Potter, nunca he besado a nadie y no he follado con nadie… Lo único… Pero no quiero hablar de ello –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Dímelo ya… para poder quedarme tranquilo…

- Una persona… varias veces me acorraló en lugares oscuros… me acariciaba y me besaba… Nunca respondí los besos… pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Me hacía ponerme enfermo…

- ¿Fue un chico?

- Un adulto… Ahora sí ya para las preguntas, por favor –pidió el Slytherin y Harry asintió, pero se mordió los labios –Está bien, Potter, dispara. Pero es la última que te contesto, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué nunca te has besado o acostado con nadie?

- Oh… Tengo motivos muy personales para ello, Potter… No es por falta de ganas, hay veces que lo deseó mucho –dijo con la voz ahogada.

- Bien… Iré a ducharme, se nos está haciendo tarde –Draco lo vio tomar ropa e ir hacia el baño, pero el Gryffindor se quedó un momento parado en la puerta y se volvió hacia él -¿Por qué nunca pudimos hablar así antes?

El Slytherin elevó su mirada hacia las orbes esmeraldas y fue la primera vez que Harry le vio sonreír dulcemente, eso le causó una sensación extraña en las entrañas y un súbito golpeteó de su corazón en el pecho.

- Tal vez porque no tuvimos la oportunidad, siempre estabas con tus amigos y yo con los míos, o con los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle.

- Sí… puede ser.

- Ninguno de ellos es realmente malo, Potter –dijo Draco en un susurro… sólo estábamos asustados.

- Creo que puedo entenderlo –Harry le vio hundir la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde descansará mi padrino?

- Al lado de Dumbledore.

- Estará muy contento, sé que lo quería como a un padre.

Draco se puso boca abajo y Harry vio como sus hombros se agitaban levemente, se mordió los labios, el Slytherin de seguro lloraba otra vez, así que se metió en la ducha. Verlo así tan frágil y solo y sin toda su arrogancia era extraño, hacia que sintiera miles de cosas por dentro.

* * *

Harry sintió algo dentro de él, algo extraño, había acudido tanta gente al funeral de Severus como al de Albus Dumbledore, pero el único que parecía sentirlo realmente era el muchacho que estaba a su lado, llorando en silencio, erguido, con los ojos clavados en la tumba de mármol negro que se encontraba frente a él. Cuando ya comenzaron a retirarse pasaban a dar el pésame, ninguno se lo dio al único que tenía derecho a recibirlo, pero a Draco pareció no importarle, parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía alrededor.

Harry lo vio avanzar y acariciar aquella frialdad, apoyó la frente en el mármol y Harry lo vio depositar un rápido beso.

- Lo quería mucho al parecer –dijo Hermione a su lado.

- Al parecer, sí –dijo Harry, se acercó al chico rubio que seguía acariciando el mármol –Malfoy, de verdad lo siento.

- Él era el único en esta vida que me aceptó tal cual soy, que aceptó mis decisiones, que llegado el caso aceptó sin reproches lo que yo había elegido… El que estuvo ahí más que mis padres… El que supo mis secretos y me abrazó cuando lo necesitaba, era lo único realmente mío que tenía en la vida. No sé que voy a hacer sin él ahora… Ahora que le necesitaré más que nunca.

Draco se volvió a él, sacó de su túnica la varita y se la alargó.

- Gracias, te portaste muy bien conmigo y no tenías por qué hacerlo… lo recordaré siempre…

Harry le vio dar la vuelta y dirigirse directamente hacia los Aurores que le custodiaban desde lejos. El Gryffindor corrió a su lado y le jaló del brazo volviéndole hacia él.

- ¿Qué deseabas de mí, Malfoy?

- Algo que sé que nunca podrá ser mío, por eso ni siquiera intenté buscarlo… Que seas feliz… De verdad me alegro que sigas con vida…

Harry lo vio marchar y no volvió a verlo hasta dos semanas después.

* * *

- Me dijeron que pedía insistentemente hablar conmigo...l.

- Sí, Potter –dijo la mujer, apretando sus manos nerviosamente una contra la otra.

- Usted me ayudó, si puedo hacer algo por usted.

- Yo no importo ahora… Es Draco… Tienes que sacarlo de aquí, antes de dos semanas, por favor, Potter…

- Pero eso es imposible.

- Sí, si es posible, él no ha hecho nada malo, no supimos protegerlo, no supimos estar con él, sólo Severus sabía y ahora él tampoco está, pero si no lo sacas lo pasará mal, muy mal, los guardias… Por favor, Potter, tienes que sacarlo.

- Le he puesto protección especial y…

- No servirá, si no lo sacas pronto, todo el mundo se enterará.

- ¿Enterarse de qué?

- ¿Draco no te lo dijo?

- ¿Decirme qué? No sé a qué se refiere.

- Entonces yo tampoco puedo decírtelo, tienes que sacarlo o morirá, él no lo resistirá. Si no lo sacas pasará a ser la diversión de los guardias y yo no quiero que eso pase.

- Si me dijera qué pasa…

- No puedo, Draco preferiría cualquier humillación a que tú te enterarás, aunque eso signifique salvarle a él.

- Pero…

- En nuestro mundo hay muchos prejuicios, Potter… demasiados, nos aliamos al Señor Oscuro, esperando que así ocultaríamos lo de Draco… Tal vez debimos elegir a tu Orden para cuidarle, pero… Los que son como mi Draco, ahora son tratados como basura, como esclavos sexuales… Por favor, Potter, llévatelo de aquí, eres el único al que escucharán en este momento.

- No entiendo, ¿qué es Draco? –preguntó Harry, pensando que aquella mujer estaba ya medio loca.

- Por favor, Potter… Sólo ayúdalo… Si no lo haces por Draco, hazlo por Severus, piensa que a él no le gustaría ver a su ahijado en esta situación… Si Severus estuviera vivo, ya le hubiera sacado de aquí y estaría cuidando de él.

- Sí no me dice qué le pasa a su hijo o lo que es, no puedo ayudarle.

- Por favor, él… él está enfermo… algo congénito, si no lo sacas, morirá…

- Si lo examina…

- No servirá de nada un medimago, es indetectable hasta que los síntomas se presentan, y para entonces ya será demasiado tarde.

- Todas sus medias palabras y revelaciones sin terminar me tienen confundido, así que haré esto más fácil, ¿me jura que es absolutamente necesario que su hijo salga de aquí lo antes posible?

- Al menos antes de dos semanas y sí te lo juro, Potter.

- Entonces yo le juro que Draco estará de vuelta en la mansión hoy mismo.

- Gracias, Potter –sollozó la mujer, dejándose caer como desfallecida sobre el catre de su celda –Gracias nunca podré pagártelo.

- Lo hago por Severus, por su hijo y por el favor que le debo a usted.

* * *

- Hola, Malfoy.

Draco se incorporó del catre de la celda donde estaba recostado, clavó su mirada durante un segundo en la cara de su interlocutor y luego desvió la mirada. Y Harry comprendía bien por qué, el muchacho se encontraba sucio y sin afeitar y presentaba unos golpes.

- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo señalando los golpes.

- Cortesía de los Aurores y de los guardias, Potter, no mucho en realidad… ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- ¿Es verdad que necesitas salir antes de dos semanas de aquí?

Draco dio dos pasos atrás, pálido como la cera.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Tu madre… ¿Por qué debes salir de aquí?

Harry lo vio respirar como tranquilizado.

- No te lo dijo, ¿eh?

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Te enterarás en dos semanas, no pienso decírtelo yo –dijo Draco y le dio la espalda. Harry se mordió los labios.

- Si me juras que es absolutamente necesario, no haré preguntas.

- Te lo juro.

- Pues bien, dentro de una hora enviaré a alguien por ti y saldrás de aquí, podrás regresar a la Mansión Malfoy.

- Gra… Gracias.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Sí?

Harry se mordió los labios.

- Nada, dije que sin preguntas… Al salir te entregarán el recuerdo que había guardado, la varita de tu madre y la tuya, la que tomé en la mansión. He apurado un poquito las cosas y estás libre de cargos.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Draco supo que esa era su última oportunidad de saber si podía luchar por lo que necesitaba, así que se dejó llevar, vio al moreno parpadear nervioso y acercarse a él, tomarlo en sus brazos y besarlo, él no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo lo dejó hacer, cuando el moreno le soltó, él retiró su magia y dio dos pasos atrás. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, en la cara de Harry se veía como asco y desconcierto. Draco se llevó las manos a la boca y acarició sus labios y luego le dio la espalda.

Harry lo vio perfectamente, los ojos del rubio estaban cargados de lágrimas. ¿Por qué mierda le había besado? Y lo peor es que nunca en su vida había sentido esa sensación de plenitud y placer. ¿Acaso a él le gustaban los chicos?

* * *

_**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, se los haré llegar a la autora y tratare de publicar todos los días :)**_

- ¿Malfoy?

- Vete, Potter, gracias por sacarme de aquí –pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

- Yo lo siento, yo…

- No tienes que disculparte vete ya.

- Pero, Malfoy, yo…

- Sólo vete y déjame en paz –le gritó el chico sin mirarle –Por favor, vete…

- Está bien… De verdad espero que te encuentres bien.

- Gracias, Potter.

Harry no volvió a verlo hasta casi un año después, en la Mansión Malfoy.

Lo que sucedió allí jamás lo olvidaría. Harry tragó saliva ante ese recuerdo, pero no lo rechazó.


	4. Cap 3: Recuerdos de Draco

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Tres**  
**Recuerdos de Draco al despertar en San Mungo**

Draco despertó confundido, sin saber bien en dónde se encontraba, solo al ver al medimago a punto de examinarlo logró centrarse y ordenar rápidamente sus pensamientos.

- Apártese de mí… –le gritó Draco –Déjeme en paz. Salga… –gritó aún más descompuesto.

Draco dejó caer la rubia cabeza en la almohada y se pasó una mano por la frente. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? Y luego lo fue recordando, sí, todo de aquella noche, los recuerdos llegaban nítidos a su memoria…

- Draco, ¿quieres dejar de quejarte? –se enfureció su padre.

- Es que no quiero ir a la maldita fiesta –dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo, ordenándolo –Le había prometido a Scorpius ir a dar una vuelta en escoba para ver las estrellas.

- Si te obligo a ir a la maldita fiesta, es para que sigas con los contactos y puedas proteger a Scorpius.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Si el Ministerio se entera de lo mío y de Scorpius no nos dejarán en paz.

- Draco, es precisamente para proteger a Scorpius.

- En Inglaterra no somos bienvenidos por ser ex Mortífagos, imagina si se enteran de lo demás. Insisto, padre, Scorpius y yo estaríamos mejor en Francia. Ahí es más común ver a gente como nosotros.

- Basta, draco, obedecerás y harás lo que yo te diga. Te has metido en esto y te aguantas.

Draco hizo un gesto brusco.

- Me lo aguanto, pero si por tu culpa pierdo a Scorpius, te odiaré.

- Ya ensuciaste la pura sangre de tu familia, ahora cállate.

- Ni siquiera somos sangre pura –masculló Draco.

- Claro que los somos, Draco… Sólo que la gente se ha olvidado que seres como nosotros antes éramos considerados como dioses.

- Pero gracias a tu estúpido Señor Oscuro, seríamos considerados como sangre sucias.

Lucius tomó a su hijo por el cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeó.

- Nuestra sangre es una de las más puras de Inglaterra y por ningún motivo oses insinuar que estamos a la altura de los mestizos o los traidores a la sangre… ¿Lo entiendes? Y si estoy tratando de insertarnos de nuevo en la sociedad es para que mi nieto Scorpius logre brillar, como debiste haber brillado tú, ¿me escuchas?

- Sí padre –dijo soltándose.

Draco vio bajar en ese momento por la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo, y sonrió, a la hermosa mujer que venía hacia él.

- Estás hermosa, Pansy.

- ¿Sigues sin querer ir, Dragón?

- Así es, preferiría realmente quedarme con Scorpius.

- Hazlo por mí, Dragón, hace mucho que no bailo –dijo ella soñadora, y por fin Draco sonrió.

- Haberlo dicho antes, prometo que iremos a bailar las veces que quieras.

- ¿De verdad?

- Lo prometo –dijo Draco, besándole la mano y conduciéndola al carruaje que les esperaba

* * *

No llevaban mucho de viaje cuando unos cracks comenzaron a sonar encima del techo del carruaje y éste comenzaba a detenerse.

Lucius se volvió de inmediato hacia Draco.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Petrificus Totalis! –su padre lo había petrificado cuando sacaba su varita.

- Lo siento, mi Dragón, pero tú eres más importante, cuida a Scorpius. ¡Desiluminem! Y Draco vio como iba desiluminándose por el hechizo de Pansy.

Ya casi cuando el coche se detenía, su padre lo empujó por la puerta y se sintió rodar, golpearse la cabeza y antes de desmayarse los gritos de Pansy Narcissa y la fría voz de sus atacantes.

- Busquen al maldito de Malfoy, debería estar aquí.

- No ha venido, se ha quedado en la mansión con su hijo –dijo Lucius, con su habitual tono de voz.

- ¡Crucio!

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Lo único que recordaba era haber ido en el carruaje con sus padres y Pansy. A una fiesta, ¿verdad? Al menos eso le indicaban sus desgarradas ropas, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, buscó su varita, recordaba traerla en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala, hizo un gesto de impotencia al no encontrarla. Estaba tan oscuro. ¿Dónde se encontraban los demás? Trató de ordenar sus ideas y enfocar su borrosa mirada. A pocos pasos de él se encontraba el coche volcado y los hermosos caballos yacían muertos, no veía sangre.

Así que no le quedó duda alguna, había sido cosa de magia, trató de incorporarse otra vez, esta vez lo logró, tambaleándose y controlando a duras penas el mareo que lo invadía caminó hacia el coche, se encaramó a él y miró dentro, lo encontró vacío. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, así que afirmándose de los restos del coche volvió a bajar y lo rodeó.

Tres figuras yacían en el duro suelo, las piernas le fallaron así que se dejó caer de rodillas y se arrastró hasta ellas, la primera era su padre. Lucius presentaba varios cortes en su piel, pero definitivamente había muerto por un Avada Kedavra, tras ser torturado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mezclándose con el polvo y la sangre que cubría su rostro., se dirigió lentamente hacia la otra figura que yacía en el suelo, su madre, tan hermosa, tan dulce para él yacía muerta y por la expresión de su cara había muerto tras ser torturada hasta que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, no habían heridas ni sangre, seguramente la Cruciatas había sido la causa.

Ya no tenía fuerzas, ni valor para continuar, pero debía ver, debía saber, se acercó al cuerpo más alejado de los otros, indudablemente el de Pansy. Tuvo un sobresalto al ver como el pecho su compañera y amiga subía y bajaba y unos débiles gemidos llegaron a través del zumbido que sentía en los oídos. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, estaba llena de cortes y sangraba profusamente, tenía golpes y por el estado en que se encontraban sus ropas había sido violada.

- ¿Pansy?

- ¡Mi Dragón!

La chica levantó su mano débilmente y le alargó su varita que sacó de entre su largo y rubio cabello.

Draco tomó la varita y lanzó el hechizo de alerta de ataque que debía llegar directamente al Cuartel de Aurores, al instantes convocó su Patronus y lo envió al mismo sitio, rogando que aunque fueran ellos quienes eran, acudieran igualmente a la señal. Pansy se moría y a él no le importaba tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda

- ¡Pansy! Resiste, ya envié por ayuda.

- ¡Debes cuidar a Scorpius, Draco!

- Lo cuidaremos los dos, Pansy, como lo prometimos –puso su mano sobre el vientre de la chica –Y al que viene también.

- No resistiré, Dragón…

- Sí, Pansy…

- No, Draco… Pero escúchame… Ahora es tu oportunidad de ser feliz, Dragón mío, olvídate del nombre de los Malfoy, olvídate de todo y se feliz.

- Estaremos juntos, Pansy, ya lo verás.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa que solo le había visto esbozar para él, luego respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor que la arremetía.

Al mismo tiempo los crack de apariciones, empezaron a escucharse por todo su alrededor, Draco instintivamente dejó caer la varita de la chica y la abrazó contra su pecho, no sabía si eran los Aurores o habían regresado sus atacantes.

- ¡Cuida a Scorpius…!

- ¡Pansy!

- Se feliz… Dragón…

Draco sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba entre sus brazos y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro caía hacia atrás.

- ¿Pansy? Pansy, despierta… Pansy, por favor –gritó Draco, aferrando la cabeza de la chica y apretándola contra su pecho -¡Pansy!

Sintió como unas fuertes manos se apretaban sobre sus hombros y otra figura tomaba el cuerpo de la chica de sus brazos, trataba de llevárselo.

- No… Pansy, despierta… ¡Háblame, Pansy!

Una voz en su oído le hizo estremecer, aquella voz que recordaba cada día de su vida, cada instante. No podía ser… ¿Por qué él?

- Suéltala, Malfoy… La llevarán al hospital San Mungo.

- ¿Pansy? –llamó él, ahogado de dolor, pero ella no le respondía, así que aflojó su abrazo y dejó que la otra figura se la llevara y él dejó caer sus brazos, luego arremetió a golpes contra el frío suelo, donde minutos antes había estado el cuerpo de su compañera -¡Malditos cabrones, hijos de puta! ¡Me las pagarán! ¡Juro que me las pagarán!

Un pensamiento invadió su mente. ¡Scorpius! ¿Y si habían logrado llegar hasta Scorpius? Empezó a respirar con dificultad, ahogándose de dolor, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, sus pensamientos, pero no podía, intentó levantarse, escuchaba gritos, murmullos y preguntas dirigidas hacia él, pero no podía responder, porque no lograba apaciguar la tormenta en su cabeza, logró haciendo un esfuerzo tomar la varita de Pansy entre sus manos y levantarse, el mareo lo invadió y se sintió tambalear como si estuviera borracho, estiró su brazo izquierdo buscando instintivamente un punto del cual apoyarse y sintió que alguien tomaba ese brazo y luego aferraba su cintura.

- ¡Scorpius!

- ¿De qué habla? –preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Weasley.

- De su hijo… ¡Es su hijo, Ron!

- Demonios, ¿estaba con ustedes, Malfoy?

- Scorpius…

- Malfoy, ¿estaba aquí? –preguntó la voz de Ron Weasley y sonaba un poco desesperada.

- Fidelio, un Fidelio… -dijo con voz desfallecida, levantó su brazo y agarró la cabeza de Potter atrayéndola hacia él y le murmuró en el oído –Malfoy Manior, Wilcheir, al entrar "Corazón de Dragón". Scorpius está con los elfos…  
"Corazón de Dragón"… Fidelio, Potter… Fidelio…

* * *

Draco no recordaba más, suponía que había vuelto a desvanecerse. Y había enviado a Potter por su hijo, precisamente a Potter… pero eso ya no importaba, lo que realmente le interesaba es que el Gryffindor llegara y sacara a su hijo de ahí. No debería estar en peligro, pero sí los Aurores habían logrado enterarse una vez de su Fidelio, perfectamente podían hacerlo sus enemigos y él no estaría tranquilo hasta que no tuviera a su Scorpius con él, en sus brazos.

¡Por Merlín, que Potter le enviara un mensaje o algo para saber cómo estaba su hijo! ¡Scorpius era su vida y sin él ya no tendría nada! Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran, mientras pensaba en sus padres y su amada Pansy, en lo feliz que ella estaba con la espera del bebé, pensaba en que él y Scorpius se quedaban solos, sin nadie más.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

- ¿Puede ubicar a Charles Merrick?

- Ehh… No… el señor Merrick, se encuentra de viaje en Francia.

- Entonces déjeme en paz, no necesito que nadie me revise…

- Pero…

- Váyase de aquí, maldita sea –gritó Draco, enfurecido –necesito que me de el alta, ¿me la dará?

- No.

- Entonces déjeme en paz, mi hijo está solo y es en lo único en que puedo pensar.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Alex, KhrisTB, Jessyriddle, Mama Shmi y Numeneesse por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Maeliza Malfoy**_


	5. Cap 4: En la Mansión Malfoy

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cuatro**  
**En la Mansión Malfoy**

Lo que sucedió allí jamás lo olvidaría. Harry tragó saliva ante ese recuerdo, pero no lo rechazó.

Los Aurores entraron al amanecer a la Mansión y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, silenciosamente. El Auror que iba al mando llamó a dos de sus hombres y a un principiante Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico a que le siguieran y se dirigieron al segundo piso, revisando habitación por habitación en silencio, hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, empujaron con fuerza esa puerta.

Harry ubicado tras los Aurores ya experimentados, pudo ver una amplia habitación. Arrodillado sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente y varita en mano pudo ver a Draco Malfoy, el jefe le dirigió una sonrisa cruel y apuntó al rubio.

- ¡Crucio!

Harry vio como el rubio se retorcía de dolor, soltando la varita, otro de los Aurores hizo un Accio hacia ella. Los tres Aurores se dirigieron hacia el Slytherin que aún gemía débilmente, recostando su cabeza en la cama, mientras aferraba el cobertor con fuerza con sus pálidas y finas manos.

Harry también se acercó un poco.

- No es necesario que pregunte si eres Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? –dijo el que estaba a cargo, tomando a Draco del rubio cabello y jalándolo frente a su rostro –eres igual que el asqueroso de tu padre.

Draco no contestó, sólo se limitó a poner todo el desprecio que pudo en su mirada dirigida al Auror. Harry pudo contemplar cuando Draco fue jalado fuera de la cama, llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama, de color negro con un dragón plateado pequeño bordado en la tela.

Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver como los otros Aurores rieron al ver como su jefe golpeaba al rubio en el rostro tan fuerte que éste se tambaleó y terminó cayendo contra la mesita de noche haciéndose un corte en la frente por donde pronto empezó a correr la sangre. Luego el hombre volvió a inclinarse sobre el chico y volvió a levantarlo jalándolo del cabello y Harry pudo ver el labio roto y el cuerpo del rubio comenzando a mancharse de sangre por la herida de la frente, lo vio levantar su mano pálida y limpiar la sangre que tenía sobre los ojos.

- Potter, encárgate de él, revisaremos el resto de la casa –fue cuando vio a Malfoy tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, cuando el hombre lo soltó, el rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas, jadeando.

Harry le apuntó con la varita, mientras contemplaba de reojo como los otros tres Aurores, comenzaban a revisar la habitación del chico, rompiendo todo a su paso, desde la fina ropa del rubio, hasta algunos juguetes que estaban ubicados en repisas. Tras unos minutos el jefe dio una patada con rabia hacia las costillas del rubio, que dejó salir un grito amortiguado de dolor.

- Aquí no hay nada. Quédate con él, Potter, cuando terminemos de registrar la casa, vendremos por ti.

Harry asintió y luego sintió cerrarse las puertas tras él. El rubio ni siquiera se movió por unos minutos, su respiración era aún más entrecortada, al fin levantó un poco el rostro, sin llegar a mirarle y se levantó, con movimientos lentos, tomó una de sus camisas que habían tirado sobre la cama y limpió la sangre que le molestaba en sus ojos y luego presionó el labio herido.

Harry no podía ver sus ojos, porque el rubio aún mantenía su rostro inclinado en dirección al suelo. El moreno sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos dentro de él, tan contradictorios unos de otros, piedad, ira, alegría de verlo sufriendo, sentía el poder de verlo humillado ante él, al Príncipe de Slytherin, pero también comprendía que eso era injusto y cruel ya que Draco había terminado luchando contra los Mortífagos, en la batalla en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Puedo vestirme, Potter?

- ¡No! –le contestó secamente.

- ¿Y lavarme?

- ¡No!

El rubio se mordió el labio y no volvió a preguntar nada más, sólo trataba de restañar la sangre con la camisa que sostenía en sus manos, en ningún momento había mirado a Harry a la cara y este se ponía cada vez más furioso, dio unos pasos hacia delante y le clavó la varita en el cuello al rubio que se tensó y volvió a tragar saliva.

- ¡Mírame, maldito Mortífago!

El Slytherin elevó su mirada hacia el chico dorado, antes de poder cambiar su mirada por una fría y despectiva, Harry había alcanzado a ver en las orbes plateadas una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, pero fue tan fugaz que Harry parpadeó nervioso.

Draco miró durante unos segundos la Marca Tenebrosa que aún continuaba en su brazo ya difuminada, y luego volvió a clavarlos en el moreno y habló con fría calma.

- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿A quién se supone que torturé o maté?

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

- ¿Nombre?

- Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unas dos horas.

- Que bien, ¿no? –dijo el rubio desviando la mirada y volviendo a limpiar su rostro de sangre. Fue cuando Harry pudo notar que el rubio estaba muy delgado y parecía muy frágil, que llevaba su cabello sin gomina y que éste estaba más largo de cómo lo recordaba, sedoso y brillante, arremolinándose sobre la nívea piel de la cara del rubio, haciéndole ver tan ingenuo.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada en tu defensa?

Draco le miró fugazmente, se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sentado en la cama.

- Ponte de pie.

- Me pondría de pie… pero creo que tu jefe acaba de romperme un par de costillas y ya no tengo fuerzas, pero si así lo quieres –el rubio trató de esconder la mueca de dolor que había en su rostro y se puso de pie.

- De pie te vas a quedar, maldito violador.

- ¿Qué?

- Violaron a Ginny Weasley, tú y los tuyos.

Draco abrió los ojos con espanto y sobresalto.

- ¿Violaron?

- Sé que has sido tú, Ginny pudo reconocerte y encontramos cabellos rubios en la habitación, tan rubios y platinados como los tuyos.

- Ya veo –dijo Draco, esbozando una cruel sonrisa -¿O sea, que ella me reconoció?

- Así es.

En ese momento entraron dos Aurores.

- Nos vamos por los otros, Potter, abajo quedan Petterson y Dawlish. El jefe dijo que te encargaras de él… Dijo que te tomaras esto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo descubrirás pronto, Potter.

- ¡No! –gritó Draco –Potter, no por favor.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry, a los otros Aurores.

- Aprende Potter. ¡Crucio! –dijo volviéndose hacia Draco Malfoy, el otro Auror también le mandó una Cruciatus –Bébetela, es como castigamos a los violadores.

- Pero…

- El jefe lo ordenó, Potter, es parte de tu iniciación… Y lo que pasará quedará en esta habitación, ¿lo oyes, Potter?

Harry asintió y se tragó el contenido del vial y echó una mirada sobre el rubio que escondió la cara entre las manos.

- Piensa en la chica Weasley, Potter, en cómo la viste, lo golpeada que estaba, en cómo se apartó hasta de su hermano.

- Pero, no entiendo.

- Sólo piensa en eso, Potter –los Aurores rieron y salieron, Harry los escuchó echar un Fermaportus y un hechizo silenciador. Sintió un sollozo a sus espaldas y vio como el rubio se había puesto de pie y se había apoyado contra la puerta.

- Te juro, Potter, que no lo hice…

- Pero ella te reconoció.

Harry poco a poco empezó a sentir una enorme furia dentro de él y se dio cuenta que no era del todo normal.

- No fui yo, lo juro… Estuve aquí… Por favor, Potter, pide mi varita y revísala…

Harry se aflojó el cuello de la túnica de Auror y un calor desconocido comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo mezclado con la furia que sentía, dio un paso hacia el rubio que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Por favor, Potter, dame Veritaserun, lo que sea…

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Malfoy?

- A lo que tomaste, Potter.

- ¿Y qué tomé?

- Es una poción afrodisíaca mezclada con una para confundir y…

Harry le tomó el cabello rubio.

- Abre los ojos, Malfoy y mírame –dijo jalándole el cabello con fuerza y acercando el rostro del rubio al suyo, las orbes plata tenían un brillo de lágrimas, mientras que las esmeraldas se oscurecían cada vez más a causa de la furia que lo invadía –Cuándo Ginny te pidió que pararas, ¿lo hiciste?

- No fui yo, Potter te lo juro.

- No jures nada, maldita sea –gritó Harry furioso y le dio un golpe en el estómago que dejó sin respiración por unos momentos al rubio que cayó de rodillas a los pies del moreno.

- Potter, por favor, escúchame.

- No tengo nada que escuchar, maldita sea, ahora sabrás lo que sintió Ginny.

Harry, preso ya de los efectos de la poción tomó al rubio de un brazo y lo empujó hacia la cama, el rubio vio como Harry se desvestía con furia y luego se dirigía hacia él.

- Potter, te juro que soy inocente, lo juro… Soy mitad veela, Potter, por favor no.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Sólo cállate…

Draco guardó silencio y decidió afrontar lo que se venía con el último resquicio de orgullo que le quedaba. Vio a Potter subirse a la cama y arrodillarse frente a él.

- Ahora verás, rubito, lo que se siente que te violen.

Draco no contestó, cerró los ojos cuando el moreno lo jaló de sus rubios cabellos y cuando la boca del moreno trató de apoderarse de la suya, como Harry lo empujaba violentamente haciéndolo caer de espaldas y como a jalones le trataba de quitar el pantalón del pijama y sintió el golpe brutal de nuevo en el estómago, robándole el aire y haciendo que soltara la pretina del pantalón que se deslizó raspando su piel.

Sintió como el moreno clavaba sus dedos en sus muslos separando sus piernas violentamente y como se acomodaba entre ellos, cerró los ojos con más fuerza y ya muy débil no trató siquiera de luchar, sólo aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que se le escapó, cuando fue penetrado brutalmente por el moreno, tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y mucho menos pudo dejar de escuchar los fuertes sollozos del Gryffindor mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez con salvajismo.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a KhrisTB, Jessyriddle, Mama Shmi y Numeneesse, Susigabi por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Maeliza Malfoy**_


	6. Cap 5: Frente al Wizengamont

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo cinco**  
**Frente al Wizengamont y en San Mungo **

Draco se arrebujó en la cama, cubriéndose el dolorido cuerpo con la verde sábana de seda, mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas y reprimir los sollozos que escapaban de su pecho. Sintió la mano del moreno en su mejilla y se apartó de él con miedo quedando pegado a la cabecera de la cama.

- Malfoy…

- ¿Puedo vestirme ahora, Potter? –dijo en un susurro.

- Sí…

- Puedo ir a… ducharme.

- Sí… Pero no puedes ir solo.

Draco se levantó lentamente, tratando de ni siquiera rozarse con el moreno, jaló de la sábana y al ver que había tantas cosas encima de su cama desistió. Tomó unos pantalones que encontró y se los puso y se dirigió al baño seguido del moreno ya vestido y notó que éste golpeaba nerviosamente su pierna con la varita.

Abrió los grifos y sin importarle mucho se quitó el pantalón y se metió bajo la ducha dejando que el agua helada se deslizara por su cuerpo.

Harry vio como el rubio encendía las luces del baño y luego abría el agua fría, alzó una ceja, pero tuvo que tragar saliva, cuando el chico de espaldas a él se quitaba el pantalón y notó las pequeñas manchas de sangre mezclada con semen que el rubio tenía entre sus muslos, no pudo decir nada, notó como el rubio se metía bajo la ducha mientras dejaba que el agua helada se deslizara por su cuerpo, mezclada con la sangre ya seca de su rostro y pecho, lo vio tomar rato después una barra de jabón y deslizarla por su cuerpo vigorosamente, mientras unos sollozos silenciosos remecían su cuerpo.

Harry, incapaz de soportarlo decidió saltarse las reglas y dejarle solo. Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama del rubio y se dejó caer sobre ella y se tapó la cara con las manos, rato después sintió como el ruido del agua cayendo desaparecía, así que aferró de nuevo su varita y se sentó, minutos después vio salir al chico ya seco envuelto en una toalla verde desde la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Puedo vestirme? –oyó como el Slytherin preguntaba sin mirarle.

- Puedes hacerlo.

El rubio rodeó la cama y se dirigió a su closet, pero todo lo que estaba allí, estaba cortado con Diffindos o quemado con algún hechizo. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cama y rebuscó, pero todo estaba destruido.

- ¿Qué quieres ponerte, Malfoy? Lo repararé.

Harry notó el sobresalto del rubio al escuchar su voz. Pero aún así lo vio rebuscar entre su ropa y alargarle una camisa y pantalones negros, y un suéter gris perla. Harry tomó las prendas entre sus manos y les aplicó el Reparo, mientras veía como el Slytherin se inclinaba sobre la ropa interior que yacía en el suelo al lado de su cómoda.

Rebuscó entre ella hasta encontrar un bóxer y unos calcetines en buen estado y se los puso de espaldas a él. Harry se puso de pie y le llevó la ropa. Vio como el rubio la tomaba y se apartaba rápidamente de él, dándole la espalda nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Sí Potter?

- Yo… lo lamento.

Vio como el rubio volvía a temblar perceptiblemente. Lo vio asentir y seguir vistiéndose, estiró su mano y la puso en el hombro del rubio, vio como éste se apartaba bruscamente, lo vio tropezar y caer, Harry se agachó rápidamente y trató de ayudarle.

- No me toques… Puedo solo…

- Por favor, perdóname… yo no sabía… yo…

- Ese es tu estúpido cuerpo de Aurores, Potter –escupió el rubio con rabia – Pero más que lamentarme por lo que me hiciste, me regocijo en la idea de lo que vas a sentir cuando descubras que soy inocente.

- No sigas mintiendo.

- Creo que te demostré antes que en casos de importancia nunca miento.

- Malfoy…

- Sólo espero que empieces a pensar por ti mismo y cambies esto, Potter. Sigue en tu maldito cuerpo de Aurores y cambia lo que está mal –dijo el rubio, que se recostó con la espalda contra la cómoda y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, recostando su frente contra sus rodillas.

- Malfoy…

- Déjalo ya, Potter… Estoy ya acostumbrado a tanto maltrato, esto es solo otro recuerdo desagradable que deberé aprender a sobrellevar.

- Ginny te reconoció, lo vi, Malfoy, le hice la Legeremancia y eras tú.

- Como digas, Potter, ya no importa…

- Por favor, no me mientas más –rogó el moreno.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio y no volvió a contestar ninguna pregunta, ni hizo comentario alguno. Cuando aparecieron otros dos Aurores que antes no había visto se dejó levantar y arrastrar hacia fuera de la mansión.

- Potter, desaparécete con él hacia el Ministerio.

- Está bien –se acercó al rubio y rodeó su cintura pegándolo contra su cuerpo, tuvo clara conciencia del temblor que invadió el cuerpo del Slytherin y del miedo reflejado en sus ojos al sentir el contacto, se obligó a no pensar en ello y se desapareció con él.

Al llegar al Ministerio, sintió como el rubio se apartaba bruscamente de él, jadeando, presa de sus emociones y lo vio ser tomado por dos Aurores y arrastrado hacia los ascensores.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Harry volvió a ver al rubio sentado en la misma silla donde una vez estuvo él, se sobresaltó al ver al Slytherin, más delgado y su ropa hecha jirones, con el rubio cabello enredado, y sucio pegado a su cuello y mejillas, con varios moretones en su cara, con la mirada apagada y fija en un punto del suelo que parecía tener toda su atención. La voz del Ministro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se sentó en el lugar que Ron le indicaba.

- Fue acusado de violar y torturar a Ginny Weasley, señor Malfoy, ¿está consciente de eso?

- Sí, señor…

- ¿Tiene algo qué decir?

- ¡No!

- Bien, tras la investigación y habiendo usado la Veritaserum y la Legeremancia, se ha demostrado que usted es inocente.

Harry clavó su mirada en el chico rubio y vio que éste ni siquiera parpadeaba, pero a Harry aquellas palabras le martilleaban en la mente. ¡Draco Malfoy era inocente!

- Además, de que los cabellos encontrados en el lugar del ataque fueron agregados a la poción multijugos y uno de nuestros Aurores la bebió y se transformó en su tío Rodolphus Lestrange –Harry sintió como el corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Era inocente y él… él lo había atacado y lo había… –tragó saliva -¿Tiene algo qué decir?

- No…

- Los golpes que tiene…

- No tienen importancia –dijo el rubio fuerte y claro.

- ¿Alguna queja contra el trato de algún Auror?

- No, señor.

Harry abrió la boca para confesarlo todo y sobre todo para pagar lo que le había hecho al rubio.

- Cállate, Harry, sólo cállate. No lo ayudarás en nada, sólo le causarás más humillación-dijo Ron, apretando el brazo de su amigo.

- Entonces, ¿no tiene nada más qué decir al Wizengamont, señor malfoy?

- No, señor, sólo que me dejen en paz o me Dementoricen de una puta vez

El Ministro hizo un gesto de incomodidad y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio.

- Puede retirarse, señor Malfoy.

- ¿Mi varita?

- Aquí está.

Draco se levantó, la tomó y se giró. Harry vio como el rubio daba un paso atrás al verlo.

- Los Aurores Potter y Weasley le acompañarán hasta la sección habilitada para desaparecerse.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo levantó su cabeza y siguió a los Aurores que le precedían. Harry esperaba que el rubio le hiciese algún tipo de reproche, en uno de los recodos de un pasillo solitario, Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente y vio como el rubio se tambaleaba un poco al detenerse de pronto sobresaltado.

- Malfoy, yo…

Harry vio al rubio enrojecer violentamente y echar una mirada rápida hacia Ron.

- Sólo llévame a la zona de aparición, Potter, quiero salir de este puto lugar cuanto antes y no verlos jamás en la vida.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se volteó comenzando a caminar. Llegó a una puerta y la abrió, había un amplio salón.

- Aquí es, Malfoy.

El Slytherin cruzó rápidamente la puerta y dándoles la espalda se desapareció rápidamente.

* * *

No volvió a verlo hasta un mes después, cuando fue llamado a la oficina de Aurores por el nuevo Jefe.

- Eres el único disponible que tengo en este momento, Potter y necesito que vayas a ver un asunto, en San Mungo.

- Dígame, jefe Robards.

- En el Callejón Diagón se produjo un incidente, un grupo de idiotas atacó a Draco Malfoy…

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí, el chico ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar su varita, sin embargo, ha dejado un montón de heridos.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó asombrado.

- Un estallido de magia pura, tras lo cual se desvaneció, ha sido llevado a San Mungo.

- ¿Levantarán cargos contra él nuevamente?

- No, gracias a Merlín, estaba allí Minerva McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey y han atestiguado que Malfoy fue atacado y el estallido de magia fue producido como mecanismo de defensa, incluso antes de desvanecerse mostraba completo asombro.

- ¿Y por qué debo ir a San Mungo?

- Porque acabo de recibir una lechuza de San Mungo, el chico está totalmente descontrolado y además, necesito saber si levantará cargos contra los idiotas que lo atacaron.

- Jefe Robards… ¿no puede mandar a alguien más?

- Cuando asumí este cargo hace un mes fue para limpiar este lugar, Potter… Y me alegro que hayas confiado en mí, pero eres el único que tengo disponible en este momento y quiero que hagas gala de tu valor Gryffindor y aprendas a vivir con el único error que has cometido.

- No fue un error, sino una violación.

- Eres un novato, Potter, estás estudiando, todavía tienes mucho que aprender…

- ¿Y cómo le explico a Malfoy que fue un error de novatos?

- Él ya lo sabe. Me entrevisté con él hace tres semanas, y está consciente que lo hiciste por la poción.

- Gran consuelo…

Gawain Robards suspiró.

- Haz tu trabajo, Potter y olvídate del asunto.

- Está bien…

* * *

Llegó al Hospital y nada más entrar en recepción se le acercó un medimago que venía totalmente agitado a su encuentro.

- Lo han enviado del Departamento de Aurores, ¿verdad, señor Potter?

- Así es… ¿Cuál es la situación? –iba preguntando, mientras subía escalones tras el medimago.

- Para empezar no nos gusta mucho atender Mortífagos –Harry frunció el ceño, el medimago ni lo notó –Lo segundo es que el chico ha despertado antes de que pudiéramos examinarle, se niega a dejarse atender, pero sus niveles de magia son bajísimos y totalmente inestables…

- Lo cual es malo, porque… –invitó Harry al medimago para que continuase.

- No lo sabe, ¿verdad? La magia es para un mago, lo que la sangre es para un muggle, con tan bajos niveles de magia, un mago puede hasta morir.

- Demonios, ¿y cómo puede estar en ese estado?

- Es por lo que necesitamos examinarle, para determinar las causas y tratarlas, pero las veces que hemos intentado examinarle ha provocado explosiones de magia pura que lo debilitan aún más.

El medimago se situó frente a la puerta donde se había detenido y la empujó, el moreno tragó saliva y entró, vio a Draco Malfoy, recostado en la cama, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus ojos que permanecían fuertemente apretados, mientras sus manos aferraban la ropa de cama con fuerza.

- Malfoy –dijo al llegar a su lado.

Harry lo vio abrir los ojos y clavarlos llenos de miedo en él, parecía aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

- Me mandaron de la Oficina de Aurores.

- ¿Vienes… vienes a detenerme?

Harry lo vio tragar saliva.

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- Vengo a tomar tu declaración y ver si quieres presentar cargos.

- No… No tengo nada que declarar y no presentaré cargos. ¿Puedo irme ya a casa?

- Ehh… Después que te examinen y…

- No quiero que me examinen, no quiero que me toquen… No quiero que…

- ¿Dragón?

- ¡Pansy! –le llamó el rubio lleno de desesperación –Por favor, Pansy, sácame de aquí, llévame a casa.

- Lo intento, Draco, pero no me hacen caso y yo…

- Pansy, por favor… Por favor –Harry vio como las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por las pálidas mejillas del rubio.

- Malfoy, no seas niño, deja que te examinen y…

- ¡No! –gritó el rubio, provocando otro débil estallido de magia. Harry apenas si pudo sostenerse y vio como Pansy caía golpeándose contra la pared. Harry corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse, y la sentó en una silla mientras el medimago corría a atenderla, se volvió hacia la cama y vio a Draco, cerrar los ojos como a punto de desmayarse, casi en seguida tuvo a Pansy a su lado.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter, así que mueve tus influencias, ¡Oh salvador del Mundo Mágico!, y saca a Draco de aquí, ahora.

- Pero el medimago dice que si no lo tratan morirá.

- Sólo sácalo de aquí. No morirá si nos lo llevamos, pero si lo dejas aquí, sí morirá. Provocará esos estallidos hasta que su cuerpo no resista más.

- Pero, Parkinson, yo…

- ¡Se lo debes!

Harry la miró fijamente al rostro y supo que ella lo sabía y tragó saliva, se volvió al chico rubio.

- Malfoy, ¿de verdad quieres irte en el estado en que estás?

- Por favor, llévame a casa te lo ruego.

- Bien… ¿Me dejas cargarte?

Harry vio el miedo patente en aquellas pupilas grises, como el Slytherin se mordía los labios y luego como se rendía sin más.

- Sí…

- No te lastimaré, lo prometo.

Harry tomó el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, obligándolo a recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

- Me lo llevo –le dijo al medimago –Yo me hago responsable de lo que le pase.

Harry y Pansy lo vieron respirar con alivio y casi con alegría. El moreno salió de la habitación y tomó un pasillo lateral.

- ¿A dónde te diriges, Potter?

- A la zona de aparición.

- ¡No! –dijo el rubio, temblando fuertemente –No, no puedo aparecerme o desaparecerme… –realmente sonaba asustado.

- Pero es la forma…

- Por favor –suplicó el rubio y Harry vio como Pansy se mordía con rabia la mano que tenía empuñada.

- ¿Es por lo que tiene?

- Sí…

- ¿Y la Red Flú?

- Creo que estaría bien… No lo sé… –murmuró la chica.

- Malfoy, ¿la Red Flú está bien?

El rubio asintió y volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

- Está muy débil –murmuró el moreno.

- Sólo necesita descansar y alimentarse mejor, yo me encargaré de eso.

Harry se detuvo frente a la Red Flú, tomó un poco de polvos y se volvió al rubio.

- Vamos, Malfoy… No puedo llegar a través de la Red Flú a menos que me autorices.

- Malfoy Manor –pronunció fuerte y claro el rubio y Harry lanzó los polvos, el torbellino de chimeneas pasó rápidamente ante sus ojos, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, ya que lo había puesto de pie, para que no se fuera a golpear. Cuando paró el girar de la Red Flú, Harry se sintió fuertemente empujado por el rubio y vio como éste caía de rodillas en la alfombra de la sala de la mansión, apoyaba las manos en el suelo y comenzaba a vomitar.

Harry lo observó, era casi pura agua, vio como el rubio aferraba su estómago y empezaba a sudar copiosamente, mientras no paraba de vomitar, se veía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y Pansy que se suponía venía tras él, no aparecía. Se arrodilló junto al rubio y lo sostuvo por los hombros, a esas alturas el rubio había terminado vomitando bilis y lo vio jadear, vio como el sudor corría por sus sienes y el rubio cabello se le pegaba a ellas y a sus mejillas, como temblaba de frío al mismo tiempo.

Cuando vio que el rubio había parado por fin de vomitar, pero parecía a punto de desmayarse, le rodeó la cintura y lo ayudó a levantarse. Draco Malfoy totalmente agotado, se dejó abrazar por el moreno durante unos minutos, luego sintió como el chico lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo depositaba en el sofá, y luego le oyó pronunciar unos hechizos y se sintió cubierto por una manta y como el moreno limpiaba su cara y su frente con un paño húmedo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… sólo fue las vueltas en la Red Flú.

- ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

- Desde anoche…

- Tenías el estómago totalmente vacío, Malfoy.

El rubio no contestó, sólo se arrebujó más en la manta y escuchó al moreno lanzar un Fregotego.

- ¿Estás tomando algo?

- No… Sólo necesito dormir.

- Necesito…

- Fui al Callejón Diagón a comer helado…Tengo muchas ganas de comer helado, chocolate suizo… Florish y Bouts es el único lugar… donde lo preparan con muchas almendras y es ligeramente amargo… Quiero… comerlo…

- Pudiste convocarlo, Malfoy, en Florish y Bouts…

- Ya lo sé… pero no puedo hacer magia… Ni siquiera los hechizos simples.

Harry hizo un floreo con su varita y una copa de helado apareció sobre la mesita de centro. Draco fijó la mirada en la copa y se pasó la lengua por los labios, Harry lo ayudó a incorporarse y se la alargó. El rubio la tomó entre sus manos como si fuera un gran tesoro y comenzó a comerlo con desesperación, en menos de un minuto se la terminó, el moreno desapareció la copa y el rubio se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, se envolvió en la manta, murmuró un gracias y al poco rato dormía profundamente.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Pansy, cargada con un bolso, unas bolsas repletas de comida y un enorme recipiente de helado de Florish y Bouts, la etiqueta rezaba chocolate suizo. Harry se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó

- Ha vomitado hasta agotarse totalmente, luego se ha comido una copa de helado como si no hubiera un mañana y ahora duerme profundamente.

Pansy asintió.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Está enfermo… -fue la evasiva respuesta de la muchacha.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por él?

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer algo por él?

- Sí.

- Entonces, mueve tus influencias y saca a Narcissa y a Lucius de Azkabán, los necesitará, haz que cambien la condena a destierro por el tiempo que dura su sentencia y haz que levanten la prohibición que pesa sobre Draco de salir del país, si sigue aquí, morirá. Cada vez que haya un ataque vendrán por él para interrogarlo y…

Harry la detuvo con un gesto.

- Prometo que lo intentaré.

Pansy suspiró.

- Vete, Potter, y no vuelvas, a él le hace mal verte.

Harry asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a la Red Flú.

- Yo… de verdad lo siento, ¿puedes decírselo?

- Él lo sabe, Potter, pero le hace mal verte…

El moreno tomó los Polvos Flú y le echó una última mirada al rubio que parecía un ángel dormido y se desapareció, no volvió a verlo más, hasta aquella noche…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a KhrisTB, Jessyriddle, Olimka y Numeneesse por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	7. Cap 6: Scorpius

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo seis**  
**Scorpius**

Harry respiró con fuerza y empujó aquella puerta, se encontraba tal y como la recordaba, como la veía en sus sueños, solo que todo estaba cubierto de un ligero polvo, caminó por ella y vio los juguetes destrozados del rubio, su ropa hecha jirones o quemada, su cama llena de cosas, sus libros rotos, al lado de la cama se encontraba el pantalón del pijama negro, lo tomó entre sus manos, los recuerdos lo envolvían dolorosamente y provocaban que un nudo le atenazara la garganta y que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¡Frego…!

- ¡No!

Harry se volvió, una pequeña elfina se encontraba tras él.

- No sé cómo ha entrado aquí. Supongo que el amito Draco le autorizó, pero no debe tocar esta habitación, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

- Pero…

- Desde esa noche el amito Draco no ha vuelto a entrar aquí, ni ha permitido que nadie entre, ni siquiera sus padres o la amita Pansy. El amito Draco sufriría si supiera que hemos estado aquí. ¿Podemos salir?

- Sí… -Harry dejó caer de nuevo el pantalón al suelo y siguió a la elfina.

- Ahora, váyase…

- No puedo, tu amo me envió… Ehh… ¿Corazón de Dragón?

La pequeña elfina se dio vuelta hacia él, mientras que con un hechizo cerraba nuevamente las puertas del cuarto.

- ¿Qué le pasó al amito Draco?

- Fueron atacados… Todos están muertos, solo Draco queda con vida y me envió por su hijo Scorpius.

Vio como el dolor invadía a la pequeña criatura y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué le ha enviado a usted precisamente por mi bebé?

- Acudí a su llamada de ayuda junto a los otros Aurores y… no lo sé… creo que teme por la vida del niño.

- Sígame.

La elfina comenzó a caminar, llegaron hacia el inicio de las escaleras y Harry comprendió que se dirigían hacia el ala opuesta de la casa, los retratos adornaban esa área y estaba como más iluminada, la elfina se detuvo a medio pasillo.

- ¿El amito Draco necesita ropa?

- No lo sé, creo que sí.

- La elfina empujó la puerta y entró en una amplia habitación, pintada de verde y plateado, una enorme cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación, a un costado un silloncito orientado hacia el gran ventanal que daba hacia unos jardines, Harry se acercó allí y miró por el ventanal, abajo habían instalados juegos infantiles.

- El amito Draco cuando está triste se sienta en ese silloncito para ver jugar al amito Scorpius.

Harry se volvió y se acercó a la elfina que recogía prendas poniéndolas en un pequeño bolso. El moreno no pudo evitar su asombro al notar que solo había ropa de hombre, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la habitación era totalmente masculina, no había rastros de la presencia de Pansy. Lo único que había en la habitación fuera de lo común, eran unos juguetes de niño, en un baulcito y que parecían haber sido usados recientemente.

- ¿La habitación de tu ama Pansy?

- Es la puerta de en frente, señor –dijo indicando el pasillo. Harry no hizo comentarios, iba a salir al pasillo cuando la elfina lo detuvo –El amito Scorpius se encuentra aquí al lado –dijo la elfina dirigiéndose hacia una puerta disimulada junto a la cama del rubio –El amito Draco no soporta estar lejos del niño… Él no quería ir a esa fiesta anoche, no quería… Le rogó a su padre para que lo dejase aquí con el amito Scorpius, iba a llevarlo a ver las estrellas… Lo iba a llevar en la escoba.

A Harry habían varias cosas que no le cuadraban por ningún lado, generalmente las que estaban más cerca de los hijos eran las madres, sobre todo conociendo la fría personalidad del rubio, siguió a la elfina por aquella puerta y se encontró en un cuarto enorme, decorado y abastecido, con todo lo que un niño pudiera imaginar, un enorme closet lleno de ropa, desde donde la elfina sacaba prendas para el niño y lo ponía en un bolso. Se acercó a la hermosa y lujosa cama – cuna rodeada de gasa que se encontraba justo al lado de aquella puerta.

El moreno miró a su alrededor y notó que no había otras puertas en aquella habitación, alzó una ceja, se dirigió a la cama – cuna y apartó las gasas, un pequeño de tres o cuatro años dormía apaciblemente en ella. Harry se estremeció, el chiquillo era una copia exacta de Draco malfoy, la misma forma de sus ojos, sus finas facciones, aquella insolente y respingada nariz, sus labios regordetes y su fino cabello rubio platino.

Sí, no tenía nada de Pansy, era una copia exacta del rubio, contempló las manos del chico y supo que serían tan delgadas y tan finas como las de su padre. Así debió ser Malfoy de pequeño, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué su habitación tiene tan solo una puerta? –preguntó Harry, como al descuido.

- Porque solo el amito Draco se ocupa de él, excepto… cuando salía a los jardines con los señores o la amita Pansy.

- ¿Draco se ocupa de él?

- Sí, le encanta bañarse con él, vestirlo jugar, darle de comer… ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –preguntó la elfina sobresaltada.

- Pensé que se ocupaba de él, Pansy o ustedes los elfos.

- Mmm… No… Solo el amito Draco…

- Lo debe de querer mucho –dijo Harry, impresionado a su pesar.

- Moriría sin él, seguro… es lo único que le produce alegría… Prometa que los cuidará a los dos…

- Te lo prometo –sacó su varita y apuntó al niño con ella, la elfina abrió los ojos espantada y Harry lo notó –Solo le haré un leve Desmaius, me lo llevaré por la Red Flú, no quiero que se asuste.

- Prometió… cuidarlos.

- Y lo haré… ¡Desmaius! –las facciones del niño se relajaron aun más. Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho envolviéndole con una delicada manta que sacó de la misma cama – cuna, haciendo un floreo con la varita envió ambos bolsos a La Madriguera -¿Dónde hay una chimenea conectada a la Red Flú?

- En la habitación del amo Draco, se encuentra escondida…

- ¿Una vía de escape?

- Por si venían los Aurores, para sacar rápido de aquí al amito Scorpius –susurró la elfina.

- Comprendo –dijo Harry, tragando saliva –me ocuparé que los Aurores nunca regresen aquí… Lo prometo.

Harry se dirigió con paso firme hacia la chimenea, se introdujo en ella y lanzó los Polvos Flú.

- ¡La Madriguera! –apretó aun más al niño contra su pecho y comenzó a girar en ella hasta llegar a la casa de los Weasley.

* * *

- Hola Molly –dijo Harry, mientras que dejaba que Molly Weasley le quitará el niño de los brazos.

- Hola cariño, ¿qué traes aquí? Déjame ver… -Molly dejó el rostro del pequeño al descubierto -¡Por Merlín! Es el bebé más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, parece un ángel.

- ¡Gracias, mamá! –protestaron Ginny y Ron, que se encontraban allí.

- No sean infantiles, no me diréis que no es bello –dijo Molly.

- Es el hurón, pero en pequeño –dijo Ron -¿Cómo puede ser bello?

Ginny mostró sobresalto ante el bebé y luego se alejó.

- Sí, es como Malfoy.

- Es bellísimo –dijo Hermione, quitándoselo a Molly de los brazos –No te molestes, Ron, pero aunque sea igual a Malfoy es encantador, realmente parece un ángel… y así dormido…

- Seguro que cuando despierte es un monstruo igual a su padre –dijo Ron fastidiado.

- Malfoy ha demostrado tener sus cosas buenas –dijo Harry.

Ginny apretó las manos y Harry lo notó.

- No fue él, Ginny, y lo sabes.

- Sí… pero en mis pesadillas es su rostro el que aparece.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, besándole el cabello.

- Lo sé…

- Robarts, dice que debes irte a San Mungo, Malfoy ha estado causando problemas allí otra vez.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Así es, no se deja examinar –dijo Ron tomando en brazos a su pequeña hija Rose que pronto cumpliría los tres años.

- ¿Qué mierda tiene Malfoy contra los Medimagos?

- Tal vez algún secreto de magia negra –dijo Ron, sarcástico

- ¡Ron! Ese tipo de comentarios puede llevar al chico a Azkabán y éste angelito quedaría solo en el mundo.

- Mejor solo que con un padre como el que tiene –dijo Ron, nuevamente malhumorado.

- Te lo encargo, Molly –dijo Harry, a su pesar enfadado –Me voy a San Mungo.

* * *

Nada más salir de la chimenea, un medimago se le acercó e iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Harry lo detuvo con un gesto.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Por aquí.

- ¿Sus niveles de magia?

- Impecables, tiene un alto nivel, es muy poderoso.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Que al parecer recibió unos fuertes golpes, puede tener heridas internas, pero no se deja examinar.

- Bien…

Entró en la habitación y se encontró a Malfoy, sentado en la cama discutiendo a gritos con una enfermera.

- Si me echa cualquier hechizo contra mí sin mi consentimiento, le haré un juicio.

- Pero, señor Malfoy…

- Sólo dígale al incompetente que me de el alta para irme, mi hijo está solo, ¿no lo entiende?

- Malfoy.

Draco se dio vuelta hacia él y preguntó ansiosamente.

- ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Está bien? –Harry notó tal angustia en el rubio que tuvo que tragar saliva.

- Está bien y en un lugar seguro –lo vio respirar más tranquilo –Es igual a ti.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Claro que lo vi, me enviaste por él –dijo Harry, alzando una ceja, sorprendido.

- ¿Estaba despierto?

- No… Dormía profundamente.

- Quiero ir con él.

- Si dejas que te examinen…

- Pansy me curará más tarde, ella… ella está muerta, ¿verdad? –dijo al ver la expresión del moreno.

- Así es, lo siento, Malfoy.

Harry vio como el rubio trataba de evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos.

- ¿Puedes llevarme con mi hijo? Ya veré lo de las heridas más tarde, debo estar ahí cuando despierte, es vital, Potter.

- ¿Por qué? Él está bien…

- Jamás ha despertado sin que yo esté ahí, Potter, por favor… por favor

Harry cayó en la cuenta que las últimas veces que había visto al heredero Malfoy, sólo lo había visto pedirle por favor… por favor que le creyese, por favor que lo sacara de la clínica, por favor… Aquellas palabras que parecían imposibles en los labios del orgulloso heredero. "Por favor, Potter"; "Soy medio veela, Potter, por favor no"

- Por favor, llévame ahora con mi hijo –suplicó el rubio, mirándole con desesperación.

Harry salió de sus recuerdos y asintió levemente.

- Solo si me prometes que te dejarás examinar por un medimago de mi confianza más tarde.

- Lo que quieras, pero llévame con mi hijo, por favor.

- Yo me hago responsable de él –le dijo Harry al medimago y la enfermera, se acercó al rubio y lo ayudo a levantarse –Iremos por la Red Flú, no podemos aparecernos allí, el lugar está protegido.

- ¡Mi hijo! –dijo el rubio.

- Ya lo verás, ven déjame ayudarte a caminar, ¿te has tomado algo?

- Una poción revitalizante, me sentiré mejor pronto –dijo el rubio tratando de andar rápidamente –Potter, ¿puedes devolverme mi varita?

- Sí… -la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la alargó.

- Es la mía… ¿Y la de Pansy?

- Te la daré más tarde, ¿vale?

El rubio asintió, vio como el moreno se metía en la chimenea, dejó dócilmente que el chico le tomara por la cintura y lo apretara contra él, no entendió el lugar al que se dirigían, pero no le importó.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a KhrisTB, Jessyriddle, Numeneesse y Sailor Mercuri o Neptune por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	8. Cap 7: Confusiones

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Siete**  
**Confusiones**

Al salir de la chimenea, Draco tembló perceptiblemente al ver frente a él a la chica Weasley y los recuerdos de aquella noche se agolparon en su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un mareo, sólo notó que Potter lo sostenía con fuerza, mientras la chica se le iba encima, llorando y golpeándola en el pecho.

- Lo siento –murmuró Draco –Lo siento tanto, perdóname… Sé que estoy cada noche en tus sueños, sé que me ves cada vez que cierras los ojos… que me sientes en tu piel como brazas ardiendo, que no dejas de escuchar mi voz en tu mente… Pero te juro, que jamás te habría hecho algo así… te juro que no tuve nada que ver…

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sólo lo sé…

Harry tragó saliva, el rubio hablaba de él, hablaba de lo que le había hecho él. Nunca podría repararlo… ¡Jamás! Porque sabía bien lo que Ginny llevaba sufriendo todos esos años.

- Tu hijo está arriba –dijo Ginny, más calmada.

El rubio asintió lentamente.

- Gracias… -le murmuró, Harry le vio alzar la varita y echarse un Fregotego y un Reparo a su ropa -¿Dónde?

- Yo te llevaré, Malfoy –dijo Harry –Es por aquí.

* * *

Draco tuvo un sobresalto al ver a su hijo despierto acompañado de las mujeres, rápidamente y sin volverse, levantó la varita y murmuró.

- ¡Glamour! –Luego corrió hacia su hijo y lo apretó entre sus brazos, mientras miraba a las dos mujeres con desesperación, estaba totalmente pálido y temblaba como una hoja mecida al viento.

- Papi, papi –decía el chiquillo, cubriéndolo de besos.

- Hola mi bebé, ¿estás bien?

- Te extrañé.

- Papi se puso enfermo –murmuró.

- ¿Y Pansy y los abuelos?

- Mmm… Se fueron en un viaje muy largo.

Draco seguía con la vista clavada en las mujeres que tenía en frente, Harry se acercó a él.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…

- ¿Me dejas cargarlo? Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

Draco soltó lentamente al niño y dejó que Harry lo cargara, retrocedió hasta lograr apoyarse en la pared y cerró los ojos, limpiándose el sudor que perlaba su frente.

- Tu hijo tiene los ojos tan grises como los tuyos –se rió Harry –A su edad debes haber sido igual a él.

Draco sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se dejó deslizar por la pared.

- ¡Papi! –gritó el niño, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry.

Harry le alargó el niño a Molly Weasley y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el rubio, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama. Draco pronto abrió los ojos cuando Hermione le lanzó un Enérvate.

- Me llevaré al niño.

- ¿Scorpius? –el niño volvió los ojos grises hacia Draco y el rubio le sonrió dulcemente –Pórtate bien, papi irá en seguida.

- ¡Si, papi!

- ¿Quieres helado?

- ¡Chocolate suizo! –murmuraron al unísono el rubio y su hijo.

Harry alzó una ceja ante el recuerdo de aquella vez en la sala de los Malfoy. Molly salió llevándose al niño, prometiéndole el helado de su gusto. Harry hizo un floreo con su varita y le alargó una copa de helado al rubio, que se ruborizó violentamente.

- Creo que te hará sentir mejor, llevas tiempo sin comer, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió lentamente y comenzó a comerse el helado, pero saboreándolo, sin la ansiedad de aquella vez.

- Hermione te examinará y luego podrás dormir.

El rubio clavó la mirada en la chica y tragó saliva.

- Malfoy no tendrá inconveniente en que yo le examine, ¿verdad?

- No… Pero no me hagas dormir, Granger, no puedo dormir mientras Scorpius está despierto.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry, divertido –No seas aprensivo, te prometo que lo cuidaré personalmente. Debes descansar.

- No creo que Malfoy se pueda dar ese lujo, ¿verdad?

El rubio parpadeó nerviosamente, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña.

- Haré lo que quieras, granger, pero no me hagas dormir mientras Scorpius está despierto, por favor.

A Harry comenzaba a fastidiarle el tono de suplica del rubio y era sencillamente porque no se lo explicaba, ¿acaso el rubio tenía algo que ocultar?

- ¿Qué ocultas, Malfoy?

- ¿Yo? Nada… Nada –dijo, dejando a un lado la copa de helado vacía -¿Qué quieres que haga, Granger?

- Descúbrete de la cintura hacía arriba, Malfoy –Harry lo vio tragar saliva, pero hizo lo que la castaña le ordenaba, a Harry el corazón le dio un golpetazo, cuando vio al rubio arrodillado en la cama, sosteniendo firmemente su varita, con el torso desnudo, respirando un poco agitadamente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza –Recuéstate… Eso es… Veamos…

El moreno comenzó a dejar deslizar su mirada por la suave y fina piel del Slytherin, tan suave y blanca. Aún en medio de su desesperación por lo que había hecho, podía recordar lo suave que se sentía la piel del rubio y su aroma… Ese aroma que lo perseguía y que no había podido encontrar en nadie más, notó que el rubio estaba pálido y temblaba, pensó que era porque los recuerdos se le agolpaban en la mente, así que quiso distraerlo.

- Dime, Malfoy, ¿por qué tú y el niño murmuraron el sabor del helado como si fuera un secreto?

Draco a su pesar sonrió, aunque se notaba entristecido.

- Él y yo nos encerrábamos en el cuarto de Scorpius a comer helado hasta que nos dolía la cabeza o terminábamos enfermos, luego Pansy nos echaba la bronca a los dos… Y mis padres… -se rió suavemente –Habían prohibido a los elfos el helado en casa.

- Sabes que eso le hace mal al niño.

- Lo sé, Granger, pero solo lo hacíamos de vez en cuando, Scorpius siempre que me ve demasiado triste, se le ocurre comer helado hasta ponernos enfermos –sonrió con dulzura –Chocolate suizo… las almendras, mezcladas con la crema chantilly, ¡delicioso! Desde que Scorpius… -se detuvo y parpadeó -¿Cómo me encuentras?

- Sólo tienes golpes, nada interno, demasiado nervioso y débil por el cansancio…

- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo? –preguntó Harry.

- Ehh… casi tres…

- Parece más grande, yo diría que por lo menos tres y medio –dijo Hermione y el rubio parpadeó.

- Dos años y ocho meses.

- Examiné a tu hijo, está muy bien cuidado… Pansy era excelente con él, ¿verdad?

- Tu elfina dijo que no dejabas que nadie más que tú se ocupase de él…

Hermione miró a Draco que se mordía el labio.

- Ehh…

- No sé cómo Pansy te lo aguantaba –se rió Harry.

- ¿Puedo vestirme?

- Oh, sí, disculpa, Malfoy.

- ¿De qué es esa cicatriz? Es extraña –dijo Harry, mostrándole la incisión.

- Una caída de la escoba.

- Pero…

- Larga historia, Potter, no me apetece hablar de eso… ¿Puedo ir con mi hijo?

- En un momento, Malfoy, debo revisar tus reflejos y otras cosas… Harry, ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a Rose?

- ¿Puedo llevármela a dar una vuelta en escoba? –preguntó entusiasmado.

- Lo que quieras.

- Ehh… ¿Malfoy? Ehh… ¿Puedo darle una vuelta a Scorpius también? Creo que tu elfina mencionó que lo hacía contigo.

- Seguro que a Malfoy no le importa, ¿verdad? –dijo la castaña, como al descuido.

- Sólo ten cuidado… -murmuró el rubio tras un titubeo.

- Descuida, Malfoy, Harry es excelente con los niños.

- En realidad me vuelven loco… Lástima que nunca tendré uno, ¿verdad? –dijo y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué no tendrá niños?

- Porque a Harry le gustan los chicos –dijo Hermione.

- Ahh…

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- Los ojos de tu hijo…

- Ah, eso…

- Es de Harry, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes cómo, ¿no?

- Sé lo que pasó hace cuatro años, Harry no ha dejado de sufrir por eso todo este tiempo, lo que pregunto como es que…

- Soy mitad veela.

- ¡Demonios! Harry debe saberlo, Malfoy.

- ¡No!

- Pero es su padre…

- Yo soy su padre…

- Pero tiene derecho a saberlo.

- ¡No! Él me violó, le rogué que se detuviera y no lo hizo. Le supliqué que parara… Le dije que era medio veela y aún así…

- Él viene del mundo muggle, seguro que ni sabe lo que significa…

- Eso da igual…

- No es su culpa, Malfoy.

- Tampoco la mía –dijo el rubio, pasándose una mano por la frente –No sabes lo que fue… No sabes… lo que tuve que mentirle a mis padres… No sabes el sacrificio que hizo Pansy, dejó al hombre que amaba para ser la madre de Scorpius, para que no me quitaran a mi bebé…

- Nadie te hubiese quitado al niño.

- ¿Eso crees, Granger? Crees que si Potter hubiese pedido la custodia de mi bebé no se la hubiesen dado, él era el héroe del Mundo Mágico y yo un miserable Mortífago, y aún pueden quitármelo, las cosas no han cambiado… Y yo sin Scorpius no sabría vivir…

- Harry nunca hubiese apartado al niño de ti, Malfoy.

- Si Weasley hubiese quedado embarazada de Rodolphus Lestrange, ¿crees que ella le hubiese permitido verlo?

- Es distinto.

- Es lo mismo, Granger.

- Si tanto te atormenta lo que pasó con Harry, ¿por qué te quedaste con el bebé? ¿Por qué soportar tanto solo? Debe haber sido horrible para ti sin la magia de él…

- Sí… fue difícil.

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

El rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana y contempló el exterior, vio como Harry acomodaba a Scorpius para llevarlo a dar una vuelta en la escoba, como besaba el cabello del chico y le susurraba algo y vio la sonrisa confiada de su hijo.

- Porque lo amaba.

- ¿Al bebé? Pero sí…

- A Potter… Estaba enamorado de él… y fue… como un regalo…

- ¡Malfoy!

- Ya lo sabes… -dijo apoyando la frente en el ventanal –Me quedé con el bebé porque era de él…

* * *

**_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso en la publicación de los capítulos pero he tenido inconvenientes con mi Internet por las lluvias y no me permitió publicar nada, pero por suerte parece q el invierno esta menguando. _**

**_Muchas gracias a KhrisTB, Jessyriddle, Numeneesse, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Sora, Susigabi y Sam Zmethwick por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	9. Cap 8: Demasiadas emociones

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo ocho**  
**Demasiadas emociones**

- Pero, no tiene sentido, Malfoy… Si dices que fue tan horrible…

- Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en esta vida, granger, pero solo suceden. Al principio cuando supe que estaba sí, sentí odio hacia ambos… tanto odio… Incluso me tomé un par de pociones, pero mi sangre veela las eliminó rápidamente. Luego conseguí que me hicieran un aborto, pero no pude llegar… Y me di cuenta que amaba tanto a Potter que no pude hacerlo. Me dije que pese a lo que había pasado, la vida me había hecho un regalo suyo, tendría algo de él que sería mío por siempre.

- Malfoy.

- Soy patético, ¿verdad?

- No…

- Me delatarás, ¿no es así? Conoces la ley mágica, por no habérselo dicho él tendrá la custodia total y yo no volveré a ver a mi Scorpius.

- Harry no te lo quitaría.

- Pensaba que Potter, por ser como era, nunca…

- No fue su culpa, Malfoy.

El rubio suspiró.

- Ve y díselo entonces… Quítame a mi bebé… Él siempre ha tenido lo mejor… Él siempre fue el amado niño dorado… Yo no merezco nada por ser un miserable Mortífago… Un asqueroso veela, un animal en celo, eso es, ¿no?

- Malfoy…

El rubio abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de allí, Hermione fue tras él. Draco se guiaba más por el instinto, pero igualmente logró llegar hasta el jardín, donde en ese momento Harry estaba bajando con el niño, ambos venían con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas y riendo… El rubio se plantó ante el moreno.

- ¡Dame a mi bebé! –le gritó Draco, descompuesto. Harry le vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin dudarlo siquiera se lo alargó enseguida, aún pese a su confusión. El crío le echó los bracitos al cuello a su padre y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

- No llores, papi, ¿comemos helado? –el Slytherin clavó la mirada en su hijo y sollozó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

Hermione había llegado hasta ellos, seguida de Molly Weasley.

- Nada, Harry. Malfoy piensa que como ha estado en un ataque pueden llevarse al niño –mintió Hermione. Draco la miró.

- No dejaré que nadie te quite a tu hijo, Malfoy… Te lo juro, nadie lo apartará de ti…

Draco cayó de rodillas.

- Dame al niño, Malfoy, no te encuentras bien –le dijo harry –Prometo que estará siempre contigo.

Hermione se arrodilló al lado del rubio y lo abrazó por los hombros.

- Dáselo, Draco.

- Glamour, Granger.

- Lo prometo –le respondió ella en el mismo susurro casi inaudible, Draco soltó al niño y Harry lo tomó entregándoselo a Molly, tomó rápidamente al rubio en sus brazos.

- No me quites a Scorpius, Potter –dijo y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba totalmente oscuro, calculó que había dormido el día.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Atontado, Granger… ¿Y Scorpius?

- Ehh… En la otra habitación, está durmiendo con Harry.

- Cuando despierte…

- Te lo traeré en un rato más, despertará a tu lado, no te preocupes…

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- No, y Molly tampoco lo hará.

- Yo…

- Pero no será tan fácil…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Primero una pregunta, Malfoy, ¿por qué siendo mitad veela no usaste tus encantos con Harry? Lo hubieras tenido babeando por ti…

- Lo hice una vez… –Hermione le miró –Hace ya casi cinco años… –dijo él sin mirarla –Y me besó…

- Pero…

- Me di cuenta que no era real, Granger… NO valía la pena, él nunca hubiera sido totalmente feliz a mi lado de esa manera…

- ¿Tanto lo amabas?

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

- Con toda mi alma.

- ¿Por eso cambiaste de bando?

- No cambié de bando, Granger, esto me lo impusieron, mi padre pensó que así estaría más protegido de Voldemort… Soy medio veela, para el monstruo ese, hubiese sido lo mismo que ser un sangre sucia. Hubiera muerto… Luego amenazó con matar a mis padres, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Tuve que aceptarla…

- ¿Desde cuándo, Malfoy?

- Desde antes de entrar al colegio, la primera que lo vi fue en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, era un niño tan bello, se veía tan triste, tan frágil, sin querer me prometí que yo le cuidaría, que cambiaría esos ojos tristes por unos felices… Lo hice todo mal… Y lo odié… pero no podía soportar que no me viera… A los dieciséis mi sangre veela se manifestó, pero ya estaba sumergido con los Mortífagos.

- Los veela sólo tienen una pareja en la vida, Malfoy.

- Lo sé… El tiempo que estuvimos en Italia, traté de buscar una pareja… Estuve saliendo… pero no puedo… Más allá de una noche de sexo no pasaba y luego venía el dolor, la culpa… Por eso accedí a regresar a Inglaterra, me di por vencido y Pansy y mis padres sufrían por estar lejos de aquí, así que cuando terminó el destierro de mis padres hace seis meses, regresamos.

- ¿Qué sabían ellos?

- Pansy toda la verdad… Mis padres que me había enamorado de Potter y que lo seduje con mi parte veela… Pero que no lo quería a mi lado, porque no era real… Sabía que al regresar aquí, todo se sabría tarde o temprano, pero ellos no me escucharon… El color de los ojos de Scorpius lo delataría, él crecería y no querría usar el Glamour y los ojos de Potter…

- Son los únicos que has visto con ese verde esmeralda.

- Así es…

- Veamos, Malfoy… Lo he hablado con Molly y Ron…

Draco tuvo otro sobresalto.

- Tranquilo, te propongo un acuerdo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Date un tiempo para convivir con nosotros y Harry, si al cabo de ese tiempo, aún temes que Harry sepa la verdad, podrás marchar, él nunca sabrá la verdad, pero… si compruebas que puedes confiar en él, que no te apartará de Scorpius, que dejará al niño contigo, a pesar de poder verlo y estar con él, se lo dirás.

- No lo sé…

- Si algo te pasa, Malfoy, Scorpius no tendrá a nadie más… Harry podría ser su única familia.

- ¿De verdad me dejarán marchar con él? ¿Sí así lo deseo?

- Te lo juro… Y Harry nunca lo sabrá.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Actuaremos rápido, danos un par de meses.

- Solo un par de meses, ¿lo prometes?

- Sí… Te traeré a Scorpius.

* * *

Draco se encontraba abrazado al pequeño cuerpo de su hijo dormido a su lado, cuando sintió que Potter le llamaba insistentemente, abrió los ojos y los clavó en el moreno.

- Siento despertarte, Malfoy… pero he conseguido los permisos para enterrar a tus padres y a Pansy –dijo el moreno en un susurro.

- ¿Puedo llevarlos al panteón familiar?

- Sí.

- ¡Por Merlín, gracias!

- ¿Llevarás a Scorpius?

- No… es tan pequeño.

- Debemos ir pronto, tienes que pasarte por el Ministerio a firmar unos papeles y luego disponer lo demás.

Draco se levantó en seguida.

- Te espero abajo, Malfoy, Molly nos prepara el desayuno.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Sí?

- Nada… nada…

Harry parpadeó nervioso ante la figura que tenía frente a él, llevaba un pijama de seda negra y el pelo se le arremolinaba sedosamente sobre sus mejillas y tenía una expresión de dulce confusión al encontrarse todavía adormilado. Draco Malfoy siempre había sido el hombre más hermoso que recordaba, alzó su manos y apartó los mechones de la cara del rubio, éste dio un paso atrás, pero nada más, sólo sorpresa en sus ojos y antes de que ésta cambiara a odio, desprecio o temor, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando allí al rubio con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

* * *

Desayunaron ambos silenciosamente junto a Molly, hasta que el rubio preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Granger estará hoy?

- No, Draco, ¿me permites que te llame así? –el rubio asintió en silencio, guardándose muy bien de demostrar su sorpresa –Pero yo me encargaré de Scorpius y le daré su medicina apenas abra los ojos.

- Gracias –dijo el rubio entendiendo el mensaje.

- ¿El niño está enfermo? –preguntó Harry, preocupado, volviéndose hacia el rubio.

- Solo una alergia –murmuró azorado.

- Tu hijo es encantador, me fascina, ¿sabes? –dijo el moreno -¿Malfoy?

- ¿Sí?

- Ehh… ¿Me dejarías ver a tu hijo de vez en cuando? Cuando tú dispusieras… sólo para jugar un rato con él, me fascinan los niños… pero el tuyo tiene algo especial.

Molly fijó la mirada en Draco y éste la desvió sobresaltado.

- ¿Me lo dejas pensar?

- Claro… Pero no te sientas obligado… es sólo si te apetece… ya sé que no te he dado motivos para confiar en mí…

- Te dije que lo pensaré… Voy por mi capa… –dijo y se levantó presuroso, se detuvo en la escalera tratando de calmar su respiración y escuchó la voz del moreno.

- Soy un imbécil, ¿verdad Molly?

- No digas eso.

- Lo soy. Soy un violador y aún así le pido que me confíe a su hijo, me sorprende que no me haya partido la cara de un puñetazo.

- No eres un violador, Harry, no fue tu culpa y has ayudado enormemente para que las cosas cambien en el Ministerio.

- Lo que no redime lo que le hice a él, Molly… Sé que ha sufrido tanto como Ginny…

- Hay una enorme diferencia.

- No la hay… el que haya sido un estúpido novato, aceptando órdenes sin saber, no quita que le cagué la vida... No lo escuchaste, Molly. Estoy en sus sueños cada noche, me ve violándolo cada vez que cierra los ojos… -Draco escuchó un sollozo –Nunca me lo perdonaré, Molly, nunca… Y el muy imbécil le pido que me confíe su tesoro, estoy convertido en una mierda.

- Eres bueno, Harry… Sé que él entenderá que no lo haces por maldad, sino que sigues tus impulsos.

- Si hubiera seguido mi corazón cuando me gritó que no lo tomara…

- Aparta esos pensamientos, Harry… Si hablas con él, sé que podría llegar a entenderte y perdonarte.

- No tengo el valor, Molly, tengo miedo que me diga… todo lo que Ginny siente hacia Lestrange… No, soy cobarde, Molly.

- Veremos qué pasa con el tiempo, Harry, él también parece distinto ahora… ¿a qué hora son los funerales?

Draco ya no escuchó más, subió silenciosamente las escaleras hacía la que le habían destinado como habitación y contempló a su hijo… cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, lo recordaba a él, pero no violándole… sino como le había visto en Hogwarts, en la tienda de túnicas, aquella vez en Azkabán… Pese a que todavía tenía pesadillas de aquella noche, ya no le odiaba… y el miedo que sentía a veces frente a él… eran cosas que no podía evitar, pero entendía que no era su culpa… Él no tenía la culpa, ninguno de los dos la tenía y menos su Scorpius… Tal vez… debería decirle la verdad al moreno… pero tenía mucho miedo.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Mama Shmi, Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Ai no yoake, KhrisTB, Olimka, Numeneesse y Rukia19971997 por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	10. Cap 9: ¿Pánico?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo nueve**  
**¿Pánico?**

Draco siempre imaginó que a la hora de enterrar a sus padres estaría solo, acompañado solamente de Pansy y Scorpius, pero no estaba solo, Harry estaba allí a su lado, de ven en cuando sentía al moreno tomarle la mano y darle un apretoncito que detrás de él estaban los Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y su tía Andrómeda con el ahijado de su Gryffindor… Teddy, ¿verdad? Extrañamente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan acompañado.

Cuando la ceremonia fúnebre terminó, todos pasaron a despedirse, en sus ojos no había lágrimas y dio las gracias en forma automática.

- Cenarás con nosotros, ¿verdad, cariño? –preguntó Molly. El rubio sólo asintió en silencio.

Sintió como todos se marchaban y pensó que había quedado solo allí, entró al panteón y contempló las lozas selladas, deslizó una fina y blanca mano por las lozas como si estuviese acariciando algo muy frágil y al sentirse solo dejó correr las lágrimas y luego dejó escapar los sollozos cada vez más fuertes, menos contenidos.

Sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo tomaban por la cintura y luego alguien lo apretaba contra su pecho.

- Llora, Draco, llora… Deja salir todo lo que está ahí dentro –era la voz del moreno, levantó los brazos y le rodeó la cintura, no se detuvo, siguió llorando. Sintió como el moreno al cabo de un rato lo sacaba hacia el exterior -¿Draco?

- No te odio –contestó el rubio, como si Harry lo hubiese preguntado –Nunca pude odiarte realmente.

- ¡Draco!

- Sé que no fue tu culpa, éramos unos críos… Tampoco fue mi culpa.

- Tú fuiste la víctima, Draco, perdóname.

- Olvídalo, Potter y sé feliz… Pero tampoco fue mi culpa, no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto miedo, aún lo tengo…

- ¿De qué hablas, Draco?

Draco inconscientemente dejó salir su parte veela, así que se sorprendió cuando el moreno comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

- ¿Harry?

- No puedo evitarlo… Eres tan… subyugante…

- ¡No! –gritó el rubio y lo apartó y reprimió sus encantos, encerrándolos dentro de él nuevamente.

- Lo siento… lo siento… no sé qué pasó –murmuraba Harry, confundido.

- Es mi culpa…

- Yo te besé, maldita sea…

- Soy mitad veela, Potter… Fue mi culpa, lo dejé salir… ¡Me siento tan estúpido!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Entonces, ¿de verdad no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

El rubio suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas a las veelas en el Mundial de Quidditch?

- Sí, pero…

- Yo también puedo seducir de esa manera, Potter, siempre estoy reprimiéndolo, creo que ahora bajé la guardia y lo dejé salir…

- ¿Sucedió lo mismo en la celda de Azkabán?

- No… esa vez lo dejé salir… voluntariamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- No… no preguntes más…

- ¿Por qué?

Draco se apartó y le dio la espalda… Harry respiró hondo y otra pregunta se le vino a la cabeza.

- Pudiste haberme detenido esa noche, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué?

- Que pudiste dejar salir tus encantos y hasta haberme hecho tirarme por la ventana, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

- No es tan sencillo… El veela seduce y se deja seducir, no obliga… Esa noche tenía mucho miedo… No pude sacarla, estaba asustado y dolido… y eras tú… y yo… yo lo intenté, juro que lo intenté… No quería ser violado por ti, quería que me hicieras el amor, quería que me amaras… Quería que me sedujeras… Me asusté… Tuve miedo de odiarte y yo no podía, ni quería odiarte… -Draco estaba descontrolado frente a Harry –tanto tiempo soñándolo, pero no así, no así… yo… yo… Me bloqueé, en vez de sacarlo, lo escondí… Mi parte veela es frágil… ella sólo acepta una pareja… Y tú… tú no me deseabas, era la poción… la maldita poción…

- ¿Draco?

- Yo lo deseaba, pero no así –gritó descompuesto –Yo… yo…

Harry lo vio empezar a ahogarse, a no poder respirar.

- Cálmate, Draco.

- Yo no quería…

- Ya lo sé…

- No fue tu culpa… –dijo el rubio.

- Draco.

- Necesito ver a Scorpius… –dijo apenas en un susurro –Llévame con Scorpius, por favor, Potter, por favor… No puedo desaparecerme así… Necesito ver a Scorpius, sólo a su lado siento que todo estará bien.

- Cálmate… ¿me dejas abrazarte?

- Sólo llévame con Scorpius, por favor… por favor…

Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, pegándolo contra su pecho. Cuando apareció fuera de La Madriguera, sintió como al rubio le fallaban las piernas, temblaba convulsivamente.

- Necesito a Scorpius, no me lo quites, Potter…

- Ven –dijo Harry, tomándolo en sus brazos. Apenas cruzaron la cancela, Harry vio a Ron descender rápidamente en su escoba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé…

- Por favor… Weasley, tráeme a mi hijo…

Harry entró en la cocina y sentó al rubio en una silla, Hermione corrió a su lado comenzando a examinarlo rápidamente.

- No me lo quites, Potter, no fue mi culpa… Dame a mi hijo, por favor, por favor…

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hermione a Harry, mientras sacaba un vial con poción de su maletín y obligaba al rubio a bebérselo.

- Te juro que no lo sé –gritó Harry, desesperado.

- Dame a mi hijo, Granger, lo necesito, por favor… Comeremos helado y todo estará bien… Dile que no fue mi culpa… Dile que tenía miedo… -el rubio se asustó aún más cuando sintió que se dormía. Harry tuvo que abrazarlo fuertemente –No me duermas, Granger, el hechizo… el hechizo… por favor… -el rubio se ahogaba y sollozaba incontroladamente, hasta Ron había dado unos pasos atrás asustado y compadecido –Potter, te juro que traté de evitarlo, pero no pude, no me quites a mi hijo, es lo único mío que me queda, es lo único realmente mío que me queda. ¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius es mío, Potter! Por favor… por…

Harry sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se relajaba y vio como la cabeza del Slytherin caía sobre su pecho pesadamente.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla aferrándolo con fuerza. Molly corrió hacia el cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a secarle el sudor que corría por sus sienes y por su cuello.

- ¿Hermione?

- Una crisis de pánico, ¿qué sucedió?

- No lo sé… Después que os fuisteis comenzó a llorar… y acariciaba las tumbas, así que me compadecí y lo abracé… lo saqué fuera del pantalón. De la nada me dijo que no me odiaba, que no había sido mi culpa, que tampoco había sido suya, que éramos unos críos… Luego sentí unos deseos irrefrenables de besarlo y lo hice, pero el me empujó… Intenté disculparme, pero él dijo que había sido culpa suya, que era mitad veela, que no había podido reprimirlo o algo así… Le recriminé que no me hubiese detenido esa noche y fue cuando perdió el control y comenzó a decir cosas… No entendí bien… creo... ¿Por qué tiene la idea que le quiero quitar a su hijo? ¿De qué hechizo hablaba? Me pidió que por favor no se lo quitara… ¿Qué le has dado?

- Una poción para dormir, cuando despierte se encontrará mejor.

- ¿Es seguro que cuide a su hijo en ese estado? –preguntó Ron a Hermione, dándole una mirada inquisidora.

- Claro que es seguro, él vive por y para su hijo, jamás le haría daño, sólo explotó, Ron… La muerte de Pansy, de sus padres, del bebé que esperaban… Su encuentro contigo, Harry… demasiadas emociones y cargas…

- ¿Bebé? –preguntó Harry -¿Pansy estaba embarazada?

- Sí… tenía entre ocho o diez semanas.

- Malfoy, no lo mencionó… sólo habla de Scorpius…

- Ese hijo no era de Malfoy, sus niveles de magia no son compatibles y para asegurarme bien le hice un examen de ADN en un laboratorio muggle…

- ¿Pansy lo engañaba?

- Tengo la certeza de que Draco estaba plenamente consciente de ello, es más te puedo casi asegurar que Pansy se embarazó de otro con su consentimiento.

Ron desvió la mirada y Harry parecía totalmente confundido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es lo único que te puedo decir, lo demás te lo contará Draco si le apetece, sólo no le preguntes… podría provocar otro estallido como el que tuvo hoy… ¿Crees que puedas subirlo y acostarlo?

- Sí –dijo Harry, levantándose, acomodando al rubio sobre su pecho y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos donde el rubio y su hijo se habían acomodado y la encontró arreglada y sin rastro de que ellos hubiesen estado ahí. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y le preguntó de sopetón a Molly.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Se ha ido a su mansión esta mañana muy temprano, ya se encontraba mejor…

- Oh… ¿Dijo algo?

- Sí que vendría la semana que viene al cumpleaños de Rose…

- Entonces podré ver a Scorpius –dijo más animado.

- Sí… vendrá para traerlo a él.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, KhrisTB, Olimka, Numeneesse y Yume por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_Meliza Malfoy_


	11. Cap 10: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diez**  
**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Draco Malfoy bebía un refresco que le había alargado, Ron. Se encontraba en la ventana vigilando los movimientos de su hijo en el jardín, mientras sonreía complacido.

- Nunca me di cuenta lo que Scorpius necesitaba relacionarse con otros niños

- Puedes traerlo cuando quieras –dijo Ron a su lado.

- ¿No te importa que sea el hijo de un Mortífago?

- No… realmente nunca fuiste un buen Mortífago, ¿verdad?

- Creo que no…

- Y además, es el hijo de Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

- No… Se lo dirás tú mismo, cuando te des cuenta que Harry nunca trataría de quitártelo.

En eso unas llamaradas verdes salieron de la chimenea y Ron pudo ver como el rubio dejaba resbalar el vaso y ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta cuando el vaso se estrelló en el piso, siguió la mirada del rubio y vio a Harry salir de ella de la mano con su última conquista, Mark, un chico de dieciocho años, rubio, alto y que parecía totalmente loco por el moreno.

Draco reaccionó cuando el pelirrojo lanzó un Fregotego y luego un Reparo.

- Lo siento –murmuró.

- No hay cuidado.

Harry tras saludar a los demás se acercó a ellos.

- Hola, Ron, Malfoy –Draco le dio la mano y luego observó como el otro chico saludaba al pelirrojo –Ven, Mark, te presento a Malfoy.

- Mucho gusto –dijo el muchacho, con aire despectivo.

- Un gusto –dijo Draco, con una inclinación de cabeza, sin estrechar la mano que el chico le tendía.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien.

- ¿Y Scorpius?

- En el jardín con los otros niños.

- ¿Podrías traerme a Rose, Ron y de paso a Scorpius? –preguntó Harry, con entusiasmo, mientras los buscaba con la mirada a través del ventanal –Me alegra que hayas venido –le dijo Harry -¿Scorpius se divierte?

- Sí, mucho, no ha tenido problemas para hacerse aceptar –dijo Draco, jugando con el vaso que Harry le había alargado al pasar una bandeja cerca de él.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí, Mark?

- ¿Podemos salir al jardín? –el rubio vio a Harry fruncir ligeramente el ceño…

- En un momento, Mark, quiero entregarle el regalo a mi ahijada… Mmm… No veo a Teddy… -dijo Harry.

- Ha subido con George y Ginny Weasley, creo que dijeron algo sobre unos juegos artificiales.

- ¿Cómo se han portado contigo?

- Bien –dijo Draco –Sin problemas…

- ¿Mucho trabajo como Mortífago? –preguntó Mark, inesperadamente. Harry le echó una mirada furiosa, pero Draco no se inmutó.

- No mucho, la verdad, los niñatos de ahora son tan estúpidos que hasta da pena torturarlos.

Mark le iba a contestar, pero en ese momento entró Ron acompañado de los niños.

- Aquí tienes a tu ahijada y a… Scorpius.

- Hola -sacó un paquete de una bolsa y se lo alargó a la niña.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rose.

- Gracias, tío Harry –dijo ella, besando al moreno efusivamente.

- Ehh… -sacó otro paquete de gran tamaño –Para ti, Scorpius.

El niño se quedó mirando el regalo y luego miró a Draco.

- ¿Papi?

- Está bien, hijo, puedes recibirlo –el niño sonrió entusiasmado.

- ¿Me das un beso? –preguntó Harry, el niño miró de nuevo a Draco y éste asintió –Gracias –dijo el moreno y le besó el rubio cabello a su vez.

- No debiste molestarte –le dijo Draco, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho, ante la visión de su hijo junto a Harry.

- No es molestia, buscaba el regalo de Rose y lo vi… No pude resistirme… Ron, ¿me guardas este?

- ¿Es el juego que quería Teddy?

- Mmm… sí… -se rió el chico.

- Andrómeda te matará.

- Ya te lo he dicho, como no voy a tener hijos, ni sobrinos, me tendréis que dejar que malcrie a los vuestros. Para eso son mis ahijados y claro desde ahora a mi pequeño amiguito –dijo acariciando el cabello de Scorpius.

- ¡Claro, como no tienes que educarlos! –rezongó Ron.

- Para eso estáis vosotros. Mira a Scorpius, Ron… Él es muy fino, muy educado y muy obediente, en eso Malfoy ha hecho un excelente trabajo, le faltaba alguien que lo malcriara, ¿verdad?

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Ron, volteando los ojos.

Draco permanecía en silencio, observando como el moreno contemplaba embobado como Scorpius jugaba con el auto muggle a control remoto.

- ¿Salimos? –preguntó Mark, impaciente.

- Mmm… sí… ¿Me prestas a Scorpius un rato?

Draco asintió en silencio, notando el gesto de fastidio del compañero del moreno.

- Ey, Scorpius, papi te guardará el juguete, ¿vienes conmigo?

- Papi, ¿puedo ir?

- Ve.

- No me ensuciaré –dijo modosito.

- Ensúciate todo lo que quieras –dijo Draco, arrodillándose y besándolo –Papi te ha traído mucha ropa, no pienses en nada, solo disfruta mucho.

- ¡Sí! –gritó el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego le dio la mano a Harry, saliendo con él. Draco se levantó y se situó de nuevo en la ventana. Vio como Harry llevaba a Scorpius donde los otros niños y pronto lo vio, a su Gryffindor, entre medio de ellos, corriendo por todo el jardín, riendo y ensuciándose tanto o más que ellos, también observaba al "novio" del Gryffindor, éste paseaba por el jardín, fumando, con expresión fastidiada, contemplando con mal disimulado disgusto, las cosas que el moreno hacía.

Harry reunió a los niños y les dijo algo, salieron todos disparados en distintas direcciones, vio a Scorpius y Rose tomados de la mano correr hacia la casa.

- Hora de las escondidas, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?

- Las escondidas, Harry busca hasta encontrar a todos.

- Yo no jugaré.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, reglas de Harry, si no juegas tampoco Scorpius juega, y el chico con pataleta o llorando, es un manipulador.

Draco miró a través del ventanal y vio al moreno darle un beso en la mejilla a su chico, mientras éste se apartaba con asco, seguro porque Harry se encontraba todo empolvado y lleno de dulce. Harry le decía algo y él negaba, vio al moreno encogerse de hombros y empezar a reunirlos a todos, buscó a Scorpius y no lo vio y se dio cuenta que el niño estaba parado a su lado mirando por la ventana junto a él.

- ¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

- Es con los papis –dijo el niño.

- Pues vamos.

Vio como el niño sonreía feliz y le tomaba la mano jalándolo. Draco tomó al niño en sus brazos y salió hacia el jardín, estuvo tentado de regresar cuando vio como Harry lo envolvía en una mirada deleitada y feliz.

* * *

Draco se dejó caer en aquel silloncito totalmente agotado, en su vida había corrido y reído tanto, después había tenido que darle un rápido baño a Scorpius y cambiarle de ropa, y ahora el chico estaba en la cocina tomando chocolate caliente y escuchando los cuentos que Molly Weasley le contaba a él, Rose y Teddy.

Molly había insistido en que se quedaran y él no había podido negarse ante la expresión anhelante de su pequeño. Se recostó totalmente en el sillón y habíua empezado a adormecerse, cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación.

- Vamos, Mark… No te pongas así, déjame besarte.

- Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a salir.

- Pero no pensé que Teddy y Scorpius se quedarían. Te prometo…

- ¡Apártate!

- Vamos, Mark, ya me duché –rió el moreno.

Draco los observaba por el reflejo de la ventana, tomó su varita y murmuró el hechizo Desilucionador sobre él. Vio como Harry apresaba al rubio por la cintura, pero éste se apartaba.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –preguntó Harry, molesto.

- Dijiste que íbamos a ir a bailar y luego a follar.

- Mark… de verdad no pensé que se quedarían… A Teddy casi nunca lo veo, Andrómeda se lo pasa viajando y en cuanto a Scorpius quizás no lo vuelva a ver hasta el próximo cumpleaños de Rose.

- Entiendo lo de Teddy y lo de tu ahijada Rose, pero ahora has metido otro mocoso más en tu lista.

- Es que el crío me encanta, es tan… No sé… tan modosito, tan educado… tan adorable con sus cabellos rubios… Además, se quedan hasta mañana y seguro Molly lo convence a Malfoy para que pasen el día aquí y…

- Ya basta, Harry. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagan el Mortífago y su bastardo.

Draco se sintió temblar de rabia.

- No vuelvas a llamar a Scorpius bastardo, ¿me oyes? Y en cuanto a Malfoy luchó de nuestro lado.

- No me importa realmente Harry, vamos a bailar y luego a un motel a pasar la noche juntos.

- De verdad no me apetece, Mark, quiero quedarme, siempre hacemos lo que quieres, ¿no puedes darme en el gusto por una puta vez?

- Para verte babear por el asqueroso niño ese, no.

- ¿Sabes, Mark? Si, prefiero quedarme babeando por el asqueroso niño y tú ahora mismo puedes irte a la mierda.

- Cuando te entre la calentura de nuevo y quieras un buen revolcón me buscarás, ¿no Potter?

- No Mark, no ando en busca de revolcones, quiero una pareja, pero tú no calzas en lo que yo necesito…

- ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un montón de niños mugrientos?

- Vete… No quiero verte más, siento haberme equivocado tanto contigo. Nunca debía haberte traído con mi familia. Tienes razón, no sireves más que para darse un buen revolcón.

- Vete a la mierda, Potter, eres tan aburrido, tan fastidioso, ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama.

- Ya dijiste todo lo que querías decir, así que ahora vete, no quiero verte más –y Draco vio como el moreno temblaba de rabia y lo apuntaba con la varita –Vete o te haré mierda.

Draco vio como el otro muchacho salía y vio al moreno estrellar el puño en la pared.

- Maldito cabrón de mierda –gruñó –¿Cómo se atreve a llamar al niño bastardo? –le dio un puntapié a una mesita –¿Cómo se atreve a decir que son mugrientos? ¡Maldito hijo de perra! Soy un imbécil, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo traje aquí? –estrelló un florero contra el piso –Idiota, soy un idiota, bastardo eres tú, maldito mocoso del demonio –largó una silla contra la pared –Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra me vuelvo a acostar contigo, maldito desgraciado.

Draco vio entrar a Hermione enfurecida.

- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Te recuerdo que hay tres niños en esta casa y por ningún motivo quiero que aprendan las lindezas que estás diciendo! –le gritó Hermione, saliendo y cerrando tras ella.

Draco casi se echa a reír al ver como el moreno tragaba saliva.

- Mierda –le oyó susurrar –Se me olvidaron los niños. ¡Merlín, compadécete de mí, que Malfoy no me halla escuchado, con lo fino y lo modosito que es el niño, con lo bien educado que lo tiene, seguro no me deja acercarme a él ni a kilómetros!

Draco tragó saliva, era verdad que Potter le tenía cariño a Scorpius. Vio como Harry hacia un Reparo general y luego caminaba hasta el ventanal y apoyaba la frente en el cristal.

- Pues bien, me quedo a babear por Scorpius, es mil veces mejor que andar contigo, mocoso estúpido.

De pronto Draco lo vio volverse sobresaltado y buscar algo con la mirada.

- ¡Quita el hechizo, Malfoy!

- ¡Finite Incantatem! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Todavía hueles al shampoo de frutillas con el que le lavaste el cabello a Scorpius.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas aquí?

- Me había quedado dormido… Creo que desperté en medio de vuestra pelea… No me atreví… -mintió el rubio.

- No tiene importancia… Ehh… Siento las palabrotas, me olvidé de los niños.

- No hay cuidado… Gracias por defenderlo.

- Yo lamento haber traído al imbécil.

- Pensé… pensé que erais novios.

- Si le preguntas a Hermione, te dirá que soy un imbécil, nunca me busco uno a mi medida… Pero no, no era mi novio…

Draco lo contempló a sus anchas, pues el moreno jugaba con su varita, todavía tenía el pelo mojado y olía a jabón y a perfume como de madera, dejó escapar una risita.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

- Que de aquí huelo tu perfume varonil y yo huelo a bebé.

Harry se echó a reír también y se acercó a él, jaló al rubio de la mano hasta ponerlo de pie, le rodeó la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo y enterró su cara en el cuello de Draco.

- Pues a mi me gusta como hueles. Es una mezcla exquisita.

- Yo… suéltame, Potter –dijo Draco, confundido.

Harry lo soltó inmediatamente y lo miró en forma aprensiva.

- ¿Lo dejé salir?

- No… No, Draco, esta vez fue mi culpa… Sé lo desagradable que es para ti, perdóname…

Draco vio como el moreno salía rápidamente de la habitación y se pasó una mano por la frente.

- ¿Lo dejé salir? –se preguntó a sí mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que no… su veela seguía tan escondido como siempre.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, KhrisTB, Numeneesse y Yume por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	12. Cap 11: ¿A bailar?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo once**  
**¿A bailar?**

- ¿Por qué no os vais a bailar? –preguntó Molly de pronto a los chicos.

- ¿En serio, Molly? –preguntó Hermione, ansiosa –¿Qué dices, Ron?

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Vamos, yo me quedo con los niños, pondré unas colchonetas en mi habitación y jugaré con ellos a acampar.

- ¿Qué dices, Harry?

- Me parece bien –dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- ¿Draco? –preguntó Hermione

- Yo… no… no… Nunca he ido a un lugar a bailar.

- Con mayor razón… Además, así te distraerás.

- No sé… –titubeó –No… Aún tengo problemas cuando voy a un lugar público.

- Entonces iremos s a uno muggle –dijo Ron –Harry conoce muchos.

- Ehh… pero Malfoy no tiene pareja.

- Tú tampoco.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué lugar los llevaré, yo podré bailar con cualquiera, pero él no.

- A Draco le gustan los chicos como a ti –dijo Hermione, despreocupadamente.

Harry se volvió rápidamente al rubio.

- ¿Te gustan los chicos? ¿Por qué te casaste entonces con…?

- Larga historia, Harry, no fastidies –dijo Hermione, zanjando el tema rápidamente.

- ¿De verdad te gustan los chicos, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry, mirando dudoso a Hermione.

- Sí…

- Pues bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir… Mmm… sólo que… –dijo Harry, mirando a Draco de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué? –dijo el rubio azorado.

- Es cierto –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, ya enojado.

- Ven conmigo –dijo la castaña –Te sacaré algo de tu ropa, Harry… No te molesta, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto.

Media hora más tarde apareció Draco, con el cabello húmedo y vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro, pegados al cuerpo, camisa negra ceñida y una chaqueta de cuero, calzado con unos botines a media pierna. Venía con aire tímido y se le notaba realmente incómodo.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha al ver como Harry abría la boca de asombro y se quedaba mirando embelesado al rubio, de pronto meneó la cabeza.

- No es justo –protestó, fingiéndo enojarse.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de inocente.

- Que yo me ponga esa ropa y no me vea ni la mitad de bien que él –dijo Harry.

Draco enrojeció violentamente.

Molly se echó a reír.

- Es que no tienes su tipo.

- ¡Molly! –protestó Harry –Al menos déjame hacerme la idea que estoy tan bueno como él… –Harry le echó una mirada al rubio –Anda Malfoy, ya vamos.

- No me siento cómodo vestido así –dijo el rubio.

- Creeme –dijo Harry –No podrías verte mejor… Vamos niños, caminen antes que Molly se arrepienta y terminemos jugando ajedrez.

Harry había tomado al rubio por la cintura para aparecerse, ya que Draco no savbía nada del mundo muggle. Cuando aparecieron en ese callejón, Draco se apartó en seguida, pero no pudo evitar que el moreno le tomara la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, mientras lo guiaba hacia un bar y hablaba con los otros dos.

- Si te encuentras aquí con Mark, te armará una buena bronca.

- No me importa.

- Se la agarrará con Draco –dijo Hermione, el rubio sintió como el moreno le daba un apretón en la mano.

- Si intenta meterse con Malfoy lo frío a hechizos –dijo el moreno

- Entonces, ¿no piensas volver con él?

- Ni loco…

- Pensé que te gustaba mucho –dijo Ron.

- Perdóname, Hermione… Lo que me gustaba de él es que follaba bien , pero…

- ¡Harry!

- Lo siento, Hermione… Pero definitivamente es un pendejo de mierda, que folla bien, nada más.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! –protestó el moreno –¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?

- Hacer el amor o…

- Hermione, por favor… Follar y hacer el amor son dos cosas bien distintas… No tengo que explicártelo, ¿verdad?

- A ver, macanudo, ¿has hecho el amor en tu vida?

- Ni una puta vez –respondió el moreno –pero no pierdo las esperanzas de experimentarlo.

- Los hombres sois imbéciles –dijo la chica fastidiada.

- Ey, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de no haber encontrado un chico especial como para hacer el amor con él?

- Es que tú buscas la perfección –dijo la chica molesta.

- No es perfección, Hermione, sé perfectamente que no existe el chico perfecto, pero me he encontrado con que son todos idiotas, aunque estén para comerselos.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

- Un chico dulce… con cerebro… Mira, me conformo con que tenga medio cerebro –Hermione se rió –Que no se vaya con el primer culo bonito que se le atraviese, que me quiera y que me acepte como soy y que quiera a mis ahijados, ¿es mucho pedir?

- Harry, debe haber un montón de chicos así.

- ¿Dónde? ¿En el museo como especie extinta?

- Colin es dulce.

- ¡Hermione! –dijo Harry, fastidiado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la chica.

- ¿Colin? Hermione, tú no me entiendes. Además de un chico dulce y hacerle el amor, también quiero follármelo… Montármelo… Ehh… ¿cómo te lo explico?

Ron se echó a reír al ver que tanto Hermione como Draco habían enrojecido violentamente.

- Que quieres que sea tan varonil como tú –se rió, Ron.

- Mira, Ron lo entiende… –le dijo volviéndose a mirar a la castaña –Oh… ¿Dije algo malo?

- Estás hecho un mal hablado

- Entonces si no quieres escucharlo, no preguntes y deja de buscarme novio. Mira que Colin está como para hacerse cura. Quiero un chico dulce, pero sexy…

- ¿Qué sea bello?

- Dije sexy, no es lo mismo que bello… Hay chicos bellos que no son sexy.

- Nómbrame un chico que yo conozca que sea bello, sexy y dulce…

- Malfoy –dijo el moreno, sumergido en la conversación y sin pensarlo –Está para comérselo a besos, pero tiene dulzura y es bello, en cambio… ¡Demonios! –dijo echándole una mirada de reojo al rubio, se detuvo bruscamente –Lo siento… -dijo volviéndose hacia el chico que había vuelto a enrojecer –¡Miren, ya hemos llegado! –dijo apretando la mano del rubio y jalándolo.

Entraron a un lugar iluminado a medias, donde en el centro había una pista de baile, rodeada de algunas mesas. Un chico se acercó a ellos nada más entrar.

- Hola Harry, chicos…

- Hola, David, ¿me consigues una mesa cerca de la pista? Pero no cerca de los parlantes para poder hablar también.

- Claro, en seguida… Mmm, ¿quién es tu amigo?

- Ni se te ocurra –dijo el moreno.

- Vaya, andamos territoriales hoy…

- No es de esos –dijo el moreno, apretando aún más la mano del rubio.

- ¿No?

- No, así que respeta.

- Me llamo David –dijo alargándole la mano al chico.

- Draco.

- Bien, Harry, sígueme… –el chico los guió hasta una mesa –La primera ronda es por cuenta de la casa. ¿Qué desean tomar?

- Pisco sour, estaría bien, ¿no? –dijo volviéndose hacia los chicos –Ten cuidado con lo que pones en el trago de Draco.

- Si dices que no es de esos…

- No lo es…

- Vendrá como el tuyo –rió el otro chico.

- Mira, David, sabes perfectamente que nunca pongo trabas a que trates de levantarme los chicos, allá ellos si se van contigo, pero Draco es mi amigo… No mi amante de turno… o el chico que me follaré esta noche, ¿queda claro?

- Como el agua, Potter.

- Bien…

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Draco.

- Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo.

Cuando David volvió con los trsgos y los puso en la mesa, Harry cambió el suyo por el de Draco.

- ¡Qué desconfiado, Potter!

- Más me vale asegurarme.

David se echó a reír y se alejó para atender otra pareja que llegaba.

- ¿Me disculpan un momento? –dijo Harry, se levantó a saludar a unos chicos de unas mesas más adelante.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Draco, confundido.

- Este lugar es divertido, ¿sabes? Pero los chicos solo vienen a divertirse o encontrar pareja para pasar la noche y David es el dueño y Harry lo conoce… Sólo está protegiéndote…

- Sé cuidarme solo.

- Harry es así y conoce mejor que tú estos lugares, confía en él, algunos de los chicos… podrían ponerte algo en el trago y… ya sabes.

- Entiendo… –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Para qué te querían? –preguntó Ron, cuando Harry volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Para qué iba a ser? ¿Quién es el buenote que llegó contigo, Potter? –dijo malhumorado, pero luego sonrió divertido – Seguro soy la envidia de esta noche, ¿no? Ey, me gusta esta canción, ¿quieres bailar, Draco?

- No sé bailar esto.

- Te enseñaré.

- Yo…

- Vamos –dijo Harry –Anda, ven…

Draco se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en la silla, Harry lo llevó hasta la pista tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Harry seguía en la pista, bailando en medio de ella, rodeado de chicos, pendientes de él.

- ¿Nunca se cansa? –preguntó, Draco divertido.

- No –dijo Hermione, sonriente –Y como ves no necesita pareja.

- Nunca imaginé ver a Potter bailando así.

- Ya no es el niño ingenuo del colegio.

- ¡Mirad a Potter! –escuchó gritar Draco, desde la mesa de al lado –Mi Dios…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, KhrisTB, Susigabi y Yume por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**_PD: Las invito a leer otra historia de esta gran autora :) El Hijo del Dragon en version slash y con nuestra adorada pareja_**


	13. Cap 12: Aumentando las ganancias

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Doce**  
**Aumentando las ganancias**

Harry se había sacado la camisa, quedando en una camiseta ajustadísima y sin mangas. Habían puesto una canción sumamente sensual y el moreno se movía al ritmo de ella, acariciando su cuerpo.

- ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Draco, tragando saliva.

Hermione sonrió. Draco escuchó las exclamaciones que provenían de las mesas y de los chicos de la pista.

- Aquí viene –dijo Ron fastidiado.

- Déjalo, Ron, siempre lo hace.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Sacar a uno de los chicos y bailarle.

- ¡Por favor, sácame a mí! –gritó uno de los chicos de la mesa vecina, medio subido a ésta, en la que su compañero ya estaba en pie.

Draco vio como David se sentaba a su lado.

- ¡Por Merlín! –Draco lo miró y cayó en la cuenta que era mago –Ya pensaba que esta noche no lo hacía. Ahora vendrán las ganancias.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Draco.

- Cada vez que viene Potter y se pone así, duplicó la venta de tragos –se rió y llamó a uno de los camareros –Dile al chico de la música que siga con la siguiente canción y preparad las bebidas.

Draco empezó a escuchar los gritos de los chicos cada vez más fuertes, que le pedían a Harry que los eligiera a ellos. Harry seguía moviéndose seductoramente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

El rubio no podía despegar la vista de él y tenía la boca seca.

- Ya me explico lo de las ganancias –murmuró Draco, tomando un largo trago de su bebida.

Hermione y Ron se echaron a reír. David se levantó riéndose también.

- Dile a Potter que tiene la cuenta paga.

- Se lo diremos.

Terminando aquella canción, empezó a sonar una más candente y el moreno empezó a moverse por la pista cual gato, moviendo las caderas, los chicos trataban de tocarlo, pero él los apartaba con suaves golpecitos en las manos. Draco lo vio moverse entre las mesas y tragó saliva. Cuando Harry se subió a la de ellos, y comenzó a bailarle a él, sintió como si le faltara el aire.

- ¡Maldita sea! –escuchó Draco desde la mesa vecina, pero aún así seguían pendientes de los movimientos del moreno.

Harry se bajó de la mesa y tomó la mano del rubio y éste sin pensarlo se dejó arrastrar. El moreno lo llevó al medio de la pista y comenzó a bailarle, restregándose de vez en cuando contra él.

- A Draco le va a dar un infarto –murmuró Ron.

- Y yo sin mi maletín, maldito Harry… –dijo Hermione, enojada.

De pronto Harry tomó al rubio por la cintura y comenzó a enseñarle a Draco que se moviera a su ritmo.

- Eso es nuevo –dijo Hermione.

- Lo está seduciendo –dijo Ron, pasmado.

Draco no supo cómo, pero pronto comenzó a moverse imitando los sensuales movimientos del moreno.

- Más que bailar parecen estar haciendo el amor –murmuró Hermione, roja como la grana.

Ron miró a su alrededor.

- Hoy de seguro David se quedará sin licor en la bodega… Y tan modosito que se veía Malfoy.

- ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Hermione.

Harry le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa al rubio, mientras se mecían sensualmente uno contra el otro. Los gritos de frustración de los otros chicos eran desesperados.

- ¿Por qué no fui yo? –gritaba el chico de la mesa de al lado.

- Ya no importa… Quiero ver a ese rubito sin camisa.

Pero Harry no terminó de sacársela, sino que agarró las caderas del rubio pegándolo a su cuerpo y echando el cuerpo del rubio hacia atrás mientras besaba su cuello. Cuando la canción terminó, Harry buscó la boca del rubio y le dio un apasionado beso, luego lo pegó contra su cuerpo y le murmuró algo mientras lo conducía a la mesa., en medio de los vítores de los chicos y cuidando de que nadie tocara al rubio.

- Vuelvo en seguida –dijo Harry cuando hubo dejado al chico sentado.

Draco parecía alelado, pero pronto dio un puñetazo en la mesa y escondió la cara entre las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

- ¡Me olvidé!

- ¿De qué? –preguntó Hermione, perdida.

- Que dijisteis que siempre lo hacía.

- Pero no así –explicó rápidamente, Ron, entendiendo la ofuscación del chico –Es la primera vez que se deja tocar o que toca él… y mucho menos un beso.

- ¡No me mientan!

En eso se acercó David rápidamente a la mesa.

- Dile a Potter que hoy se ha lucido y que es un mentiroso de mierda –gruñó David - ¿Desde cuándo se deja tocar, toca o besa? Ni con Mark, dile que con haberme dicho que Draco era su pareja y que iba en serio, bastaba –dijo alejándose nuevamente.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Por qué yo?

En ese momento volvió Harry, venía con el pelo húmedo.

- ¿Te acaloraste? –preguntó Ron, divertido.

- No es gracioso, ¿vale? ¿Quieres bailar, Draco?

El rubio negó con fuerza, enrojeciendo nuevamente. Harry llamó a un camarero.

- Dile a David que me debe una, así que cambie la música –Ven Draco, vamos a bailar –tomó al rubio de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo a la pista, comenzaron a sonar unos lentos, Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, pero sin la sensualidad de antes.

- Si te ofendí… lo lamento –dijo en un susurro y sintió temblar al rubio entre sus brazos –Te juro que nunca lo había hecho antes… No te trataría como a los otros chicos… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Me dejas besarte de nuevo?

Pero Draco no pudo contestar pues alguien lo empujó violentamente lejos de Harry, cayendo sobre una mesa.

- Pensé que babeabas por su hijo, no por él, maldita sea –gritó Mark, furioso –¿Cómo pudiste bailar así con él? ¿Desde cuándo estás follándotelo?

La música había cesado repentinamente y Harry vio que David se acercaba, le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

- Mira, mocoso de mierda… No me lo estoy follando, no es como tú –el chico trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Harry lo esquivó y le dio uno de vuelta, el chico cayó al suelo –Si vuelves a tocarlo, maldito crío estúpido, te juro que te descuero –dijo el moreno, se dirigió a Draco, lo tomó por la cintura y lo llevó hasta la mesa –Pide la cuenta, Ron.

- La dejaste paga como siempre –contestó Ron, levantándose.

Harry se puso la camisa y luego la chaqueta, tomó a Draco por la cintura y caminó hacia la salida, despidiéndose por aquí y por allá. Cuando ya se encontraban en la calle, Harry soltó a Draco y le dio un puñetazo a un cartel.

- Harry, ya cálmate.

- Te juro que si vuelve a tocarlo o insinúa que me lo estoy follando, lo mato… ¿Cómo es que siempre me meto con semejantes idiotas? –gritó, dándole una patada a una lata –¿Qué se ha creído que es Draco? ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Basta Harry! –dijo Ron, enojándose.

- Te juro que si hubiese un solo idiota en Inglaterra, seguro que me toca a mí.

- Ya, Harry –dijo Hermione –No arruines la noche… Vamos a tomarnos un café y luego a casa.

- No, ya sé –dijo Harry, animándose –Draco –dijo volviéndose al rubio que lo miraba con los ojos entornados –¿Te apetece ir por un helado?

- Mmm… ¿Chocolate suizo?

- Por supuesto.

- No, no, estoy cansada y queda muy lejos.

- Aguafiestas –se enojó Harry.

- Vayan ustedes –dijo Hermione, como al descuido.

- ¿Qué dices, Draco?

- Como quieras, Potter.

- Harry –le dijo el moreno.

- Como quieras, Harry.

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde en La Madriguera.

Harry le tomó la mano al rubio y comenzó a caminar con él

- ¿Chocolate suizo? Es como un vicio, ¿no?

- Así parece…

- Y se lo heredaste a Scorpius –se rió Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué te enojaste cuando Mark insinuó que nos acostábamos?

- No insinuó que nos acostábamos, dijo que te estaba follando.

- Pero, ¿por qué te enojaste? ¿Te sonó tan ofensivo el hecho?

Harry se dio vuelta sorprendido.

- ¡No! Es lo que le explicaba a Hermione, tú no eres de los chicos para un revolcón y ya, para desfogarse, como se dice. Eres un chico para una relación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se te nota.

- ¿No te desfogarías conmigo?

Harry se paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad te gustan los chicos?

- Sí…

- ¿Has estado con alguno?

- Sí…

- ¿Has tenido alguna relación con alguno?

- No…

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Harry, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- Soy mitad veela.

- Explícame a qué te refieres, la verdad no sé nada del tema.

- Los medio veela o con algo de sangre veela en el cuerpo, reciben su herencia a los dieciséis años y es cuando eligen una pareja…

- ¿Y? No te detengas, sigue…

- Es para toda la vida, o están con ella o deben vivir en soledad por siempre.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró con asombro, tras una duda dijo.

- Es aquí –Draco levantó la mirada y se vio frente a un local de helados –Chocolate suizo, ambos.

- ¿Simple?

- No, uno doble y otro triple.

- ¿Sólo chocolate suizo?

- Sí.

Harry pagó y le alargó el helado triple y empezó a caminar, tras un silencio preguntó.

- ¿Y la elegiste?

- Yo no, mi sangre veela.

- ¿Pansy?

- No, un chico…

- A los dieciséis, ¿eh?

- No…

Harry lo miró y vio como el rubio apartaba la mirada.

- Pero dijiste…

- Extrañamente lo elegí a los once años, mis padres no se lo explicaban tampoco, según lo que estudiamos no es posible. No hay precedentes, pero sucedió.

- Ehh… ¿Y Pansy?

- Eso todavía no te lo puedo contar.

- Bien. ¿Y el chico?

- No lo sabe.

- Mmm… Dijiste que habías estado con otros chicos.

- Hace un par de años.

- ¿Y Pansy?

- Ella sabía lo de mi sangre veela.

- ¿Y Scorpius?

- Te contaré eso más adelante, ¿vale? No estoy listo aún…

- Bien… ¿Con cuántos chicos has estado?

- Dos…

- ¿Sólo dos?

Harry lo oyó suspirar y le miró, lo vio llenar de aire los pulmones.

- Lo intenté, porque no quería estar solo… y además, quería desfogarme como tú dices.

- ¿Y lo lograste?

- Desfogarme sí… Pero después pasaba días enfermo…

- ¿De qué?

- De remordimientos, no podía para de llorar y ya no he vuelto ha intentarlo, sólo puedo mantener relaciones con la pareja elegida.

- ¡Demonios! Ehh… ¿Qué haces para…? Ya sabes…

- Lo que todos los chicos hacen, auto satisfacerme.

- Menudo lío el tuyo, ¿no?

- Ya me resigné.

Caminando habían llegado a un parque y empezaron a pasear por los tupidos árboles.

- Si te besara… ¿Mañana estarías enfermo?

Draco levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, al rato negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me dejas besarte?

- Aún no… No has contestado mi pregunta…

- Sí, si me desfogaría contigo –dijo Harry, mirándole a los ojos –No me enojé por el hecho, sino por el tono, aunque nos acostásemos, no dejaría que nadie se enterara.

- Te daría vergüenza estar con un Mortífago, ¿no?

- ¡No es eso! –se alteró Harry –Sólo que no eres un chico más, tú eres distinto, siempre lo has sido. A decir verdad… En el club… estaba molesto porque te miraban… No te enojes, ¿vale? Pero quise dar a entender que eras mío… Sé que fue una niñería, pero me reventaba que otro tipo te fuera a tocar.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, me gustas… –Harry estiró la mano y acercó al rubio jalándolo del brazo, luego lo rodeó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo -¿Puedo besarte?

- Sí…

Harry buscó su boca y comenzó a besarlo, Draco entreabrió la suya y le dejó libre la entrada, Harry profundizó el beso y comenzó a acariciar las caderas del Slytherin con sensualidad. Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y acarició su nuca. Harry sonrió.

- Besas con una mezcla de ingenuidad y sensualidad que asusta –se rió.

- En realidad, nunca tuve muchas ganas de besar a nadie, salvo a mi pareja, claro.

- Mmm… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- No quiero decirlo.

- Está bien… ¡Merlín, Draco! Eres… tan sexy.

- Enséñame a besar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí…

Harry comenzó a besarlo, primero suavemente, luego fue aumentando de intensidad, hasta que comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio.

- ¡Oh Draco! –gimió y deslizó su mano hacia la entrepierna del chico y notó su erección -¡Draco! –el rubio tembló escandalosamente –Déjame hacerte el amor.

- No me pidas eso, Harry… Por favor…

- ¿Es por lo que pasó hace cuatro años?

- Sí…

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí…

Harry volvió a besarlo, lo giró y lo puso de espaldas a él.

- Harry, por favor, no –gimió el rubio.

Harry le tomó el rostro y lo volvió hacia él, lo besó y notó las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del rubio.

- Shh, tranquilo, no te haré nada, te lo prometo, solo déjame desfogarte, ¿sí?

- Harry…

- Confía en mí.

Harry desabotonó la camisa y se la quitó y la dejó junto a sus chaquetas, el rubio temblaba, y Harry sintió la culpa invadirlo.

- No te haré nada que no quieras, si me paso de tu límite, sólo dilo y pararé, pero confía en mí –Draco asintió. Harry deslizó sus manos hacia el pantalón y lo desabrochó, lentamente bajó el cierre y lo fue deslizando hacia abajo junto con el bóxer –sintió un sollozo del rubio –Shh, tranquilo, Dragón, confía en mí, sólo te desfogaré, ¿vale?

Harry tomó la erección del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras deslizaba la otra mano por el pecho del chico, mientras lo besaba y mordía suavemente sus hombros, cuando sintió los gemidos de placer del rubio, se apretó contra él y comenzó a restregar su erección atrapada en el pantalón contra las nalgas del rubio.

- ¡Por favor, Harry!

- Tranquilo, Dragón –dijo mientras le besaba la espalda –Relájate, prometo que no haré nada más que esto. Disfrútalo.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del moreno y se dejó llevar, Harry continuó acariciando la dura erección de su compañero hasta que Draco gimió roncamente y sintió como su semen mojaba su mano, rápidamente tomó las caderas del rubio y se restregó en forma casi salvaje contra él hasta que dejó escapar también un gemido ronco, llamándolo –¡Draco!

El rubio sintió como Harry lo abrazaba apretadamente mientras apoyaba su frente en su espalda y le daba suaves besos en ella, al cabo de unos segundos, Harry se agachó un poco y subió el bóxer y los pantalones, los acomodó y luego le abrochó, lo volvió en sus brazos y le ayudó a ponerse la camisa y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura, acariciando el rubio cabello.

- ¿A qué no ha sido tan malo?

Draco se apretó contra él y puso su cabeza contra su pecho.

- No juegues conmigo…

- No lo haré, lo prometo.

- Te aburrirás.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué no me dejes hacerte el amor?

- Sí…

- Te esperaré… Por uno como tú vale la pena tener paciencia.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Numeneesse, Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, KhrisTB, Susigabi y Yume por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	14. Cap 13: Conversaciones de niños

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Trece**  
**Conversaciones de niños**

- Shh –dijo Molly Weasley a Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mirad en la salita.

Ron y Hermione se asomaron y vieron como Harry había agrandado el sofá y dormía de espaldas con Draco recostado sobre su pecho y Harry rodeándole la cintura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –peguntó Hermione.

- Los he visto llegar esta mañana, como a las seis, se sirvieron un café y luego Harry lo jaló y comenzó a besarlo.

- ¿Creen que se hayan acostado? –preguntó Ron.

- No –dijo Molly, con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque Draco le dijo que pronto se cansaría de él, al no tener relaciones. Harry se rió y lo besó de nuevo y le dijo con estas palabras "no seas tontito, Dragón, te esperaré a que estés listo", luego Harry lo jalaba hacia el cuarto y Draco le dijo que eso le daría mucha vergüenza, así que Harry le preguntó si le daría mucha vergüenza dormir en el sofá… Y ahí están.

- Asombroso –dijo Ron.

- ¿Harry sin sexo? Esto irá mal –dijo Hermione, frunciendo las cejas.

- Por Merlín, dale un poco de crédito a Harry –rió Molly.

- Yo no confío en Harry –dijo Ron –Pero apuesto por el hurón.

- ¡Ron! –exclamaron las dos mujeres.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Pero es la verdad, Harry jamás había dejado que ninguna de sus conquistas durmiera aquí.

- Piensa que Scorpius está aquí, ¿dónde crees que iba a dormir Draco?

- Eso lo sé –gruñó el pelirrojo –Pero si fuera tan superficial para Harry como con los otros, se hubiera ido a su cuarto, no dejaría que los chicos lo vieran así. ¿Recuerdan que también están Teddy y Rose? Ni siquiera se permite besar o abrazar a nadie en frente de ellos.

- En eso tienes razón –dijo Hermione, pensativamente.

- Bueno, veremos qué pasa.

Ginny entró como una tromba a la cocina

- ¿Vieron quienes duermen en la salita?

- Sí –dijeron los tres a coro.

- Son Harry y Mal… Pero…

- Te contaremos algo, pero a Harry ni una palabra.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja, llena de curiosidad.

- Malfoy y Harry, duermen en la salita –dijeron Arthur y George entrando.

- Merlín, al final Harry será el último en enterarse –suspiró Molly Weasley.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Arthur intrigado.

- De que ayudarán a propiciar que esos dos se queden juntos…

- Pero…

- Verán…

* * *

Harry se despertó con una sensación muy extraña, abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada de la cabeza rubio platino hacia unos ojos grises que lo miraban con fijeza y curiosidad.

- Scorpius.

- ¿Por qué papi duerme sobre ti?

- Ehh…

- Papi no duerme con nadie más que conmigo –pero no parecía enfadado.

- Ehh…

- Papi no estaba cuando desperté…

- Es que…

- Papi dice que no se debe dormir en la salita, se enoja cuando lo hago.

Harry sonrió.

- Es que no quiso despertarte. ¿Despierto a papi?

- Nop… Él no duerme mucho… ¿Vienes a jugar?

- Está bien.

- ¿Crees que papi se enoje sin nos ensuciamos? –murmuró con complicidad.

- No lo creo…

Harry se salió con cuidado de debajo del rubio y se volvió al chiquillo tomándolo en brazos.

- Hueles a papi –dijo el chiquillo, alzando una ceja, tal como lo hacía el rubio.

Harry se echó a reír nerviosamente y se llevó al chiquillo hasta la cocina.

- Me doy una ducha rápida y…

- ¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

- Hola Molly.

- Hola querido, ¿dormiste bien?

- Sip –dijo ruborizándose un poco.

- ¿Me puedo bañar contigo? –repitió Scorpius –Aún no lo he hecho y papi dice que hay que hacerlo todos los días.

- Es que…

- Báñate con él, Harry –rió Molly.

- A Draco podría molestarle… Ya sabes…

- No seas tonto, no se molestará.

Harry le echó una mirada al chiquillo, dudoso.

- Ve a bañarte con él, cuando regresen les tendré el desayuno.

- No sé si es correcto, Molly, no quiero regarla.

- Me portaré bien –prometió el niño.

- Oh, está bien, vamos… pero primero iremos por tu ropa.

* * *

Draco se despertó un tanto sobresaltado al no encontrar a Harry y se mordió los labios. ¿Acaso se había escapado antes que les vieran? Suspiró con tristeza, se sacó la manta de encima y se dirigió hacia la cocina

- Hola Molly…

- Hola, querido –Molly notó los ojos tristes del rubio e intuyó el motivo –Scorpius ha despertado a Harry y han querido dejarte descansar. ¿Lo has hecho?

- Sí –dijo el rubio sonriendo –¿Dónde están?

- Se han ido a duchar… Harry no quería, pero Scorpius insistió. Harry pensaba que podía molestarte, pero le he dicho que no te molestaría –dijo Molly.

- No me molesta –dijo el rubio.

- Harry tiene miedo que puedas pensar que puede hacerle algo al niño… Ya sabes…

Draco enrojeció un poco ante lo que Molly insinuaba.

- Sé que Harry no le haría daño… Y que lo que pasó fue por la poción que le dieron a beber…

- Deberías decírselo, realmente estaba atemorizado con el hecho de que te enojaras.

- Subiré a verlos.

- Están en el baño del tercer piso.

- Gracias, Molly.

Draco se dirigió hacia el baño y entreabrió un poco la puerta, pero se quedó quieto sin entrar, ellos estaban hablando.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas el short?

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Pero papi y yo nos bañamos sin nada.

- Pero él es tu papi.

- No entiendo…

- Es que…

- Con ropa no quedarás limpio.

- Ya lo sé –Draco escuchó la risa cantarina de Harry –Pero…

- Papi no se baña con short.

- Es que ni siquiera sé si a tu papi le parezca bien que nos bañemos juntos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no nos dio permiso.

- Eres raro –rió el niño.

- No me tires agua –rió el moreno.

- Tú lo hiciste antes…

- Te voy a ahogar, enano –Draco escuchó la risa de ambos, cerró la puerta y golpeó suavemente.

- No se puede entrar, estamos sin ropa –dijo la voz de su hijo.

- Voy a ahogar al enano y no lo impedirás, Molly.

- No puedes ahogarme, papi se enfadará –rió el chiquillo.

- Entonces también ahogaré a tu papi.

Draco volvió a golpear suavemente.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Sí –escuchó la voz ahogada del moreno, empujó la puerta y vio como Harry se ponía rápidamente en pie, alejándose de su hijo.

- Papi, Harry quiere ahogarme –rió Scorpius.

- Draco, te juro que…

- Que desastre habéis armado –rió el rubio al ver todo el piso mojado y lleno de espuma. Hizo un floreo con su varita y secó el agua del piso y de la taza del baño, donde se sentó.

- Draco…

- No deberías bañarte con short –dijo el rubio.

- Te lo dije, papi no lo hace –rió triunfante el niño.

- Es que yo…

- Sácatelo, Harry, para que terminemos de bañarnos, tengo hambre –dijo el niño.

- Los esperaré abajo –dijo el rubio, saliendo.

Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta escuchándoles.

- Vale, ya me lo saqué, ¿estás contento, enano del demonio? –la risa de su hijo sonó feliz.

- Te gané. Tienes lo mismo que papi y yo, ¿por qué no querías quitártelo?

- Uff… deja de hacer preguntas, ¿no que tenías hambre?

Draco sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto donde había dormido su hijo y sacó del bolso una muda de ropa y una toalla y bajó al otro baño a darse una ducha.

* * *

Cuando Harry bajó con el niño en brazos, Draco ya se encontraba ahí cambiado de ropa y con el pelo húmedo, desayunando tranquilamente y conversando con Molly. Sentó al niño junto a Draco y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado.

- No me has besado –reclamó Scorpius a Draco. Éste se inclinó hacia él y le dio un topón en los labios.

- ¿Por qué despertaste a Harry?

- No lo desperté –dijo el niño tomando la taza de leche –se despertó solo, yo solo los miraba.

- ¿Cómo me miras en las mañanas? –rió Draco.

- Sip.

- Menudo susto le debes de haber dado.

- Me aburría.

- Tengo hambre –dijo Teddy, desde el umbral de la puerta, venía con el pelo chorreando y a medio vestir.

- Teddy, mira como vienes –gimió Harry –Si Andrómeda te ve así, me mata –dijo Harry, levantándose y secándole el pelo con la varita y haciendo aparecer el resto de la ropa.

- Ni siquiera debería haberme bañado –bufó Teddy, de mal humor –Vamos a ensuciarnos de todos modos. Scorpius y yo iremos a cazar lagartijas o duendes, lo que encontremos primero.

- Scorpius y yo nos iremos pronto.

- Papi, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?

- Si, Draco, ¿por qué no se quedan a pasar el resto del día? –dijo Molly.

- Pero…

- Es domingo… Por favor –dijo Harry, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. Draco se echó a reír.

- Está bien.

- Los adultos son raros –dijo Teddy, viendo la escena.

- Sí –repuso Scorpius –Harry se ha bañado con short.

- Ven, agarra unas tostadas –dijo Teddy –Revisaremos primero detrás de la casa.

- Está bien –dijo Scorpius, agarrando un montón de tostadas y bebiéndose la leche de un solo tirón.

- Puaj, no sé como te la tragas así, la leche es asquerosa –bufó Teddy.

- A mi me gusta.

- Bueno, vamos apúrate –dijo el mayor, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina. Scorpius lo siguió.

* * *

Harry se hallaba tumbado en el pasto y había acercado al rubio hacia él y lo besaba con pasión.

- ¿Por qué te bañabas con Short? –preguntó el rubio de pronto.

Harry se incorporó un poco y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol.

- No lo sé, Draco…

- Si lo sabes.

- Pensé que podías imaginar que quería hacerle algo a Scorpius.

- Ya sé que no eres un violador, Harry, sácate eso de la cabeza, puedes bañarte cuando quieras con Scorpius, no me enfadaré.

- Ven acá –el rubio se acercó y Harry lo tomó de la cintura hasta lograr sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él –Perdóname.

- Te dije que ya sé que no fue tu culpa. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

- Draco, eres tan especial –dijo Harry, besándole.

- Olvídate de eso –dijo el rubio, acariciando su cabello –Mejor sigamos con las lecciones de los besos.

- No besas nada mal, rubio, ¿lo sabías?

- Entonces, ¿no seguirás enseñándome? –preguntó Draco, con un puchero.

- Claro que sí –dijo Harry, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo con pasión, mientras perdía las manos en la espalda del rubio.

- ¿Papi?

Draco se apartó bruscamente de Harry dejándose caer en el pasto al lado del moreno.

- ¡Scorpius!

- Nunca te había visto besarte con nadie –dijo Teddy, sentándose en las piernas del moreno.

- ¿Papi?

- ¿Sí Scorpius?

- ¿Por qué te besabas con Harry?

- Ven acá –dijo Draco y Scorpius se dejó caer sobre el regazo del rubio.

- Se besaban porque se gustan –respondió Teddy, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué se gustan?

- Porque son adultos, los adultos hacen esas cosas –respondió Teddy.

- Papi no lo había hecho nunca –respondió Scorpius con calor

- Lo tiene que haber hecho con tu mamá.

- Con Pansy no se besaban y además ella… -el niño calló de pronto y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a Draco.

- No pasa nada, Scorpius, pero Teddy tiene razón, besaba a Harry porque me gusta.

- Y a Harry le gusta tu papá, ¿verdad Harry?

- Así es Teddy… ¿Eso te molesta, Scorpius?

- No… Mientras no te lleves a papi lejos de mí.

- Nadie puede apartarme de ti, Scorpius, y lo sabes.

- No seas bebé… Mejor vamos a jugar con mi quaffle… los adultos se ponen aburridos cuando se besan.

- Aún no entiendo por qué se besan…

- No lo sé, es asqueroso.

- No puede ser asqueroso si papi lo hace –dijo Scorpius, levantándose.

- Pues lo hacen y ya…

- ¿Tus papis se besan?

- No tengo padres, murieron en la guerra, pero supongo que también se besaban.

- ¿Lo haremos cuando seamos grandes? –preguntó Scorpius.

- Supongo, pero yo lo haré con una chica, me gustan las chicas.

- A mi me gusta, Rose.

- No puede gustarte, Rose.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es familia.

- No es mi familia, mi familia es papi y yo.

- Como digas, pero si a Harry le gusta tu papi, son de la familia.

- Es complicado –dijo Scorpius –Mejor vamos a jugar.

- Sí –dijo Teddy y se alejaron a buscar la pelota.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Numeneesse, Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	15. Cap 14: Romance

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**Romance**

- De menuda explicación nos hemos salvado –rió el moreno, jalando de nuevo al rubio hacia su cuerpo.

- Si no hubiera sido por tu ahijado, me hubiese hecho un lío.

- Bueno, ya Scorpius y Teddy lo saben y nos han dado su aprobación, al menos eso creo –dijo Harry riéndose.

- ¿De verdad Teddy nunca te había visto besarte con nadie?

- No me beso con nadie, delante de mis ahijados.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No es bueno, cambiaba de pareja constantemente, eso puede confundir a un niño.

Draco se alejó un poco de él y se le quedó mirando.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has permitido que nos vea? Pudiste decírmelo, lo hubiese comprendido.

- Tú no eres como los otros –le dijo el moreno, mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello –No me apetece esconderte.

Draco se lo quedó mirando y luego le sonrió, se subió de nuevo sobre él y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Entonces, ¿seguimos con las lecciones?

Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró hasta dejarlo recostado en el suelo, rodó sobre él y lo besó con pasión.

- Claro que seguiremos, pero ahora no… No puedo perderme la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a esos dos niñatos y disfrutar de sus risas –le besó con pasión, le pellizcó la nariz –Así que seguimos en la noche, Dragón.

Draco vio como Harry corría hacia los chiquillos, quitándoles la quaffle y poniéndose a jugar con ellos, suspiró, se dejó caer en el pasto y trató de regularizar su respiración, para hacer desaparecer la leve erección que Harry le había dejado con el último beso. Se sentía maravilloso estar con el moreno, dejó salir su magia que había estado conteniendo y se mordió los labios.

Luchar contra el veela dentro de él lo tenía exhausto, así que disfrutó de dejarlo salir, de todos modos Harry estaba muy lejos como para sentirlo, aunque sabía que el veela no estaba satisfecho, ¿pero que otro remedio le quedaba?

No podía acostarse con Harry… No, al menos hasta que le dijera toda la verdad y él quisiera perdonarlo. Sí lo hacían antes el moreno podría pensar que era para engatusarlo, y él no quería eso…

Su veela estaba descontrolado, Draco se mordió los labios para ahogar los gemidos de placer que le estaba provocando su veela para que fuera a buscar a su pareja.

- ¡Maldito veela! ¿No ves que no puedo buscarle? Será mejor darme una ducha fría y dormir un rato, a ver si te calmas.

* * *

Draco dormía profundamente en una tumbona en la parte de atrás de la casa, Harry lo contempló y se agachó aspirando el aroma del rubio con deleite. Draco siempre olía delicioso, se dejó caer junto a él y comenzó a darle piquitos, hasta que vio como el rubio abría los ojos y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

- Hola, dormilón.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él, buscando su boca.

- Estoy lleno de polvo y sudado –rió el moreno tratando de apartarse.

- Estás delicioso –dijo el rubio, restregándose contra él.

- Wow, ¿de verdad no te molesta que esté así?

- No –Draco volvió a buscar su boca –Oh, Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa, mi Dragón?

- Me tienes tan caliente.

- Uy, Draco, jamás pensé que podías decir esas cosas –rió el moreno, desabrochando el pantalón del rubio.

- Nos pueden ver –gimió el chico.

- No, nos verán –dijo Harry –Además, ya sé que no estás listo, así que sólo te desfogaré, pero date la vuelta, que también tengo que desfogarme yo, le prometí a Scorpius bañarme con él y no puedo ir a verlo con tamaño calentón que me pegarás.

Draco se dio la vuelta y Harry le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y tomó su erección con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo y a restregarse contra él.

- ¿Algún día volverás a ser mío, Draco?

- Si… Si es que todavía quieres hacerme tuyo.

- No entiendo –dijo el moreno, sin dejar de acariciarlo, restregarse y lamerle la nuca.

- Lo entenderás… Oh, Harry –gimió el rubio, sensualmente y el moreno se olvidó de todo.

* * *

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que me hagas de canguro –dijo mientras mordía una manzana recostado en la puerta de la cocina de los Weasley.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta noche.

- ¿Canguro de quién?

- ¡Qué graciosa! De Scorpius, por supuesto.

- Mmm… Pensé que no tenías dinero. Dijiste que había olvidado ir a Gringott y no te pagan hasta el lunes.

- Me voy a lo de David con Draco, seguro tengo la cuenta paga.

- ¿Volverás a repetirlo con Draco?

- Pues claro, estoy saliendo con él, ¿no?

- Antes era un chico diferente cada vez, no importaba que tuvieses pareja.

- Draco es distinto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque lo es… No es como los otros chicos.

- No le hagas daño, Harry.

- Ni siquiera lo he pensado, Hermione –dijo el moreno, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Se están acostando?

- ¡Qué más quisiera! –dijo el moreno –Te aseguro, Hermione, que mi amiguito se ha tenido que quedar dentro del pantalón.

- ¿Entonces?

- Si te lo digo, ¿no me tirarás algo por la cabeza?

- Prometo que no.

- Ni siquiera me toca íntimamente, sólo me ha permitido desfogarlo.

- ¿Desfogarlo?

- Ya sabes, me deja quitarle la ropa y acariciarlo hasta hacerlo acabar, con suerte la última vez me dejó sacarme la camisa.

Hermione había enrojecido.

- ¿Sales con otro?

- ¿Yo?

- Harry, que te conozco.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Draco había entrado en la habitación, casi al comienzo de la conversación.

- ¿Estás saliendo con otro?

- ¡No! Te lo puedo jurar…

- No eres de los que se pasa sin sexo tanto tiempo.

- Desfogarlo es sexo, ¿no?

- No te me escabullas.

- No me estoy acostando con nadie.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Draco es más que suficiente, aunque no me deje pasar de eso.

- Claro y te desahogas en la ducha.

- Aunque no lo creas, ni eso es necesario.

- ¡Harry, por favor!

- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Porque conociéndote es difícil creerlo.

- Pues nunca te he mentido, hasta cuando lo violé te lo conté, ¿por qué ahora no me crees?

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Draco que no tengan los otros chicos?

- Es distinto, es bello, sexy, dulce… muy dulce, tan serio, tan fogoso, tan candente cuando baila, es inteligente, poderoso, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y…

- ¿Y?

- Tiene a Scorpius.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Scorpius en esto? –preguntó Hermione.

- Que es su hijo, y el niño me tiene tan loco por él como por su padre. Si hubiese podido tener hijos, me gustaría que fueran como Scorpius.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No quiero asustarlo, quiero ir a su ritmo, Hermione… No quiero regarla con él.

- ¡Ay, Harry!

- Maldita sea, Hermione, créeme, me tiene babeando por él. Es el tipo de chico que siempre deseé… No le importa besarme después que llego de jugar con los críos, aunque venga hecho una mierda, no me rehuye cuando le busco, le importa un carajo que sea el maldito héroe del Mundo Mágico y no le molesta que seduzca cuando bailo, aunque tenga a todo el club babeando por mí y deseando meterme mano. Y lo principal quiere a mis ahijados y los respeta a ustedes, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

- ¿Qué sucederá cuando saques a otro chico para bailarle?

Hermione ya se había dado cuenta hacia un rato que Draco les escuchaba con la boca abierta del asombro, por eso hacía que Harry soltara todo lo que pensaba.

- Merlín, Hermione, ¿crees que sería posible poder sacar a otro chico teniéndolo ahí frente a mí? Con lo sexy que se ve con ropa muggle. En mi vida he visto un chico tan seductor como él, te juro que no puedo dejar de mirarlo, de desearlo, de bailarle… Ya ni siquiera escucho lo que los otros chicos me gritan…

- ¿Y quieres que te crea que llevas un mes sin follarte a nadie?

- Sí, maldita sea, porque es verdad –gritó Harry, furioso –Me las arreglo para desfogarme con él, aunque no me deje ni siquiera soltarme el botón del pantalón. Y no me hagas explicártelo, ¿quieres? No es muy digno y tampoco totalmente satisfactorio, pero él vale eso y mucho más, mi Dragón es especial y lo esperaré. Y basta ya, nos haces de canguro, ¿sí o no?

Hermione vio como Draco se escabullía rápidamente hacia el jardín.

- Pues claro…

- Le he comprado un regalo para esta noche.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo verás, seguro que cuando lo vea con ello puesto, me babeo entero (. otro para el club) –dijo Harry con expresión soñadora –Y de seguro va a dejar babeando al club entero –rió picaramente –Y me complacerá saber que es sólo mío

* * *

Hermione se escapó en cuanto pudo y comenzó a buscar a Draco, lo encontró en la parte de atrás de la casa, apoyado en un árbol, con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?

- Sí… No puedo creerlo… ¿De verdad dijo todo eso?

Hermione se echó a reír y lo abrazó con ternura.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?

- Sí pero no me haré ilusiones, cuando se entere de lo de Scorpius me odiará.

- No digas eso.

- Lo hará…

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

- Dentro de dos o tres días entraré en crisis.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco escondió la mirada.

- Me estoy excitando mucho, ya apenas puedo controlarme… Por eso acepté salir hoy con Harry, porque no lo veré después… Cuando termine. Cuando pasen esos días, se lo diré. No quiero pasar la crisis con el sufrimiento adicional de saber que me mandó a la mierda.

- Draco…

- Sólo promete que intercederás por mí, para que no me quite a Scorpius.

- No te lo quitará.

- Es como un presentimiento, ¿sabes? De que es mi último día con él… Te juro que si no fuera por el peligro de lo que puede pasar, hasta haría el amor con él.

- Draco no quiero que sufras.

- Ya es inevitable, no debí hacer el trato con ustedes, debí seguir mi instinto y haber huido con Scorpius ese mismo día.

- Draco… Si te sientes así… Toma a Scorpius y vete, te juro que no le diremos a Harry…

- Ya es tarde, Hermione, ya no puedo hacer eso… Le diré la verdad… pase lo que pase.

- Estaré a tu lado, Draco…

- Te necesitaré… después y ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

- Cuando empiece, necesito que vayas por Scorpius y te lo traigas.

- De acuerdo.

- No puedo atenderlo cuando estoy así… y ya no están Pansy, ni mis padres… y los elfos…

- Demasiada magia para un niño tan pequeño.

- Sí… No olvides el hechizo.

- Descuida, no lo haré.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí? –rió el moreno, acercándose -¿Conspiran contra mí?

- Sí… -sonrió Hermione, nerviosamente –Le estaba contando a Draco de todos los chicos con que has salido este mes.

- ¿Ah, sí? –siguió el juego el rubio –¿Con cuántos, Potter?

- Con uno, un rubio muy sexy que me dará un beso en este instante.

- Mmm… no lo sé –Draco se echó a reír cuando Harry le abrazó – ¿Dónde estuviste metido?

- Ehh…

- ¿Dónde y cómo está mi hijo? –fingió enojarse el rubio.

- Pues verás… –Harry se echó a reír –Estábamos jugando a las pociones y… –más risas –Pues, jugando con barro al frente de la casa.

Draco rodó los ojos divertido, tomó a Harry por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

- Te ensuciarás.

- Para eso existen los hechizos de limpieza, Potter.

Draco lo pegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

Hermione se escabulló rápidamente.

- Wow –dijo Harry, casi sin aliento, una vez el rubio dejó de besarlo para tomar aire –¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

- Acabo de llegar.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Susigabi, Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Yume y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	16. Cap 15: Los últimos momentos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Quince**  
**Los últimos momentos**

Draco lo arrastró con él hasta el bosquecillo y se recostó contra un árbol, jalando a Harry y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, mientras dejaba que Harry le acariciara.

- Draco… ¿me dejarás hacerte el amor?

- Tal vez pronto… pero ahora no… No puedo… Pero te juro que algún día… si tú todavía quieres…

- Claro que querré…

Draco dejó de besarlo repentinamente, escondió la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

- Merlín, Harry… No quiero que esto termine nunca –le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- No terminará nunca, dragón.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Iremos a bailar? –preguntó Harry, bajito.

- Preferiría… preferiría quedarme…

- ¿Por qué?

- Harry… –se mordió los labios –No quiero que nunca me odies.

- ¿Dragón? –Harry trató de buscar la mirada del rubio –¿Por qué habría de odiarte? –el moreno escuchó un suspiro del rubio –¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- Sí…

- Dímelo.

- Ahora no… más adelante, ¿vale?

- Pero…

- Oh, Harry –el rubio volvió a levantar la mirada y atrapó la boca del moreno con sus labios y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo con desesperación, con ansias, con anhelo y dolor.

- Ey, Dragón… Schh… mi Dragón… –Harry atrapó la cara del rubio y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos –Necesitas que estemos juntos a solas, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Pero sin sexo, ¿sí?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto.

Draco deslizó sus manos al cinturón de Harry y lo soltó, luego cerró los ojos y buscó los labios del moreno.

- Ey, un momento, un momento –dijo Harry con la voz ronca, deteniendo las manos del rubio –¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No me preguntes ahora, por favor –dijo el rubio tratando de besarle.

- De acuerdo, pero aguarda… Le prometí a tu hijo que iría a bañarme con él… ¿Puedes esperar hasta que se duerma o nos vamos a otro sitio ahora?

Harry notó que su rubio respiraba agitadamente, pero no era sólo de excitación, al rubio le pasaba algo, lo apretó contra su pecho y acarició el platinado cabello.

- Está bien, podemos ir a la mansión ahora.

- No, esperaré… No me gustaría que Scorpius se pusiera triste por mi culpa –dijo el rubio, apartándose de Harry y pasando una mano por su frente perlada de sudor.

- Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí… pero deseo tocarte –dijo el rubio y se dejó abrazar por Harry.

- Ven, dame un beso –el moreno le dio un beso dulce –Iremos con Scorpius ahora y apenas se duerma…

- Vale…

* * *

Harry observó al rubio durante la cena, casi no había comido, se le notaba nervioso y excitado, si hubiese sido una de sus conquistas, se hubiera relamido de gusto, sabía que tendría la oportunidad de acostarse con el rubio, con sólo presionarlo un poco.

Pero Draco era distinto y se estaba repitiendo dentro suyo que tendría que tener cuidado aquella noche, el rubio lo había dicho claramente quería estar a solas con él, pero no quería sexo, quería sólo desfogue… Pero también quería acariciarlo… Eso era un avance, ¿no?

"Ten cuidado, Harry Potter, esto es delicado, hazle caso a tu intuición y frena tus impulsos, ya vendrá la recompensa"

- ¿Vais a ir a bailar?

- No…

- Sí… –dijo Harry con firmeza –Así que necesitaremos que nos hagas de canguro –Draco se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada más.

- ¿Le darás tu regalo a Draco? –preguntó Hermione curiosa.

- Hoy no… –dijo Harry calmado.

- ¿Regalo? –preguntó Draco, volviéndose a Harry.

- Draco y yo tenemos otros planes para después de bailar, iremos a comer helados, así que te lo guardaré para la próxima vez que salgamos a bailar, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –dijo el rubio, mientras Harry le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

- Se nos hace, tarde, ve a cambiarte, mi Dragón.

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y se perdió escaleras arriba, seguido por los entornados ojos del moreno.

"Recuerda, Harry, mantén tus instintos controlados, esta noche es definitiva, para que él vuelva a confiar en ti."

* * *

Draco se dejó abrazar por Harry para desaparecerse y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a una puerta de entrada incrustada en una pandereta.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Ya lo verás –dijo Harry misterioso, tocando un botón ubicado a un costado de la puerta, tras unos segundos aquella puerta se abrió, Draco le vio hablar con una chica con cara de fastidio, pero harry le había alargado un billete y la chica le sonrió solicita y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

Abrió una cabaña que se encontraba a unos pasos y Draco se dio cuenta que había varias alineadas en una especie de parque, y luego la chica desapareció.

- Ven acá –dijo Harry, jalándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras lo hacia pasar, lo primero que vio Draco fue la ancha cama en medio de una habitación hermosamente decorada y se envaró.

- Harry…

Harry siguió la mirada del rubio y le sonrió con dulzura.

- No la ocuparemos, mi Dragón.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Los muggles le llaman motel.

- Pero…

Unos discretos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Harry la abrió, la chica entró con una bandeja donde descansaba una botella de champagne en hielo y dos copas de cristal

- Gracias –le dijo Harry, alargándole otros billetes y luego Draco le vio cerrar la puerta con llave.

- Harry…

- No te me esponjes –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la cama y tomando el cobertor de la misma y las dos almohadas y las llevó hasta el lado de la chimenea que Harry encendió con la varita, extendió el cobertor e hizo aparecer algunos cojines más y sirvió dos copas con el burbujeante líquido.

- Ven a tenderte junto a mí. No te pediré nada de lo que estás imaginando, Dragón desconfiado –rió Harry, juguetón.

Draco le dio un sorbo a la bebida y trató de sonreír.

- Vale… Tal vez debía advertírtelo, pero quería que fuera algo romántico. Sólo quería que estuviéramos a solas y sin interrupciones.

Tomó las copas y las dejó sobre la bandeja que depositó al lado del cobertor, tomó al rubio por la cintura y se dejó caer con él sobre el cobertor.

- Eso es… –puso la cabeza del chico sobre su pecho y acarició su cabello –Si quieres que nos quedemos aquí solo conversando lo haremos, ¿vale?

El rubio se incorporó y le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarlo hasta casi quitarle la respiración.

- Tranquilo, mi Dragón –dijo Harry, nervioso a su pesar, no lograba dar con lo que necesitaba el rubio –No sé bien lo que quieres, ¿sabes? Es mejor que lo aclaremos, no quiero regarla contigo.

- Me muero por ser tuyo, pero ahora no podemos –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero decírtelo ahora, no quiero arruinar esto.

- Vale… Mmm… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No lo sé.

- Te parece que empecemos porque te calmes y dejes ese miedo que veo en tus ojos.

- Promete que si dejo salir a mi veela, pararás –dijo el rubio, asustado.

- Lo prometo… ¿Pero cómo lo hago?

- Me avisas, lo reprimo y nos vamos.

- Wow, estás misterioso, ¿me lo explicarás después?

- En unos días más, lo prometo.

- Bien –Harry tomó al rubio en sus brazos y trató de seguirle el ritmo a sus besos pero los del rubio eran desesperados, llenos de dolor.

- ¿Draco?

- Oh, Harry –gimió el rubio y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del moreno, con manos temblorosas, el moreno le ayudó quitándosela rápidamente y sintió como el rubio comenzaba a morderlo y besarlo en el pecho.

- Shhh… Eso es, ven acá –dijo el moreno, jalándolo hasta encontrar sus labios –Déjame desfogarte primero y luego harás lo que quieras conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí…

Harry lo recostó a su lado y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer la ropa del rubio, lo giró y se pegó a su espalda mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo y le besaba el cuello con suavidad.

- Tienes la piel tan suave, mi Dragón.

- Te quiero mi león…

La risa suave de Harry sobre su cuello, lo excitó aún más, buscó con sus manos las caderas del moreno cubiertas por los pantalones y las acarició, Harry lamió su oreja y le susurró.

- ¿Sólo quieres que te acaricie o puedo hacer algo más…?

Draco no dijo nada, sólo llevó la mano del moreno que estaba acariciando su pecho hacia su erección.

- Mmm… mensaje recibido –dijo el moreno, tomando la erección del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo, lo giró hacia él hasta dejarlo recostado de espaladas y comenzó a besarlo, morder y lamer su cuello. Draco pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que Harry le estaba acariciando –¡Me estás volviendo loco! –susurró.

- Te recompensaré, lo prometo –dijo el rubio bajo sus labios.

- No es necesario, esta noche es tuya, tú decides.

- Oh, Harry –el rubio se incorporó, apartando la mano del moreno y comenzó a desabotonar el cinturón de su compañero, bajó el cierre y arrastró el pantalón con el bóxer y dejó escapar la erección del moreno, inmediatamente le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta, que los hizo gemir a los dos.

- ¡Demonios, Draco!

El rubio se arrodilló y terminó de sacar los pantalones y el bóxer del moreno y se acostó sobre él, y comenzó a besarlo mientras se restregaba.

- Eres delicioso –murmuró Harry, mientras se repetía mentalmente que tuviera calma, que dejara que el rubio llevara el ritmo.

Draco fue descendiendo por el cuerpo del moreno besando y mordiendo, abrió las piernas del chico con las suyas y se ubicó entre ellas, Harry tuvo un momento de sobresalto, pensando que el rubio iba a hacerlo suyo, no sabía si quería eso, pero el rubio siguió descendiendo hasta ubicar su boca sobre su erección y comenzó a darle suaves mordiscos sobre ella y juguetonas lamidas.

- ¡Merlín, Draco!

Draco emitió una risita excitada e introdujo la erección del moreno en su boca, comenzando a subir y bajar sobre ella suave y lentamente, emitiendo sensuales gemidos, Harry arqueó la espalda, estaba volviéndolo loco con aquellas lamidas. Draco estiró su brazo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y pellizcar su tetilla.

- ¡Draco! ¡Joder, Draco! –gemía cada vez más fuerte el moreno, se incorporó y hundió sus dedos en la cabellera del rubio para guiarlo a un ritmo más rápido, pronto el rubio comenzó a seguir el ritmo que el moreno le pedía, mientras mordía y lamía suavemente cuando llegaba a la base –Draco, me estás volviendo loco –gimió el moreno dejándose caer hacia atrás.

- ¡Mueve las caderas, entonces, león! –dijo el rubio y volvió a introducirlo en su boca.

- Pronto me harás acabar, Dragón, ¿qué hago?

- No pares, hazlo en mi boca.

- Oh, Draco –gimió el moreno y comenzó a embestir al rubio, sujetando su cabeza, hasta derramarse dentro de ella.

Harry lo único que quería era dejarse llevar por el placer del orgasmo, pero tomó a Draco por los brazos y lo jaló hasta ponerlo a su lado y comenzó a besarlo, Draco buscó la mano del moreno y la llevó hasta su propia erección, Harry lo abrazó pegándolo a su pecho y comenzó a masturbarlo.

- ¿Me dejas hacerte lo mismo?

- No…

- ¿Por qué? –gimió el moreno, un poco molesto.

- Porque tal vez no podría parar luego y te pediría que me hicieras tuyo y ahora no puedo –respondió el rubio entre gemidos.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –se quejó el moreno.

- Te… lo explicaré… luego. Eso es, mi león, así… Oh, Harry –el moreno vio venir el orgasmo del rubio y se apretó más contra él y buscó su boca para poder besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía.

El rubio gimió roncamente bajo los labios del moreno, mientras mojaba con su semen la pelvis del Gryffindor, se movió y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del moreno.

- Lo siento, Harry.

- ¿Qué sientes? –dijo el moreno, mientras jalaba el cobertor hasta lograr cubrirlos, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda del muchacho.

- No poder darte lo que realmente quieres…

- Al menos ya me has dejado desnudarme –dijo riendo el moreno, besándole el cabello –Y has hecho algo que ni en sueños imaginaba por el momento. En mi vida me habían hecho una mamada más deliciosa, estuvo genial.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… ¿Te estoy presionando mucho?

Draco levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en la del moreno con expresión desconcertada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Me refiero, ¿a qué si no lo has hecho solo para complacerme?

- Claro que lo he hecho para complacerte, pero porque lo deseaba así. Desde la primera vez quería acariciarte también, pero no sabía si lograría contenerme.

- ¿Por qué debes contenerte?

- Te lo explicaré… en unos días más, lo prometo.

- ¿Acabarás con estos misterios, Draco?

- Lo sabrás todo en unos días, sólo recuerda… no quiero que me odies.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué habría de odiarte? ¿Es que acaso hay otra persona?

- No hay nadie más.

- Es tu pareja… ¿le has visto?

- No hay nadie más –repitió el rubio.

- Está bien –dijo el moreno al ver que el Slytherin se removía inquieto en sus brazos - ¿Quieres que nos vistamos?

- No… sólo quiero que me acaricies hasta dormirme –dijo el rubio pegándose a su pecho.

- Entonces, déjame darte un último beso y luego te dormirás –rió Harry.

- Tus deseos son ordenes –rió a su vez el rubio, le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó que el moreno le diera un apasionado pero dulce beso –Promete, que si sientes la magia del veela, nos iremos.

- Lo prometo.

Draco se arrebujó en su pecho y al poco rato se durmió, Harry lo acunó en sus brazos, pero no logró dormir, la cercanía y el aroma del rubio lo enloquecían, se levantó cuidadosamente y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha, cuando salió se vistió y se recostó junto a su rubio, pero sobre el cobertor.

Al menos el rubio había confiado en él, por algo se permitió quedarse dormido desnudo a su lado.

- ¿Cuál es ese secreto, mi Dragón?

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Yume y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	17. Cap 16: La pasión Veela

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
**La pasión Veela**

Harry salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la cocina de los Weasley con ganas de tomarse un buen desayuno y luego dormir todo el día, había tenido turno de veinticuatro horas y estaba muerto. Se topó con un Ron que ya había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía a su cuarto tan molido como él. Harry se sentó y comenzó a tomar su café, apenas si podía tener los ojos abiertos.

En eso estaba cuando vio a Hermione salir de la chimenea con Scorpius en los brazos y un inmenso bolso que reconoció como el del chico cuando Draco y él iban a quedarse en La Madriguera, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace Scorpius aquí? –dijo levantándose y tomando al niño llenándolo de besos.

- Le haré de canguro a Draco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ve a jugar con Rose y Ginny al jardín Scorpius, están atrás con Molly.

- Está bien… ¿Puedo ensuciarme?

- Todo lo que quieras.

Ambos lo vieron salir corriendo por la puerta, feliz de estar allí.

- ¿Draco está saliendo con alguien más? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No, y no seas celoso… Él se encuentra indispuesto.

- ¿Está enfermo?

- No exactamente…

- Habla claro, Hermione, ¿qué tiene?

- Un problema que se produce a causa de ser medio Veela

- ¿Cuál?

- Está en celo.

- ¿Qué? No… no entiendo.

- Le pasa cada tres o cuatro meses y dura tres a cuatro días.

- Pero…

- Por eso me traje a Scorpius… Él sufre y antes tenía a Pansy y a sus padres para distraerlo esos días, pero ahora estaba solo y no quería que Scorpius lo viera así.

- Tiene que ser algo grave para que logrará apartarlo del niño –murmuró como para sí mismo y luego se volvió hacia Hermione -¿Así cómo?

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Te lo diré de una vez… -respiró hondamente –Se excita y no puede complacerse para detenerlo y sufre, ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el deseo es intenso y no puede hacer nada para aplacarlo.

- Pero debe haber algún modo –dijo Harry, comenzando a asustarse.

- Si lo hay, pero Draco no tiene acceso a ello, ¿entiendes?

- No… ¿Qué debe tener?

- A su pareja… A su pareja con él y hacer el amor, pero Draco…

- ¡Merlín! ¿Y por qué no ha intentado buscarlo?

- No me preguntes eso…

- Tú lo sabes… -dijo Harry con dolor –Tú sabes quién es…

- Sí –dijo Hermione, apartando la mirada de su amigo.

- ¿Quién es? Dime, Hermione, ¿quién es?... Tal vez… tal vez, él pueda corresponderle y Draco sea feliz.

- Prometí no decirlo.

- ¿Quién es, maldita sea?

- ¿Acaso no lo adivinas, Harry?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Draco sólo puede acercarse a su pareja…. Sólo puede besar a su pareja… Sólo puede dejarse acariciar por su pareja… Sino pasa…

- … días enfermo… ¿Soy yo? Soy yo, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijo? ¿Por qué?

- No quería atarte a él, no quería que estuvieras a su lado por compasión…

- Si le hago el amor, ¿parará?

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Después que pasen estos días, ve a verlo y…

- No, iré ahora, no puedo permitir que sufra.

- No vayas, Harry, no ahora, habla primero con él cuando pasen estos días.

- Pero Draco sufre ahora…

- Es que Draco…

- ¿Draco qué?

- Debes hablar con él, Harry, pero hazme caso, no ahora.

- Está bien. Ron dijo que te esperaba en el cuarto, que necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Iré en seguida.

Apenas Hermione salió, el moreno tomó un poco de polvos Flú y desapareció entre las llamas verde esmeralda rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Nada más entrar al cuarto lo vio acostado sobre la cama boca abajo sollozando débilmente, a Harry se le encogió el corazón ante la imagen del hermoso chico rubio allí solo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero no pudo evitar el clic de la cerradura.

- Déjenme solo, si necesito algo les llamaré.

Harry se dirigió en silencio y levantó la sábana metiéndose con la ropa puesta entre ellas, solo sacándose los zapatos. Notó el sobresalto de su Dragón y lo atrapó por la cintura pegándose a él.

- Shh, Dragón soy yo.

- Estoy un poco enfermo, Harry, ¿puedes regresar otro día?

- No.

- En serio, Harry, me siento muy mal, me pasa alguna vez, me dura entre tres a cuatro días, cuando esté bien, iré a La Madriguera por Scorpius y me quedaré un par de días.

- Esto te pasa cada tres o cuatro meses, Dragón… Estás en celo.

Harry lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos y gemir débilmente.

- ¡Harry!

El moreno lo giró, pegándose a la espalda del rubio, y tomó la endurecida erección del chico, acariciándola suavemente, Draco le apartó aquella mano gimiendo con fuerza.

- No servirá de nada.

- Déjame desfogarte, Dragón.

- No servirá –Draco volvió a gemir, preso de la excitación.

- Draco, por favor, déjame ayudarte -dijo Harry comenzando a sentirse excitado hasta el máximo.

- No servirá, ¿crees que en todos estos años no lo he intentado? Simplemente no funciona así.

- Entonces, déjame hacerte el amor, Dragón –murmuró Harry con dulzura, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y desvaneció su ropa, así desnudo se frotó contra el chico acariciando sus platinados cabellos.

- No puedo, no puedo… -sollozó el rubio, con desesperación –Vete, Harry no aumentes este tormento.

- Es por lo que pasó hace cuatro años… Yo de verdad…

- No es eso, es que no puedo, ni siquiera he pensado últimamente en eso, soy feliz a tu lado.

- Entonces déjame hacerte el amor y termina esto.

- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo –gimió, Harry notó que la excitación que sentía el rubio en ese momento sobrepasaba los límites del chico.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo explicaré cuando esto termine, pero ahora vete, por favor.

Harry suspiró con desesperación y se apretó más contra el rubio.

- Haré lo que sea para terminar esto.

- Solo vete.

- Dime de una puta vez como lo terminamos, ya sé que soy tu pareja, ya sé que me elegiste, ya sé que soy el único que puede acabar con esto, solo dime cómo.

- Dejándome que te haga mío, ¿estás contento? –sollozó el Slytherin –Ahora vete.

- Entonces hazme el amor, Draco –dijo Harry volviéndolo hacia él –Hazme tuyo ahora, mi Dragón.

Harry comenzó a restregarse contra el rubio, tan excitado que sintió que pronto llegaría al clímax.

- Vete, no quiero tu compasión.

- No es compasión, tontito, es que te deseo, y quiero que estemos juntos.

- Dijiste que jamás estarías abajo.

- Te deseo Dragón –dijo Harry acariciándolo con desenfreno –Me da igual cómo.

Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo recostó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones, chocaran y arrancándoles un grito de placer. Harry abrió las piernas y obligó al rubio a incorporarse.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí.

Draco alargó su mano y alcanzó un frasco que mantenía debajo de su almohada y comenzó a destaparlo, Harry soltó una risilla.

- ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

- Después de tantos años de auto complacerme, he aprendido algunos trucos, ¿sabes? Ponerlo resbaloso es… sexy.

El Slytherin hundió tres de sus dedos en el lubricante y buscó la entrada del moreno acariciándola sensualmente, mientras que lamía, mordía y besaba el pecho del moreno rozándose sobre él, con la erección del moreno, atrapada entre sus estómagos.

- Oh, Draco… -gimió Harry, y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando uno de los dedos de su amante se introdujo dentro de él. Draco buscó su boca y comenzó a besarlo, mientras introducía el segundo dedo dentro de él, mordiéndole los labios hasta casi hacerlo sangrar y luego bajó de nuevo por su pecho, comenzando a frotarse nuevamente contra el moreno. Introdujo el último dedo y comenzó a prepararlo, masajeándolo. Se bajó de arriba del muchacho y se ubicó frente a la erección de Harry y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta, Harry arqueó las caderas, gimiendo de placer, Draco repitió ese movimiento varias veces, logrando nuevos y cada vez más ruidosos gemidos de su compañero mezclados con palabras inteligibles.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco!

El rubio retiró los dedos, de la entrada de Harry y se enderezó de rodillas en la cama.

- Harry –susurró llamándole.

- ¿Sí?

- Mírame a mí y ve lo que hago.

Harry obedeció. Draco vació un poco de lubricante sobre la palma de su mano y comenzó a acariciarse su propia erección, mientras se acariciaba todo el cuerpo con la otra mano, tal y como lo había visto al moreno hacerlo en la pista de baile y se lamía y mordía los labios con los ojos entornados y brillando de deseo.

- Por Merlín, Hazlo ya, fóllame, Dragón.

Draco ignoró su petición y comenzó a mecerse, haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas, mientras se echaba más lubricante en su erección, clavó la mirada en Harry y comenzó a gemir sensualmente mientras se acariciaba las caderas y el pecho. El Gryffindor cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó sus caderas

- Por favor Draco, hazlo ya, por favor -suplicó y su voz sonó mezclada con una especie de sollozo.

Harry sintió como el rubio se acomodaba bajo sus muslos y dejó salir un grito de dolor, cuando sintió que Draco lo había penetrado totalmente de una sola embestida, sintió como el rubio se quedaba quieto dejando salir sonidos de éxtasis y lo escuchó murmurar

- Por Merlín, gracias, Harry.

- Draco, ya no aguanto…

Draco comenzó a moverse sobre él suavemente, mientras acariciaba la erección del moreno con la misma sensualidad que había hecho con la suya… Muy pronto Harry dejó escapar un gemido y luego un ronco grito y Draco gimió al sentir como el semen del moreno mojaba su pecho.

Draco aferró los muslos del Gryffindor y comenzó a moverse sensualmente dentro de él, otras veces sacaba su erección, volviendo a embestir al moreno, que miraba fascinado el rostro del Slytherin, que mantenía los ojos entornados, con el cabello mojado por el sudor, pegado a su nuca y mejillas, sus mejillas enrojecidas y la expresión de pleno éxtasis que demostraba.

Pero de pronto algo cambió en el rubio, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviéndola ligeramente, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry!

De pronto Harry sintió que algo lo envolvía totalmente, algo que no lograba ver, pero que lo hizo gemir de placer, sintió la misma caricia de aquello desconocido sobre su miembro causándole una fulminante y a la vez muy dolorosa erección, Harry tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas, se mordía los labios ante aquella caricia que le recorría el cuerpo y que lo excitaba al máximo y a eso sumado que el rubio estaba aumentando el ritmo de forma descontrolada y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes.

- ¡Draco! Joder, Draco –el moreno trató de tomar su erección con la mano, pero esa misma energía no se lo permitió. Fue cuando levantó el rostro y vio a Draco mirarlo con una sonrisa de sublime placer en sus labios –Draco, por favor.

El rubio se mordió los labios y le envió un sensual beso y Harry sintió la caricia de la magia del rubio acariciarlo con mayor fuerza e intensidad.

- ¡Dragón!

Harry gritó de placer cuando se sintió llegar al orgasmo, sin que siquiera su erección fuera tocada, escuchó jadear y gemir al rubio y sintió la última embestida del Slytherin que le arrancó un gemido de dolor, y como este se derramaba dentro de él, hasta quedar vacío.

Harry pensó que aquella enloquecedora caricia terminaría en ese momento, pero Draco sin moverse ya dentro de él, pero aferrando fuertemente sus muslos, seguía gimiendo de placer y jadeando sensualmente. Harry comenzó a gemir de desesperación, la magia del rubio seguía acariciándolo y después de haber ya acabado, no podía soportarlo

- Draco, para, por favor…

Pero el muchacho parecía no escucharle, seguía sumido en sus sensaciones, Harry no podía resistirlo, comenzó a sentir unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar de desesperación.

- Por favor, Draco no lo soporto más.

Harry sintió como el muchacho comenzó a soltar poco a poco sus muslos y como aquella caricia iba descendiendo en intensidad poco a poco, Harry al fin pudo llenar sus pulmones de aire. Sintió como Draco se salía cuidadosamente de él. Y como el chico se dejaba caer desfallecido sobre su pecho.

El moreno lo acunó en sus brazos y tomó su varita echando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y luego atrajo las mantas para cubrir el cuerpo del rubio que aún permanecía sobre él.

- Lo lamento, Harry –dijo el rubio en un susurro.

- ¿Qué lamentas?

- No haber logrado reprimirlo cuando me lo pediste.

- Es que era algo enloquecedor, pero no importa, es solo cosa de práctica –el rubio emitió una risa ahogada.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Me ha fascinado.

- ¿Y mi parte Veela?

- Es extremadamente sensual.

- Te lo dije, el Veela seduce y se deja seducir.

- Pues me encantas y tu parte Veela también, eres perfecto, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo seguir despierto…

- Pues duérmete –rió el moreno, acomodó al rubio a su lado y se abrazó a él, vio como Draco se dormía enseguida, así que se acomodó y al poco rato también se entregó al sueño.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Diana, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Numeneesse, Jessyriddle, Yume y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	18. Cap 17: La verdad de Scorpius

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecisiete**  
**La verdad de Scorpius**

Horas más tarde, Harry se desperezó en la cama y buscó a Draco, pero se encontraba solo, se sentó de golpe en la cama, respirando con dificultad, ¿acaso había metido la pata en algo? Pero en su mente se empezó a abrir paso una dulce voz, pero se escuchaba tan triste, que sintió una punzada en su pecho.

El rubio se encontraba recostado en el sillón frente al ventanal y miraba hacia el jardín, se encontraba vestido con los jeans que habían ido a comprar juntos y una polera negra, iba descalzo y aun tenía el pelo húmedo, lo tenía arremolinado en la cara y Harry vio como unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Harry prestó atención a lo que el Slytherin estaba cantando. Era una canción que estaba seguro jamás había escuchado y hablaba de un ángel rubio, que había venido a borrar los demonios que lo acosaban, de las manos que borraban sus lágrimas, de la sonrisa que calmaba su alma, de los ojos que lo hechizaban y lo envolvían, de los ligeros pasos que le despertaban cada día, de los suspiros que llenaban sus noches en vela contemplando el ángel que le había regalado la vida.

El Gryffindor supo que la había compuesto para Scorpius, pero frunció el ceño cuando la canción terminaba, porque en ella el chico hablaba del temor que lo llevaran lejos de él, que si no lo volvía a ver él partiría, porque ya no podría vivir sin él, sin su ángel, que si se lo llevaban, los demonios volverían y ya no habría esmeraldas que iluminaran su vida.

Harry se levantó silenciosamente y se puso su bóxer, caminó hasta el silloncito, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, y no lloraba, solo dejaba deslizarse las lágrimas. Harry lo levantó en sus brazos y se sentó él en el sillón y lo apretó contra él, Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y suspiró.

El moreno no le dijo nada, le acariciaba el rubio cabello en silencio, mientras buscaba su boca y lo besaba con dulzura. Apenas podía asociar la figura frágil que tenía en sus brazos, con aquella que algunas horas antes se movía con sensualidad y decisión sobre él, parecían dos personas totalmente diferentes y aún más le costaba asociarlo con aquel Slytherin arrogante y desagradable que había conocido durante tantos años, o con aquel hombre vigilante y alerta que seguía cada movimiento de su pequeño hijo.

- Soy todos ellos –dijo el rubio de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento…

- ¿Cómo…?

- He dejado salir a mi veela y el veela cuando está satisfecho, puede percibir pensamientos y sentimientos de su pareja, es la primera vez que pasa, pero ya lo he reprimido, no quise meterme en tu cabeza, es que…

- Tranquilo… Nos acostumbraremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio no contestó, volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Qué te ha puesto tan triste? ¿Hice algo mal?

- Yo fui el que lo hizo mal.

- Estuviste sensacional…

- No hablo de ahora, hablo de lo que te hice hace cuatro años.

- ¿Qué?

- De lo que te robé.

- No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

- Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, que no llegues a odiarme… Tenía miedo, todavía era un crío… Y no supe ver las cosas con claridad…

- ¿De qué hablas, Dragón?

Draco se apretó contra él y lo besó con desesperación.

- Gracias por lo de anoche, gracias… Gracias –repetía una y otra vez entre beso y beso –No lo merezco… -el Slytherin se levantó con suavidad y metió las manos en los bolsillos y apartó la mirada del moreno –Necesito que veas algo, date una ducha, tengo que arreglar algo, regresaré en seguida por ti –comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Dragón! –le llamó con dulzura.

- Suena tan dulce en tu voz –dijo el rubio dándole la espalda –Y es tan triste, porque sé que jamás lo volverás a hacer -caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió cerrando tras él.

- ¿De qué hablas, Dragón? –murmuró Harry, desesperado, porque sentía el miedo llenando su corazón y atenazando sus entrañas, se levantó rápidamente y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió presuroso y se dejó caer en el silloncito y fue cuando lo vio, el Slytherin estaba sentado en el columpio escribiendo en unos papeles, luego lo vio acariciar cada uno de los juegos y vio como sus hombros se remecían con ahogados sollozos, estuvo tentado de correr hacia él y consolarlo, pero algo dentro de él lo detuvo y supo que su rubio necesitaba ese tiempo allí, solo.

Se levantó y se dejó caer recostado en la cama, el miedo dentro de él se hizo más palpable cuando escondió la cara en la almohada donde había estado recostada la cabeza de su amor, aspirando el aroma de Draco que aun se sentía en ella. Su amor, eso era. Porque lo amaba, se había dado cuenta en esas horas. No era solo que Draco fuera un chico sexy, o el que más se acoplaba a sus gustos y necesidades, era que simplemente había llegado a amarlo.

Draco entró en la habitación, no había rastro de su llanto, salvo los ojos algo enrojecidos e hinchados, lo vio ponerse unas calcetas y unas zapatillas y guardarse la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Vamos, te lo enseñaré ahora –dijo sin mirarle y tomando de nuevo los papeles, se dirigió a la chimenea, Harry lo alcanzó allí y lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo a su pecho, buscó su boca pero Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza y lanzó los polvos Flú.

- ¡La Madriguera!

* * *

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, se encontraba Hermione con Molly Weasley, dándoles la merienda a Rose y Scorpius.

Hermione se giró rápidamente y ahogó una exclamación cuando vio entrar a Draco.

- ¿Ya estás Bien?

- Si –murmuró el Slytherin, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Draco?

- Pierde cuidado… No hice ninguna tontería.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó el moreno, mirándolos de hito en hito.

- De esto –murmuró – ¡Scorpius! –y Harry sintió la voz de Draco, ahogada por un sollozo, mientras apuntaba la varita hacia el niño.

- ¿Sí, papi?

- Te amo… ¡Finite Incantatem!

Harry desvió la mirada del rubio y la clavó en el niño, vio como los ojos grises de Scorpius iban cambiando del gris exacto de Draco hasta llegar al más puro color verde esmeralda. Harry no apartó la mirada del niño, aún cuando sintió como al rubio lo ahogaban los sollozos, vio a Scorpius correr hasta los brazos de Draco que se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo.

- No llores, papi –sollozó también el niño – ¿Vamos a comer helado?

- Ve con Harry, Scorpius –murmuró Draco, sin dejar de llorar.

- Pero papi…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que no tenías que contarle a nadie? –Draco apretó a su hijo en sus brazos –Recuerdas que te conté que tenías otro papi muy bueno y que tal vez algún día lo conocerías…

- Sí, papi, y recuerdo que dijiste que me querría mucho, pero que tal vez no volvería a verte…

Harry se había dejado caer contra la pared y respiraba agitadamente, como en un eco lejano escuchó la voz desesperada de Draco llegar hasta su mente "Soy medio veela, Potter, por favor no"

- ¿Hermione? –Harry se volvió desesperadamente a su amiga, y sintió como el rubio sollozaba más fuerte. Y la voz de Scorpius, llamándole.

- ¿Papi?

- Vas a conocer a ese papi, Scorpius.

- Pero no quiero dejar de verte –lloró el niño.

- Tu papi es Harry, ve con él.

- No… -lloró el niño.

Draco se levantó, se dirigió a Harry y le entregó a Scorpius.

- Estaré en el jardín, te daré todas las explicaciones… si es que quieres oírlas.

Harry lo vio salir y miró a Scorpius, sus grandes ojos verdes iguales a los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero lo miraban con curiosidad. Lo apretó contra sus brazos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, no hacía más que eso, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Harry, ¿eres mi papá?

- Sí… -dijo en un susurro, pero no estaba seguro de serlo, no entendía qué mierda pasaba, ¿cómo podía tener un hijo? –Puedes ir un momento arriba con Molly y Rose, en mi habitación, bajo mi cama les he dejado un nuevo juego.

- Si, Har… papá.

Harry comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, así que Molly le quitó el niño de los brazos y se los llevó, Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Harry –dijo Hermione, atravesándose en su camino –No fue su culpa…

- ¿Es mi hijo? –preguntó Harry, frío.

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Draco debía hacerlo… Me pidió un tiempo para poder contártelo él mismo.

- ¿Cuándo pensaba hacerlo?

- Cuando pasara esta crisis…

Harry asintió, apartó suavemente a su amiga y salió al jardín, Draco se encontraba apoyado en la pared y sollozaba de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Harry respiró profundamente y se plantó frente a él.

- Levántate –ordenó furioso.

Draco lo hizo lentamente, apartando sus manos de su cara y ladeando el rostro para no verle de frente al moreno. Aun lo sacudían unos silenciosos sollozos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No entiendo qué mierda es todo esto, así que comienza a hablar.

Draco tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Mi situación de medio veela me permite tener hijos… Hace cuatro años cuando llegasteis a buscarme a la mansión por lo de Ginny estaba empezando mi período de celo, estaba encerrado en mi habitación, estuve allí todo el día –Draco se detuvo.

- Sigue…

- Pensé que sabías las connotaciones de mi situación, no recordé… no recordé que venías del mundo muggle, los magos crecemos sabiendo todo esto… Así que pensé que solo lo habías ignorado o no te importaba.

- ¿Cómo lo hacías en Hogwarts?

- Severus… Él lo arreglaba todo para que esas ausencias no se notaran mucho y me encerraba en su cuarto, También cuidaba de que no dejara salir mi veela estando cerca de ti, aunque a mi me parecía estúpido…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te vi en el Mundial de Quidditch, y como reaccionabas frente a las veelas puras así que pensé que no había riesgo de que siquiera me notaras…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se suponía que te gustaban las chicas.

- Mmm… Entonces, ¿al violarte esa noche te embaracé? –preguntó brusco, el moreno

- Sí…

- Ajá –el moreno dio unos cortos paseos. Draco se mantenía con los ojos clavados en un punto del jardín –Si sabías que yo era tu pareja, ¿por qué nunca me buscaste?

- Lo hice… en Azkabán, pero cuando lo reprimí vi el asco en tu cara…

- Pudiste haberme tenido de igual modo con tus poderes de medio veela.

- Pero no sería real y te amaba demasiado para obligarte a estar conmigo… Preferí verte feliz, aún cuando no fuera conmigo.

- Pero te quedaste con mi hijo solo para ti.

- Yo no busqué embarazarme de ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Pero sabías que yo era tu pareja.

- ¡Por Merlín! Nunca te molesté.

- Me hiciste la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

- Porque no soportaba tu indiferencia –sollozó el rubio –prefería tener tu odio a no tener nada, a que no notaras al menos que existía.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que era tu pareja?

- Mi parte veela te eligió en la tienda de túnicas, cuando nos encontramos el día de tu cumpleaños.

- ¡Merlín!

- Te amé desde ese momento, cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, mi herencia se presentó completamente y empezaron las crisis, hubiera querido intentar tratar de conquistarte, pero fue cuando el monstruo me marcó y supe que te había perdido para siempre. Ese año fue el peor. Sufría, ese día que me encontraste en el baño llorando…

- Sigue… Sigue, maldita sea –gritó Harry al ver que Draco se detenía.

- Lloraba porque tenía miedo que matara a mis padres y también porque estaba empezando un nuevo período de celo, te ataqué con la esperanza de que me mataras y así terminar con todo. Cuando sentí el hechizo y sentí que iba a morir, fui feliz… Pero llegó Severus, no sabes las de veces que maldije su llegada y nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo por mi propia mano.

Harry sentía el impulso de abrazarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos para terminar con su dolor y con sus lágrimas, pero no podía, él le había robado a su hijo.

- Cuando te llevaron a la Mansión… fue por eso que dije que no estaba seguro de reconocerte y por lo que mi padre insistía en preguntarme, sabía más que nadie, que mi sangre veela te reconocería enseguida…

- Pero no hiciste nada por ayudarme…

- Es fácil decirlo –escupió Draco con rabia –No tuviste a ese monstruo en tu casa durante meses, no sabes las de veces que me acorraló en algún lugar oscuro y me acarició, no sabes las de veces que me puse enfermo por su culpa, llorando de rabia y culpa, por traicionarte… No sabes las de veces que me salvé de milagro que el asqueroso me violara…

- ¡Draco!

- Hablábamos de Scorpius –dijo el rubio fríamente –A las dos semanas de lo que pasó empecé con los primeros síntomas y cuando un medimago lo confirmó te odié, a ti y al bebé que crecía en mi vientre. Fui al Callejón Knocturn y compré un par de pociones para abortarlo, pero mi magia veela las eliminó sin problemas. Así que moví algunos contactos y logré pagar un buen aborto, simple, rápido y seguro y totalmente a prueba de fallas, un aborto muggle, me dormirían y mi parte veela no podría defender a la cosa que crecía dentro de mí.

Cada palabra que Draco pronunciaba eran como puñaladas en la mente y en el corazón del Gryffindor.

- Lo único que deseé durante las dos semanas siguientes era matarlo, lo odiaba, lloraba de rabia de que esa cosa estuviera consumiendo mi magia, mis energías, odiaba que la maldita cosa fuera tuya, lo único que soñé en mi vida es haber estado entre tus brazos y me hicieras el amor, pero en vez de eso, fui violado por la única persona que había amado y que podría amar en mi puta vida.

- ¡Draco!

- Desperté la mañana del aborto, más contento que en toda mi vida, por fin podría deshacerme de esa mierda que tenía dentro de mí. Era tan feliz… Pero me sobrevino unas nauseas, tuve que correr al baño, ¿sabes lo que es vomitar hasta quedar agotado? Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue lo maravilloso que sería tenerte a mi lado, sosteniéndome y lloré… y me di cuenta que jamás llegaría a la clínica muggle. Acaricié mi vientre y por primera vez pensé que esa cosa que odiaba tanto, era algo que crecía dentro de mí, algo de los dos, tuyo y mío, un recuerdo de que te amaba, algo tuyo que sería mío por toda la vida.

- ¡Draco!

- Nunca se explicaron por qué Scorpius había nacido –Draco seguía sin oír al parecer la voz de Harry y tampoco lo había mirado –Un embarazo masculino, por mucha magia veela que se tenga en el cuerpo no puede llegar a termino si no es alimentado por la magia de ambos padres, no sabes las de veces que le lloré a mis padres para que no detuvieran el embarazo.

- ¿Por qué querían terminarlo?

- Porque sin tu magia, él bebé se alimentaba de la mía por completo, pero aún así no era suficiente para que él siguiera con vida. Estuvimos a punto de morir los dos varias veces, pero salíamos ambos de la escasez de magia, pasé casi todo el embarazo en la cama de una clínica tomando litros de poción reconstituyente.

- ¿Por qué no mandaste por mi?

- Tenía miedo… Miedo de que te quedaras con él, yo era un maldito Mortífago y tú el héroe del Mundo Mágico. Tendrías la custodia total y a mi me obligarían a no verlo más, ¿acaso no sabes como funcionan las leyes? Me convencí que él era solo mío… Tú podrías tener otros hijos… Yo nunca podría estar con otra persona, nunca más tendría la posibilidad de tener otro hijo. Aunque me hubiese dejado follar por alguien más, mi sangre veela eliminaría al bebé por no ser tuyo.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Susigabi, Numeneesse, Jessyriddle, Yume y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	19. Cap 18: Poniendo las condiciones

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciocho**  
**Poniendo las condiciones**

- Todo este tiempo me he negado a ser tuyo. Porque no quería que lo tomaras como una manipulación –el rubio dejó el tono frío y volvió a sollozar.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en decírmelo?

- Antes de que murieran Pansy y mis padres no, pero ellos murieron, Sin pensarlo te envié por él, sólo quería saberlo seguro, no importaba cómo, por eso te pedí que me llevaras cuanto antes con él, pero Hermione y Molly, ya habían visto sus ojos cuando llegamos, hice un trato con ellas, y sin querer con el tiempo te dejé hacerte cargo de nosotros inconscientemente, ignorando mis instintos de huir del país, de llevármelo lejos, donde nadie nos conociera… Pero después simplemente no pude hacer nada más que decidirme a decirte la verdad… Por más que me dije que todo esto era un error supe que no podía apartarte de él otra vez…

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Draco respiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, volvió a sollozar.

- Después que pasara esta crisis… No quería pasarla con las consecuencias de decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué mierda me hiciste tuyo? –preguntó Harry acercándose más a él -¿Para así lograr que te necesitara y no te recriminara nada?

- ¡No!

- ¡Me usaste!

- ¡No! Te juro que no… Si hubiese querido manipularte o usar mi crisis de algún modo me hubiese dejado follar y buscar embarazarme… No lo sé… Te supliqué que te fueras –lloró el rubio –No pensé… que lo tomarías así…

- ¿Pensaste en parar en algún momento?

- Sí, pero no sabes lo que es… Es un tormento estar así… y no pude contenerme… Estar contigo es lo único que he deseado desde los dieciséis años.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Scorpius?

Draco le alargó los papeles que había estado escribiendo aquella mañana y que se encontraban ahora un poco arrugados.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- El certificado de nacimiento de Scorpius, se encuentra registrado en Italia –Harry miró los papeles, el certificado rezaba Scorpius James Potter Malfoy.

- Lo inscribiste con mi apellido.

- Nunca olvidé que era tu hijo… Sólo que no pensaba volver a Inglaterra.

- Le pusiste James.

- Era el nombre de tu padre… Pensé que lo hubieras querido así.

Harry tragó saliva.

- ¿Y los otros papeles?

- Son para que los presentes ante el registro en el Ministerio… En ellos confieso que te lo oculté y que no apelaré a la custodia de mi hijo –Harry lo sintió sollozar.

Draco se había dejado de recostar en la pared y había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa. Harry en dos zancadas estuvo a su lado, lo agarró del brazo y lo estrelló contra la pared. Harry lo vio parpadear y tragar saliva, estrelló su puño contra la pared, justo al lado de la cara del Slytherin, que ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

- Di algo –gritó Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué lo lamento? Pues si, lo lamento, y se me desgarra el alma al saber que jamás lo volveré a ver… Que si quieres golpearme, gritarme o escupirme a la cara tu desprecio no me defenderé, porque me lo merezco, pero… -Draco clavó los ojos en el Gryffindor –Pero era todavía un crío y el miedo no me dejó pensar… Y tampoco quería verte… No sabes lo que fue cada noche de mi vida, hasta que volví a verte y me sonreíste, el soñar de la forma tan cruel que me tomaste, cerrar los ojos cada vez que estaba despierto y ver tus ojos llenos de odio, escuchar tu voz en mi mente diciéndome todas las groserías que te diste el lujo de gritarme mientras me violabas… -Harry lo soltó, como si quemara –Tenía miedo… Maldita sea –le gritó el rubio –Sé que no es tu culpa, pero pese a saberlo no pude evitar que se repitiese en cada momento de mi vida… Cuando ya no podía soportarlo, cuando sentía que lo único que deseaba era morir, sentía las manitos de Scorpius limpiando mis lágrimas y era cuando nos encerrábamos a comer helados hasta enfermarnos…

Draco desvió de nuevo la mirada y limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente.

- Siento todas las veces que estuve contigo en este mes y no te lo dije, siento todas las veces que permití que me acariciaras hasta llevarme al éxtasis y no te lo dije. Me comporté como un pendejo tratando de tomar lo que por siempre había deseado sin pensar que me despreciarías… Sólo quiere mucho a Scorpius y trata de no odiarme y dile que lo quería mucho, que tuve que dejarlo, pero que lo amaba, no le hables mal de mí, por favor.

- Scorpius no es una maldita cosa, que se da o se quita por estupideces –dijo Harry con la voz ronca.

Draco volvió a fijar la mirada en el moreno sin entender qué quería decir aquello.

- No te lo quitaré –dijo Harry rompiendo los papeles, excepto el certificado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, con un hilo de voz.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- Pero pensé…

- Seguirás teniendo su custodia, seguirá viviendo contigo.

- Gracias, Harry… Yo…

- No he terminado, Malfoy –Draco sintió como el corazón en su pecho se detenía –Pero a cambio podré enviar por él cuando quiera… Pasaré un fin de semana por medio con él, donde se quedará a dormir conmigo… Si sales de viaje con él, quiero saber exactamente dónde estarán y cuando volverán… Y para mis vacaciones me lo llevaré las dos semanas completas, no podrás verlo, ni llamarlo, no quiero verte nunca más… No vuelvas a pisar esta casa y no acudas a ningún sitio si sabes que yo estaré allí… ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí… -dijo el rubio en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Ahora vete, enviaré a Scorpius con Ron dentro de una hora, total ya te has desfogado a mi costa, perfectamente puedes cumplir con tu deber y cuidar a nuestro hijo –lo dijo con crueldad.

Harry lo había visto palidecer y le pareció incluso más frágil que aquella mañana, cuando estaba recostado en el silloncito cantando aquella canción que ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

- Vete.

Draco desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar y Harry lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Estrelló el puño contra la pared y dejó correr las lágrimas que se había estado aguantando todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Draco entró en la cocina sacudido por los sollozos y se dirigía rápidamente a la chimenea, pero Hermione se plantó delante de él.

- ¿Draco?

El rubio levantó la mirada y se dejó abrazar, hundió la cara en el cuello de la castaña y siguió llorando como un niño pequeño, sin parar y sin consuelo.

- Draco, ¿qué pasó?

- Me odia…

- No te quitará al niño, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione, sobresaltada.

- No… Pero dijo que no quería verme nunca más.

Harry había entrado en la cocina y se había quedado con la puerta entreabierta, escuchándoles.

- Lo siento, Draco, yo…

- Soy un imbécil… -dijo abrazándose a la castaña –Jamás debí permitirme haber estado con él.

- Draco…

- No sabes lo que siento, Hermione… Antes al menos nunca había sido mío, no extrañaba lo que nunca había conocido, ahora el tormento será peor… Las crisis serán peores… Cerraré los ojos y veré su rostro, sentiré sus labios en los míos, sentiré sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, lo veré bailarme y seducirme, lo recordaré en mis brazos como lo tuve hace unas horas y no podré soportarlo… ¡Quiero morirme, Hermione!

- Draco, no digas eso…

- Fui tan pendejo, quise tomar la luna en mis manos… Siempre supe que no sería mío… Desde que dije esa estupidez sobre Ron y él rechazó mi mano… Ojalá Voldemort me hubiese matado.

- ¡Basta Draco!

- Ojala nunca hubiera nacido… Odio mi vida y mi destino… Odio con todo mi corazón ser un veela.

- Piensa en Scorpius.

- Lo hago, pero debo ser tan poca cosa, que ahora ni siquiera me importa, ahora tendrá a Harry, ya no estará solo en el mundo, será feliz con él, en cambio a mi solo me espera tormento, deseo tanto morir…

- Estás dolido, ve a casa ahora y descansa, duerme, mañana te sentirás mejor y te darás cuenta que amas tanto a Scorpius que querrás seguir viviendo al menos para cuidarle… Él te necesita, más que a Harry, porque tú tuviste que pasar los problemas del embarazo, tú le diste vida sin la magia de Harry, cosa que es imposible, es tanto tu amor por él que lograste un milagro, ¿no te das cuenta?

- Sí…

- Scorpius te necesita, porque tú has estado cada día de su vida pendiente de él, de cuidarlo y amarlo.

- Él dijo que enviaría a Scorpius a casa con Ron en un rato más, que ya me había desfogado y que era mí deber cuidarlo… pero ahora no puedo, Hermione, no me siento capaz… No quiero que Scorpius me vea así…

- Se quedará aquí, no te preocupes, ven a buscarlo mañana.

- No… Ve a dejarlo tú, por favor… Por favor…

- Pero Draco…

- No puedo volver aquí nunca más.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes, por favor… Ve a dejarlo tú. Pero por favor no quiero que lo llevéis hoy, no puedo…

Ambos sintieron el portazo, Draco se apartó de Hermione y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Vas a irte ahora y cuidarás a tu hijo esta noche.

Draco no contestó, asintió lentamente.

- ¡Harry!

- Déjalo así, Hermione.

- Si tanto te has esmerado en cuidarlo solo, puedes hacerlo hoy, ¿o todavía estás tan caliente que no puedes?

- No seas cruel, Harry Potter, él no puede evitar sus crisis... –le gritó la castaña.

Draco lo miró dolido, dio la vuelta y se metió en la chimenea rumbo a la mansión.

- Pero esta vez ya se ha desfogado y a mi costa, así que asuma sus responsabilidades.

- Sé que estás dolido y lo entiendo, Harry, pero también entiendo que no es totalmente culpa de Draco lo que pasó… Si hubiesen hecho el amor y él te hubiera ocultado que lo estaba esperando, te encontraría toda la razón del mundo para tratarlo como quisieras, pero esas no son las circunstancias, ¿recuerdas eso?

- Él se lo calló.

- Ambos erais unos críos, él te perdonó sin más lo que le hiciste… Si tú no quieres perdonarlo es cosa tuya, pero no tienes derecho a tratarlo como si fuera una mierda de lo peor.

- Hermione…

- Scorpius se quedará aquí hoy, si no lo haces por Draco lo harás por Scorpius, porque será él, y solo él, el que sufra viendo a Draco así, ¿lo has entendido? ¿O es tan grande tu rencor que someterás a tu hijo a ese dolor?

- Que se quede hoy, pero mañana él le cuidará. Es su maldito deber.

- También es el tuyo ahora, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí…

- En vez de estar pensando cómo fastidiar a Draco esta noche, deberías correr junto a tu hijo, besarlo y disfrutar tu tiempo con él. Y espero que mejores el trato hacia Draco, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo obligado a quedarse, porque es mi culpa que él esté sufriendo tanto ahora.

* * *

Harry se acostó junto al pequeño y acarició su frente, así dormido era la viva imagen de Draco y eso lo atormentaba.

Claro que había disfrutado el escuchar como el chiquillo le llamaba papá, el haberlo bañado y cambiado, el contarle un cuento y hacerlo dormir, pero verlo era ver a Draco y se sentía una mierda de haberlo tratado como lo hizo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba. Había deseado a cada momento correr a la Mansión, buscarlo, pedirle perdón, besarlo, acariciarlo y pedirle por favor que lo hiciese suyo de nuevo, ya que estaba en su período de celo.

Pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía y cuando estaba a punto de irse, se llenaba de rencor, rabia y dolor. De celos porque él había disfrutado todo ese tiempo a su hijo y él no.

Celos de que él hubiera estado con aquellos chicos, siendo que como veela él siempre debió haber sido solo suyo.

Celos de que Draco haya permitido que el asqueroso de Voldemort le acariciara, lo tocara o lo besara.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, nada de esas cosas eran culpa de Draco, al contrario, él nunca debió ser un veela, debió ser un chico normal, que pudiese acostarse con quien le diera gusto y gana. No debería culparlo por tratar de ser feliz, de no sentirse solo. Y lo de Voldemort, demonios, por muchos diecisiete años que tuviera todavía era un crío y sabía por experiencia que el miedo era lo único que se podía sentir frente a él. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Draco para defenderse? Nada, y él lo sabía…

Se abrazó a su hijo… Su hijo, por Merlín, jamás pensó tener un hijo suyo entre sus brazos, y el pensar que Draco lo había logrado traer al mundo aunque eso fuera imposible lo hacía sentirse aún más dichoso y afortunado. Al fin había algo en el mundo que realmente era suyo de verdad.

No, no había solo una cosa suya, había dos cosas que solo serían suyas, su hijo y… Draco, su veela, solamente suyo. Y este pensamiento en vez de confortarlo solo lo enfurecía más, hubiese preferido saber que Draco podría meterse con quien quisiera y restregarle cuantos amantes pudiera por la cara, pero ahora entendía que sin él, Draco estaría condenado a la soledad el resto de su vida.

Y él no quería perdonarlo, quería odiarlo, sacarlo de su vida, por haberle ocultado aquello. Por no haberle dicho todo lo que su condición de veela implicaba, odiaba haberlo visto tan frágil aquella mañana, cantando tan triste.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo, por haberlo violado, por hacerlo sentir miedo durante esos cuatro años, por haberle dicho todas las porquerías que se le habían pasado por la mente mientras lo violaba tan salvajemente, se odiaba por haberlo embarazado y que Draco hubiese estado a punto de morir por ello. Se odiaba por todo lo que Draco había sufrido por haberlo elegido a él como su pareja.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	20. Cap 19: Haciéndote sufrir

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecinueve**  
**Haciéndote sufrir**

Dos semanas después todo el mundo Mágico sabía que el hijo de Draco Malfoy era hijo de su salvador, del Niño que Vivió, su hermoso héroe Harry Potter y eso en vez de granjearle simpatías al rubio fue todo lo contrario, comenzaron a llegar lechuzas cada día amenazándole, reprochándole el haber seducido a su gran héroe. Al principio Draco las leía con dolor, a esas alturas ya las quemaba nada más recibirlas.

Tuvo que encerrarse en su mansión porque no podía soportar los insultos o la burla a que era sometido por su condición de veela y se supiera que Harry no estaba a su lado, se confinó en la mansión y casi no salía de la habitación.

Ahora se encontraba allí, solo sentado en el silloncito viendo y disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol que le estaba regalando aquel otoño. Harry había mandado a Ron por Scorpius aquella mañana y ya no lo vería hasta el lunes, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar pendiente de él, a jugar con él, a atenderlo y cuidarlo que ahora se veía sin nada qué hacer, sólo ver como corrían las horas, lenta y tediosamente.

Sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta y cerró los ojos con rabia.

- Ya he dicho que si necesito algo los llamaré.

- Soy yo Draco, ¿puedo pasar?

- Si Hermione, pasa –el rubio ni siquiera intentó cumplir sus deberes de dueño de casa, se quedó allí sin moverse, mirando hacia donde estaban los juegos, imaginándose que su Scorpius jugaba aún en ellos que pronto sentiría su voz llamándolo.

- Hola Draco, ¿cómo estás?

- Mucho mejor –sonrió el rubio –Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado, estoy cansado, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, Draco, gracias, me he quedado preocupada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti y por Scorpius.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me ha visitado ayer Neville…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Me enteré lo que pasó el lunes en el Callejón Diagón, en la tienda de ropa infantil, Neville se encontraba allí.

- Ah… eso. No tiene importancia.

- Pero te golpearon y te insultaron frente a Scorpius…

- No volverá a suceder, he estado mandando a los elfos a comprar lo que necesito y le he pedido a Blaise que me mande la ropa que necesitaba para Scorpius de Italia.

- Pero no es justo que te encierres entre estas cuatro paredes.

- No me importa hacerlo, de todos modos nunca me han tratado bien en Inglaterra, ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Pero Scorpius sufre.

Draco volteó la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con aprensión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ha llegado a casa hoy y se ha ido a la habitación de Harry, se ha acostado en la cama y ha llorado hasta cansarse, no ha querido ver a Harry ni hablarle.

- Te juro que…

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron con violencia, Draco se puso de pie y retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda en el ventanal con una mirada espantada al ver la furia que se mostraba en el moreno que se dirigía directo a él.

- ¿Qué mierda le dijiste?

- No sé… a qué te refieres.

- Lo sabes perfectamente –le gritó el moreno, jalándolo de la túnica.

- Harry, él estaba tan sorprendido como tú, de la actitud de Scorpius.

- Si sigue pasando esto, te juro que no volverás a ver en tu puta vida a mi hijo –gritó Harry con furia.

- Te juro, Harry, que no le he dicho nada en tu contra, te lo juro… Por favor debes creerme.

- No me jures nada, maldito puto de mierda.

Draco sintió como Harry lo empujaba con fuerza, sintió el ruido de cristales rompiéndose y enterrándose en su piel, el golpe al estrellarse contra la baranda del balcón y luego el golpe en su espalda al tocar tierra, abrió los ojos un momento y vio la cara horrorizada del moreno apoyado en el barandal, luego se dejó llevar a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, Hermione le obligó a beber una poción y comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos sobre su cuerpo.

- En unos momentos desaparecerá todo el dolor –le dijo ella, Draco la miró y vio los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de la castaña.

- Ya lo sé, me he caído antes de alturas más grandes, cuando volaba como un loco en mi escoba –trató de sonreír.

- Quédate un poco más en la cama, te curaré ahora los cortes que te has hecho.

- No tienen importancia.

- Si no lo hago, pueden infectarse, además te dejarán feas cicatrices en tu suave piel.

- No me importa.

- No te verás sexy con ellas –dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

- De todas formas nunca me ha importado, no tengo a nadie para parecerle sexy –sonrió el rubio… -Pero si te deja tranquila me dejaré curar en paz.

Harry que se encontraba apoyado en la pared sintió un golpetazo en su corazón cuando el rubio siguió hablando.

- Quieres decirle a Harry que de verdad no le he dicho nada en su contra a Scorpius… Sabes, puede que yo no le haya dado importancia a lo que pasó en la tienda…

- Pero ha de haberte dolido…

- Duele, pero lo reprimo pronto, estoy acostumbrado… Lo que te decía es que, creo recordar que decían algo sobre que Harry estaba barriendo el piso conmigo, como debió haberlo hecho siempre… Y que se alegraban que Harry me odiase… Tal vez Scorpius…

- Es lo más probable.

- Dile a Harry que hablaré con él, que le explicaré que él no me ha hecho nada malo… Dile que haré lo que sea, pero que no me lo quite, que por favor no me aleje de él…Que no volveré a salir a pasear por el Londres mágico con Scorpius… Que haré lo que me pida.

- No te desesperes, Draco, no te lo quitará.

- Estaba muy cabreado, Hermione…

- Pero deberá entender que no es tu culpa. Se comportó como un salvaje…

- No es su culpa, perdí el equilibrio…

- Draco, te empujó por la ventana.

- De seguro que no fue su intención… Él no sería capaz de hacerme daño a propósito.

- No debes dejar que trapee el piso contigo, Draco.

- De seguro no volvemos a vernos más… Solo dile que no es mi culpa lo que pasó hoy con Scorpius.

- Olvídate de eso ahora, cariño… Te haré dormir, Draco, si no lo hago, la poción no hará efecto.

- Lo sé.

- Descansa, ¿vale…? -Hermione le echó un hechizo para dormirlo, lo arropó y se volvió a Harry –Estarás orgulloso, ¿no? Te has convencido que él no ha puesto a Scorpius en tu contra o deseas darle Veritaserum, no mejor aplícale la Cruciatus, así aparte de saber la verdad, podrás hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

Hermione le lanzó la toalla a la cara, era con la que le había limpiado la sangre al rubio, tomó su maletín y salió cerrando con un portazo.

El Gryffindor aspiró llenando de aire sus pulmones y tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir, le echó una última mirada al rubio que se encontraba dormido en la cama y luego al ventanal por donde lo había arrojado…

* * *

Encontrarlo ahí tras dos meses sin verlo fue para Draco un duro golpe, más aun cuando Harry llevaba de la mano a un chico y se reía contento a su lado, apretó la mano de su hijo y apartó su mirada rogando porque él no se diera cuenta que estaban ahí. Comenzó a leer en voz alta el libro que le estaba leyendo a su hijo que se hallaba recostado contra su pecho.

Harry clavó la mirada en las dos figuras rubias, que se encontraban ante sus ojos. Draco se hallaba de espaldas recostando la cabeza sobre las gruesas raíces de un frondoso árbol, mientras parecía leerle un libro a su hijo que se hallaba recostado contra su pecho. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Harry se dio cuenta que debían haber pasado el día en el parque porque había una cesta, un mantel con restos de comida y el bolso en que el rubio solía traer un centenar de cosas por si Scorpius llegase a necesitarlas, una pelota abandonada cerca de ellos y un montón de los estúpidos juguetes que vendían en aquel parque muggle.

Harry se dedicó a observar al rubio y sintió un golpetazo en el pecho. Estaba casi en los huesos, con ojeras pronunciadas, su rostro denotaba cansancio y sufrimiento. Se notaba más pálido de lo habitual. Pero pese a eso, Harry no se compadeció. Tomó al castaño que llevaba de la mano y se le plantó en frente.

- Papá –gritó el niño al verlo frente a él. Se puso de un salto en pie y se le colgó del cuello. Harry vio como Draco había cerrado los ojos con fuerza por unos minutos y como se ponía en pie lentamente sin mirarles.

- Hola mi niño hermoso, ¿quieres un helado?

- ¿Chocolate suizo?

- Mmm… No se si venderán, pero ve a ver, aquí tienes dinero, Samuel te acompañará, ¿verdad?

- Claro –dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo, papi? –preguntó Scorpius volviéndose a Draco.

- En seguida los alcanzo –murmuró Draco con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry, cuando se quedaron solos.

- De paseo…

- ¿En un parque muggle? Por favor…

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo en el Londres mágico y Scorpius…

- Pues, para que lo sepas este lugar lo frecuento yo, así que no vuelvas a venir a este sitio… Es más evita salir de tu asquerosa mansión.

- No puedes hacerme esto… Scorpius necesita salir y…

- Para eso me tiene a mí.

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- No puedes impedirme pasear con mi hijo…

- Tal vez, pero no regreses aquí, tenemos un acuerdo.

Harry lo vio comenzar a guardar todo y cuando fue a tomar el bolso, Harry se le adelantó. Draco lo miró con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

- Te enviaré a Scorpius esta noche.

- Pero es mi tiempo con él.

- Pues me apetece que esté conmigo, así conocerá mejor a Samuel. Así que desaparécete.

Harry lo vio dejar correr las lágrimas y como se desaparecía sin importarle si lo veían los muggles o no, Harry se lo imaginó llegando a la mansión llorando sin control y sonrió con rabia, odiaba que el rubio no se le revelara y le mandara un buen puñetazo, solo por el maldito miedo de perder a Scorpius.

- ¿Y papi? –preguntó el niño.

- Se ha ido a la mansión, tenía cosas que hacer.

El niño dejó caer los brazos al lado de su cuerpo y dejó que el helado resbalara hasta el suelo. Harry vio como el niño retenía las lágrimas que se le habían agolpado a los ojos y se mordía el labio tal y como solía hacerlo Draco.

- ¡Merlín! Se te ha caído el helado –exclamó Samuel, dándose cuenta que el niño se había entristecido -¿Quieres ir por otro?

- No…

- Pero si te encanta el helado de chocolate suizo –dijo Harry, tratando de mostrarse alegre. Scorpius levantó los ojos y los clavó en Harry.

- Sí… pero solo me gusta comerlo con mi papi.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Ir con mi papi.

- Pero Scorpius, Draco me dio permiso para que saliéramos un ratito, ¿vale?

- Está bien.

- Entonces, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

El niño se encogió de hombros y Harry notó aquella tarde que su hijo no había vuelto a sonreír.

* * *

- ¿Qué hace Scorpius aquí, Hermione? Es su fin de semana con Draco –preguntó Harry al ver el bolso en una de las sillas.

- Está en su periodo de celo… Te lo ha enviado para que se lo cuides.

Harry se mordió los labios.

- Oh, anda caliente…

Hermione se volvió a él y le pegó una bofetada que hizo que el moreno se tambaleara.

- Te odio, ¿lo sabes? Te odio cuando te comportas así, Draco tiene razón, ojalá pudiera morirse para no tener que seguir soportándote, ojala Voldemort lo hubiese matado, ojala no hubiese decidido desistir del aborto, así no tendría que estar sufriendo lo que sufre.

- Me importa un carajo, lo que sufre... Solo dile que no me importan sus crisis de mierda, este era su fin de semana con Scorpius, el próximo es el mío y no lo dejaré pasar.

- Él ya lo sabe, pero no tiene alternativa, ¿sabes? Esta crisis es peor que cualquiera que haya tenido en la vida, trató de no molestarte, pero Scorpius estaba con un ataque de pánico al verlo así.

- ¿Qué?

- Que se le presentó sin aviso, que no puede parar de llorar de la desesperación, que no podía siquiera moverse de la cama para enviar una lechuza y pedir ayuda, para que Scorpius no notará su… ya sabes, que su magia se descontroló y los elfos no podían acercársele, porque su magia podía matarlo, suerte que uno de los elfos se desesperó y me envió una lechuza.

- ¿Scorpius?

- Estaba con una crisis de pánico, porque pensó que Draco moriría.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En tu habitación… lo he tenido que dormir.

- Maldita sea…

- Pero no te preocupes, así como va todo, Draco dejará de molestarte pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no está casi comiendo, que su magia está a niveles ya peligrosos… O que en una de las crisis puede que se mate… ¡Será una gran felicidad para ti! Al fin terminará su existencia que tanto te molesta. Cuando tu hijo despierte dale esto. Voy a ver si puedo lograr dormir a Draco, al menos si se duerme, no sufrirá tanto, aunque dudo que lo logre, su sangre veela no se dejara, alégrate con ello, estos cuatro días los pasará en el infierno.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	21. Cap 20: Sufrimiento y dolor

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinte**  
**Sufrimiento y dolor**

Cuando Harry se quedó solo se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía su hijo y se encontró con Molly, que se encontraba recostada a su lado acariciando su cabello, pese a estar dormido, aún lo sacudían de vez en cuando unos sollozos y se quejaba débilmente.

- Él y sus malditas crisis… -murmuró al ver a su hijo así.

- No te preocupes, Harry, al parecer pronto terminará todo… Tu hijo sufrirá un tiempo por su muerte, pero es pequeño y olvidará pronto, tal vez sea mejor para todos, ¿no?

- No deseo su muerte… -murmuró el Gryffindor.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿Que vuelva con él para terminar con sus crisis? Tal vez, sería mejor quitarle la custodia, así Scorpius no sufriría sus crisis.

- Es una buena idea, Harry… Así lo matarás más rápido.

Molly salió de allí, dejándole solo. Harry se apretó las sienes con dolor.

Pensar en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos el rubio era una agonía para él, sin embargo, lo único que dejaba escapar de sus labios era veneno contra él. Miró a su hijo, y sintió rabia. Pero si la crisis se había presentado de improviso, no era culpa del rubio, él sabía muy bien que Draco se desvivía por hacer feliz a su hijo, porque él chiquillo creciera en un ambiente lleno de amor, porque tuviera todo lo que se le antojaba sin llegar a malcriarlo. Por el sacrificio que hacía de proveerle todo sin moverse de su mansión, de la red que había creado entre Blaise, Ron y Hermione, para que lo que necesitara su hijo fuese llevado a la mansión a la brevedad posible.

No, no podía ser injusto con el rubio, era el mejor padre que un niño pudiera tener… Ojala Hermione lograra dormirlo.

* * *

Estaban en la cocina cenando cuando Hermione llegó por la Red Flú, Scorpius corrió hacia ella y se echó a llorar con desesperación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Llévame con papi, debemos comer helados, por favor tía Hermione, llévame con papi.

- Ahora no puede ser, Scorpius…

- Se murió, ¿cierto?

- No –Hermione le sonrió –Papi solo está un poco enfermo, pero se le pasará en unos días y volverás a estar con él.

Harry se acercó e intentó abrazarlo, pero el niño se apartó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

- Antes de tenerte como papá, pasaba todo el tiempo con papi.

- No me quieres… -murmuró el Gryffindor, desesperado.

- Sí te quiero… Pero papi antes era más feliz.

Scorpìus lo abrazó brevemente y luego se dirigió a la salita y se recostó en el sofá a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Jugamos Scorpius? –le preguntó Ginny.

- No tengo ganas…

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un helado?

- Ya no me gustan los helados.

- ¿Quieres que tu papá te lleve a dar una vuelta en escoba?

- No me gusta volar en la escoba sin papi.

- ¿Quieres que leamos un cuento?

- No… Quiero pensar en papi… -se recostó boca abajo y escondió su cara entre los  
brazos.

Harry le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al club a bailar.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- Debes estar con Scorpius…

- Quédate de canguro…

- No…

- Si Draco no puede divertirse porque es su deber cuidar de su hijo, aprenderás también a hacerlo tú. La ley pareja no es dura, así que te toca cuidarlo, Draco se encuentra mal y no puede hacerse cargo, así que es tu responsabilidad, cuando Draco esté bien y se haga cargo, puedes irte y darte todos los revolcones que te apetezcan –le dijo Ron, enojado –Y no permitiré que nadie en esta casa te haga de canguro… ¿Has entendido?

- Sí, lo he entendido –dijo Harry, sentándose a la mesa para terminar de comer.

- ¿Cómo quedó? –escuchó que Ron le preguntaba a Hermione en voz baja.

- Mal, realmente mal, logré dormirlo unos veinte minutos, pero cuando despertó todo era peor, así que no me atreví a dormirlo de nuevo, al final me ha echado con gritos destemplados.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes… Fue horrible…

- Pero, ¿se ha enojado contigo?

- No, me gritó que no quería que lo viera más humillado de lo que ya se sentía. Cuando cerré la puerta, me quedé recostada en ella un rato tratando de calmar mi respiración y lo escuché llorar, gritar de desesperación y lo sentí destrozar el ventanal primero y luego continuó rompiendo cosas y llorando mientras maldecía el día que había nacido y maldiciendo a Severus por no dejarlo morir y a Voldemort por no haberlo matado.

- ¡Merlín!

- Lo último que escuché es que decía que maldecía ser un asqueroso veela, que se daba asco, que ojala Scorpius muriera antes de recibir su herencia, para no verlo sufrir toda esa humillación y ya no escuché más, porque su dolor era tan grande que no pude resistirlo, huí de ahí, Ron, lo dejé solo con todo ese sufrimiento –sollozó Hermione, abrazándose a Ron.

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.

- ¿Harry?

- No te irás –le gritó Ron.

- Voy a calmar al maldito veela y no me lo impediréis.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, se quedó petrificado. Todo estaba absolutamente destrozado, Draco se encontraba en el balcón solo con unos bóxer llorando de rabia y desesperación mientras dejaba que la nieve cayera sobre su cuerpo y haciéndose finos cortes en los brazos con un trozo de vidrio.

Harry en grandes zancadas llegó hasta él y lo jaló levantándolo hasta poner el rostro del chico frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?

Draco no contestó dejó caer su rostro contra el pecho de Harry llorando, estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia, Harry lo jaló hasta dentro de la habitación y lo sostuvo por la cintura mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba reparos por toda la habitación. Lo sentó en el silloncito y le tomó los brazos cerrando los cortes.

- ¿Por qué lo hacías?

- Vete…

- ¿Por qué mierda lo hacías?

- No lo sé… Disminuía el dolor.

Harry suspiró.

- Déjame solo, no quiero verte… Dijiste que no querías verme…

- Malfoy…

- He hecho todo lo que me has pedido… Y lo seguiré haciendo… Puedes humillarme todo lo que quieras… Pero no lo hagas ahora, por favor… -lloró –No tengo fuerzas para resistirlo, no me siento bien… Soy un asqueroso animal en celo y lo sé… Pero por favor –rogó con desesperación –Vete ahora…

- No me iré, Scorpius te necesita ahora y te necesita bien…

- No puedo, por favor… No dejes que me vea así, como un animal, no lo soportaré… No me obligues a que mi hijo me vea así.

- No te verá así, vas a follarme y terminar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco enrojeció violentamente y negó con la cabeza, asustado.

- No… Me despreciarás más después…

- No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando, maldito veela –dijo Harry jalándolo hacia la cama, se desnudó y se metió bajo las sábanas apretando al rubio contra su cuerpo –Hazlo ahora.

* * *

Harry se pasó una mano por la frente. Había sido más sensual que la vez anterior y el rubio mientras hacían el amor olvidó todos sus miedos, era una persona diferente, sensual, seductor, decidido y cuando había dejado salir su magia de veela había sido mucho mejor que la vez anterior porque parecía controlarla un poco mejor y le provocó sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, aunque no pudo reprimirla a tiempo para no producirle la misma desesperación porque acabara con esas torturantes caricias. Apenas salió dentro de él, se dejó caer sobre su pecho totalmente dormido.

Sabía que lo agotaban las horas que pasaba sin satisfacerse, pero ahora debía de estar muerto de cansancio, tras destruir todo el cuarto y el hecho de que sus niveles de magia estaban muy bajos. Lo contempló, no era ni la sombra del chico que había encontrado ensangrentado en ese ataque. Estaba demasiado delgado, ojeroso, pero aún así seguía pareciendo un ángel, lo acunó en sus brazos, tal como hacia con Scorpius, cuando dormía con él. Y sin saber cómo se quedó también dormido.

Cuando despertó, sintió la cabeza del rubio descansando sobre su pecho, debía ser muy tarde, pues se veía totalmente claro, tomó su reloj de la mesita de noche y se asombró de que fueran ya casi las doce. De pronto sintió las caricias de la magia de Draco viajando por su cuerpo y tuvo que gemir roncamente. Ante ese gemido, el rubio se despertó sobresaltado y se apartó del moreno rápidamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi inmediatamente Harry sintió como todo cesaba repentinamente.

Vio a Draco arrodillado en la cama, jadeando y excitado, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado, y no pudo reprimirse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas desfogarte de nuevo?

- No… -el rubio saltó de la cama y se cubrió con el cobertor y Harry lo vio perderse en el baño y pronto sintió la ducha, Draco había dejado la puerta abierta, Harry se levantó y se dirigió allí silenciosamente y escuchó al rubio maldecir en voz baja.

- Merlín, ¿por qué mierda me trata así? No le he pedido nada… Maldita Hermione, seguro le contó como me encontraba… -Harry lo sintió golpear los azulejos con el puño, de seguro ya tenía ensangrentados los nudillos –Por Merlín que la próxima vez no sea así, que me de el aviso como siempre lo había hecho, por favor, para lograr enviar a Scorpius con él y yo escapar al bosque… al fin y al cabo es donde debería estar, soy igual que un animal, aún más asqueroso… porque no logro controlarlo –Harry lo sintió sollozar unos minutos –Por favor, te lo ruego Pansy, ayúdame para que Scorpius no pase por esto, ayúdame desde donde quiera que estés a que no sufra todo esto, no debí dejar que naciera, soy un maldito egoísta de mierda, lo traje al mundo sabiendo que le esperaba la misma mierda que a mí.

Harry se alejó hasta la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Cuando terminó se acercó al baño y le gritó.

- ¿Te falta mucho, Malfoy?

- No, ya salgo…

Harry sintió dejar de caer el agua y pocos minutos después lo vio salir del baño ya seco envuelto en una toalla, traía el pelo húmedo y revuelto pegándose a su nuca y a sus mejillas, no lo miró, es más rehuía su mirada, se veía avergonzado y enrabiado, asustado.  
Se quedó inmóvil frente al closet abierto.

- ¿Qué esperas para vestirte?

- ¿Por qué no te has ido? Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez…

- No me he ido porque vendrás conmigo a La Madriguera.

- Dijiste…

- Sé lo que te dije, pero nuestro hijo te necesita…

- Gracias…

- No me las des, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por él.

- Igual te lo agradezco… por él…

- Me dejaré follar las veces que sea necesario para que él no sufra.

- No será necesario –dijo el Slytherin humillado –No habrá una próxima vez te lo juro, no necesitarás calmarme.

- Oh, ¿te buscarás otro…? Eso es lo que deseas, ¿no?

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar con nadie más y que no puedo desear a nadie más que a ti.

- Entonces, ¿cómo te quitarás la calentura, veela?

- Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero anoche no te sentí quejarte por tener que desfogarme, al contrario, gemías y te retorcías pidiendo más –le escupió Draco.

Harry le tomó de los brazos y lo jaló hasta llevarlo hasta la cama donde lo arrojó con furia, desvaneció su ropa y se subió a la cama aplastando al Slytherin bajo él. Y lo besó con violencia durante unos minutos, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo hasta sentir que Draco gemía.

- Ahora él que va a gemir y a pedir más vas a ser tú.

Draco le miró asustado y trató de quitarlo de encima con desesperación.

- Quédate quieto, ¿me oyes?

- No, por favor…

- ¡Cállate!

- No, Harry, por favor… No quiero tener otro hijo –suplicó –No me hagas esto de nuevo.

Harry se apartó de él inmediatamente y vio como el rubio se cubría con la toalla, jadeando y dejando correr unas lágrimas, le costaba respirar y su rostro demostraba el pánico que lo había embargado. El Gryffindor se puso en pie y apareció su ropa poniéndosela con rapidez y rabia, mientras veía de reojo, como Draco se había recostado en la cama y mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba regularizar su respiración.

- Vístete de una puta vez para que podamos ir con Scorpius.

Vio como el rubio haciendo un esfuerzo se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el closet, y luego hacia la cómoda y se encerraba en el baño.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Scorpius? –preguntó Harry con brusquedad, nada más salir de la chimenea.

- En el jardín.

Draco sin mirar a nadie comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

- ¿Draco?

El rubio se detuvo bruscamente, al oír el llamado de Molly Weasley, pero no tenía fuerzas para contestar, se sentía tan humillado, y era horrible que todos le compadecieran, que supieran que Harry había tenido que ir a calmarlo, que lo había hecho como un favor, que él le despreciaba.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí… -dijo en un susurro y salió a buscar a su hijo.

Hermione se echó a llorar incontrolablemente y desapareció corriendo escaleras arriba. Ron pescó el vaso en que estaba bebiendo un refresco y lo estrelló contra el suelo, subiendo tras Hermione.

Harry caminó hasta el ventanal y se cruzó de brazos y se puso a contemplar como Draco se había arrodillado y abrazaba a su hijo calmando su llanto. Luego le vio sonreírle y decirle algo ante lo que el niño sonrió a su vez, lo vio sacar su varita y una de las escobas de los Weasley voló hacia ellos. Vio como el rubio hacía aparecer un sillín que se ató a su espalda sentando al pequeño de espaldas a él, subió a la escoba y emprendió el vuelo. Suspiró. Maldito veela, conseguía que Scorpius fuera feliz nada más verlo.

- ¿Draco se quedará a almorzar? –preguntó Molly, con tono neutro

- Sí… -dijo Harry.

- Aprovechaste para humillarlo, ¿no?

Harry se dio vuelta para fijar la mirada en su amiga, tenía los ojos hinchados y seguía llorando sin control.

- Me dejé follar por el estúpido veela, después de someterme a esa asquerosidad por Scorpius no quiero más reproches, ¿entendido?

- Te juro que no me perdonaré en la vida, el haber retenido a Draco.

- ¿No quiso tener al bebé? Ahora que se aguante.

- Ellos eran felices antes que apareciéramos en sus vidas.

Harry abrió la boca para replicarle algo, pero no supo qué decirle, así que le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

- Siempre tienes la maldita razón en todo –gritó y salió de la cocina, Hermione y Molly lo sintieron subir las escaleras dando puñetazos en las paredes.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	22. Cap 21: Al son del baile

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiuno**  
**Al son del baile.**

Cuando Harry volvió a bajar y se encontró al rubio dándole de comer a su hijo, la sonrisa que había en Draco que era de total felicidad ante el parloteo incesante de un animado Scorpius desapareció al instante y fue sustituida por una forzada, mientras agachaba la cabeza evitando la mirada del moreno.

Harry vio bostezar a Scorpius mientras terminaba de comerse el postre y como el rubio lo tomaba en sus brazos acunándolo y cantándole en voz baja una canción de cuna.

Se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de estofado. Vio levantarse a Draco con el crío ya profundamente dormido en sus brazos y como tomaba el bolso.

- Pero Draco, pensé que te quedarías a almorzar –dijo Molly con pena.

- En realidad no tengo hambre y no quiero molestar más.

- Tú jamás molestarás en esta casa. Te habíamos extrañado, ¿por qué no habías venido?

- Porque no quiero causarles molestias, Molly.

- No había venido porque supongo que Harry se lo prohibió –soltó Ron.

- ¡No! No es eso, de verdad… -atajó inmediatamente Draco.

- Tu siempre tapando el sol con un dedo –le reprochó Hermione. El rubio se mordió el labio.

- Debo irme.

- Vas a quedarte hasta mañana –le ordenó Harry, que se había levantado y le quitó el niño de los brazos y desapareció por las escaleras.

Draco lanzó furioso el bolso estrellándolo contra la chimenea, se tapó el rostro con las manos, mientras gemía de rabia. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín

- Draco…

- Quiero estar solo, Hermione… Necesito estar solo.

* * *

Draco entró en la casa casi dos horas después venía cubierto de nieve y temblando de frío, pero parecía haberse calmado porque sus ojos ya no brillaban de furia, más bien parecían empañados por la tristeza.

Harry le lanzó una fugaz mirada, vio de reojo como el rubio se dejaba caer al lado del fogón calentándose las manos y aceptaba el café que Molly le había preparado nada más entrar, murmurando un gracias. Arthur Weasley que había llegado del Ministerio se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

- ¿Cómo has estado, muchacho?

- Bien, señor.

- Eso me alegra, te había extrañado. ¿Cómo van los estudios?

- Los he dejado…

- Es una pena, tan bien que ibas.

- Me di por vencido, ¿para qué estudiar si jamás me dejarán trabajar?

- No te rindas, puedes encontrar trabajo en Francia o en Italia, dominas muy bien ambos idiomas.

- No puedo salir del país, perdería la custodia de Scorpius, señor, y no podría verlo más.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué estudiabas? –preguntó Harry que ignoraba ese detalle.

- Para Inefable.

- ¿Qué haces ahora, muchacho? –volvió a preguntar Arthur, con cariño.

- Me he inscrito en una escuela italiana para estudiar el idioma élfico y el de las sirenas.

- ¿Y cómo va eso?

- Muy bien –sonrió Draco entusiasmado –Blaise se preocupa de ir todas las semanas por los apuntes y los deberes, los hago durante la semana y luego los envió directo a la escuela, Blaise no falla nunca en enviármelos.

- ¿Cómo haces para los exámenes?

- Ron me consiguió la fecha de las vacaciones de Harry y Blaise ha arreglado todo en la escuela para que dé exámenes libres.

- ¿Y cómo van las calificaciones?

- Excelente, siempre recibo puntos extras para los exámenes y los profesores mandan notas felicitándome por mis avances sin asistir a las clases, dicen que es impresionante y Blaise en sus cartas me cuenta que tiene que aguantarse la lata de los profesores hablando maravillas de mí.

Harry no soportó verlo tan feliz y menos saber que todos parecían saber más que él lo que el rubio hacía, así que con crueldad le soltó.

- Si Blaise te sirve tanto, tal vez también podrá ayudarte con tus problemas trimestrales, ¿no?

El entusiasmo de Draco se apagó en seguida y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, enrojeció violentamente y agachó la cabeza. Arthur Weasley fulminó a Harry con la mirada pero el moreno fingió no haberlo visto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después que termines? ¿En qué te vas a especializar?

- Pensaba especializarme en relaciones mágicas, pero tal vez no lo termine –dijo el rubio con la voz apagada. Se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal y centró su atención en ver caer la nieve.

El silencio se hizo tenso, al final Arthur lanzó un buenas noches y salió de allí rápidamente porque sabía que si continuaba allí era capaz de pegarle una bofetada a Harry.

- Ey, Draco –dijo Ron con voz alegre –Mamá ha aceptado hacernos de canguro y nos vamos Hermione, tú y yo a dar una vuelta por ahí.

El Slytherin se volvió hacía ellos y le lanzó una temerosa mirada a Harry.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, id vosotros, me tengo que quedar cuidando a Scorpius.

- Pero si ya está dormido y no despierta en toda la noche –dijo Hermione –De seguro que a Harry no le molesta, ¿verdad?

- No me importa lo que haga con su puta vida siempre que no descuide a Scorpius.

- Te has vuelto tan dulce… -le soltó Hermione con rabia –A ver Draco, necesitas distraerte llevas meses encerrado en la mansión, así que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

- Pero…

- Me ofenderé…

- Yo…

- Dejaré de ser tu amiga.

- Iré.

- Bien, apresúrate nos iremos pronto.

- Debo ir a la mansión a cambiarme.

- Puedes usar mi ropa –soltó Harry.

- No quiero dejarte mi asqueroso olor veela en tu ropa, sé muy bien lo que te repugna.

Draco se dirigió hacia la chimenea con paso firme.

- ¿Draco? –llamó Hermione.

- Volveré en seguida.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo –le sonrió con dulzura y desapareció entre las llamas verde esmeralda.

* * *

Se encontraban ya en el club, Draco había estado reticente de ir allí, pero Ron le aseguró que no habría problemas, que Harry había lanzado un buenas noches y se había encerrado en el cuarto.

David se había acercado a ellos y saludado con mucho afecto a Draco y les había dicho que la cuenta completa corría por cuenta de él.

Ron y Hermione le habían animado a aceptar la invitación de un moreno a bailar, Ron le había dicho que no era malo, total era solo bailar, nada más.

Y fue en ese lugar donde lo vio Harry nada más entrar, entornó los ojos y se había escondido en la semipenumbra de la entrada, diciéndole a su pareja de turno que le esperase un poco. Se quedó observándole largo rato y no había duda, el rubio estaba bailando normalmente y ni por asomo le había coqueteado a su compañero, paraba en seco cualquier tipo de toqueteo y sólo le permitía acercarse para conversar.

Lo vio regresar a la mesa y tomarse el resto de licor que quedaba en su copa, otro muchacho esta vez castaño se acercó y lo invitó, lo vio negarse amablemente, pero Hermione y Ron parecían animarlo, al final se levantó. Harry lo observó, lo mismo, el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de ligarse a nadie y lo dejaba bastante claro, porque cuando el castaño le tomó la nuca y trató de robarle un beso, Draco lo empujó y se negó en redondo a seguir bailando con él.

Esperó un rato más hasta que vio cómo se acercaba otro chico, esta vez lo vio negar hasta el final, pese a la insistencia de Ron y Hermione y los ruegos del muchacho.

Vio como decía algo y los tres se enfrascaban en una animada charla ignorando lo que pasaba en el local, Harry decidió que ya era hora de hacer acto de presencia y dejar de sentir el molesto ruido que representaba el chico a su lado preguntando si iban a entrar de una vez.

Harry se dirigió directamente a la mesa de ellos ignorando la insistencia de David por buscarles otra, era mago aunque tuviera ese local muggle, así que no ignoraba todas las cosas que se decían en el Mundo Mágico del confinamiento de Draco y de las múltiples conquistas de Harry.

- Hola, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.

Vio como el rubio se envaraba y tragaba saliva y vio los ojos de Draco llenarse de tristeza al verlo abrazando por los hombros a su acompañante de turno, y supo que los recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban invadiendo al rubio, lo vio apartar la mirada y levantarse tomando su chaqueta para marcharse, sus amigos lo imitaron, sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero se acercó al oído del rubio ya de pie y le murmuró.

- Te sentarás y te quedarás hasta que yo te diga, sino…

Draco arrojó la chaqueta con rabia contra la silla, se sentó de golpe y tomando la copa llena con el licor que habían pedido se la tomaba de un solo trago, luego apretó la copa tan fuerte que esta estalló incrustándose los vidrios en su mano.

- Vamos, Draco –dijo Hermione, enojada.

El rubio, negó con la cabeza débilmente.

Harry se sentó frente a él y vio como Hermione tomaba su mano y retiraba los trozos de vidrio, sacaba disimuladamente su varita y le hacía un hechizo de limpieza y le cerraba las heridas, cuando terminó Draco se cruzó de brazos, clavando su mirada en la copa que David había colocado frente a él.

Harry se levantó entonces y sin preocuparse si su compañero le seguía se dirigió a la pista y comenzó a bailar haciéndole una seña al chico de la música. Los gritos comenzaron inmediatamente. Aparte de bailar, Harry comenzó a sacarse sensualmente la ropa, acariciándose, tentando y seduciendo, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el rubio que no había podido evitar levantar la mirada y seguir sus movimientos con una expresión entre dolor y deleite entremezclados.

Draco no pudo evitar notar que Harry a mitad del baile empezaba a realizar los movimientos casi exactos que el rubio había empleado la noche anterior para seducirlo mientras le hacía el amor, enrojeció violentamente, sabiendo que el moreno lo estaba haciendo para burlarse de él aunque nadie más lo supiera. Le vio reír satisfecho y la ira comenzó a invadirlo, mas se dominó.

Esa canción cesó, y Harry comenzó a moverse por la pista, se dirigía directamente a la mesa donde él se encontraba y Draco jadeó de sorpresa y anticipación y cuando ya casi llegaba hasta él, Harry se desvió bruscamente y sacó a un chico pelinegro llevándolo agarrado por las caderas hasta el centro de la pista. Lo vio apretarlo contra su cuerpo y besarlo en el cuello.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	23. Cap 22: No más

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintidós**  
**No más**

Fue lo último capaz de soportar, se levantó violentamente derribando la silla, tomó su chaqueta, le dio un abrazo a David que trataba de detenerlo y salió rápidamente hacia la calle. Cuando llegó al exterior apoyó su frente contra un árbol que se encontraba frente a la entrada del local, llenando sus pulmones de aire, tratando de calmar su respiración y los locos latidos de su corazón.

- Draco, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

- Sí… es solo que he tomado un poco de más…

- No mientas, Draco, fueron solo dos copas –dijo Ron con rabia –Maldito Harry…

- No pude soportarlo –murmuró el rubio.

- Vamos a casa –dijo Hermione. El rubio asintió débilmente, todavía apoyada la frente en el árbol y sin haberles mirado.

- Pero esperad un momento, me siento mareado… -Y no mentía, la rabia lo inundaba y los bajos niveles de magia le habían provocado una subida en su impecable presión.

Fue cuando escuchó la voz de un enfurecido Harry que lo había vuelto hacia él mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

- Dije que regresaras ahí dentro… vas a quedarte hasta que yo te lo diga.

- ¡No!

- ¿Me estás desafiando? Vuelve ahí dentro.

- ¡No!

Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló, Draco se desasió de un solo tirón.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! –Draco se volvió y empezó a caminar, pronto se emparejaron con él Ron y Hermione. Harry volvió a ponerse frente a él.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, maldito y asqueroso veela.

Draco de un solo golpe lo derribó partiéndole el labio.

- No más, Potter.

- Te voy a quitar a Scorpius.

- Me importa un comino.

- ¿Esos es lo que amas a tu hijo? –dijo Harry, levantándose y plantándosele al frente.

- No me importa lo que creas o no, Potter, pero ya no más, no soportaré más tus humillaciones.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para calmar tus calentones, veela?

- Este asqueroso veela se tirará al primero que encuentre en el camino, aunque pase meses enfermo… ¿No me has llamado puto y caliente…? Pues lo seré, Potter, o me mataré, cualquier cosa antes de permitir que pongas tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo.

- Y Scorpius, ¿estás dispuesto a perderlo?

- ¿Sabes qué, Potter? No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberlo traído a este puto mundo, sabiendo que vivirá la misma mierda y que puede toparse con un maldito desgraciado igual a ti. Ojala hubiésemos muerto. ¿Y sabes qué, Potter? Prefiero que te lo quedes tú, así no tendré que sufrir viendo a mi hijo siendo humillado hasta lo más hondo. No sabes el asco que me has hecho sentir, el dolor y la vergüenza de haberme tenido que rebajar a cumplir todos tus estúpidos caprichos, pero ya no más, haz lo que te plazca, poco me interesa ya.

- Le diré a tu hijo que lo abandonaste para follar tranquilo.

- Como gustes…

- Le haré odiarte…

- Me importa un carajo, Potter.

Draco empezó a caminar.

- No he dicho que te vayas –dijo tomándole del brazo.

- No soy tu puto juguete, Potter. Voy a decírtelo claramente y escúchame bien, desde hoy me importa una mierda lo que hagas, lo que sientas, con quien te revuelques y de la forma que lo hagas, todo lo que puedas hacer no será peor de lo que ya viví, y al menos no tendré que estar viéndote la maldita cara nunca más.

- No eres más que un asqueroso monstruo –le gritó Harry al ver que no lograba dominarlo.

- Sí, soy un monstruo –dijo Draco dejando salir toda la magia veela y haciendo que envolviera a Harry completamente, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera violentamente y haciéndole gemir de deseo y desesperación –Eso es lo que este monstruo siente en sus periodos de celo.

- Por favor, Draco, para… -suplicó Harry.

- Siéntelo y recuérdalo, Potter, eso es lo que sentía por ti, añadiendo el amor más puro y fiel de este mundo –Draco había dejado correr las lágrimas –No sabes cuánto te amaba, lo feliz que era con una sola de tus sonrisas, con una sola de tus caricias, recuérdalo perfectamente, porque no volverás a sentirlo nunca más en tu puta vida.

- Draco –suplicó Harry, enloqueciendo del deseo, porque Draco no había permitido como las otras veces que acabara. Gemía de dolor y deseo. Draco reprimió su magia violentamente.

El moreno se dejó caer de rodillas jadeando y llorando por la desesperación.

- Ahora busca a alguien asqueroso violador, ve y cágale la vida a alguien más, pero déjame a mí en paz.

Draco se desapareció, Hermione corrió y abrazó a Harry que lloraba en el suelo incapaz de parar el deseo.

* * *

Draco se apareció a las afueras de La Madriguera y caminó decididamente hacia la casa, subió hasta el cuarto de Harry, recogió rápidamente todas las cosas y las metió en el bolso. Le aplicó un suave Desmaius a su hijo, jaló el cobertor y lo envolvió en él y bajó hasta la cocina, donde se topó de frente con un empapado Harry.

- Que suerte para ti, ¿no Potter? Un buen remojón y te desfogas –sonrió irónicamente –Ojala fuera igual para mi.

- No te llevarás a Scorpius.

- Trata de impedirlo, es mi turno de estar con él, ve y pide su custodia e impídeme verlo, no me importa, pero mientras no lo hagas, pasaré el tiempo que me corresponde con mi hijo. El viernes lo tendré listo, a la hora convenida, envía por él –le rodeó y se dirigió a la chimenea.

- Maldito desgraciado –rugió Harry.

Draco se dio vuelta y dejó salir su magia veela, invadiendo violentamente al moreno, lo mantuvo un minuto y luego lo cesó repentinamente.

- Necesitas otro remojón, Potter.

Draco se metió en la chimenea y desapareció tragado por las llamas verde esmeralda.

* * *

- ¡Por Merlín! –sollozó el moreno -¿Cómo puede soportar esto durante tres o cuatro días sin volverse loco?

Ron tomó su varita e invocó un Aguamenti y bañó a su amigo con el agua helada.

- Me voy a dormir –dijo Hermione, sin decir ni media palabra más.

- Esta vez si la has cagado, Harry.

- Parece que sí…

- Te lo advertí… Te dije que te estabas pasando del límite…

- Ya lo sé…

- Lo que me tiene intrigado es, ¿cómo mierda fue capaz de soportar tanto?

- Yo también me lo pregunto…

- ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto te amaba?

- Sí…

- Que pena que ahora te odié con la misma intensidad.

- Él no puede odiarme, es un veela, está destinado a amarme toda la vida.

- Mmm, creo que Hermione tenía razón en que pasábamos poco tiempo en la biblioteca.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que cuando el veela es traicionado deja de amar… No deja de sentir el deseo… pero te odiará mientras viva –Harry puso expresión de espanto –Que bueno que tú lo encuentres tan asqueroso –dijo Ron, como al descuido –Que alivio para ti no tener que volver a calmarlo, ¿no Harry? –el moreno tragó saliva –Me pregunto si cumplirá su palabra de follarse a cuanto tipo se le crucé, pues ahora que te odia, no se pondrá enfermo…

- ¿Ron?

- Bien, buenas noches Harry, que descanses…

Ron se topó con Hermione y le hizo una seña para que subiera rápidamente. Una vez dentro del cuarto, se echó a reír ahogando su risa con un cojín.

- ¿De dónde te has sacado todo eso? –preguntó Hermione sonriendo abiertamente.

- No tengo ni idea cómo se me ocurrió, pero hubieras visto su cara y cuando lo dejé estoy seguro que estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo.

- Me alegro, entre lo que le ha hecho Draco y lo que le has dicho, seguro no vuelve a dormir tranquilo en su vida.

* * *

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí? –dijo Hermione, distribuyendo unos bocadillos sobre unas bandejas.

- Dijiste que Malfoy traería a Scorpius al cumpleaños de Teddy.

- Ajá.

- Pero es tarde y aún no llegan.

- Ha enviado una lechuza, Ron fue por Scorpius, debe estar al llegar.

- ¿Se encuentra mal?

- Al contrario lo veo mucho mejor –dijo Hermione sin mirarle y ordenando unas servilletas.

- Hace tres semanas que no le veo.

- Estarás muy contento… Draco también lo está…

- ¿Qué hace?

- Oh, sigue sus estudios y ahora además se ha puesto a estudiar Pociones.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiere ver si logra más adelante una poción para calmar las crisis, algo así como la poción matalobos.

- Ah…

- Quiere evitar que Scorpius sufra como él.

- Hola, papá –Harry ni cuenta se había dado que habían llegado por la chimenea.

- Hola hijo, ¿y tu papi?

- Ha venido a visitarnos tío Blaise, se ha quedado con él.

- Scorpius se quedará hoy con nosotros –dijo Ron, alargándole el bolso a Harry que lo cogió y lo colgó de su hombro.

- ¿Draco está bien?

- Sí, Hermione. Pensó que Scorpius querría quedarse jugando con Teddy y Rose, así que aprovechará de ir a lo de David con Blaise.

- Que bueno… Me ayudas a llevar las bandejas, Ron.

- Por supuesto, cariño.

- ¿Puedes bajarme, papá? Quiero darle su regalo a Teddy.

- Si, ve –le acarició el cabello y lo bajó.

* * *

Hermione y Ron sonreían disimuladamente al ver como Harry recorría la habitación una y otra vez con pasos desesperados y nerviosos, echándole constantes miradas a su reloj y luego a su hijo, que parecía no tener la intención de dormirse jamás. Parecía un león enjaulado.

- Voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín –dijo Harry, al fin –y salió dando grandes zancadas.

Ron se acercó al ventanal y vio como Harry cruzaba el cerco y se desaparecía.

- Ya se ha ido.

Hermione tomó su varita y luego a Scorpius.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! –el niño dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña totalmente dormido –Siento haberlo hecho, mi amor –dijo acariciándole la cabeza –Lo hice para que tu papi y tú vuelvan a ser felices.

* * *

Harry se plantó en la entrada del club y buscó a Draco entre las mesas, pero no lo hallaba, luego sintió unos ahogados gritos, ovaciones y jadeos, miró hacia la pista de baile y vio a los chicos arremolinados alrededor de ella, el corazón le dio un golpetazo con un presentimiento.

Se acercó hacia la pista y se hizo paso entre los excitados mocosos.

Allí se encontraba su veela bailándole sensualmente al moreno de Slytherin, que le sonreía embobado, mientras seguía los movimientos del veela, ambos se encontraban sin camisa y con el cierre de sus ajustados pantalones bajados.

Draco jaló a Blaise y lo pegó contra su pecho, vio como el moreno echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y un audible gemido de placer se escuchó a pesar de la música, Harry sintió jadear y recorrió con la mirada a los muchachos a su alrededor, todos estaban babeando por el rubio.

Al cesar la música los dos chicos continuaron abrazados y Harry los vio con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Draco en voz alta.

- Oh, sí –escuchó que gemía Blaise, comenzando a vestirse rápidamente.

Harry retrocedió hasta ocultarse en la semi oscuridad de una columna.

Vio como Draco no despegaba la vista del moreno mientras se vestía con toda sensualidad, agarró a Blaise por la cintura y lo pegó contra su cadera, mientras lamía su garganta. Vio como se dirigían a la mesa y tomaban las chaquetas, Draco estaba sacando dinero de la cartera, pero en eso llegó David y le dijo algo, el rubio guardó el dinero y tomó a David del mentón y le plantó un sensual beso y le murmuraba algo al oído a lo cual David asentía.

* * *

Draco sonrió para sus adentros cuando divisó al moreno entre los chicos, menos mal que llegaba el maldito desgraciado, un poco más e iba a tener que esperarlo en bóxer o desnudo.

A consciencia intensificó la sensualidad del baile y dejó escapar una leve cantidad de magia para lograr que Blaise le siguiera totalmente. Jaló a su amigo y lo pegó contra su pecho y dejó que toda su magia le envolviera durante un segundo al chico, logrando que gimiera audiblemente, sonrió para sus adentros al ver como se desencajaba el rostro de su maldito Gryffindor.

Al cesar la música y consciente de que Harry le escucharía le preguntó a su amigo dejando salir de nuevo un poco de su magia.

- ¿Nos vamos?

La respuesta de su amigo ahogado por el deseo, le dejó satisfecho, vio como Harry se ocultaba tras la columna, pero seguía pendiente de él, decidió vestirse lo más lenta y sensualmente que pudiera, consciente de estar seduciéndoles a todos, incluido su amigo que jadeaba de deseo a su lado mientras él lo miraba fijamente.

Jaló al moreno y lo pegó contra él, le lamió el cuello, sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más le excitaban a Harry.

Trató de pagarle la cuenta a David, pero esté se negó rotundamente diciendo que ya le había salvado las ganancias de la semana.

Draco tomó el mentón de David y lo besó lo más sensualmente que pudo, sabiendo que eso empezaría a colmar el vaso de la tolerancia de Harry.

- Gracias por darme el pitazo, David –le susurró al oído.

- Pierde cuidado, no te dejes vencer.

Salio del local y arrastró a un Blaise a punto de echarse a pegar gritos de desesperación y lo apoyó contra el tronco del árbol.

- Último acto, Blaise, aguanta un poco más.

- Me tienes enloquecido de deseo, Draco.

- Lo sé, si quieres te ayudo a desfogarte luego.

Blaise negó dulcemente y logró sonreírle.

- No, porque después eso incrementará tu sufrimiento… Ahí viene –dijo Blaise, pegándose al rubio y buscando la boca de su amigo con desesperación, mientras gemía una y otra vez desesperado antes los movimientos de cadera que realizaba Draco restregándose contra él.

- Vamos, serpiente…

Harry vio como Draco se separaba del árbol y tenía que jalar al moreno pegándolo contra su cuerpo, porque estaba totalmente excitado y lloraba de deseo gimiendo sin cesar.

Los vio desaparecerse. Se dejó caer en el piso, golpeándolo sin cesar, mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas.

Había perdido al veela, por confiarse que como él lo amaba y debía serle fiel, tendría que aguantarle lo que quisiera, total él podría hacerlo o ser suyo cuando le apeteciera, no perdería nada fastidiándole un poco de tiempo más.

Se levantó tambaleante y se desapareció también.

* * *

Cuando se aparecieron en la mansión ambos se dejaron caer en la alfombra, Blaise terminó de rodillas apoyando sus manos sobre la alfombra jadeando y sollozando de deseo, Draco se encontraba a su lado, también excitado a su pesar. Tomó a Blaise por la cintura dejándose caer acostado en la alfombra, acomodando a Blaise de espaldas, deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su amigo acariciándola.

- Déjame desfogarte, Blaise, es lo menos que te debo por hacerme este favor –el moreno apartó la mano de su amigo y murmuró dulcemente.

- No Draco, todavía recuerdo lo enfermo que te pusiste después de lo que pasó en Italia. No quiero aumentar tus días de sufrimiento.

- Yo siempre te he agradecido, pese a todo que me dejaras desfogarme contigo al inicio de esa crisis.

- Pero después que me follaste pasaste una semana enfermo…

- Sí, pero es mucho menos doloroso que soportar la crisis en sí.

- Creo que iré a mi cuarto a desfogarme o darme una ducha fría, lo que sea más rápido –rió Blaise.

- De verdad, Blaise, quiero desfogarte.

- No es necesario, Dragón, ya ha pasado un poco, en serio, no quiero que sufras más de lo que lo vas a hacer.

- Espero que esta semana de sufrimiento valga la pena y el maldito Gryffindor reaccione de una puta vez.

Blaise hizo un esfuerzo y se puso en pie, le tendió una mano a su amigo y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- Voy a darme una ducha fría –rió Blaise –Necesito sacarme el calentón que me has pegado.

- Yo también me voy a mi cuarto a ducharme rápido o terminaré follándote –rió a su vez el rubio.

- No me tientes, Dragón, no me tientes.

Blaise se inclinó sobre su amigo y le rozó los labios con los suyos, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

- Anda ve a tu cuarto y desfógate pensando en tu maldito Gryffindor y trata de descansar, te espera una difícil semana.

- Gracias por todo, Blaise.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que me quede aquí acompañándote?

- No es necesario, Blaise, regresa a tu machote italiano y dale las gracias por dejarte venir.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	24. Cap 23: El resto de la verdad

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capítulo Veintitrés**  
**El resto de la verdad**

Hermione y Ron, lo vieron entrar totalmente empapado y temblando de frío, ambos tragaron saliva, temiendo que hubiese tenido otro enfrentamiento con el rubio y su plan se les fuera a la mierda.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me he pegado tremendo calentón y no tuve más remedio –dijo el Gryffindor comenzado a secarse con su varita.

- ¿No te lo habrá hecho Draco, verdad?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿cómo ha pasado?

- He ido hasta lo de David.

- Harry, ¿por qué? Sabías que Draco estaría ahí, ¿qué sacas con hacerlo sufrir?

- ¿Sufrir? El maldito desgraciado le estaba bailando a Blaise tan seductoramente que parecía estar follándoselo sin tocarlo. El maldito Blaise gemía y aun a pesar de la música se le escuchaba.

- ¡Vaya! –dijo Ron, tratando de reprimir la risa.

- Luego Draco le dijo con voz sensual "¿Nos vamos?" Creí que el maldito moreno se corría ahí mismo –chilló fuera de sí.

- ¿Y que pasó después? –preguntó inocentemente Hermione.

- Después lo ha sacado del local.

- ¿Blaise a Draco?

- Que va, Zabini apenas podía caminar de lo caliente que estaba. Al salir los vi apoyados contra un árbol besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Draco ha tenido que abrazarlo, porque el maldito Blaise lloraba de deseo, ahora estará dejándose follar por Draco hasta el coma –masculló Harry, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo tuyo? –preguntó Ron lleno de curiosidad.

- Qué me he puesto a recordar la última vez que Draco me hizo suyo, como me hizo gemir, llorar y rogarle que no parara, me he excitado y no hubo otra forma de desfogarme, que lanzándome un Aguamenti. Me voy a dormir. Ojala el maldito veela se muera en su revolcón de esta noche.

Ron y Hermione lo sintieron subir las escaleras mascullando en voz baja y luego meterse en el baño más cercano.

- ¿Crees que necesitará otra ducha? –se burló Ron.

- Pobre Blaise, como contó Harry que se encontraba también ha debido darse menuda ducha de agua fría –se rió Hermione con un poco de pena pensando en el moreno de Slytherin.

- A menos que las sospechas de Harry se hagan verdad…

- No lo creo… Blaise no le haría algo así a Draco, estaba preocupado por como le había visto en Italia, al principio se negó diciendo que no soportaría que por su culpa Draco pasara una semana de nuevo así. Parecía realmente asustado, no por él calentón que se llevaría él, sino por lo que sufriría Draco.

- Ahora habrá que ver cómo reacciona Harry.

- Espero que se vaya por el camino que hemos imaginado, sino Draco sufrirá hasta morirse.

* * *

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y luego volvió a cerrarse de la misma forma.

- Deja la bandeja en la mesa Lyzy, comeremos en seguida.

- Pero no tengo hambre, papi.

- Lo que pasa es que no quieres dejar de jugar –le escuchó reír.

- Es que esto es… es… Si tan solo se movieran –se quejó el niño.

- Si se movieran sería peor –rió Draco –Mira creo que esta va aquí, ¿tú qué crees?

Harry contempló a los dos rubios boca abajo recostados sobre la alfombra, armando lo que parecía un rompecabezas muggle, el dormitorio de Draco se había convertido en un reguero de juguetes, los contempló, siempre era un espectáculo verles, se veían tan… bellos y felices juntos.

- Mmm… No lo creo –rió el chico.

- Pues creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Por qué no hemos ido al parque?

- Mira, esta va aquí… –rió Draco nerviosamente –Sabes que papi ha estado un poco indispuesto, ¿verdad?

- Desde el día que nos encontramos con papá Harry no hemos vuelto a salir.

- Mmm… Tienes razón, me he puesto un poco flojo, ¿no?

- Quiero ir al Callejón Diagon a comer helados.

- Le diré a Harry que te lleve.

- Pero no quiero ir con él –se quejó el chico enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora con tu papá Harry? –se escuchó un leve reproche en su voz –Creí que te gustaba mucho.

- Me gustaba más cuando no era mi papi.

- ¿Y eso por qué? No, Scorpius esa es rojo oscuro, ¿ves?

- ¿Entonces debería ir de este lado?

- Aja. ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

- Es malo contigo…

- No es malo conmigo, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

- El señor en la tienda te lo gritó antes de pegarte.

- Pero eso ya lo habíamos hablado, hijo. Ese señor no conoce a papá Harry, el malo es él. Bien, por fin encontraste donde iba. El que papá Harry y yo ya no salgamos juntos no tiene nada que ver con que él sea malo, ¿lo entiendes?

- Pero ya no pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y casi no salimos.

- Haremos una cosa, Hablaré con Harry y le pediré permiso para irnos a la playa, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry escuchó un bufido enojado de su hijo.

- Antes había que pedirle permiso al abuelo y ahora a papá Harry, no es justo.

- Tanto el abuelo como Harry te quieren mucho, solo quieren cuidarte. ¿Quieres que cenemos aquí en la alfombra?

- Y ahora no está Pansy para regañarnos –rió el chiquillo.

- No, ahora no está Pansy –y la voz del rubio mayor fue casi un murmullo.

- No te entristezcas, papi, lo siento –se escuchó la voz de su hijo apenada –Sé que nos cuidan desde las estrellas.

- Ellos no querían irse tan pronto, ¿entiendes Scorpius? Yo tampoco querría irme nunca de tu lado, pero un día lo haré, ¿y qué mejor que te quedes con papá Harry?

- Todavía no entiendo por qué deberás irte en ese viaje –la voz de su hijo sonó llorosa.

- Ey, no es como si me fuera a ir mañana, ¿vale? Todavía nos queda tiempo. Mira, encontré otra. ¿Qué pasa con Harry? ¿Acaso no es bueno contigo? –preguntó Draco girando levemente la cabeza hacia su hijo.

- Si es bueno, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Te siento llorar en las noches.

Vio como Draco se inmovilizaba.

- Es porque estaba enfermo –replicó casi inmediatamente –No tiene nada que ver con Harry.

- Papi… No quiero que te vayas.

- Mmm… Sabes que si me voy, no será porque no te quiera, ¿verdad hijo? Y que de igual forma te estaré cuidando junto a los abuelos y a Pansy.

- Lo sé…

- Harry y los Weasley te quieren mucho, ¿no eres feliz a su lado, Scorpius?

- Pero sería más feliz si tú estuvieras a mi lado.

- Ellos son tu familia ahora.

- No, tú eres mi familia.

- Harry también, él es tu papá y no sabes lo mucho que soñó tenerte. Yo sé que te ama, Scorpius, no debes hacerle a un lado.

- No lo hago, es solo que te quiero más a ti.

- A medida que pases más tiempo con Harry le querrás más.

- Pero eso es menos tiempo a tu lado.

- Dejemos eso por hoy, ¿vale? Lo único que te pido es que intentes quererlo igual que a mi y que dejes esas ideas, lo que digan las demás personas no tiene que afectarte, Scorpius.

- Pero te llaman asqueroso veela… Dicen que papá Harry te odia.

- ¿Dónde más lo has escuchado?

- Pues…

- ¿Dónde Scorpius? –la voz del veela sonaba alterada.

- En la tienda de juguetes… Papá Harry estaba pagando y yo se los escuché decir a un par de señoras.

- Bueno… –Harry notó el temblor en la voz de su veela y se llenó de rabia –La gente…

- La gente es tonta –dijo Harry fuerte –Tu papi Draco no es asqueroso, solo tiene sangre veela en sus venas y eso no es malo, es mágico.

Ambos rubios se volvieron a él sobresaltados y Harry vio como Draco se ponía de pie rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta una pared cercana, ¿desde cuándo el veela estaba tan temeroso otra vez? ¿Creía que estaba allí para reprocharle delante de su hijo el revolcón con el sucio moreno de Blaise?

- Hola papá –dijo Scorpius, acercándose y besándole en la mejilla.

- Hola hijo, ¿qué hacían?

- Jugar.

- Pues yo te he traído un juego, ¿quieres verlo? Abajo esperan Rose y Hermione para merendar contigo. Tengo que hablar con tu papi.

El chico suspiró profundamente, pero asintió, se volvió a Draco.

- ¿Seguiremos después?

- Por supuesto, Scorpius –dijo Draco, con la voz más segura.

Harry vio como su hijo salía lentamente de la habitación, como si realmente no quisiera dejarles solos.

- Hola veela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Draco, con un hilo de voz.

- Vengo por trabajo, señor Malfoy.

Draco le echó una rápida mirada y luego la desvió hacia el suelo otra vez.

- ¿Vienes como Auror?

- Sí.

En la mente de los dos se agolparon los recuerdos de aquella noche, dolorosos e intensos, Harry notó como el veela temblaba perceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué es esta vez?

- Nada, no se le acusa de nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué toda esa formalidad con el asqueroso veela? –preguntó Draco, sentándose en el silloncito y haciendo un floreo con su varita para que los juguetes se guardasen dentro del baúl – ¿Acaso es algo sobre Scorpius?

- Pedí ser yo quien viniera junto a Ron para que no tuviera que lidiar con otros Aurores.

- Gracias, supongo.

- Se me ha encargado informarle que se han encontrado a los responsables del asesinato de sus padres y de Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó sin mirarle, sentía que un peso abandonaba su pecho.

- Caza Mortífagos, algunos familiares de las víctimas que aun se empeñan en hacer justicia por sus propias manos.

- ¿Scorpius está en peligro?

- No.

- ¿Qué harán con ellos?

- Han confesado y se les enjuiciará pronto, aunque la sentencia es clara el "Beso del Dementor".

- ¿Por el asesinato de unos cuantos Slytherin y Mortífagos? ¡Que sorpresa!

- El asesinato de una familia y de una mujer embarazada además.

- Oh… –la sorpresa se pintó en la cara del Slytherin.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que no sabíamos lo de Pansy?

- Pues…

- Para efectos del informe y cerrar el caso y no tengas que ir a declarar, ¿de quien era el hijo que esperaba Pansy?

- Mío.

- Vamos, Malfoy, se le hicieron las pruebas al niño, no era tu hijo.

- ¿Es eso relevante?

- Si no quieres ser conectado con ellos…

- ¿Qué? –Draco se había puesto de pie y se había vuelto al moreno.

- Es solo rutina, sabes que yo…

- No quiero que me protejas, gracias. El niño que esperaba Pansy era hijo de Blaise.

- ¿Cómo?

- No queríamos tener otro hijo veela –Harry lo vio suspirar profundamente –Por lo que Blaise Zabini donó esperma e hicimos una de esas cosas muggles, inseminación artificial le llaman. Pansy quería tener hijos y Blaise… Bueno él hizo un acuerdo con Pansy de que el niño y Scorpius pasarían parte de las vacaciones con él, ya sabes como el tío consentidor o algo así.

- Blaise, ¿eh?

- Estoy seguro que si le llaman a testificar vendrá y…

- Oh, claro que de seguro vendrá… total se ganará además un revolcón.

Draco no contestó la ofensa, solo se limitó a decir.

- ¿Algo más Auror, Potter?

- Nada más, señor Malfoy –dijo Harry enrabiado por la serenidad del rubio, aunque siguiera temblando levemente y sus mejillas se hubieran encendido ante la ofensa.

- ¿Ibas a criar el hijo de otro hombre?

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por Pansy, después de haber amado y cuidado a nuestro hijo, ¿no crees?

- Porque tú lo quisiste así.

- Porque tenía miedo que me lo quitaras.

- ¿Dónde te vas de viaje? –preguntó recordando lo que había escuchado pocos minutos antes.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- No te dejaré llevarte a Scorpius.

- De todas formas en este viaje él no puede acompañarme. Buenas tardes.

Draco le hizo una indicación hacia la puerta y Harry salió cerrando tras él con un portazo.

El rubio se dejó caer en el silloncito y cerró los ojos fuerza.

- ¡Maldito, Potter! –murmuró.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	25. Cap 24: En el infierno

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**  
**En el infierno**

Harry nada más salir de la chimenea clavó sus ojos en su hijo dormido en los brazos de Molly Weasley y a Hermione llorando bajito abrazada a Ron, ¿qué pasaba allí? ¿Es que acaso el maldito veela se había ido tras los huesos de Zabini?

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el maldito veela, que no está cuidando a su hijo?

- Me odio, todo esto es mi culpa –dijo Hermione.

- Draco está con la crisis, apenas si tuvo tiempo de avisarnos… -dijo Ron, abrazando a Hermione y acariciándole el revuelto cabello.

- ¿Qué? Pero si apenas si la tuvo hace poco más de un mes –dijo más calmado el moreno.

- Se está muriendo –lloró Hermione –Cada vez serán más cercanas hasta que su cuerpo no resista más.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Recibí su Patronus, así que me fui rápidamente a la mansión, cuando llegué, Draco se paseaba por el cuarto con Scorpius en sus brazos, parecía desesperado. Apenas me vio, me lo alargó, dijo que estaban jugando y llegó casi de golpe, sólo tuvo tiempo de desmayarlo y enviar el Patronus, no me dio más explicaciones, solo dijo que ahora Scorpius es tuyo, que no quiere verlo más, que no soportaría que lo viera así, luego me sacó del cuarto a empujones y lo sentí inmediatamente gemir y empezar a destrozar el cuarto otra vez.

- ¿No puedes ayudarle, Harry? –preguntó Ron enrojeciendo.

- No. Que se desfogue con Zabini o con quien le apetezca –caminó hacia Molly e iba a tomar a Scorpius.

- Eso también es culpa mía, yo obligué a Draco a hacerlo.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia su amiga y se la quedó mirando.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que obligué a Draco a sacarte celos con Zabini, pensé que con ello comprenderías que estás enamorado de él y que irías a buscarlo, pero solo conseguí empeorar las cosas.

- ¿Y lo que vi?

- Fue puro teatro, Blaise se prestó al juego, pero él no quería tampoco, sabía lo mal que lo pasaría Draco, lo enfermo que se pondría.

- ¿Quieres decir que no pasó nada entre ellos? Eso es imposible…

- Puede que Zabini esté con una tremenda pulmonía después de unas cuantas duchas frías, pero aparte de lo que viste no tuvo más consecuencias –dijo Ron –Zabini tiene pareja en Italia, hace más de un año.

- Draco pasó una semana enfermo, tuvimos que turnarnos disimuladamente para ir a cuidar de él y de Scorpius y no te dieras cuenta. Lo único que sabía era llorar y repetir que se lo tenía bien merecido por engañarte de esa forma y hacerte sufrir.

- Le propusimos intentarlo con otro chico, pero se negó. Dijo que ya no importaba. Que no podría resistir ese tormento una vez más –agregó Ron.

- ¿Y lo de su período de celo? ¿Por qué se ha alterado?

- Cuando salí de su casa, me traje a Scorpius y me fui luego a hablar con el medimago de confianza de Draco, era amigo de Severus Snape. Cuando se lo conté, solo por su cara supe que estábamos en problemas.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Al parecer cuando un medio veela varón elige una pareja de su mismo sexo…

- Sigue…

- Su sangre veela le está empezando a pedir que tenga otro hijo.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso y no parará… El medimago me dijo que las crisis se harán cada vez más frecuentes hasta que Draco muriera.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

- Lo ha sabido siempre…

- Cuando murieron sus padres y Pansy, Draco se fue a donde él y le dejó instrucciones y unas cartas para que te fueran entregadas, cuando esto comenzara, estaba encargado de ir por Scorpius y entregártelo, pero ahora no es necesario ya lo sabes.

- O sea, que debo embarazarlo.

- No debes hacer nada… Me fui a ver a Draco y ya no estaba.

- Esta crisis le durará de cinco a seis días –agregó Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso.

- ¿Y dónde se fue?

- No lo sé… Los elfos dicen que salió al jardín, destrozó los juegos, el columpio, el resfalin, todo y ordenó sacar las cosas del cuarto de Scorpius y enviártelas y luego sellar la habitación, luego se desapareció.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera embarazado de Scorpius? ¿Hubiese sido igual?

- No… Aparte de sus crisis, hubiera llevado una vida relativamente normal.

- Todo es mi culpa.

- No es culpa de nadie, Harry.

- ¿Y si tiene otro hijo?

- No lo tendrá, el medimago dijo que había hablado con él cuando fue a revisarlo hace unos días, porque como se enfermó, y le aconsejó que hablase contigo, que te lo explicara, que tú tal vez entenderías y así podría seguir cuidando de Scorpius, pero Draco le dijo que no tenía fuerzas para pasar por otro embarazo, que no le interesaba mantenerse con vida a costa de traer otro niño medio veela al mundo.

- Pero…

- Dijo que ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta de traer a Scorpius a sufrir…

- Pero…

- El medimago dice que Lucius y Narcissa no tuvieron más hijos por lo mismo, porque se dieron cuenta lo que sufriría Draco cuando te eligió… Ellos habían estado esperando a que Draco entrara a Hogwarts para tener más hijos, para consentirlo y disfrutarlo, era su primogénito y… Cuando Draco te eligió… Narcissa se operó… le dijo al médico que sería suficiente en su vida ver el sufrimiento de Draco… No tenía fuerzas para más…

Harry se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

- Draco pudo quedar embarazado… Pudo… pero no lo hizo… -dijo Harry con un hilo de voz –Le di la oportunidad perfecta de salvar su vida y la rechazó.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- En la última crisis… Lo iba a hacer mío… fue algo que dijo… me abalancé sobre él y lo iba a obligar a estar conmigo… pero me suplicó que no… que no le hiciera lo mismo de aquella vez… que no quería tener otro hijo…

- Harry…

- Iré a acostar a Scorpius…

- Se va a morir, Harry…

- Ya sé… Pero no estoy seguro tampoco de querer otro hijo…

* * *

Harry había pedido unos días libres y se fue a la mansión y esperó pacientemente en la habitación de Draco a que este volviera… Había tenido prácticamente que rehacer el cuarto, Draco había destrozado hasta las paredes. Llevaba ya cinco días ahí y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que volviera, tal vez no regresara más, pero estaba sin ropa y sin dinero, lo sabía porque había conseguido que sus cuentas bancarias fueran fiscalizadas silenciosamente, pero nada al maldito veela parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

Harry volvió a sentarse en el silloncito mientras se tomaba la copa de Whisky de fuego que sostenía distraídamente en las manos cuando le vio entrar, estaba un poco oscuro ya y él no había encendido las luces.

Parecía agotado, nada más entrar y darse cuenta que el cuarto estaba arreglado agarró un jarrón y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Se recostó en la puerta y se deslizó por ella quedando sentado allí. Harry lo sintió respirar entrecortadamente, hizo un movimiento con su varita e iluminó la habitación.

Draco levantó la vista y al verlo frente a él hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero luego desvió la mirada y la clavó en la puerta que conducía al cuarto de Scorpius.

- No está ahí… -le dijo Harry.

El Gryffindor se había sobresaltado al verlo a la luz, Draco venía con la ropa hecha jirones, sucio, cubierto de barro, los brazos cubiertos de cortes, el pelo enmarañado con hojas y ramitas enredados en él. Tenía los ojos apagados y realmente se veía que estaba a punto de dormirse, lo cual indicaba lo agotado que estaba, el estómago del Slytherin rugió pero éste no pareció darse cuenta y Harry supo que no había comido en todos esos días.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En el infierno…

Harry lo vio levantarse, sacó una toalla y un bóxer y se metió en el baño. Harry sintió correr la ducha por casi una hora, Luego de unos cuantos minutos más, lo vio salir del baño ya seco con solo el bóxer y lo vio rebuscar en una gaveta disimulada en su escritorio y lo vio sacar la varita y comenzar a secarse el cabello con ella.

- ¿Saliste sin la varita? ¿Y si …?

- Donde fui no la necesitaba. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Ya viste que el maldito veela estaba caliente de nuevo, pero como te dije no tuviste que calmarme, ahora puedes irte, quiero estar solo y no estoy de humor para tus insultos.

Draco se dio vuelta hacia él y Harry notó la erección del chico atrapada en el bóxer y tragó saliva.

- Aun no ha terminado, ¿verdad?

Draco se maldijo interiormente de haberse olvidado de aquel detalle, caminó hacia la cama y se metió entre las sábanas.

- No…

Harry lo vio recostar la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos.

- ¿No preguntas por Scorpius?

- Sé perfectamente que está bien a tu lado.

- ¿Quieres que te lo traiga?

- No quiero verle más… Ahora es tuyo… Dile que tuve que irme en un viaje muy largo… Estando rodeado de todos ustedes me olvidará pronto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira Potter, conozco a Hermione, ya debe haber corrido a contárselo a mi medimago y lo sabrá todo y no dudo que tú lo sabes también… Ya no puedo hacerme cargo de él. Apenas si logré avisar, no quiero que Scorpius pasé por esto de nuevo.

- Pero tiene solución…

- No, no la tiene… Ahora vete –Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita dejando la habitación a oscuras. Harry lo vio abrazar la otra almohada y lo sintió sollozar hasta dormirse.

* * *

Harry se encontraba recostado en el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de los Weasley mirando como su hijo paseaba entre la nieve con una Ginny que le hablaba sin cesar y una Rose que le llevaba juguetes y ramitas, pero el chico llevaba esas dos semanas casi sin hablar, apenas comía y lo único que parecía interesarle era recostarse en el silloncito de la salita a mirar por la ventana tal y como recordaba haber visto a Draco cantando aquella canción. Suspiró.

Había ido a ver muchas veces a Draco e intentado que fuera a ver a Scorpius, pero Draco se negaba rotundamente, le había gritado, lo había insultado, lo había humillado y al final había terminado rogándoselo, pero el Slytherin se mantenía terco, solo repetía que Scorpius debía acostumbrarse y que si lo veía ahora Scorpius sufriría más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

Por lo que había averiguado con la elfina Draco no salía de la habitación, se lo llevaba todo el día sentado en aquel maldito sillón mirando por la ventana los restos de los juegos que había vuelto a destrozar, la elfina le había confesado que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba llorando y llamando a Scorpius en susurros.

- Se van a morir los dos –dijo Harry.

- ¿De qué hablas, Harry?

- Que estoy en el infierno, Hermione. Se van a morir los dos…

- Scorpius está bien solo un poco triste lo he revisado esta mañana y…

- Se morirá de la tristeza, en estas dos semanas no le he visto sonreír ni una sola vez, se lo pasa llorando por las noches, llamándolo en susurros y en el día se sienta en el maldito sillón mirando por la ventana. Si no lo obligo a comer no lo hace y a veces termina vomitando.

- Tal vez Draco lograra…

- Él está igual o peor… Y no sé qué hacer.

En ese momento entró un agitado Ron por la chimenea, venía pálido y al ver a Harry hizo un gesto de impotencia.

- ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

- En el jardín, ¿por qué?

- Es Draco… No está…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hermione me pidió que me pasara por allí a ver cómo se encontraba y si había comido algo… pero no está… El cuarto está hecho mierda… Busqué a la elfina y me dice que hace dos horas a Draco le vino la crisis violentamente, dice que fue tan rápido que Draco lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó de bruces en el suelo, la pobre criatura trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo y le ordenó que no nos avisara, a los diez minutos de empezar ya había desaparecido.

- Maldición… -gritó Harry, estrellando el puño en la pared y respirando con dificultad –No han pasado ni dos semanas, a este ritmo se morirá más pronto de lo que pensé.

- ¿Quién se morirá? –preguntó Scorpius tras él.

Harry se volvió hacia él y lo vio empezar a llorar.

- Es papi, ¿cierto?

- No… -trató de sonreír –Claro que no, Scorpius.

- Sé que es papi… -sollozó el niño, apretándose contra Harry –Quiero ver a papi antes que se muera, debo decirle que lo quiero mucho –lloraba más fuerte –Llévame con papi.

- Papi no se va morir, Scorpius… Hablábamos de un amigo de papá que está muy viejito y se va a morir… pero tu papi es muy joven, apenas si tiene veintitrés años… No se puede morir tan joven, ¿verdad?

- Entonces, ¿cuando volverá papi?

- ¿No te lo dije? Se me ha de haber olvidado, esta mañana llegó una lechuza de papi y dice que regresará antes de lo que pensaba, estará aquí en unos días…

- ¿De verdad?

- Lo prometo.

- ¡Síííííííííí! Se lo voy a contar a la abuelita Molly –el niño subió las escaleras corriendo y gritando feliz.

- ¿Cómo pudiste prometerle una cosa así al niño? –reprochó Hermione, furiosa.

- Porque el maldito veela va a tener ese hijo aunque tenga que violarlo otra vez. Lo juro –y se dirigió hacia la chimenea - ¡Mansión Malfoy!

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	26. Cap 25: Maldito Veela

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinticinco**  
**Maldito Veela**

Harry ni siquiera se sorprendió de cómo venía llegando, estaba incluso peor que la vez anterior. Había esperado pacientemente aquellos cuatro días. Draco al verlo ahí había gemido de desesperación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Vete.

- Te esperaba.

- Te gusta ver al maldito veela en celo, ¿cierto? Te satisface ver como sufro, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te importa?

- ¡Ni un maldito carajo! –le gritó Draco. Tomó una toalla y se encerró en el baño.

Harry siguió sin moverse del silloncito, iba a esperar pacientemente como venía haciéndolo hace cuatro días, pero de aquella noche no pasaba. Iba a embarazar al maldito veela esa noche a como diera lugar, no iba a permitir que pasará una puta crisis más en su vida.

Draco salió con la toalla enrollada en su cintura y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry, éste no se inmutó, pero si se rió para sus adentros, si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto

- Sigues aquí –dijo, desagradablemente Draco.

- Así parece.

- No tienes que ir al club a moverle tu puto trasero a alguien, ¿o algo así? Es sábado, ¿recuerdas? Podrás encontrar ahí a cualquier putillo a quien follarte.

- Sé perfectamente que día es hoy, gracias, lo que me sorprende es que lo sepas tú.

- Que ande caliente como tú repites siempre no significa que no sepa las cosas.

- Perdona si alguna vez te ofendí con mis palabras.

- Como te dije una vez, Potter, me acostumbré desde la guerra a que me tratasen mal, ya no me afecta, tú y el puto Mundo Mágico me tienen curtido.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste todas esas lindezas, Draco?

- De ti, cuando me violaste.

"Golpe bajo", pensó el moreno, su maldito veela estaba realmente cabreado ese día, seguro que había estado deseando morirse todos esos días.

- ¿No preguntarás por tu hijo?

- Ya no tengo hijo, es tuyo ahora.

- Está triste porque no estás con él, no ha sonreído en todos estos días, se la pasa sentado en un sillón de la sala mirando por el ventanal y apenas está comiendo.

Harry lo vio tensarse y como parpadeaba varias veces, tragaba en seco y dejaba salir las lágrimas, pasó una punta de la toalla por su cara fingiendo secársela, pero Harry sabía bien que estaba tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

- No me interesa, es asunto tuyo ahora –soltó haciéndose el duro, pero la voz le salió ahogada.

Harry lo vio meterse en la cama, deslizándose entre las sábanas y tirando de la toalla, arrojándola después con furia al suelo, lo vio recostar la rubia cabeza en la almohada y jalar la otra más cercana abrazándose a ella.

"Qué bien, todavía está en celo, el doctor dijo que podía embarazarlo mientras le durase, no importaba que éste estuviera decayendo."

- ¿Puedes irte, Potter?

- No me apetece, me siento cómodo aquí.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, cabrón, desgraciado sádico de los cojones, lárgate de una puta vez! –gritó Draco, poniéndose boca abajo y sollozando con fiereza -¿No te das cuenta que me pone peor verte aquí? Por favor, vete –terminó suplicando.

- ¡Maldito veela orgulloso! –murmuró Harry divertido.

Harry se puso en pie silenciosamente y con un movimiento de su varita desvaneció su ropa y se deslizó en la cama, abrazando al rubio y buscando su entrepierna, Draco emitió un gemido mezclado con un sollozo.

- Por favor, por favor… -gimió.

- ¿Por favor qué?

- Vete o déjame hacerte mío, no me importa que mañana me trates de lo peor, pero ya no puedo soportarlo.

- No me apetece ser tuyo ahora –dijo acariciándole el pecho con sensualidad.

- No me hagas esto, Potter… Por favor… Ya sé que hice mal y…

- Shh, tranquilo veela –dijo Harry mordiéndole uno de los hombros.

Draco arqueó su cuerpo cuando Harry le lamió el cuello y el moreno con premura atrapó la boca del rubio en un feroz beso cuando Draco la había abierto para lanzar un sensual gemido.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Me enciendes la sangre enseguida.

- Vete, te lo suplico… -pidió Draco ahogando los gemidos en el pecho del moreno.

- No voy a irme veela. No hasta que te haga mío.

Draco le dio un empujón salvaje, que por poco lo tira de la cama.

- ¡No! –dijo el rubio espantado -¡Vete ahora mismo! ¿Me oyes?

Harry hizo como que iba a levantarse y cuando Draco cerró los ojos, ocultando la desesperación de su mirada, Harry lo atrapó por la cintura y lo deslizó bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran, sabía perfectamente que eso encendía aún más al rubio, Draco gimió con desesperación y se aferró a los hombros del moreno.

- Escúchame bien, veela, vas a tener ese hijo, ¿me escuchas?

- No, no lo soportaré, no quiero traer a otro como yo al mundo, por favor no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto –sollozaba –De verdad, Potter, prefiero morir.

- Scorpius y el que vendrá serán felices, veela, ¿me escuchas? Los dos haremos que sean felices.

- No quiero, no quiero.

Harry comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo con una mano, mientras buscaba con la otra el frasco con lubricante que había escondido entre las almohadas. Cuando lo encontró apretó al rubio bajo el peso de su cuerpo y lo vio girar la cabeza, la desesperación más atroz se pintó en los ojos del rubio al verlo cómo lo abría. Comenzó a removerse bajo su cuerpo con desesperación tratando de apartarse.

- ¡No! ¡No, por favor! –gritaba –No me hagas esto, no quiero.

- No pienso dejar que mueras, maldito veela, así que quédate quieto de una puta vez. Vas a tener ese hijo aunque tenga que violarte de nuevo, así que tú decides, te violo o te hago el amor, ¿qué prefieres?

- Prefiero que me dejes morirme en paz, Potter, por favor, ya no aguanto más… No aguanto más… No quiero tener que vivir más sabiendo que me odias, que me desprecias, que cuando me venga otra crisis vendrás a dejar que te folle por nuestros hijos y yo te tomaré aún sabiendo que te repugno, que me tienes asco… ¡No, no quiero!

- Después hablaremos de eso, maldito veela –dijo Harry deslizando sus dedos a la entrada del rubio acariciándolo, Draco sollozó más fuerte, Harry comenzó a besarlo e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio, Draco gimió de dolor, y al moreno no le extrañó, ya que el rubio estaba totalmente tenso

- Me follé a Zabini, tantas veces que ni te imaginas –dijo el rubio bajo él tratando de zafarse.

- Me alegro por él –dijo Harry, introduciendo un segundo dedo.

- En estas dos semanas me acosté con un montón –dijo Draco, tratando desesperadamente de empujar al moreno lejos de él.

- Me alegro por ti –soltó el moreno impertérrito e introdujo el tercer dedo, comenzando a masajear la entrada para prepararlo.

Harry se levantó un momento para lubricar su erección y el rubio trató de escapar así que Harry lo aplastó contra la cama y se sentó sobre su estómago y con sangre fría empezó a lubricarse.

- Harry detente –sollozó – Si me embarazas, lo abortaré.

- Si quieres puedes hacerlo, pero te atendrás a las consecuencias porque te odiaré toda mi vida –Harry comenzó a deslizarse y con sus piernas obligó al rubio a abrir las suyas y comenzó a acomodarse entre sus muslos –Pero ahora te haré mío, llevo demasiado tiempo deseándolo y ahora que lo necesitas, no me detendré.

Draco desesperado dejó salir toda su magia veela y la lanzó contra el moreno violentamente, el moreno gimió roncamente, pero la magia apenas lo rozó y desapareció.

- No, no, no –gemía Draco –Sal, sal, no me falles ahora, sal maldita magia, ¿dónde estás ahora maldito veela? –gritó Draco respirando con dificultad.

Draco lanzó un ronco grito de dolor cuando Harry de improviso lo embistió penetrándolo violentamente, Draco sollozó. Harry se inclinó sobre él tratando de no moverse.

- Shh, lo siento, lo siento. Tu veela está ahí, pero se está dejando seducir, ¿no te das cuenta? Quiere ese hijo y se lo vamos a dar.

- ¡Te odio! –murmuró Draco, con rabia.

- Ahora, maldito veela, del demonio, ¿te follo o te hago el amor? Elige.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él.

- Buena elección, veela –dijo el moreno que comenzó a moverse dulcemente dentro del rubio, acostumbrándolo poco a poco a la intrusión. - Tengo una duda, mi veela, que me ha estado matando desde que te volví a ver y supe lo que significaba que fueras un veela –dijo Harry sin dejar de moverse sobre el rubio.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, en medio de los gemidos de placer que estaba dejando salir sin el más mínimo pudor.

- Cuando te violé aquella vez, ¿todavía eras total y completamente virgen?

- Sí…

- ¡Merlín! ¿Draco? –el rubio no contestó, no hacia más que gemir.

Harry levantó el rostro y vio que Draco había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras entre gemido y gemido se lamía los labios.

- Draco, ¿me estás seduciendo?

- Mmm… -más gemidos –No puedo evitarlo, Harry, soy un veela, ¿recuerdas? Oh, Merlín –Harry sintió como Draco flexionaba sus piernas apoyándolas en las suyas –Oh, Harry, por favor… -gimió sensualmente.

- ¿Qué, qué quieres veela?

- Cambié de opinión… -volvió a gemir más fuerte.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el Gryffindor asombrado, deteniéndose en seco.

- No quiero ser un chico dulce, quiero ser un chico sexy –más gemidos y unas sensuales caricias sobre su pecho. Harry pensó que llenaría al rubio de solo escucharlo y sentirlo.

- No te entiendo.

- Dijiste que no solo querías un chico dulce… también querías… uno para…

- Montarlo –terminó el moreno riendo.

- Estoy en celo, Gryffindor idiota, no me basta con que me hagas el amor…

- Oh, te has puesto ansioso –dijo el moreno saliendo de él y lo volvió a embestir rudamente. Draco dejó salir un grito de dolor mezclado con placer agarrándose al mismo tiempo de las caderas del moreno.

- Oh Harry… Te amo, te amo… -Harry sonrió, Draco se estaba dejando poseer por su lado vela y estaba siendo extremadamente sensual.

- Tendrás a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! –otra brutal embestida, Draco volvió a gemir.

- ¿Te follaste a Blaise?

- Sí. –Harry se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó sabiendo que en esos momentos en que se encontraba sumido en el placer no podría mentirle, se lo había dicho Hermione, el veela era totalmente sumiso a Harry y le diría siempre la verdad.

- Hace más de dos años en Italia –gimió impaciente y Harry volvió a embestirlo, Draco jadeó de placer y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas sensualmente –Venía una crisis y quería evitarla, le rogué que me dejara desfogarme con él y aceptó.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Me excité bastante pero no hubiese podido follármelo aunque quisiera, lo único que deseaba era tenerte sobre mí a ti.

- Por Merlín. Quieres que te monte entonces, ¿eh veela?

- Sí…

Harry pasó un brazo bajó la cadera del rubio levantándolo y comenzó a darle fuertes embestidas, hasta que encontró su próstata, al hacerlo Draco gritó de placer se agarró de los hombros del moreno y comenzó a moverse sensualmente bajo él.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! –gimió a su vez el moreno.

- Más fuerte, Harry, más fuerte –rogó el rubio bajo él, con voz ahogada. Harry comenzó a poseerlo cada vez con embestidas más salvajes, se estaba volviendo loco de placer con los gemidos del rubio y de la forma que se estaba moviendo bajo él haciendo que las embestidas que le daba fuesen más profundas.

De pronto el rubio emitió un gemido ronco y sensual, casi un ronroneo, le aferró los hombros más fuerte y se apretó contra él echando la cabeza hacía atrás y Harry sintió el semen del rubio deslizarse entre sus estómagos al tiempo que Draco gritaba.

- ¡Te amo!

Harry gimió de placer aferró al rubio más fuerte de la cadera, apretándolo contra él y en una última y feroz embestida dejó que su semen llenara al rubio.

- Draco, Oh Draco. – Jadeó dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio que acarició sus cabellos. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando logró controlar su respiración se salió cuidadosamente del rubio y se arrodilló en la cama.

- No, Harry, por favor… -dijo el rubio ahogadamente. Harry lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- No me lo vayas a reprochar ahora, por favor.

Harry se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó apretándolo contra su pecho. Cómo pudo jaló las mantas, tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

- Duerme ahora, mi veela, estás agotado.

- No me lo reproches, por favor.

- No lo haré.

A los pocos segundos Draco se durmió sobre su pecho. Apenas complacido, todos los miedos habían vuelto a Draco y Harry lo entendía. ¿Por qué no le decía de una puta vez que estaba enamorado de él hasta los huesos?

* * *

Harry despertó violentamente y gimiendo Draco estaba sobre él besándole el cuello sensualmente y totalmente excitado y lanzándole su magia con desesperación. Harry haciendo un esfuerzo tomó la cintura del rubio y lo giró acomodándose, sobre él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé… Oh Harry… por favor… No lo sé… Debió haber parado, pero…

- Shh, tranquilo, pero reprime esa magia ahora, vamos a buscar ese hijo.

- Es que… -Draco sintió como su magia se reprimía violentamente y gimió de desesperación -¡Maldito veela traidor! –gritó.

- A ver mi ardiente, veela, ¿quieres que te monte otra vez?

- Sí… -dijo el rubio, abriendo sus piernas y dejando sumisamente que Harry se acomodara entre ellas.

* * *

Draco sollozaba en los brazos de Harry que acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Llevaba rato así y le era imposible calmarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi veela?

- ¡Me odio!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por tener que rogarte tus caricias.

Harry se mordió los labios.

- Ya sé que no las ruegas…

- Y ahora debes aguantarte otro hijo, que ni siquiera querías, para evitar que muera, me siento como una mierda.

- Siempre quise tener una familia numerosa.

- No somos una familia, soy un maldito animal al cual tienes que venir a calmar, eso no es una familia.

- No eres un animal, no vuelvas a decir eso y desde ahora viviremos juntos. Mientras, lo haremos en La Madriguera entre más gente alrededor tuyo, mejor. El medimago dijo que estarías débil, con mareos y todo lo demás y aquí estarías solo todo el día, mientras llegase.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado, puedo arreglármelas solo.

- Mi hijo no volverá a sufrir por nuestros caprichos, ¿lo oyes veela? Seremos una familia y estaremos juntos en todo esto y no lo hago por obligación.

- Pero no me amas.

- Oh veela, no seas tontito –dijo buscando su boca, pero no le dijo que le amaba y Draco se sintió morir por dentro de la desesperación.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix


	27. Cap 26: En la Madriguera

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiséis**  
**En la Madriguera**

Harry entró en La Madriguera llevando a Draco cogido por la cintura.

- Mira a quién te he traído, Scorpius.

- ¡Papi! –gritó Scorpius.

- ¿Ves como cumplo mis promesas? Y antes de lo que pensabas, ¿no?

- Gracias, papá.

- Oh, Scorpius te extrañé tanto –decía el rubio mientras besaba y acariciaba a su hijo y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

- Por favor, papi, nunca más me dejes solo aquí.

- Ey, Scorpius, como si no te tratáramos bien –se quejó el moreno cruzándose de brazos, enojado y celoso.

- No te enojes, Harry, es su sangre veela… -dijo el rubio, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo y mirándolo con embeleso -¡Cuánto has crecido! –dijo, haciendo que su hijo se esponjara como un pavo real.

- ¿Qué es eso de la sangre veela?

- Esto… Vamos Scorpius, mostrémoselos a papá.

Harry sintió como algo dulce lo envolvía y sintió la magia del rubio abrazar al pequeño y luego otra magia mucho más débil salir a su encuentro. Pero la magia que estaba emanando Draco en ese momento, no tenía nada ver con la que lo acariciaba a él pidiéndole sexo.

- Oh, que maravilloso –dijo Hermione impresionada.

- Hace tiempo que no lo hacia –aplaudió Rose.

Draco reprimió violentamente su magia y se volvió a Rose asustado.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Rose?

- Hace tiempo que Scorpius no lo hacía. Es lindo cuando lo hace, me gusta.

- Demonios, Scorpius, creo que acabas de batir un record y tenía que ser justo con Rose, Ron va a matarme.

- ¿Yo, por qué?

- Harry se acaban de solucionar todos tus problemas –dijo Draco riendo, Harry lo miró embobado, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan feliz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… -Draco iba retrocediendo hasta la puerta de la cocina –Ehh… -tomó el pomo y lo giró –Scorpius eligió como pareja a Rose.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Draco salió como un bólido al jardín y Ron tras de él.

- Tú… Tú… Tú y tu maldita sangre veela, te juro que si Rose me hace abuelo a los dieciséis años, te mato.

Harry y Hermione se abalanzaron tras ellos pero se detuvieron al ver aquella escena, el Slytherin estaba rojo de tanto aguantarse la risa, se le había revuelto el cabello y se escabullía de los brazos de Ron que trataban de jalarlo.

- Te juro Ron, que no es mi culpa –reía el Slytherin.

- Si toca a Rose antes de que cumpla los cuarenta años, te degüello.

- Para qué te molestas, a lo mejor ella ni lo quiere.

- Mi hija besa el piso por donde tu hijo camina, ¿cómo explicas eso?

- Si fuera por eso, a Harry ya no le quedarían labios –rió Draco, escabullándose cual serpiente del agarre de Ron.

- Estás feliz, ¿no?

- No puedo estarlo, no sé si Scorpius sufrirá… -rió de nuevo el Slytherin.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan feliz ahora, maldita sea?

- Porque Harry me hizo el amor –Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello –Y porque Scorpius salió aún más precoz que yo. Papá debe estar tragándose sus palabras en la tumba.

- ¿De qué hablas? –le gritó Ron.

- De que papá cuando supo que había elegido a Harry –gritaba el rubio mientras corría –Se puso por las nubes –volvió a dar un giro esquivando a Ron y riendo feliz –Dijo que nadie podía calentarse tan joven y menos por Potter.

- ¡Malfoy!

- Y ahora mi hijo ha elegido a una Weasley –Draco se dejó caer en el piso y se agarró el estómago porque la risa lo ahogaba –A una Weasley, qué bien, Lucius, revuélcate en la tumba –volvió a reír –Tu hijo y tu nieto te van a llenar tu puta sangre con un mestizo y una traidora a la sangre.

Ron había frenado de pronto y se había quedado mirando al rubio y de pronto se echó a reír con tanto desenfreno como el rubio, dejándose caer a su lado.

- Cuándo se casen… -empezó Ron.

- …los llevaremos al panteón familiar…

- … y sentiremos a Lucius Malfoy…

- … revolcarse en su tumba.

Y los dos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Lo escuchas, Lucius Malfoy? Tú hijo se revuelca y llora de deseo por el maldito Potter, y tu nieto morirá de deseo por una Weasley –gritó Draco, sin dejar de reírse.

- No te enojes con él, Harry, es su sangre veela la que está reaccionando, está loco de alegría por haber sido tuyo por fin, creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo.

- No estoy enojado, sino maravillado, pese a las cosas que dice. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así. Si lo hubieras visto hace una hora, estaba llorando de desesperación… y ahora es como si nunca en su puta vida hubiera sufrido.

- Estoy feliz, ¿me escuchas, Lucius Malfoy? Por fin soy del maldito de Potter.

- ¡Demonios! –gruñó Harry – A este paso se enterará todo el Mundo Mágico.

Molly, George y Ginny habían llegado corriendo y muertos de la risa.

- Sí que te lo has follado bien, ¿eh? –dijo George, riendo a carcajadas.

- Debes ser un león en la cama, ¿no Potter? –dijo Ginny, y se echó a reír a pesar de la mirada reprobadora que les estaba lanzando su madre.

- ¡Soy de Potter!

- Mejor voy a callar al maldito veela, antes que se enteren hasta en China –dijo Harry, enfurruñado y rojo a más no poder.

Se dirigió hacia Draco, se inclinó lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hasta él dándole un beso en la boca que dejó sin respiración al rubio. Pronto Harry se sintió invadido por la magia del rubio, pero no de aquella demandante, sino que era como una caricia suave, sutil, que acariciaba y envolvía, dulce y pura como la que había sentido salir de su hijo, Draco le estaba diciendo sin palabras que lo amaba y que era solo suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Sintió como el rubio reía bajo sus labios, juguetón.

- Te amo –dijo Draco en un susurro dulce –En mi vida he sido tan feliz como ahora, ni siquiera cuando nació Scorpius.

Harry tragó saliva, ¿de dónde mierda había salido este otro Draco?

- De saberme tuyo… -le contestó Draco en un susurro y Harry sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se resbalaba por el suyo, lo alcanzó a agarrar antes que se diera contra el piso.

- ¡Hermione! –llamó Harry, asustado.

Pero su amiga ya estaba a su lado examinándolo, los demás los rodearon también preocupados.

- Solo está durmiendo… Recuerda que pasó cuatro días en plena crisis, sus fuerzas deben haber sido mínimas y la explosión de alegría que ha tenido hace un momento ha terminado por agotarlo, es mejor que lo lleves arriba y lo dejes dormir.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? –gruñó Harry

- Porque es un medio veela. No puede evitarlo.

- En Hogwarts nunca fue así.

- Porque lograba reprimirse más al no haber tenido contacto contigo. Ha medida que pase tiempo a tu lado logrará equilibrar mejor sus emociones.

- ¡Maldito veela! –dijo Harry tomándolo en sus brazos y levantándose -¿Por qué mierda tenías que escogerme justo a mí?

- ¡Harry! –dijo Hermione con dolor.

- No lo digo porque no lo quiera, sino porque tendré que meterme en una buena biblioteca e investigar como mierda sobrevivir a tres veelas con las hormonas alteradas. Mi vida será un infierno cuando Scorpius reciba su herencia y Ron esté tras de mí preguntándome si Scorpius está en celo o no.

Habían llegado a la cocina.

- Y si llegó a tener una hija… No, mejor ni imaginarlo –gruñó -¡Maldito veela, al menos sé que mi vida jamás será aburrida contigo!

Lo demás se echaron a reír divertidos, y al mismo tiempo aliviados, por las palabras de Harry, se habían dado por enterados que había decidido estar al lado de su veela, y eso era maravilloso, por fin Draco dejaría de sufrir tanto.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Se pondrá como hace un rato cada vez que le haga el amor? –preguntó el moreno inseguro, no quería que todo el mundo se enterase cada vez que se acostasen.

- No lo creo, Harry, debe haber sido más que nada porque ha sufrido mucho y por haberte esperado tanto tiempo.

- Pero sería divertido que lo hiciera, ¿no?

- ¡Ron! -se quejaron al unísono Hermione y Harry.

* * *

Estaban comiendo cuando un ruborizado e inseguro Draco se recostó en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se quedó allí de pie y miró con ojos asustados a Harry, éste entornó los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo el Draco que lloraba en sus brazos pidiendo que no lo despreciara, ni luces del Draco del jardín. Suspiró, en el fondo sabía que eso en gran parte era culpa suya.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, mi veela? Ven a sentarte junto a mí, hace días que no debes haber comido.

Draco caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer en silencio.

- Si Molly nos hace de canguro, podríamos ir a bailar –dijo Harry alegremente –Aunque sea un rato –se volvió hacia Draco y entornó los ojos, el rubio había comenzado a respirar agitadamente -¿Qué dices, Draco?

- Yo… Yo pasó.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo soportaría ahora… -dijo el rubio, evitando la mirada del moreno –Tal vez el sábado…

- ¿Qué es lo que no soportarías?

- Verte bailándole a otro, sólo dame tiempo para prepararme, ¿sí?

Harry entornó los ojos, Draco lo estaba dejando totalmente libre de que hiciera lo que quisiera, ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo fidelidad, ¿tanto lo amaba el maldito veela, que aceptaba cualquier cosa con tal de que él estuviera a su lado y recibir unas migajas de cariño? Harry decidió acabar con uno de los tormentos del rubio, de su maldito veela enamorado.

- Relájate, veela, en mi vida volveré a bailarle a nadie que no seas tú.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el veela, como un niño que le han dado un juguete nuevo.

- De verdad –dijo Harry, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Harry vio como Draco se ponía a comer feliz y con apetito, hasta ese momento solo había estado revolviendo la comida en el plato, todos incluido Harry intercambiaron miradas al notar ese detalle. ¿Tan fácil era hacerlo feliz?, se preguntó Harry asombrado.

Harry iba a tomarse un café después de la comida, cuando sintió que la magia de Draco le invadía violentamente, trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo y dejó escapar un ahogado gemido de placer. Draco se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, había enrojecido violentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y Harry dejó de gemir, Draco les miró a todos asustado.

- Juro que no fue mi culpa –dijo con voz ahogada tapándose el rostro con las manos –Ya debería haber parado, maldita sea.

- Estás demandante, ¿no veela? –dijo Harry divertido, levantándose y caminado hacia él -¿Es que acaso no te cansas? –lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho –Lo siento chicos, dejaremos el baile para otro día, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer... –dijo y arrastró al avergonzado veela tras él, mientras besaba su boca.

- No te olvides de los hechizos silenciadores, ¿eh Harry? –le gritó Ron ahogando la risa.

- No lo haré –dijo Harry con la voz ronca ya por el deseo.

- ¿Cuánto durará? –preguntó Molly, divertida con la situación, era ya mayor y sabía todo sobre los medio veela, no podría jamás escandalizarse por las reacciones del rubio, había tenido un amigo medio veela en Hogwarts y sabía todo lo molesto que podía llegar a ser.

- No lo sé realmente, creo que Draco no se ha dado cuenta, porque la otra vez, bueno ya saben, en cambio ahora está con su pareja, entonces su veela reclamará toda la ayuda posible para embarazarse y lograr acoplar bien su cuerpo para gestar al bebé. No sé ni como llegó a tener a Scorpius, estoy segura que lo logró de puro testarudo, sin la magia de Harry debió haber abortado antes de llegar al tercer mes.

- Pero no negarán que fue divertido escuchar como Draco lo hacía gemir sin siquiera tocarlo –dijo Ron conteniendo la risa.

- Sí… -dijeron los demás y rompieron a reír todos hasta Arthur Weasley escondió la cara tras la servilleta, rojo de la risa.

- Y hubiera sido más divertido verlo cuando se desfogue, lo recuerde, y gima de vergüenza al recordar que todos lo escuchamos –agregó George divertido. Las risas se intensificaron.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix**


	28. Cap 27: ¿Un nuevo veela?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintisiete**  
**¿Un nuevo veela?**

Llevaban dos semanas de vivir juntos, y Harry se veía feliz y satisfecho, ¿cómo no? Si su veela le pedía insistentemente con su magia que lo hiciese suyo y él no podía evitarlo le fascinaba que así fuera, las sesiones de sexo con su veela eran cada vez más perfectas y más estimulantes, aunque fuera un poco incómodo que se lo pidiera en los momentos menos oportunos o rodeados de gente, Ginny y George, cuando no estaba Draco para no apenarlo o hacerlo sentir incómodo a él, se morían de la risa fastidiándole y George había agarrado la costumbre de pararse tras Harry cada vez que lo veía solo e imitar los gemidos del moreno.

- ¡Qué te jodan! –le decía el moreno avergonzado.

- Suerte la tuya, me gustaría tener un medio veela al que calmar, aunque fuera hombre –se reía George.

- Se lo diré a tu novia la próxima vez que la vea.

- Ya se lo he dicho yo, "O me atiendes o me busco mi propio veela, no sabes la envidia que siento, o lo satisfecho que se ve Potter".

Estaban todos en la mesa desayunando, menos Draco, Harry les echó una mirada general y luego se echó a reír.

- Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar… -se rió –Me tiene total y absolutamente satisfecho.

- Al menos lo reconoces –sonrió Ron –A propósito, ¿dónde está Draco? Es de los primeros que se levanta.

- Mmm… Últimamente lo he notado cansado y que duerme más.

- ¿Y cómo no? Con todo lo que le haces –se rió George.

- Hablaba en serio… Es raro en él…

En ese momento entró Draco y se sentó al lado del moreno y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor, restregando su mejilla mimoso y dejó salir su magia envolviéndolo en una dulce caricia.

- Te has levantado cariñoso hoy –se rió Harry.

- Quiero comer pie de limón –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Anoche fueron fresas con crema.

- Quiero comer pie de limón –dijo poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

En ese momento Molly Weasley le puso un plato de huevos con jamón, los favoritos del rubio, frente a él, y no hizo más que verlos y olerlos y salió disparado hacia el jardín, se agarró de un árbol y empezó a vomitar sin parar, terminó de rodillas en el suelo, con las uñas hincadas en la tierra y sudando copiosamente, para ese momento Harry ya estaba a su lado sosteniéndolo y acariciando el rubio cabello. Los demás se habían puesto alrededor preocupados.

- ¿Papi? –le llamó lloroso Scorpius.

- Ya estoy bien, hijo. Ve con Rose a buscar el libro para contarles un cuento más tarde...

Cuando los niños se fueron, Draco dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho del moreno, totalmente agotado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, veela?

- Creo que lo has conseguido, maldito Harry del demonio –sollozó el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que estoy esperando al bebé –volvió a sollozar con más fuerza.

- ¿Y por qué lloras tontito?

Molly les hizo unas señas a los demás para que los dejaran solos.

- No me dejes solo en esto, por favor, por favor… -gimió.

- Draco…

- Ya sé que solo querías embarazarme para que Scorpius no sufriera, pero no quiero alejarme de ti, por favor no me dejes solo con esto, no resistiré otro embarazo como el de Scorpius, por favor, Harry – a esas alturas el rubio había comenzado a llorar sin control.

- Draco… Ni lo digas, claro que no estarás solo, estaré a tu lado como ahora.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y siguió sollozando.

- Tengo miedo, Harry.

- Vamos, veela.

De pronto el rubio lo empujó lejos de él y el Gryffindor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de enojarse cuando vio como el rubio estaba vomitando otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tu colonia… -y volvió a vomitar. Harry sacó su varita y se hizo un hechizo de limpieza.

- Cuando te hacia el amor anoche, me decías que era deliciosa –El rubio volvió a vomitar.

- Es asquerosa… -volvió a vomitar. Harry lo sostuvo de la cintura y sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el sudor que corría por las sienes del rubio. Cuando paró de vomitar se arrebujó en el pecho del Gryffindor, jadeando de cansancio.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué? –cuando Harry ya se estaba preparando para oír los sollozos del rubio y sus suplicas fue sorprendido por la magia del veela que lo acariciaba dulcemente.

- De verdad quiero comer pie de limón –Harry se echó a reír, le revolvió el cabello y besó su frente.

- Mimoso.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó cargado hasta la casa, riéndose todavía, él tenía razón, el rubio siempre era desconcertante y tenía unas salidas inesperadas, jamás podría ser aburrida la vida junto a él.

Entró a la cocina con su preciosa carga y se dejó caer en la silla, Draco se iba a incorporar para sentarse en la suya, pero Harry intuyó que en ese momento el veela necesitaba ser mimado.

- No, no, te vas a quedar pegadito a mi, niño malo, vigilaré que te alimentes. Lo acomodó sobre su regazo como si fuese un niño pequeño, los demás sonrieron con ternura. Sacó su varita y ante el rubio hizo aparecer un pie de limón –Ahí tienes veela mimoso, pero después te tomarás un buen vaso de leche –dijo Harry convocándolo desde la alacena, dejándoselo frente al rubio

- Odio la leche –dijo el rubio, tomando el vaso y bebiéndoselo lentamente, luego tomó el tenedor y alcanzó a comer dos trozos, cuando tuvo que arrebujarse en los brazos del moreno, quedándose profundamente dormido.

- Tanto escándalo por el famoso pie y apenas si lo probó –gruñó Harry divertido -¡Maldito veela, mimoso, esta te la cobro hoy por la noche! –se levantó con él –Voy a acostarlo en el sofá, Molly, junto a la chimenea, estará más calientito ahí.

- Estupenda idea, cariño, así podremos vigilar mejor si se le ofrece algo.

* * *

- Bien, está confirmado, jovencito –dijo el medimago guardando sus cosas en el maletín, vas a ser papá de nuevo –Pero esta vez será diferente, ¿no? –dijo mirando a Harry significativamente.

- Claro que si, lo cuidaré mucho, no se preocupe.

- Bien, a darle mucho amor, entonces, pero cuidado con mimarlo mucho con los dulces, Draco generalmente no come dulces –Harry, supo enseguida que el medimago debía conocerlo desde pequeño –Pero para el embarazo de Scorpius, por Merlín, era capaz de comerse una tienda entera.

- ¿Lo oíste, veela? No muchos dulces.

- Si apenas he comido –dijo el rubio fastidiado.

- Fresas con crema, pie de limón, pastel de calabaza, torta de trufa, chocolates, Molly ha tenido que prepararte masitas rellenas con crema chantilly, por Merlín todavía no sé como te lo consiguió, el pote de tres litros de chocolate suizo te lo has robado de la alacena y te lo has zampado de un solo tirón…

- Ah, pero ese no cuenta… -dijo el rubio triunfante, cual niño pequeño.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el medimago divertido.

- Porque nada más terminarlo me he largado a vomitar, así que no cuenta.

El medimago no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír y Harry miró al cielo, pidiendo que alguien lo ayudase con ese veela mimoso, porque ahora por más que trataba de enojarse con él, no lo conseguía.

* * *

- ¡Harry, por Merlín, Harry! –Harry llegó corriendo y jadeando, y se encontró con que Molly estaba encima del rubio bañándolo de agua fría, mientras su veela gemía de dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Draco me estaba ayudando a cocinar e iba a sacar la olla con el agua hirviendo y se mareó creo y se le ha dado vuelta encima.

Harry comenzó a examinarlo.

- Harry… me duele la barriga, siento que se me aprieta…

- Estás dejando salir toda tu magia, parece desesperada, trata de tranquilizarte o le hará mal al bebé –dijo Harry - Te llevaré a San Mungo.

- No Harry, por favor, por favor –lloró Draco y dejó escapar más magia e hizo un gesto de dolor aferrándose el estómago.

Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, sentándose en el suelo.

- Molly, ¿puedes ir por Hermione?

- En seguida.

Harry siguió echándole Aguamentis sobre las piernas del rubio.

- No quiero que le pase algo malo al bebé –sollozó Draco.

- Shh, tranquilízate, veela, todo estará bien. Confía en mí y reprime esa magia, estaré contigo, mi veela, te lo prometo –Harry poco a poco sintió como la intensidad de la magia de Draco iba disminuyendo, hasta que sintió como esta se volvía leve y sutil y acariciaba a Harry con dulzura.

- Te amo –susurró Draco en un murmullo –Soy muy feliz.

- ¿Ahora eres muy feliz? ¿Con las feas quemaduras que te acabas de hacer?

- Si, porque estás conmigo, porque el bebé se siente seguro contigo.

- Ay, maldito veela, me desconciertas –dijo buscando su boca y besándolo con ternura.

En ese momento llegó Hermione y Molly acompañadas de un nervioso Ron.

- ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Ron -¿Cómo mierda es que no estás gritando de dolor? –dijo Ron al ver las feas quemaduras y notar que el rubio estaba arrebujado en el hombro de su amigo sonriéndole con ternura.

* * *

- ¿Harry?

Harry sonrió con ternura al sentir como su veela de ya cinco meses de embarazo le estaba acariciando suavemente con su magia, Draco se hallaba sentado en su regazo. Estaban en la salita era muy tarde y ya todos dormían, sin embargo, ellos se habían quedado a contemplar las estrellas en el jardín y luego habían ido a sentarse allí, porque Draco había estado muy extraño aquellos días y Harry quería mimarlo.

- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Helado o pie? –preguntó riéndose.

- Esto… -dijo el rubio, tomando la mano del moreno y poniéndola suavemente sobre su ya abultado vientre.

- ¡Por Merlín! –jadeó Harry, emocionado, al sentir como algo se movía bajo de ella -¿Es el bebé?

- Sí…

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! –se reía el moreno feliz -¡Merlín, se siente maravilloso!

Harry sacó su varita y cerró la puerta de la salita y echo un hechizo silenciador, agrandó el sofá donde estaban sentados y tomando al rubio por la cintura lo giró hasta ponerlo bajo él.

- ¡Merlín, maldito veela, me haces tan feliz! –Con otro hechizo desvaneció sus ropas y comenzó a besar, morder y lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Draco que gemía de placer, le dio unas lamidas a la erección de Draco y le dedicó tales caricias que Draco gimió dolorosamente.

- Para, para… Me vas a hacer acabar… Y necesito que me hagas tuyo, lo necesito, por favor, Harry.

Harry buscó su boca y lo besó sensualmente y luego le preguntó.

- ¿Quieres que te monte, veela?

- ¿Recuerdas que tengo un bebé dentro? Ni se te ocurra –le dijo el rubio enojado.

- Tranquilízate veela –se rió Harry.

Harry hizo aparecer el frasco del lubricante y hundió sus dedos en él y comenzó a prepararlo mientras lo lamía por donde podía. Luego se retiró un poco y lubricó su erección, seguido por la atenta y lujuriosa mirada que tenía su veela en ese momento, Harry sonrió, porque hace un mes que no habían tenido nada y estaba que explotaba y ver a Draco así de deseoso, lo enardecía más.

Se recostó cuidadosamente sobre él y se acomodó entre los suaves muslos de su veela, que ya estaba gimiendo descontroladamente y moviendo sus caderas con impaciencia.

- Shh, veela, tranquilo, ya voy… -Harry comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente, pero Draco se movió de tal forma bajo él, que hizo que la erección de Harry entrara de golpe dentro de él, Harry lo sintió ronronear de placer, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con una expresión de éxtasis total.

Harry comenzó a moverse suavemente y con toda la dulzura de que era capaz dentro del rubio mientras lo besaba.

- ¿Te gusto, Harry?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, mi veela? Por supuesto que me gustas.

- Sé que te gusta hacerme tuyo, lo que preguntaba es si yo te gusto, ¿me encuentras atractivo?

- Tontito, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ¿cómo no podías gustarme?

- Es que nunca me lo habías dicho y necesitaba escucharlo.

- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, además eres dulce y extremadamente sexy, aparte que me gusta tu sensualidad.

- ¿Y ahora con la barriga?

- Te ves más hermoso y sexy que nunca –dijo Harry, acariciándole la barriga- eres lo más seductor que he visto en mi vida ahora que llevas mi hijo aquí.

- Oh, Harry, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, maldito veela, lo sé de sobra.

Draco lo empujó suavemente.

- Quítate Harry y acuéstate en la cama.

- ¿Vas a hacerme tuyo? –sonrió el moreno excitado, haciendo lo que le mandaba el veela.

- Ni lo sueñes –dijo el rubio, y se subió sobre él, se acomodó y se sentó sobre la erección de Harry, y comenzó a moverse salvajemente sobre el moreno dejando salir su magia que envolvió a Harry desconcertándolo porque no le demandaba, ni tampoco lo acariciaba, sino que lo envolvía como pidiéndole algo, entornó los ojos al sentir que la magia del rubio estaba obteniendo lo que quería, porque los movimientos del veela se hicieron aún más salvajes, rayando en la violencia mientras el rubio gemía y sollozaba de loco placer, Harry al tomar conciencia de esa imagen aferró los muslos del rubio y lo levantó un poco, flexionando sus piernas y comenzando a embestirlo con la misma intensidad que el rubio se estaba dejando caer sobre él.

- Oh, Harry –sollozó el rubio y buscó sus labios, mientras Harry sentía como el semen del muchacho humedecía sus estómagos, Harry fue al encuentro de esa boca y tras unos segundos acabó dentro del rubio. Tras unos minutos, Draco se levantó y se dejó caer a su lado, arrebujándose en los brazos del moreno, que lo abrazó y comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Primero te enojas conmigo porque te pregunto si quieres que te monte y de un momento a otro me cabalgas encima enloquecido.

- Pero si tú mismo lo dices, Harry, yo dije que no quería que me montaras, jamás dije que yo no lo haría.

- Tú siempre te arreglas para dejar todo a tu favor.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero helado de chocolate suizo, ahora –pidió con un ronroneo.

- ¡Maldito veela del demonio, eres genial!

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix**


	29. Cap 28: ¿Me deseas?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiocho**  
**¿Me deseas?**

Harry se plantó en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó de piedra mirando como el rubio se acariciaba el vientre de ya seis meses. Draco llevaba ya un mes extraño, a veces le rehuia y otras se apartaba bruscamente de él y se encerraba rápidamente en el baño o en el cuarto y no salía hasta largo rato después, con los ojos tristes, luego corría hacia él, se sentaba en su regazo, se arrebujaba en sus brazos y se quedaba dormido profundamente, ya casi no hablaba y tampoco lo veía sonreír, ni siquiera con Scorpius.

Habían cesado bruscamente sus antojos, había comenzado de nuevo a vomitar hasta quedar exhausto y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, por eso verlo ahí, acariciando su vientre con desesperación, mientras le hablaba en susurros a su hijo en el vientre y con aquella expresión de terror en sus ojos, hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir desenfrenadamente y no pudo evitar que el miedo le atenazara las entrañas.

Se acercó a él, Molly y Hermione estaban junto a él en silencio y Ron se encontraba apoyado en la chimenea con expresión reconcentrada. Harry había tenido turno de veinticuatro horas y aun le faltaban seis por hacer.

- He venido apenas me han avisado, ¿qué pasa? –dijo sentándose al lado del rubio.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a suplicarle.

- Dime que todo estará bien, necesito que me asegures que todo estará bien, Harry, por favor. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi veela? Dime, ¿qué pasa?

- El bebé… hace dos días que no lo siento moverse, Harry… Al principio no le di importancia, Charles nos dijo que era porque dormía, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, mi veela.

- Pero lleva mucho tiempo sin moverse, no puede dormir tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Y no siento su magia, no logro sentirla, Harry… Dile que se mueva, por favor, necesito que se mueva… –Draco se aferraba a él con terror –Por favor, Harry, haz que se mueva. Te juro que me moriré si le pasa algo malo…

- Shh… Tranquilo, mi veela –lo tomó y lo sentó en su regazo, acarició su vientre – ¿Han llamado al medimago?

- Viene en camino.

- ¡Harry! Por favor…

Harry de verdad tuvo miedo y sobre todo tuvo miedo de ver a su veela así, si al bebé le pasaba algo, Draco se moriría de dolor, no entendería que luego podrían buscar otro.

- Harry, dile que se mueva –comenzó a sollozar su veela.

- Tranquilo, mi veela –dijo Harry, más asustado aun, no sentía la magia del veela salir a su encuentro, como solía hacerlo cuando se desesperaba.

- ¿Draco?

- Harry, dile que se mueva.

- Draco, escúchame, suelta un momento tu magia.

El rubio sollozó más fuerte.

- Draco, maldita sea, suéltame un poco de tu magia veela.

- No puedo, no puedo…

- ¿Draco?

- No sé qué pasa… pero tampoco he sentido al veela dentro de mí, desde que noté que el bebé no se movía…

Harry se puso pálido y miró a los otros con desesperación.

- Veela, escúchame, todo estará bien… Tranquilo, el bebé pronto comenzará a moverse, lo prometo.

- Harry, no me dejes, te necesito… por favor… tengo miedo…

- No me moveré de tu lado, tú solo abrázame fuerte y cálmate, todo estará bien.

Draco se aferró a su cuello y recostó su cabeza en el hombro, momentos más tarde Harry sintió como el rubio aflojaba el abrazo y como su cuerpo se relajaba sobre el suyo.

- Draco… ¡Draco! –gritó, el rubio se removió un momento, apretándose contra él, con lo que Harry pudo respirar tranquilo, y luego volvió a quedar quieto – ¿Hermione? –llamó asustado.

La chica lo observó.

- Solo duerme, Harry, pasó la noche despierto, hablándole al bebé y hoy ha estado paseando como león enjaulado, debe estar agotado.

El medimago entró corriendo en la salita, comenzando a sacar sus utensilios.

- Tuve un parto… Acuéstalo boca arriba… Y no me dieron el mensaje hasta que salí del pabellón… Descúbrele el vientre y bájale lo más que puedas el pantalón y el bóxer –Harry obedeció – ¿Qué pasó?

- Draco dice que no ha sentido al bebé moverse en dos días y que no siente a su veela y que tampoco siente la magia del bebé, estaba asustado.

- Y tú también deberías estarlo –dijo el medimago.

El hombre comenzó a examinarlo largamente.

- Bien, veamos… necesito que despejen, sólo los padres del bebé.

Molly, Ron y Hermione salieron.

- ¡Enérvate! –el medimago comenzó a sacar algo de su maletín.

- Hola, Charles.

- Hola, niño malcriado, tómate esto –le dijo alcanzándole un vial de poción.

- ¡Que asco! Poción reconstituyente.

- Es que parece que no te has portado muy bien, no creo que sea Potter, ¿o sí?

- ¿De qué habla? –preguntó Harry.

- Te dije que le dieras mucho amor.

- Y se lo doy… creo. Lo cuido bien, lo mimo, le hago cariño. ¡No puede quejarse! –dijo Harry y se volvió a Draco – ¿He hecho algo mal, mi veela? –preguntó asustado e inseguro.

- No, has estado genial –dijo bajito.

- No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad, Draco?

- Ehh… No exactamente…

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Pero con Scorpius resultó –gimió Draco –El bebé, ¿está bien?

- Por el momento, sí, pero muy débil, al igual que tú, niño estúpido.

- No entiendo –interrumpió Harry, ya fastidiado.

- Esto es tú culpa, Draco, ¿no es así? –preguntó el medimago.

- Con Scorpius no fue necesario –repitió Draco, apartando la mirada del moreno que se la buscaba insistente.

- Scorpius no conoció la magia de Harry, así que terminó… digamos acostumbrándose a recibir solo la tuya, pero con este bebé es distinto, te lo dije, Draco.

- No pensé… No pensé que fuera tan grave.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Que Draco no está tomando de tu magia para ayudarlo con el bebé.

- Pero si me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

- Su magia veela la tomará directamente de ti con el sexo.

Harry se volvió a mirar a Draco y éste desvió la suya hacia la ventana.

- Pero si ni me lo ha insinuado –se quejó Harry.

- Claro –estalló el rubio – Siempre tengo que andar rogando tus estúpidas caricias.

- Pero si yo quería, pero pensé que tú…

- Siempre buscándote, que digno me dejas, ¿no? –masculló el rubio.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Draco? –preguntó el medimago, más calmado.

- Desfogándome solo, tampoco soy masoquista.

- Tendrías que habérselo dicho a Harry.

- Yo, siempre yo, rogándole que se acueste conmigo. Primero iba a la mansión a calmarme, que después me moría, ahí fue San Potter a embarazarme y ahora… y ahora que estoy todo gordo y feo…

- Pero si te ves hermoso –se quejó, Harry.

- ¿Me deseas?

- Por supuesto.

- No es cierto. Además, ¿cómo quieres que te seduzca con esta barrigota? Te encanta que te suplique que te acuestes conmigo, ¿no?

- ¡Argh! –Harry se tiró del cabello –Es la primera vez para mi en esto, pensé que no te apetecía, no quise molestarte, ¿cómo quieres que sepa las cosas si no me las dices?

- Haberlo preguntado si tanto lo hubieses deseado. Ya sé que no te gusto para nada, que cada vez que me tomas es por una razón y me odio porque sea así… –el rubio se cruzó de brazos, más enojado aun.

Harry se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Y más encima te enojas? Si tú eres el culpable que tú y el bebé estéis así.

- ¡El bebé, el bebé! Es lo único que te interesa –le gritó el rubio –Yo no quería este bebé…

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Hace un rato decías que si le pasaba algo al bebé te morirías y…

- Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que me muera para buscarte una persona normal, no un animal en celo como yo –Draco estaba ya en el punto justo y Harry lo sabía, o se echaba a llorar o lo mandaba a la mierda –Pues sabes qué, Harry Potter, te puedes ir a la mierda, no te rogaré para que te acuestes conmigo, saldré adelante solo, lo hice antes y lo puedo hacer… –Draco se llevó las manos al vientre –Hola, mi amor –y su voz se tornó dulce y suave como la seda -¿Sabes que asustaste a papi, niño malo, no lo vuelvas a hacer… Ya sé, iremos a comer pastel de fresas… Sí –dijo con expresión soñadora –Le diremos a Molly que le ponga mucha crema chantilly –se puso de pie y ni se acordó de los dos hombres que estaban allí – ¿Sabes que papi no había comido preocupado por ti? Vamos, me muero de hambre –salió de la habitación –Molly, queremos pastel de fresas con mucha crema chantilly y este mimoso quiere un vaso de leche, con lo que la odio.

- Te serviré en seguida, cariño –dijo Molly, contenta –Ven, siéntate aquí, te he hecho bajar tu sillón favorito.

- ¡Es un… un… es un maldito veela! –se quejó Harry furioso, dándole una patada al sofá donde el rubio había estado acostado – ¡Me tiene al borde de un colapso, nunca sé por dónde va a salir!

El medimago se echó a reír.

- Pero seguro no te aburres, Narcissa decía lo mismo de Lucius como pareja. Claro que ella nunca tuvo que lidiar con un veela embarazado… Mmm… te tocará buscarlo a ti, pero Draco necesita que hagáis el amor, para poder sacar magia de ti, lo debe haber hecho alguna vez, porque si no ya estaría en el hospital.

- ¿Y por qué se ha movido el bebé?

- Por la poción pero no durará mucho… Así que ponte a trabajar –se rió el medimago, pero luego se puso serio –Draco necesita mucho cariño y seguridad, ha sufrido mucho y se ha vuelto inseguro, inestable y su autoestima es cada vez más baja… Desde la violación… –Harry palideció y el medimago le puso una mano en el hombro –Draco me dijo que no fue tu culpa, pero realmente la pasó muy mal en esa época, además de lo del embarazo… Draco normalmente debería ser más demandante y exigente de atención, pero solo se está permitiendo recibir lo que tú quieras darle… Es tu tarea que él vuelva a ser un chico seguro de sí mismo.

- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta… Le pondré toda la atención que necesita.

- Tenle paciencia, ¿vale? A pesar de todo Narcissa fue muy feliz con Lucius y sé que Draco te puede hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra si se lo permites.

Se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Harry, ven –lo llamaba su veela, como si hace apenas unos minutos no lo hubiese mandado a la mierda. Harry se dirigió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, Draco le tomó la mano y la puso a un costado de su vientre – ¿Y te das cuenta? El mimoso me tiene tomando leche.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando el medimago se despidió de los demás, bajito, para no interrumpirles.

- Ya veo, mi veela –rió Harry, decidiendo que era mejor conservarle el buen humor. Harry sintió como la magia dulce de su veela lo envolvía – ¿Qué deseas ahora? –preguntó con dulzura.

El veela se mordió los labios.

- Quiero sentarme en tu regazo, tengo sueñito.

- Bien, levántate entonces.

- Pero todavía no, tenemos hambre –dijo dándole otro sorbo a la leche y echándose un gran trozo de pastel de fresas con crema chantilly, Harry sintió el gemido de placer del rubio y sonrió.

- No importa, levántate igual, quiero darte de comer yo.

Draco se puso de pie en seguida y luego se acomodó en el regazo de Harry

- Quiero más leche –reclamó mirando el vaso vacío – ¿Qué no puede conformarse con uno? –Harry le sirvió otro vaso y el rubio se lo fue tomando mientras dejaba que Harry le fuera dando porciones de pastel, se tomó el último trago de leche y se acomodó como un gatito en el regazo de Harry y tras unos minutos se durmió.

- ¡Maldito veela, del demonio! ¡Me vas a volver loco!

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	30. Cap 29: Mimándote

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintinueve**  
**Mimándote **

A media tarde del día siguiente, cuando estaban todos en el jardín, Harry vio a su veela escabulléndose silenciosamente hacia la casa y cuando estaba a punto de encerrarse en la habitación, Harry se metió en ella.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

- Quiero hacer el amor ahora, veela.

- ¿De verdad? –a Draco se le iluminó el rostro – ¿Me deseas?

- Pues claro, tontito, me muero de ganas, así que aunque no lo quieras… Te lo haré igual.

- Pero quiero ser chico sexy –dijo el veela, echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Me vuelves loco, maldito veela, eres tan hermoso y tan sensual.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me quieres más que al bebé? –preguntó ya dejando salir su magia y Harry supo en ese instante a lo que se refería el medimago, la magia del veela le pedía algo.

- Claro que te quiero más que al bebé, tontito. Sin ti no habría bebé, sin ti no sería tan feliz.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Inmensamente.

- ¿Me quieres un poquito entonces? –preguntó ilusionado.

- Un montón –dijo besándolo y llevándoselo a la cama.

Lo recostó sobre ella y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente.

- Chico sexy, Harry.

- Tranquilo, mi veela. Déjame mimarte un poco.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a desatar los zapatos del rubio, sacándole luego las calcetas y jalando el pantalón deportivo que el rubio usaba, y comenzó a besar y lamer los muslos del rubio que inmediatamente dejó salir suspiros de placer.

- Mi veela hermoso –murmuró Harry con devoción y desabrochó lentamente la camisa del rubio, dejando su ya prominente vientre al descubierto. Draco inmediatamente trató de abrochar la camisa de nuevo, enrojeciendo.

- Estoy gordo.

La risa suave e íntima de Harry se dejó escuchar en la habitación, mientras volvía a abrir la camisa y comenzaba a dar suave besos sobre ella.

- Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad veela? Jamás has estado más hermoso que ahora.

- Mientes –rió Draco –Pero me gusta que me mientas así.

- No miento, maldito veela –se rió Harry, jalándolo hacia él para lograr sacar la camisa al fin, mientras volvía a besar la deliciosa boca de su rubio. –Métete entre las sábanas y espérame allí, mi veela –dijo Harry, y comenzaba a desvestirse, mientras su veela se acomodaba entre las sábanas de seda verde.

- ¿Vamos a pasar la tarde en la cama? –preguntó su veela, risueño.

- Si es posible, sí, mi maldito veela enamorado –rió Harry y gateó por la cama hasta lograr introducirse en ella y jalar a su rubio hasta pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

Rodó sobre él, cuidando de no aplastar el vientre del chico y comenzó a morder con cierta fiereza el cuello y luego lamerlo sin cesar. Fue descendiendo suavemente por su vientre, acariciándolo con sus manos y su lengua, hasta lograr que el veela se retorciera en gemidos y suspiros de placer.

Siguió su camino hasta atrapar la erección del rubio con su boca, comenzando a subir y bajar por ella, mientras lamía y mordía, arrancando ya fuertes gemidos y logrando que su veela comenzara a alzar sus caderas, en busca de que lo penetrara al fin.

- ¡Merlín, Harry, hazlo ya!

- No te pongas ansioso –rió el moreno, realizando un Accio con la varita hacia el frasco de lubricante que estaba guardado en el velador. Hundió tres de sus dedos en el frasco y los deslizó acariciando sensualmente la entrada del rubio, poniéndolo así más ansioso, el moreno se rió en su interior e introdujo el primer dedo y escuchó a su veela exhalar un ronroneo de placer.

- Apúrate Harry, que hace un montón de tiempo que no lo ha…

- Ya… Por lo mismo, lo haré lo más delicado que pueda y te torturaré hasta que gimas pidiendo más.

- Te voy a terminar rogando igual, así que, ¿qué esperas, Gryffindor idiota? –gruñó su veela, y Harry introdujo el segundo dedo, su veela suspiró de placer -¡Oh, Harry!

- Ya va, ten paciencia.

- ¡Harry!

- Te voy a montar tan duro veela, que pedirás que pare.

- ¡Puras promesas! –se burló el rubio, acariciando el pecho del moreno, y sintió como por fin su amante introducía el tercer dedo.

- Me gusta que seas así.

- Tienes tanta suerte de que te haya elegido –susurró su veela y Harry sonrió, le gustaba cuando se ponía así, le ponía muy caliente verlo tan Malfoy.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Un montón de suerte, mira que tenerme a mí para ti solito, con lo bello que soy, y con lo bueno que me pongo en la cama.

- Tienes razón, mi maldito veela enamorado, tengo un montón de suerte –ronroneó el moreno.

- Y todavía sueñas que me he enamorado de ti –rió el Slytherin, al segundo siguiente tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos del moreno –Ay, Harry, dolió mucho –el Gryffindor se había lubricado la erección y lo había penetrado.

- Oh, Draco, es que estás tan estrecho, Merlín, creo que me correré en seguida –gimió el moreno respirando agitadamente.

- Si lo haces te mato –amenazó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y el Gryffindor se echó a reír y buscó la boca del veela para darle un beso candente.

- No puedo esperar más, mi Dragón –gimió Harry, empezando a empujarse con fuerza desmedida contra el rubio, que solo se deshacía en suspiros y gemidos, tratando de acariciar cada parte del cuerpo del moreno que tenía a su alcance.

Harry vio como el rubio echaba hacia atrás su rubia cabeza y comenzaba a lamerse los labios, para Harry eso era lo más sensual que podía haber en el mundo, y fue cuando la sintió, la magia de su veela lo envolvió con fuerza, pero pidiendo algo, pidiéndole que lo entregara.

Harry comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte y miró a su veela con ojos nublados por el placer.

- ¿Te sientes chico sexy, Draco?

- Oh, sí, Harry, no pares, por favor… Soy un chico sexy y delicioso, ¿verdad?

- Sí, mi veela.

- El mejor que te has montado en tu vida, ¿cierto?

- Eres el único chico sexy que logra que jamás piense siquiera en montar a nadie más –dijo el Gryffindor, cabalgando aun más fuerte a su veela.

- Mierda, Harry, acarícialo, creo que…. –la mano de Harry voló a la erección del rubio, comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo estaba penetrando – ¡Merlín Harry, lo haces tan rico!

- Demonios sangrientos, veela, córrete ya, que no aguanto más –pidió Harry con un lloriqueo en la voz.

- Me corro si me das una buena embes… ¡Ahhh! –Harry le había dado una brutal embestida, llenando al rubio con su semen, mientras el rubio se derramaba en su mano.

Harry se salió cuidadosamente de su rubio y se recostó a su lado, tomando la varita y echando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Mmm?

- Me gustas montones y montones y montones…

- Ya lo sé –dijo el rubio, acomodándose contra el pecho del moreno – ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías bajar y traerme un pedazo de pastel de fresas?

- ¿Por qué tengo que bajar?

- Para darme en el gusto, ¿por qué más?

El Gryffindor se levantó y buscó su ropa.

- ¿Me dejarás meterme en la cama cuando regrese y hacerte el amor?

- Mmm… Sí, pero aparte del pastel quiero leche con plátano.

- No te gusta –dijo el moreno, riéndose.

- Merlín, Potter, solo tráela, al bebé sí le gusta.

- ¿Me dejarás meterme en la cama?

- Sí.

- Eres exquisito, mi maldito veela enamorado.

- Como si fuera novedad –se rió el rubio y se acomodó entre las sábanas, comenzando a adormilarse.

* * *

Desde ese momento, Harry vivió pendiente de vigilar cuando su veela se escabullía o de seducirlo cuando se lo encontraba solo. Draco se transformó, andaba feliz todo el día, canturreaba y se movía por la casa con seguridad haciendo lo que se le antojaba.

Uno de aquellos días se colgó del cuello del moreno y le pidió con voz melosa que quería tener su propia casa, no la mansión, sino una casa de ellos cuatro, sin los recuerdos del pasado, pero quería estar al lado de La Madriguera, porque dijo que ya no podía vivir sin Molly.

Harry y los Weasley en pleno se dedicaron a construírsela mediante magia, pero a veces terminaban el día con ganas de estrangularlo, porque justo cuando ya pensaban tener terminado un cuarto, se aparecía él y con un puchero decía que mejor le hubiese venido otro ventanal.

O sí no, se aparecía y que mejor el ventanal hubiese quedado mejor en la otra pared porque así daría hacia La Madriguera, que la cocina era muy pequeña y la habían puesto mal, quería que fuera igual a la de Molly y como Harry le consentía en todo, para seguir viéndolo tan feliz como estaba, desarmaba todo y se la hacía a su gusto y gana.

Harry había notado que su apetito había mejorado, pero se quejaba de que tenía que tomar leche todo el día, incluso en las comidas porque el mimoso del bebé no paraba de pedirla.

Cada dos por tres le pedía a Harry que lo llevara de compras al Mundo Mágico, sin importarle las miradas de fastidio de la gente o de curiosidad ante su prominente vientre y regresaba a casa con un moreno a punto de hacerle un Avada Kedavra, cargado de paquetes con ropa para el bebé y Scorpius.

Harry también había notado que en esas salidas Draco se ponía territorial, se aferraba a su mano con fuerza y dejaba salir su magia seduciéndolo al menor indicio de que algún chico le hiciera el más mínimo gesto de saludo, además fruncía el ceño y le hacía un puchero reclamando un beso, lo cual le hacía sonreír.

- Vaya, que te me has puesto celoso –le reía el moreno.

- Eres mío y más vale que todos se enteren de una buena vez –respondía el rubio con la mayor desfachatez –Así que se busquen otro.

- Es un amigo, veela, ni siquiera le gustan los chicos.

- No importa, no está de más que se entere, por las dudas.

- ¿Así que ahora soy tuyo?

- Por supuesto –se reía el veela, echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole con pasión, ante la vista y paciencia de quien quisiera mirarlos –Mío y de nadie más, mi león… Mi fogoso León, solo mío…

Harry cuando se ponía así no podía hacer otra cosa que apretarlo contra su cuerpo y rogarle que se fueran ya a La Madriguera para poder follárselo hasta el coma, el rubio se reía y volvía a besarlo.

- Más tarde, me gusta presumirte…

- ¡Maldito veela! –replicaba Harry, apartándolo y tomándole de la mano, mientras seguían recorriendo las tiendas o se iban a comer helados.

La actitud del veela lejos de fastidiar a Harry lo hacía sonreír, porque sabía que más tarde Draco le daría el mejor sexo del mundo, y él se perdería entre los suspiros y los gemidos ardientes de su veela enamorado.

También Draco había disminuido sus horas de sueño y se dedicaba a jugar con los niños como uno más y la mayoría de las veces se les unía Harry, pero seguía arrebujándose en los brazos del moreno cuando el cansancio le rendía, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estuviera haciendo el moreno o que hora fuera, se iba directo a él y le soltaba "Tengo sueñito".

Cuando le tuvieron lista su casa dijo que todo estaba muy bonito, pero soltó que quería quedarse en La Madriguera hasta después que naciera el bebé y se fue donde Molly a preguntarle si podían hacer estofado porque tenía muchas ganas de comerlo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta hasta que desapareció.

- Lo mato, juro que ahora lo mato –gritó frente a todos los Weasley –Si no fuera por el bebé, le hacía la Cruciatus y luego un Avada Kedavra. ¡Maldito veela del demonio, si no fueras tan bueno en la cama ya te hubiese estrangulado! –tomó una silla y la lanzó contra la muralla –Tanto rogarme que quería su casa pronto y el muy bestia va a cambiarse después que nazca el bebé. ¡Juro, maldito veela desgraciado, que a la primera crisis después del nacimiento no te dejo desfogarte y te dejo sufrir hasta que te mueras!

Draco apareció en la puerta de la cocina y corrió hacia él, le besó y lo miró con dulzura, esbozando la más bella de las sonrisas y Harry se quedó embobado mirándole.

- Quiero pie de limón –le soltó con un puchero delicioso, dejando salir su magia.

Harry hizo un floreo con su varita.

- Toma, mi veela hermoso, ¿deseas algo más?

Los Weasley se echaron a reír.

Harry estaba ya perdido, el veela lo tenía comiendo de su mano y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	31. Cap 30: ¿Y ahora qué?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta**  
**¿Y ahora qué?**

En las dos últimas semanas, Draco se lo había pasado durmiendo casi todo el tiempo. Harry había pedido sus vacaciones para estar con él, ya que estaba por nacer el bebé, pero el que su veela, tan activo se la pasará durmiendo le preocupaba.

El moreno había tenido que agrandar el sofá, pues Draco no quería dormir si él no estaba a su lado y Harry lo complacía, porque la magia del veela lo envolvía con desesperación.

Sabía que no era cosa o mimos de Draco, sino la magia del veela que quería proteger al bebé, aunque no se explicaba el por qué, así que mandó a llamar al medimago.

- Ha de estar aterrado –murmuró el medimago, acariciando el cabello de Draco, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo había examinado.

- ¿Por qué se la pasa durmiendo?

- El veela lo hace dormir para que acumule fuerzas para dar a luz, pero el miedo debe ser por el parto de Scorpius, ¿no te lo ha contado?

- No, nunca.

- Scorpius casi muere, estuvo en coma varios días y Draco estaba sin magia, casi muere también, pero me rogó que quería estar con el bebé, así que lo puse a su lado, realmente pensé que Scorpius moriría, así que me dije que lo mejor era que ese tiempo estuvieran juntos. Fueron casi veinte días. Draco los pasó a su lado, contemplándolo casi sin pestañear y con su manito agarrada con la suya a través de la manga y murmurándole que despertara, que quería irse a casa con él, que quería mecerlo en sus brazos.

Harry escuchaba lo que decía el medimago sin despegar la mirada de su rubio dormido, de verdad Draco debía amarlo demasiado y creía no merecerlo, sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho sufrir, el médico continuó su relato.

- Así todo el día y la noche, teníamos que dormirlo con pociones, pero aun así no le soltaba la mano al bebé. Le hubieras visto la cara cuando abrió los ojos y le miró, se echó a reír como un loco, "Tenías que sacar sus ojos, ¿cierto malcriado? Igualito a mí y sacas sus ojos", se lo repitió una y otra vez a través del vidrio por el cual lo miraba su bebé. Estuvo intranquilo hasta que se lo pusieron en los brazos. Sólo se han separado para cuando Draco entra en celo, cosa que espero no ocurra más.

- Ya me encargaré que no suceda –se rió el moreno.

- No te preocupes más, el veela lo mantendrá dormido para que no ocupe su magia en desesperarse.

- Charles, todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí, no te preocupes… pero debes estar consciente que cuando nazca el bebé Draco volverá a sufrir sus inseguridades, estos dos meses ha estado muy contento y seguro de sí mismo, seguramente muy mimoso y buscándote a cada momento, o reclamándote lo que quiere, pero después que nazca volverá a estar como antes. Sólo te pido que le tengas paciencia, no sabes lo que ha sido para él todos estos años, no te lo puedes imaginar.

Draco abrió los ojos en ese momento.

- Hola Charles, ¿pasa algo malo? –preguntó llevándose la mano al vientre.

- Nada, andaba cerca y pasé a ver cómo estabas, pero se me ha hecho tarde. Hasta pronto, niño malcriado.

- Hasta pronto, Charles –Draco contempló al medimago hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego miró al moreno –Harry…

- ¿Sí, mi veela?

- Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y qué se te antoja? ¿Helado o pastel?

- No… –dijo con cara de asco, Harry rodó los ojos –Quiero puré de patatas, con carne y verduras, ensalada de apio con lechuga y leche… mucha leche… Es más, quiero leche ya…

Harry le apareció el vaso y Draco se lo tomó de un trago.

- Y de dónde te saco apio, ¿eh?

- No es mi problema, si quieres sexo más tarde lo conseguirás –se rió feliz.

- ¿Y si no te lo consigo? –Harry simuló un puchero.

- Pues nada, que hoy no te toca.

El Gryffindor le apareció otro vaso de leche y se fue a la cocina.

- Molly…

- Sí querido, dime.

- El maldito veela quiere puré de patatas, con carne y verduras, ensalada de lechuga con… apio.

- ¿Y de dónde le sacamos apio?

- No sé, pero me ha amenazado con dejarme sin nada hoy si no se lo consigo –y bajando la voz –Y sabes como se pondrá si no le hago el amor.

- ¡Merlín nos ampare! –se rió Molly – ¡George!

- ¿Sí, mamá?

- Draco quiere apio, consíguelo.

- ¿Y dónde? –se espantó el pobre.

- No lo sé, ahora es tu problema.

- Tú embarazaste a esa máquina de antojos, así que me acompañarás –le gritó George a Harry.

- Harry, tengo sueñito –le llamó el veela desde la salita.

- Lo siento, me salvó la campana.

- Tú y tu maldito veela –dijo George, desapareciendo por la chimenea.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Sí, mamá?

- Draco, quiere puré de patatas.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no pela las papas Harry? Es su veela.

- Porque Draco tiene sueño y sabes que necesita a Harry.

Ginny se puso a pelar las patatas y Molly a cortar las verduras, para prepararle la carne.

- ¡Demonios sangrientos! –dijo Harry, de pronto espantado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron todos.

- Se nos acabó la leche.

- Ya sé, ya sé –dijo el pelirrojo –Ron, ve y tráele la leche a Draco –dijo Ron, riendo y perdiéndose por la chimenea.

- Me sorprende que Ron esté tan dispuesto para los mandados –dijo Harry, perplejo.

- Ah… es que después te tocará a ti –dijo Hermione, riéndose –estamos buscando el segundo…

- ¡Qué bien! –se alegró Harry -¡No, espera! –se quejó después –Con todos los antojos de Draco y con las que le debo a Ron, me la pasaré en la Red Flú, Merlín.

- Espero que cuando me embarace yo, sigáis igual de dispuestos –se rió Ginny – ¡Como lo voy a disfrutar!

- ¡Yo y mi maldito veela! –se quejó riéndose, Harry.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que aunque se embarazaran las dos juntas, jamás darían tanto quehacer como su mimoso y cambiante veela.

* * *

Draco traspiraba copiosamente y se aferraba a la mano de Harry y su magia lo envolvía dolorosamente haciéndole saber que estaba asustado.

- Tranquilo, veela, todo saldrá bien.

- Quiero a Charles, ahora, por favor, Harry.

- Ya viene, mi veela.

- Ese medimago que me recibió, me miró con asco –se quejó el rubio.

- Que no te importe el imbécil, Ginny ya le ha lanzado un hechizo de Mocomurciélagos –dijo Harry a su veela.

- ¡Mientes!

- Juro que no –Draco sonrió en medio de su dolor.

- Que bien… No dejes que me vea nadie más que Charles… No quiero que me miren así y menos a mi bebé.

- Ya hablé con Charles de esto. Sólo nacerá aquí, pasaréis unas horas descansando y luego te llevaré a casa y él te atenderá allí.

- ¡Harry! –gimió el rubio de dolor.

- Tranquilo, veela… Y no vuelvas a preocuparte de cómo te miran los demás, los que dan asco son ellos y no tú. Tú eres lo mejor que hay en el mundo, ¿me escuchas, mi veela?

- Sí –dijo el rubio haciendo una nueva mueca de dolor – ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí, mi veela?

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé?

Y Harry sintió la magia de su veela desesperada.

- Conmigo –aclaró el rubio – ¿Qué harás conmigo?

- Mi veela, tú no eres una cosa con la cual pueda hacer o deshacer.

- ¿Me devolverás a la mansión?

- Pero… pero…

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! –dijo apretándole la mano –Ya viene, ¿dónde está, Charles? Dile a alguien que me duerma y lo saque… Se está ahogando… se está ahogando…

- Tranquilo, cabezotas, ya estoy aquí… ¡Ah, ya estás listo! ¿Dónde está el medimago que te asigné para recibirte?

- Con un hechizo de Mocomurciélagos –dijo Harry enfadado –el muy imbécil miró y trató a Draco como si fuera basura.

- Beth, pide que lo cambien ahora mismo

- Pero, señor…

- No me interesa trabajar con gente así.

- Lo van a despedir –dijo la enfermera con exasperación.

- Pues que se joda… A ver, Draco, niño mío, ¿qué decías?

- Charles, se está ahogando.

- No se está ahogando –rió el medimago –Tranquilo… Sólo esta poción…

- ¿Charles?

- Te prometo que cuando despiertes, tu hijo estará en tus brazos.

- Harry, no me dejes, por favor.

- Estaré aquí a tu lado lo…

- No prometas nada, porque tú te vas fuera.

- ¿Charles?

- No, Draco, sabes muy bien que no… Y es por tu bien… Tómate la poción… ¡Ya, niño malcriado! Tu bebé quiere nacer.

Draco se la tomó y se aferró a la mano de Harry.

- Por favor…

- Tranquilo, mi veela, cuando despiertes estaré aquí, con nuestro bebé, lo prometo.

- No me… -Draco se durmió de inmediato.

- Fuera, Harry.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres volver a hacer el amor con Draco tranquilo?

- Si, pero…

- Pues vete. El verlo así hará que nunca más en tu vida quieras volver a tocarlo, así que fuera.

Harry salió con aire desconsolado, pero nada más salir se encontró a boca de jarro con el medimago que lo recibió.

- Mira, maldito hijo de puta, otra vez que te vea mirar así a mi pareja, te juro que te mato.

- Vamos, Harry –dijo Ron, aferrándole los brazos –Tranquilo.

El medimago tocó la puerta.

- Vengo a…

- Lo siento, Derek, tocaste al niño dorado de Charles, estás despedido –y la mujer cerró sin más.

El ojiverde le echó una mirada de triunfo.

- Aprende a respetar, imbécil –le gritó tratando de soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo, el otro huyó de allí, sabía bien que era el Niño que vivió.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos, todavía se sentía mareado, fijó la mirada y buscó por la habitación y allí estaba Harry sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, apoyados en el extremo de la cuna y con su barbilla apoyada en ellos con una expresión de arrobo que jamás le había visto en la vida.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y se lo quedó contemplando, Harry parecía estar al pendiente de ambos, porque pronto levantó la cabeza y la fijó en él y le sonrió.

- Hola, mi veela, por fin despiertas, hay alguien que quiere conocerte –Harry tomó el bultito que estaba en la cuna y lo llevó hasta la cama, poniéndolo en los brazos de Draco, después de darle un cariñoso beso en la boca al rubio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Todavía con sueño –sonrió – ¿Él está bien?

- De maravilla, pero, ¿por qué no lo has mirado?

- ¡Júrame que todo está bien y que no será como con Scorpius!

- Está perfectamente bien, Draco.

El veela destapó la carita de su bebé y lo contempló. Harry podía jurarle a quién quisiera oírle que nunca en su vida había visto algo más hermoso que la cara de su veela en ese momento, ni la carita de Scorpius, ni haber visto a ese otro bebé en los brazos de Draco, nada era más hermoso que contemplar la cara de su maldito veela en ese momento, iluminada por la sorpresa y el amor, aquella sonrisa tan dulce.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Se parece a ti! –dijo feliz su veela, acariciando la carita de su bebé.

- Pero será rubio como tú.

- Eso es inevitable, es la herencia veela, ¿sabes? Ey, abre tus ojitos para ver si son tan verdes como los de tu papá y Scorpius –dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

- Tiene los ojos gris plata como los tuyos.

- ¿De verdad? –se rió –Son unos traviesos.

- No me importa, son tan bellos como los tuyos y eso me pone muy feliz.

- ¿Lo han visto los demás? ¿Lo vio Scorpius?

- Sí, lo encontraron, hermoso, sólo Scorpius me asustó por un momento, ¿sabes? Se lo quedó mirando largo rato sin decir nada con expresión reconcentrada, luego dijo que estaba bien y que se alegraba que su papi seguía siendo su papi.

- Estaba reconociendo su magia.

- ¿Y lo de que su papi seguía siendo su papi?

- Scorpius se alimentó y creció de mi magia, pero este bebé tiene también de la tuya, por lo tanto es algo distinta a la de Scorpius y la mía. No te enojes, ¿vale? Pero creo que Scorpius nunca dejará de ser tan apegado a mí.

- No me importa, ya no siento celos, es comprensible después de todo lo que pasaste por él, antes y después.

- ¡Ah! Charles te lo contó –dijo Draco un poco triste.

- Me parece admirable, no sé cómo has podido soportarlo, Draco. ¿Tanto deseabas ese bebé?

- Era lo único que tendría tuyo.

- Ese día en la celda de Azkabán… No sentí asco, Draco, sino más que nada desconcierto, no sabía aun que me gustasen los chicos… Y tu beso me llenó de placer…

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Mmm. Por de pronto me darás al bebé y lo pondré en la cuna, Charles dijo que apenas despertaras debías comer –Draco se lo alargó –Este mimoso dormirá un buen rato, le hemos dado la fórmula y se la ha tomado como si no hubiese un mañana –Harry había dejado al bebé en la cuna y le alargó una bandeja.

- Se ve asqueroso, ¿no puedes traer algo de donde Molly?

- Nop… Charles dijo que no podía darte nada aparte de esto hasta mañana, es por tu bien.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –dijo Draco sin mirarle.

- Pues cuando Charles me lo permita, los llevaré a La Madriguera, hasta que estés bien y luego nos trasladaremos a nuestra casa.

- ¿No me devolverás a la mansión?

Ahí estaba, tal y como lo había dicho Charles, ¿dónde estaba su veela exigente, mimoso y demandante? Suspiró.

- Bueno… Esperaba hacer esto de una forma más romántica, ya sabes… Pero si estás con ganas de volver a la mansión –Harry había sacado una cajita de su bolsillo. Draco jadeó –Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, mi maldito veela, ¿quieres enlazarte conmigo?

- No… –gimió Draco –Lo haces por los niños.

- Lo hago porque te amo, veela tarado, ¿por qué más? Te juro que si no te amara, ni por los niños me quedaba a tu lado, eres un veela mimoso, consentido y refunfuñón –se rió y se acercó a Draco –Borra todas tus dudas, veela, todos tus miedos y todas tus inseguridades porque te juro que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, mi maldito veela enamorado.

Draco se echó a reír bajo los labios de Harry, cuando éste se apartó para tomar aire.

- No aguantarás otro embarazo.

- ¡Oh, sí, claro que sí! Pues pese a todos tus antojos hay montones y montones de sexo contigo, es genial.

Draco se echó a reír.

- ¿Entonces acabaron las crisis?

- Pues claro, mi veela.

- No lo creo todavía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de Scorpius.

- Te amaba antes de enterarme de eso, mi veela, fui tan imbécil.

- ¿Y tus conquistas?

- Hace mucho que se acabaron, ¿quién podría compararse contigo? No dudes más mi veela, todo seguirá como durante estos meses.

- No sé, Harry –dijo Draco, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos –Parece un sueño.

Harry vio como unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de su veela enamorado.

- ¿Veela? –Draco no respondió –Ey, mi Dragón –dijo Harry.

- Júrame que de verdad me amas.

- Te lo juro por Scorpius y por Severus Lucius Potter Malfoy.

- ¿Lucius? –preguntó el rubio abriendo los ojos.

- Pensé que te gustaría.

- Sí… pese a todo quería mucho a mi padre –dijo el chico sonriente –Severus Potter –el veela se echó a reír – ¡Con lo que ustedes se odiaban!

- Pienso que a él le gustaría que un hijo tuyo se llamara como él.

Draco levantó la mano y acarició la nuca de Harry.

- Acepto enlazarme contigo –dijo el veela sonriendo –Con una condición…

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero una niñita –rió el veela –Me muero por Rose.

Harry entornó los ojos y se acercó para besarlo.

- Tendremos los hijos que quieras.

- ¿Con todas las consecuencias?

- Sí… Sí, mi maldito veela. Aunque me volváis loco –rió Harry.

- ¿Asustado, Potter? –murmuró Draco acercando la boca del moreno.

- Eso quisieras, Malfoy. –dijo el moreno, besándole con pasión.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	32. Cap 31: Bailando para ti

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y uno**  
**Bailando para ti.**

Harry contempló a su veela con aquellos jeans blancos que modelaban su hermoso y perfecto trasero, aquella camisa negra que siempre dejaba desabotonada en los tres primeros botones y ese cabello rubio platino acariciando su nuca. Se veía tan hermoso ahí, arropando a los niños.

- Cuidarás a Severus, ¿verdad Scorpius?

El niño de ya casi ocho años asintió con expresión seria.

- Pues claro, papi –dijo el niño –Es más –dijo levantándose –Me acostaré con él… Muévete enano…

Severus le hizo un espacio en la cama.

- ¿Te portarás bien, Severus?

- Si, papi –dijo el niño de ya casi tres años.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, papi! Vete ya –dijo Scorpius, rodando los ojos como solía hacer Draco –Papá está ya impaciente –dijo indicando hacia la puerta. Draco se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, Harry se acercó y besó a los niños.

- Vamos, maldito veela –rió Harry –Ellos ya son grandes.

- No me gusta que le llames así –dijo molesto Scorpius.

- Lo hace de cariño, Scorpius –rió Draco, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

- De todas formas no me gusta –dijo el niño.

Harry se rió despacio.

- Lo siento, Scorpius, no puedo evitarlo.

- Váyanse ya… –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa –Yo cuidaré al enano.

- Me llamo Severus –chilló el más pequeño.

- Como sea –dijo Scorpius, arropándolo.

Harry jaló a Draco y el rubio se dejó llevar.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A lo de David y luego a un motel –se rió Harry, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

- Como si fuéramos novios, ¿eh? –dijo Draco bajito bajo sus labios.

- Sí –dijo Harry besándolo.

- ¿Eres feliz, Harry?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, mi Dragón? Tú sabes que sí. Que soy inmensamente feliz.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y murmuró bajo sus labios.

- Vamos, entonces.

Harry lo rodeó por la cintura y se desapareció.

* * *

Draco nunca se cansaría de ver a su león bailando en aquella pista, moviéndose con toda la sensualidad del mundo, haciendo que todos los chicos babearan por tenerlo, y con la entera satisfacción de saberlo absolutamente suyo.

En aquellos años el Gryffindor había cumplido su promesa, jamás había bailado para nadie más, jamás había mirado a otro, sólo había una persona para su esposo, Draco Malfoy, y el veela sonrió con suficiencia.

Sabiéndose absoluto dueño y señor de aquel cuerpo, de aquellos labios, de aquellas pupilas verdes, pero sobre todo del corazón de su fogoso león.

El veela ya sabía que tenía a su moreno bebiendo los vientos por él, que lamería el suelo por donde pisaba, que con solo una palabra pronunciada tendría todos sus caprichos cumplidos.

Y eso en vez de volverlo un caprichoso como había sido, cuando él era el Príncipe de Slytherin, o un tirano, fue todo lo contrario, entre más lo amaba su león, más enamorado se volvía el veela.

- Ya pensaba que no vendrías por mí –se quejó el rubio, haciendo un puchero, cuando Harry le jaló del brazo para llevarlo con él a la pista de baile.

- ¿Y a quién pensabas que iba a sacar? –rió el moreno, rozándose contra él mientras bailaba sensualmente.

- Pues no sé, hay muchos chicos, ¿no?

- Ninguno tan sexy y tan hermoso como tú, mi maldito veela enamorado.

- Ey, ey… No dejes tanta piel a la vista –rió el rubio, con la camisa desabrochada.

- ¿Sientes esos gritos veela? Son por ti, y me gusta dejarles deseándote y saberte solo mío.

- Dejarás la cuenta paga otra vez –se rió el rubio, bajó sus labios.

- Y David me quedará debiendo –rió el moreno, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del rubio, mordiendo y lamiendo.

- Sabes que eres un exhibicionista, ¿cierto?

- Mira quien lo dice, el que me come a besos en mitad del Callejón Diagon.

- Todavía les duele que hayas elegido al hijo de un Mortífago.

- Todavía les duele que me haya quedado con el hombre más hermoso de este mundo.

- Tienes razón, soy lo más hermoso sobre esta tierra.

Harry se echó a reír y buscó sus labios, para besarlo apasionadamente.

- ¿Nos vamos, mi veela?

- Cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

Draco desnudo en la cama se reía viendo al moreno bailarle mientras se iba quitando la ropa poco a poco al son de una canción sensual. Tomaba sorbos de la copa de champagne que Harry le había servido.

Se encontraban en aquel motel que una vez hace mucho tiempo, habían visitado en circunstancias muy distintas.

Harry gateó por la cama hasta llegar a él y recostarse sobre el rubio, este gimió de placer.

- Cuando me bailas así, mi León, siento que se me pone la carne de gallina y se me seca la boca –susurró Draco, devolviendo los fogosos besos de su león.

- Es que soy realmente sensual.

- Presumido –rió el rubio, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias sobre su cuerpo.

- No siento tu magia veeela, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que en estos días serás tú el que tendrá el control irremediablemente.

- Oh, si la crisis –rió el rubio bajito –Llevas muy bien contados los días, ¿no león?

- No quiero que la sufras nunca más y lo sabes bien –dijo Harry tomando su boca con la suya y plantándole un desfallecedor beso.

- No me dejas respirar, mi León –rió el rubio, al finalizar el beso.

- Es como te gustan.

- Oh sí.

- ¿Tu magia? Estoy impaciente porque me hagas tuyo –rogó el moreno bajito.

- Mmm… Y si te dijera que tengo planeado no hacerte el amor.

- Vamos, veela, no me hagas rogarte.

- Quiero que tú me hagas el amor, Harry James Potter.

- Pero…

- Prometiste que tendríamos una niñita –se quejó el rubio con un pucherito, mirando fijamente al moreno, que tragó saliva.

- ¿Una niñita? ¿Quieres embarazarte?

- Sip –dijo el veela, con un poco de temor.

- ¡Merlín me ampare!

- ¿Asustado, Potter?

- Eso quisieras, Malfoy –rió el moreno, introduciendo sus piernas entre las del rubio y acomodándose – ¿Seguro?

- Sip.

- Pero, ¿y si tenemos otro niñito?

- Más te vale que sea niña, Harry Potter, porque sino me embarazaré hasta que la obtenga. ¡Estás advertido!

- Pero, veela…

- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? –reclamó el rubio –Lo prometiste.

- Y te lo cumpliré –rió el moreno –Pero hazme un pucherito –pidió embelesado.

Draco se echó a reír.

- Quiero embarazarme, por favor, Leoncito mío –rogó dulcemente haciendo un tierno pucherito.

- Te amo, maldito veela del demonio –dijo Harry, tomando el frasco del lubricante y empezando a preparar a su veela.

- Y yo a ti, mi León –dijo el rubio gimiendo –Hoy seré chico sexy.

Harry se rió suavemente mientras lamía los pezones rozados y erectos del rubio.

- Lo que quieras mi veela.

Harry con todo el cuidado y el amor que sentía por ese maldito veela manipulador, se introdujo poco a poco, y buscó su boca cuando el chico jadeó a causa del leve dolor.

- Sigue, león –dijo el rubio, mordiendo suavemente el cuello del moreno

El moreno, empezó con unas suaves embestidas.

- Una niñita, ¿eh?

- Oh, sí, para ponerle hermosos vestidos –susurró Draco entre los sensuales gemidos que ya comenzaban a escapársele y que volvían loco al Gryffindor.

- Con el cabello rubio como el tuyo –susurró Harry, comenzando a embestirlo más fuerte y aferrándose a sus caderas.

- Y con tus ojos verdes como esmeraldas –siguió el rubio, flexionando las piernas y comenzando a mover sus caderas bajo el moreno en forma sensual y sincronizada con las embestidas del Gryffindor, imprimiéndole más ritmo.

- Te voy a mimar y a follar un montón veela, no te dejaré un solo día en paz –dijo el moreno comenzando a embestirlo ya con fuerza.

- Más te vale, Potter, o te dejaré.

- No puedes vivir sin mi, veela –gritó el moreno buscando la erección de su compañero, comenzando a acariciarlo con el mismo desenfreno con el que lo estaba embistiendo.

- No digas, Potter –se burló el rubio, moviéndose frenéticamente bajo el moreno –No eres nada sin mí y lo sabes, nadie te hará sentir lo que yo.

- ¡Mierda Draco! Suelta un poquito de tu magia…

- Eres un pervertido, pero solo esto tendrás, mientras no me embaraces –y Draco dejó salir un poco de su magia dulce que acarició suavemente el cuerpo del moreno.

- Oh mi veela enamorado – gritó Harry, buscando la boca del rubio en un sensual beso.

- León, más fuerte león, que estoy a punto de llegar – le dijo el veela, aferrándose a la cintura del moreno, moviendo sus caderas en forma circular, Harry le dio unas fuertes embestidas y al mismo tiempo que Harry sentía el cálido liquido de su amante en su estomago, el rubio sintió como la esencia de su pareja llegaba a él, jaló a Harry hasta recostarlo sobre su pecho, mordió su oreja y rió bajito e íntimamente.

- Se llamará Lily…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	33. Epilogo: ¿No somos Draco y yo?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Los cambios y giros de la vida a veces pueden provocar historias complicadas, sobre todo tratándose de un veela.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violacion/Non-Con

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Epilogo**  
**¿No somos Draco y yo?**

Harry se encontraba sentado en aquel viejo sillón, viendo como caía la nieve a través del ventanal, cuando lo vio entrar, a su rubio de ojos grises, tan alto y tan bello como lo fue Draco hacia muchos años atrás, le sonrió con ternura y se levantó, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y le abrió los brazos. El rubio corrió y se dejó caer a su lado echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Oh, mi pequeño Dragón, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado –dijo Harry, mientras el chiquillo de quince años se arrebujaba en sus brazos – ¿Cómo has estado, James?

- Echándote de menos, mi viejo León –dijo el niño mimoso, envolviéndolo con la dulce caricia de su magia.

- ¿Y tu gemela?

- Yoki está refunfuñando, porque la abuela Rose le ha pintado el cuarto –dijo James, riendo.

James era el favorito de Harry entre todos sus nietos y bisnietos, él y su hermana Elisa. Eran los nietos de su hijo Scorpius, pero el que le removía hasta la más mínima célula de su alma era aquel chiquillo apretado en sus brazos.

- Yoki dijo que tenías que bajar a cenar.

- Por ustedes lo haré –dijo acariciando la mejilla del muchacho.

- Te ves triste, mi viejo León, ¿es por tu maldito veela? –sonrió James, también con tristeza.

- Que no te escuche Scorpius, nunca le gustó que le dijera así –se rió Harry, suavemente –Sí, es por mi maldito veela enamorado –dijo observando el cuadro que había de Draco sobre la chimenea.

- ¿Es verdad que soy igual a él a los quince años?

- Sí, verte a ti es verlo a él, James, tan hermoso y tan rubio como tú, con los mismos ojos grises brillantes, era el más hermoso, nunca pensé ver otro hombre más hermoso, hasta que Scorpius creció y ahora tú.

- Lo amaste mucho, ¿verdad?

- No, mi pequeño Dragón, aun lo sigo amando con toda mi alma.

- El abuelo dice que por eso me consientes tanto, dice que debieron ponerme Draco como él.

- Draco no lo quiso, dijo que quería que te llamaras James, se obstinó en eso. Te amó mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Sí, decía que era como volver a tener al abuelo de nuevo pequeño, sólo que con sus ojos.

- Me alegra que no hayas sacado los míos –rió Harry –Eres perfecto como eres… ¿Cómo va todo en Slytherin?

- Bien, creo que ganaremos la copa… Oye, viejo León…

- Dime, mi Dragón.

- Mmm… No se lo he contado a nadie, quería que fueras el primero, ni siquiera a Yoki se lo he dicho.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna travesura?

- Nop… Ehh… Creo que he elegido a mi pareja.

- Vaya, te habías demorado –rió Harry –En eso no saliste ni a Draco y mucho menos a Scorpius –dijo el moreno. El chico rió con él.

- Lo sé, pero el abuelo fue demasiado precoz, ¿no?

- Sí, y a tu bisabuelo Ron por poco le da un ataque.

- A tu maldito veela le dio –rió el pequeño.

- Sí, pero de risa –dijo Harry evocando a su rubio, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas encendidas y muerto de la risa corriendo en aquel jardín, allá en La Madriguera, que ahora debería estar cubierto de nieve.

- Ey, viejo León, no te me pongas así de triste –dijo el chico, acariciándolo con su magia –Aun no termino de contarte.

- Es verdad… ¿Es una chica de Slytherin?

- Nop… Primero no es una chica –se sonrojó el rubio –Es un chico… Un hermoso chico de ojos color miel y pelo negro azabache, con un trasero, viejo León, de ensueño –dijo el chico soñador.

- ¡Demonios! –rió Harry, divertido – ¿Y lo segundo? –preguntó.

- Que no es de Slytherin… Es un fogoso león.

- ¿Un Gryffindor? –se asombró.

- Sí, como tú y tu maldito veela –rió el muchacho.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Te vas a reír… Es Sirius Saint John…

- El chico…

- Sí, con el que me venía peleando desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el tren.

_"¿Asustado, Potter?"__,_ oyó la voz de Draco y lo vio parado frente a él a los doce años con la varita en la mano.

_"Eso quisieras, Malfoy"_

- ¿Viejo León?

- Te escucho, mi pequeño Dragón...Y temo, no quiero que sufras.

- No creo que sufra, ¿sabes? Hace dos meses nos hemos fajado a golpes en plena clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y de pronto se ha puesto sobre mí, me ha sujetado los brazos y me ha gritado "Te amo, maldito veela del demonio" y me ha besado y te juro que mi veela estaba bien reprimido.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Qué iba a hacer? Le he dado feroz puñetazo.

- Pero James…

- Nos han castigado y por Merlín, que hemos aprovechado el castigo.

Harry se echó a reír y recordó a su veela, recostado desnudo a su lado.

_"Te amo, maldito veela del demonio"__,_ la risa suave e intima de Draco y un beso rápido _"Y yo a ti mi León"_

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó risueño tras un silencio y con una mirada cómplice.

- Da unos besos, viejo León, que me dejan sin respiración.

_"No me dejas respirar, mi León"_

- ¿Así de buenos?

- ¡Geniales! El otro día nos hemos escapado y nos hemos ido a una disco muggle, solo para chicos, entramos con un hechizo Glamour.

- ¡James!

- Nadie se ha enterado, viejo León… se ha puesto a bailarme… ¡Merlín! Me acuerdo y se me pone la carne de gallina, te juro que se me secaba la boca.

Harry se echó a reír y dejó que una lágrima recorriera su rostro.

_"Cuando me bailas así, mi León, siento que se me pone la carne de gallina y se me seca la boca"._

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Mi maldito veela dijo lo mismo una vez cuando le bailaba.

- No quise entristecerte –dijo el chico apenado.

- No me entristezco, me has hecho recordar cosas tan bellas… ¿Y cómo va eso?

- Pues… Nos hemos hecho novios… Lo he traído a casa para que le conocieras y me digas si tiene tu aprobación.

Harry se echo a reír con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Cómo si la necesitaras!

_"¿Me escuchas, Lucius Malfoy? Por fin soy del maldito de Potter"._

- Ya sé que una vez elegida la pareja, no hay vuelta atrás –rió el rubio –Pero igual quiero saber tu opinión… Soy tan feliz entre sus brazos, como nunca en mi vida.

_"En mi vida he sido más feliz que ahora, ni siquiera cuando nació Scorpius"_

- Además, cumple todos mis caprichos, sólo debo soltar un poco de mi magia –rió con picardía.

_"Quiero pie de limón"_

James se restregaba en ese momento contra su hombro, tal como lo hacía Draco, dejando salir su magia llena de dulzura.

- ¿Qué deseas, mi Dragón?

- ¿Puedo traerlo y lo conoces, ahora? Por favor, por favor, mi viejo León…

_"Soy mitad veela, Potter, por favor no."_

- Claro, mi pequeño Dragón.

- Estoy seguro que te gustará –el chico salió de la habitación, Harry contempló el cuadro  
de Draco.

- Me dejaste muy solo, mi maldito veela.

El chico del cuadro le sonrió y le mandó un beso. Harry suspiró y contempló aquella habitación, estar en la mansión había sido reconfortante. Su casita allá en La Madriguera estaba tan llena de recuerdos, miró de nuevo a su veela del cuadro.

_"Siempre tengo que andar rogando tus estúpidas caricias"._

Harry sonrió.

- Me moría por dártelas, maldito veela

- Pues bien, si quieres más besos más tarde te ordenarás ese cabello y esa ropa, es a mi viejo León al que vas a conocer.

- Pero… Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ¿está bien así?

- Mmm… Sí… Ya quita las manos.

- Siempre tengo que rogarte –se quejó la otra voz. Harry sonrió.

- Espero que el viejo León te acepte, si no…

- ¿Pero cómo lo consigo?

- No es mi problema, si quieres desfogarte más tarde lo conseguirás.

Harry emitió una risita dulce y cerró los ojos, casi podía sentir al veela frente a él, con su enorme barriga.

_"No es mi problema, si quieres sexo más tarde lo conseguirás"_

_"Y si no te lo consigo"__,_ había preguntado él simulando un puchero.

_"Nada, que hoy no te toca"_

La puerta se abrió y entró su pequeño Dragón, la misma figura y estampa de su veela enamorado, arrastrando a un moreno de gafas redondas con el pelo alborotado, su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿No eran él y Draco? Le dio una rápida mirada al cuadro de su veela y éste le sonrió.

- Buenas tardes, jovencito.

El moreno se irguió y caminó hasta él.

- Buenas noches, señor.

- Siéntate.

Vio como el moreno tomaba a su James de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta sentarlo junto a él en el sofá.

- Así que eres el novio de mi pequeño Dragón.

El moreno le echó una furiosa mirada a su veela que le sonrió con deseo, lo que hizo que inmediatamente el moreno sonriera.

_"Es tan ladino como tú, mi maldito veela",_ pensó Harry, divertido.

- Sí, soy el novio de James.

- ¿Nos traerías helado, Dragón?

- Chocolate suizo –dijo James con deleite.

Harry vio como el moreno rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Hay algún otro sabor para esta ocasión?

- Por supuesto que no, mi viejo León –dijo el rubio, levantándose y saliendo.

- Lo del helado… –empezó el chico moreno.

- Una vieja tradición familiar –dijo Harry – ¿Sabes todo sobre los veela, Sirius?

- Sí, señor –contestó el moreno, demostrando sorpresa al escuchar llamarlo por su nombre –Cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba James, estudié todo sobre ellos.

- Ellos son muy delicados.

- James no tiene nada de delicado –defendió el chico con calor.

- No James, los veela… Cuando James reciba su herencia completamente y su veela se manifieste en todo su esplendor sabrás de lo que hablo.

- ¿Qué exactamente?

- Los veela son frágiles, dependen del amor de su pareja, pero a la vez seducen y enloquecen… Muchas veces tendrás ganas de ahorcarlo, pero verás que la vida nunca será aburrida con ellos.

- James tiene cada salida –rió el chico interesado y acercándose al mayor –Sí, a veces tengo ganas de ahorcarlo… Pero no puedo vivir sin él –confesó el menor.

- Necesitan mucho mimo… y mucho sexo… –el menor enrojeció.

- Sí… James es muy fogoso.

- Algún día mi veela, mi pequeño Dragón, te dará un hijo.

- Lo sé –dijo el moreno –Por eso le cuido, no hemos tenido relaciones aun, solo me he permitido…

- ¿Desfogarlo?

- Pues sí…

- Sabrás ya lo de sus crisis, ¿verdad?

- Sé que empezarán cuando cumpla los dieciséis.

- ¿Sabes lo que deberás hacer?

- Ser suyo.

Harry se volvió a él y le miró

- ¿Estás dispuesto?

- Al principio, no… Pero ahora sí, por mi maldito veela haría cualquier cosa.

- Que nunca te escuche decir eso… Lo herirás y lo harás sentir que debe rogarte tus caricias.

- Es que nunca pensé estar abajo –confesó el moreno.

- Yo tampoco –le sonrió dulcemente –Míralo –dijo indicándole el cuadro, el moreno sonrió asombrado.

- ¡Es James! Pero se ve un poco mayor…

- No es James… Es mi veela, se llamaba Draco… Ser suyo es lo más bello que he sentido en la vida.

- Yo…

- Una vez que seas de James, lo comprenderás… Nadie en este mundo te podrá hacer tan feliz como mi pequeño Dragón. Cuando le embaraces, deberás cuidarlo, mimarlo y darle mucho…

- Sexo, el bebé se alimentará de mi magia.

- Has hecho muy bien tus deberes –sonrió Harry –Él se esconderá y no te lo dirá, te tocará buscarlo, hacerle sentir deseado, cada noche si es posible.

El moreno contempló a Harry con los ojos entornados.

- Suena complicado.

- Pero maravilloso… ¿Sabes que si le dejas…?

- No le dejaré, lo amo –dijo el moreno con calor.

- Mi veela sufrió mucho… Yo no sabía todas estas cosas… Nadie me dio estos consejos.

- ¿Señor?

- Ser amado por un veela es maravilloso, Sirius, nunca nadie te cuidará como ellos, nunca te desearán como ellos, nunca te amarán como ellos…

- Debe extrañarlo mucho –dijo el moreno, abrazando a Harry, éste le acarició el cabello.

- Cada segundo de mi vida.

James entró en ese momento y su sonrisa fue lo más bello que había visto Sirius en su vida y a Harry le rozó el corazón con dulzura.

- ¿Qué hacían? –preguntó el rubio, dejando las copas de helado y abrazando a Harry del otro lado que lo hacía Sirius.

- Le contaba a Sirius lo mucho que amé a mi maldito veela enamorado.

- Sirius también me dice "mi maldito veela" –rió James feliz –Y mi viejo León, ¿me das tu aprobación?

- No la necesitas… Ahora si lo que preguntas es si me ha gustado tu novio, la respuesta es sí.

James le echó tal mirada de deseo al moreno, que hizo que Sirius tragara saliva, Harry sonrió.

- ¿Cree que su veela me hubiese aceptado?

- ¿Qué dices, mi maldito veela enamorado? –preguntó Harry, levantando la vista hacia el cuadro que le enseñó una sonrisa llena de sensualidad y le envió un beso.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

- Creo que es un sí –dijo Sirius.

Harry se acercó a las copas de helados y fingió no escuchar lo que conversaban.

- Te has ganado un buen desfogue –dijo su James, con voz sensual.

- No me apetece.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó su veela, con voz ahogada. Harry le miró de reojo y lo vio tragar saliva.

Vio como el moreno lo jalaba hacia él y hundía su cabeza en su cuello.

- Preferiría que me hicieras tuyo.

- Pero dijiste…

- Sé todo lo que dije, Potter, pero me muero de ganas de que me hagas tuyo.

De pronto Harry casi se atora con el helado, al sentir un sensual gemido del moreno.

- James Potter, deja al pobre muchacho en paz o busquen una habitación –dijo Harry.

- Lo siento, viejo León.

Sintió como el moreno jadeaba.

- ¡Por Merlín, James! –gimió el moreno con desesperación. Harry volteó y vio al moreno abrazando su cuerpo, de rodillas en el suelo, gimiendo con desesperación – ¡Para esto, James!

_"Necesitas otro remojón, Potter"_

- ¿Prefieres una ducha fría o un cuarto? –le preguntó Harry al moreno en el suelo.

Sirius levantó la mirada hacia el asustado veela frente a él, se mordió los labios.

- El cuarto –y Sirius vio como su maldito veela, podía volver a respirar.

Harry le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta el antiguo cuarto de bebé de Scorpius.

- Nadie los encontrará… Volveré por ustedes en una hora, James.

- ¿Sirius? –preguntó el veela asustado

- Será mejor que me hagas tuyo ya, Potter, o te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

- Después de hacerte mío, jamás podrás dejarme, Saint John.

- Pruébalo, Potter.

Harry salió de allí mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a reír a carcajadas y echó un Fermaportus sobre la puerta. Iba a tomarse su helado cuando una tromba rubia entró en su cuarto, chispeando de rabia sus ojos grises, dándole sin embargo, un apretado abrazo y un sonoro beso.

- Viejo León, ¿cómo has permitido que la abuela Rose, pintara el cuarto de rojo? Soy una Ravenclaw, maldita sea.

- Hola, mi Yoki querida, ¿te lo ha pintado rojo?

- Sí –gimió la chica con desesperación, mientras se metía en la boca una enorme cucharada de helado –Creí que James estaría contigo presentándote al estúpido león –dijo ella, echando una mirada a su alrededor.

- Sí, estuvieron por acá, pero creo que hablaron de ir a jugar…

- ¿Jugar? A comerse a besos –dijo ella despectiva – ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! Deberías escucharlos gemir, Merlín. ¡Juran que son tan discretos!

Harry se echó a reír y tomó su brazo, jalándola hacia fuera, no fuera a ser que su hechizo silenciador fallara.

- Vamos a cambiar de nuevo el rojo por el azul –dijo risueño, como planeando una travesura.

- Sabía que me entenderías, mi viejo León. ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado el cachorro de león de James?

- Creo que lo hará muy feliz.

- Eso espero –dijo la rubio platino –O sino pobre de él.

* * *

Harry se acomodó en la ancha cama y abrazó la almohada junto a él y dejó deslizar sus lágrimas sobre ella, sintió cómo se le cerraban los ojos a punto de dormirse, pero algo lo sacó de su letargo, era una música sensual, la que tantas veces le había bailado a su maldito veela, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un sollozo.

- Ey, León –escuchó la voz de su maldito veela.

- ¡Draco! ¡Te extraño tanto, mi Dragón!

- Ey, mi fogoso león, mírame y ve lo que hago.

- ¡Draco!

- Vamos, mi amado y fogoso león, estoy aquí.

Harry se sentó en la cama y al otro lado de la habitación vio a su maldito veela, con los jeans blancos que tanto le gustaban, con esa camisa negra, abiertos los tres primeros botones, con el cabello rubio sin gomina, pegándose a sus mejillas y bailando sensualmente. No aparentaba tener más de veinte años, sólo un poco mayor que James.

- No es gracioso, James Potter. –bufó Harry enojado.

La risa del veela, íntima y juguetona hizo que vibrara su corazón.

- ¿James? ¿Has olvidado mi nombre, León?

- ¿Draco?

- Ven acá, mi León –le dijo el veela, mientras le seguía bailando sensualmente.

Harry se tiró bajo la cama y se acercó despacio hasta llegar a solo unos pasos del veela.

- ¿Draco?

Estiró la mano para tocarle, pero el veela le agarró y lo jaló pegándolo a su pecho y comenzó a restregarse contra el moreno, mientras buscaba su cuello para morderlo.

- ¡Oh, Draco! ¡No quiero despertar!

- Ya no despertarás, León, nunca más –dijo su veela, buscando su boca.

- Promételo…

- Lo prometo, León.

- ¡Mi maldito veela enamorado! –rió Harry con tristeza.

- No bromeo, León, ya no despertarás –su veela lo hizo girar hasta dejarlo frente a la cama y pudo contemplar su cuerpo cansado, su cabello canoso y prendidas en sus pestañas un par de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Harry se volvió a su veela.

- ¿Has venido por mí?

- Como lo prometí.

- ¿Tenías que tardar cuatro años?

- Tenía que esperar a que nuestro pequeño Dragón te trajera a Sirius y pudieras hablar con él.

- ¿Serán felices?

- Oh, sí, tanto como tú y yo y su primer hijo se llamará Draco Harry Saint John Potter –rió el rubio.

- ¡Pobre mocoso! –rió Harry.

- Será un hermoso rubio de ojos miel, pero tan seductor como tú.

Harry levantó su mano hacia el rubio y acarició su mejilla.

- ¡Estás tan joven, maldito veela!

Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró tras él, lo puso frente al espejo y él se puso tras él, acariciando su cuerpo y besando su cuello.

- ¡Abre los ojos, León!

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un moreno de ojos verdes, con el cabello negrísimo, tan joven como el mismo Draco. Harry levantó su mano y acarició su rostro.

- ¡Soy yo!

- Como cuando te vi entrar en mi cuarto con los otros Aurores.

- Oh, Draco, no recuerdes aquello.

- Pero si ahí se juntaron nuestros destinos, León, si no fuera por aquella vez, no existiría Scorpius y mucho menos nuestro pequeño Dragón de ojos grises.

- Es igual de ladino que tú –dijo el moreno riendo, se volvió y apretó a su veela contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Y ahora qué, mi maldito veela?

- Me excita que me llames así… y llevo tanto tiempo sin sentir tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

- ¡Oh, mi Dragón!

Draco se apartó de él y le enseñó el anciano cuerpo sobre la cama.

- ¿Listo para partir?

- ¿A dónde?

- A nuestro nuevo hogar.

- Solo espera un momento.

Harry se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó pluma y pergamino, Draco se situó tras él.

_Hola mi pequeño Dragón de ojos grises  
Solo quiero decirte que te amé mucho (a ti también Yoki, no te me pongas celosa).  
Verte a ti ha sido como tener a mi maldito veela a mi lado.  
Estoy seguro, muy, muy seguro que será muy feliz al lado de tu león.  
No me llores, mi pequeño Dragón, que mi maldito veela viene por mí como lo prometió.  
Bailaremos juntos… y todo lo demás, pequeño.  
Has sido mi Patronus, James, lo más amado y la mas dulce de las compañías.  
A todos los demás, solo quiero decirles que los amo y que nunca imaginé poder llegar a tener una familia tan maravillosa como ustedes.  
Scorpius, Severus, Lily, habéis sido los hijos más cariñosos que se pudiera desear.  
Los amo a todos.  
Sirius, cuida y ama a tu maldito veela, tanto como yo amé al mío, te lo encargo.  
Los ama_

Harry Potter

P.D. Rose, no cambies el color del cuarto de Yoki, acéptalo, es la primera Ravenclaw de la familia y hay que adaptarse, ¿no?

Harry dejó la pluma y el pergamino sobre el escritorio y suspiró.

- Tuve cuatro años para dejarles algo y no he escrito más que incoherencias.

- No importa, mi León, ellos sabrán lo que quisiste expresar. ¿Listo para partir?

- Sí…

Harry se volvió hacia la foto de su pequeño Dragón y Draco lo vio titubear.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry se volvió y vio la sonrisa ladeada y desdeñosa de su veela.

- Repite eso, maldito veela.

- ¿Asustado, Potter? –replicó el rubio, tendiéndole la mano.

- Eso quisieras, Malfoy –contestó Harry, tomándola con fuerza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, James y Sirius entraron en la habitación corriendo y el pequeño Dragón se arrojó sobre su bisabuelo y retrocedió asustado al sentir el frío de su cuerpo.

- ¿Viejo León?

Sirius corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el chico desahogara su llanto en su pecho.

Unas risas cantarinas, se escucharon por toda la habitación, risas juveniles y felices que sobresaltaron al rubio de Slytherin y al moreno de Gryffindor.

_"Te amo, maldito veela del demonio"_

_"Y yo a ti mi León"_

James se levantó y vio que el cuadro sobre la chimenea estaba ahora ocupado por su viejo León que abrazaba a su maldito veela. El chico limpió sus lágrimas y les sonrió.

- El maldito veela cumplió su promesa –dijo riendo feliz.

- ¿Promesa? –preguntó Sirius, ante la inexplicable sonrisa de su amante.

- Sí, prometió que llegado el momento vendría a buscarle y lo cumplió, ¿verdad, maldito veela?

Draco desde el cuadro le sonrió y su viejo León le besó en la mejilla.

Sirius se acercó a James y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mejilla sobre su hombro.

- Te prometo que te haré tan feliz como tu viejo León a él.

- Y yo te prometo que vendré a buscarte León, si es que parto primero.

- Te amo, maldito veela del demonio –murmuró Sirius.

- Y yo a ti, mi León.

James se volvió hacia Sirius y lo apartó un poco, el moreno le miró.

- Debo comunicarles la muerte del Viejo León y decir que eres mi pareja.

- ¡Merlín me ampare! –susurró el moreno.

- ¿Asustado Saint John?

- Eso quisieras, Potter.

Las risas volvieron a acompañarles.

**FIN**

Epilogo dedicado A Blackmoon James y Seishiruneko, terminado de escribir el sábado dieciséis de enero de 2010, incluso antes de terminar de escribir el fic. Fic terminado el Domingo 4 de abril de 2010

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Gracias a todos los que acompañaron el fic. Este es mi hijito regalón y lo amo por sobre todas las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado y lo guarden en un rinconcito de su corazón. Adoro a mi Maldito veela, no está totalmente dentro del cannon, pero tuvo sus momentos adorables. Espero que me sigan acompañando en las próximas historias que Meliza subirá.**_

_**Muchos besotes.**_

_**Minerva.**_


End file.
